Stay Close To Me
by Avaneliel
Summary: Yuri l'avait dit lui-même: "Ce sentiment n'a pas forcément de nom mais j'ai décidé de l'appeler amour." En huit mois, cette phrase hasardeuse s'était transformée peu à peu en une évidence. De la peur de s'aimer à l'impossibilité de se quitter. Vikturi essentiellement (lemons signalés).
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous =)_

 _Voici la première fan-fiction que je me décide enfin à poster sur ce site. Il s'agira de la narration sur plusieurs chapitres du développement des sentiments entre Viktor Nukiforov et Yuri Katsuki. J'essaierai donc de suivre au maximum la trame de l'anime, tout en y ajoutant des scènes qui, selon moi, peuvent donner encore plus de sens à leurs échanges "officiels" ^^ Cela fait un bon moment que j'ai cessé d'écrire à cause de mes études (je me laisse vite déborder ") mais en regardant Yuri on Ice semaine après semaine ça m'a repris d'un coup. J'ai rarement eu un tel coup de coeur pour un couple hxh, et surtout pour la façon dont leur relation était traitée._

 _Moi qui n'ai, d'habitude, aucune discipline pour écrire plus qu'un one-shot je me retrouve à additionner frénétiquement les pages word, au lieu de réviser (pas très malin). En espérant que la lecture vous sera agréable, je n'ai pas de Beta lectrice donc j'avoue que j'ai peut-être laissé passer certaines incohérences/fautes, qui j'espère, ne parasiteront pas l'ensemble. Bonne lecture._

CHAPITRE 1

Katsuki Yuri était un jeune garçon anxieux et rempli de doutes. Il arrivait que cela le paralyse, l'empêche de dormir ou même lui provoque de violentes douleurs. Ces douleurs invisibles auxquelles personne ne croit car personne ne les voit. Yuri ne voulait pourtant encombrer personne avec de tels tourments, alors il ravalait tout ça et fermait les yeux. Bien sûr il restait incapable de dormir.

Ces épisodes arrivaient régulièrement pendant les compétitions de patinage artistique. « _Il faut apprendre à gérer le stress_ » une rengaine que tout le monde brandis sans jamais en donner le mode d'emploi, et qui ne semblait pas lui convenir. Yuri était persuadé que c'était sa nature profonde, et c'est avec une résignation typiquement japonaise qu'il choisissait d'affronter les tournois dans cet état.

Mais ses angoisses n'étaient pas toujours si prévisibles, elles pouvaient arriver un jour quelconque, des jours où Yuri se demandaient s'il était vraiment fait pour le patinage et la compétition.

Car oui, Yuri pouvait douter de choses pourtant si évidentes d'un point de vu autre que le sien : son talent, sa force, son pouvoir d'attraction. Mais il y avait des jours comme ça, où rien ne lui paraissait être à sa place. Lui, car c'est de lui dont il doutait le plus, n'était pas à sa place. Il lui arrivait de se dire qu'il ne méritait pas la confiance de ses poches, ni celle du public, et que ses épaules étaient trop étroites pour porter le drapeau japonais au-delà des frontières. Le spectacle qu'il offrait n'était pas à la hauteur de ceux des autres, pas la hauteur des entraînements que lui avait prodigué son coach Celestino, pas à la hauteur de l'art du patinage. Il n'était pas à la hauteur tout simplement.

Bien sûr toutes ces considérations étaient contrebalancées par quelque chose d'encore plus fort, la passion. Le bien-être qu'il ressentait des patins aux pieds, et le sentiment que sa place était sur la glace et nulle part ailleurs. Et si la pression parvenait à le faire faillir lors d'une prestation importante, il ne rêvait que de briller à la suivante. Grisé par le vent provoqué par sa propre vitesse, il n'y avait aucune satisfaction si grande que celle de réussir un doublé dont il se croyait incapable. Alors il parvenait à faire taire cette voix qui lui chuchotait qu'il ne serait jamais le meilleur, le crissement de ses patins la rendait inaudible.

Depuis quelques semaines les angoisses de Yuri l'avaient rattrapé, elles gardaient les mêmes formes mais le sujet avait changé. En effet, Yuri vivait un rêve, un rêve peut être trop beau et trop grand pour lui. Viktor Nikiforov, le patineur sur lequel il avait projeté toute son admiration pendant des années, s'était proposé de devenir son coach après avoir visionné la vidéo où le jeune japonais se réappropriait sa chorégraphie. Le prodige russe habitait à présent chez lui et l'entraînait quotidiennement avec une bienveillance déconcertante. Il y avait des matins où Yuri se demandait si tout cela était vrai, et non pas juste un fantasme qu'il s'était forgé dans un monde onirique.

Et pourtant, chaque matin lui prouvait le contraire. Inlassablement il retrouvait Viktor sur la glace, répétant encore et encore les mêmes mouvements. Yuri faisait preuve d'une détermination et une endurance qui surprenait même le champion russe « _Il est vraiment incroyable_ » pensait-il secrètement, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était cette même pensé qui l'avait traversé lorsqu'il l'avait vu patiner sur sa chorégraphie, et elle s'était encore plus enracinée lorsqu'il l'avait vu danser sur _Eros_ contre son homologue Russe.

La séance d'entrainement du samedi précédait un jour de repos indispensable, c'était aussi la séance où Yuri montrait le plus de signes de fatigue accumulée pendant la semaine. Viktor le savait, c'est pourquoi il demandait volontairement à son élève de diminuer la cadence « _Un dernier quadruple et on stop là pour les sauts_ ». Yuri s'exécute mais les tours n'y sont pas. « _Rah zut_ » laisse-t-il échapper contrarié, avant de reprendre de l'élan, ne voulant pas clôturer cet entrainement sur un échec. Viktor avait vu parfaitement clair dans son petit jeu, à la fois désespéré par son manque d'autorité et conscient qu'il était exactement pareil _« Yuri ça suffit, je t'ai dit sto…_ » BAM. Le bruit de la chute du corps de Yuri contre la glace était lourd, c'était mauvais, le russe le savait. « _YURI !_ » cria-t-il en accourant vers le brun qui gisait sur le sol _« Yuri est-ce que ça va ?_ »

\- _Aa...aïe._

 _-Yuri ?_

\- C _a va… je n'ai probablement rien de cassé…_ Le jeune patineur s'était redressé sur ses avants bras avec difficulté, et surtout penaud.

- _Ce que tu peux être têtu !_ accusa Viktor. _Tu m'as fait vraiment peur… rater une saison à cause d'une blessure à l'entrainement non mais tu imagines ?_

- _Désolé…_ Le ton du patineur était étrange, son coach l'avait bien senti. Il ne s'excusait pas d'avoir désobéis ou même d'avoir risqué bêtement la blessure.

- _Yuri…_ Viktor s'était instantanément radouci. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

L'intéressé sentait ses yeux s'humidifier. Que devait-il répondre ? Qu'il était submergé par l'angoisse que Viktor se rende compte qu'il avait fait une erreur en quittant le patinage pour lui ? Qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au moment où le russe rentrerait chez lui ? Qu'il était persuadé que son idole finirait par se lasser de ses échecs à répétition, alors qu'au même âge, aucun rival ne pouvait l'égaler ? Pourquoi lui ? Alors qu'il n'était pas fichu de réussir un quadruple salchow...Yuri secoua nerveusement sa tête, conscient qu'il avait déjà laissé transparaître trop de choses. Il enchaîna avec un sourire forcé.

 _J'ai mal jugé ma vitesse, ça doit être la fatigue haha… J'aurais dû t'écouter, désolé de t'avoir fait peur_. Tout en présentant ses excuses entrecoupées d'un rire nerveux, le jeune patineur se releva, les jambes encore tremblantes.

Ce n'est évidemment pas la réponse que Viktor attendait. Toutefois il n'en fit rien, et se contenta d'aider son protégé à se relever. « _Tien toi à moi, je ne veux pas que mon poulain s'abîme davantage._ » Lança-t-il d'un ton rieur, tout en posant sa main droite sur la hanche de Yuri, et passant son bras par-dessus son épaule pour le soutenir. Le jeune brun se laissa faire un sourire gêné aux lèvres « _Je ne suis pas si mal en point tu sais…_

 _Je le sais_. » Répondit Viktor avec espièglerie en resserrant sa prise sur la hanche du plus jeune alors qu'ils atteignaient bientôt la sortie. Yuri senti le rouge lui monter aux joues, Viktor avait l'art de le déstabiliser, mais il ne savait jamais comment réagir. Il était embarrassé pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'il avait peur que Viktor utilise ce genre de boutades dans le but de se moquer gentiment de lui. La seconde était que lui prenait ça au sérieux, et ça, c'était un véritable problème. Il savait pertinemment que la relation d'un patineur et d'un coach était très étroite mais il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle ambiguïté avant. Il ne frissonnait pas quand Celestino le touchait pour corriger sa posture, il ne le cherchait pas constamment du regard, et surtout il n'éprouvait aucun manque à ne pas être proche de lui.

Toutes ses sensations n'avaient d'explication que parce qu'il s'agissait de Viktor. Celui que Yuri avait appris à côtoyer chaque jour, et non pas celui figé sur papier glacé. Le vrai Viktor, celui qui avait cru en lui et qui le soutenait après chaque chute. Ce Viktor… c'est comme s'il voyait ce que personne d'autre n'avait su voir en lui, et qu'il le regardait comme personne d'autre ne l'avait regardé. A cette pensée Yuri tressailli, le russe en était-il seulement conscient ? Est-ce qu'il regardait tout le monde avec une telle intensité ? Le regard de son coach lorsqu'il le contemplait sur _Eros_ , Yuri aurait tout donné pour qu'il n'appartienne qu'à lui. Ravivant sa nature angoissée il ne put s'empêcher de se demander quand est-ce que Viktor cesserait de le regarder ainsi.

Un soudain changement de hauteur sortit prestement le brun de son habituel ressassement. Son coach venait de le lâcher juste au-dessus d'un banc. « _Toujours dans la lune à ce que je vois_ » lança Viktor avec un sourire. Yuri constatait jour après jour qu'il ne lui faisait jamais de remontrances ou de remarques foncièrement désagréables, et pourtant il y avait de quoi. « _Je dois manquer un peu de sommeil_. Tenta-t-il de se justifier tout en délassant ses patins.

 _Ça je le sais, et c'est très mauvais pour la qualité de tes performances._

 _Oui…Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer d'avoir un rythme régulier pourtant._

 _Je t'ai pourtant proposé une solution…_ déclara Viktor assez sûr de lui… _Dors avec moi._ » Yuri failli tomber en avant, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que le russe lui faisait le coup, en revanche c'est la première fois qu'il réitérait sa proposition avec autant de sérieux.

 _Pourquoi tu te moques constamment de moi ?_ Bredouilla Yuri cachant ses joues rougies de ses mains. Le plus âgé lui sourit tendrement avant d'infirmer.

 _Je ne me moque pas._ _Je pense sincèrement que le fait de rester seul la nuit te laisse le champ libre pour ruminer toutes sortes de choses._

Yuri se reconnaissait instantanément dans ses propos, il était effectivement capable de s'égarer dans ses pensées pendant de précieuses heures. Mais il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que le changement de décors de la chambre de son coach n'y changerait rien.

 _Si tu dormais avec moi je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras…_ Ce n'était dès lors plus des rougeurs qu'arborait Yuri mais des brûlures. L'augmentation de sa température était telle qu'il était persuadé que même Viktor la sentait de là où il était.

… _et puis il y aurait Makkachin. Lui sur tes jambes et moi contre ton dos, on t'empêcherait de bouger. Est-ce que tu savais qu'il suffit d'une immobilité de 15 minutes pour s'endormir ?_ Questionna-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Yuri tentait de reprendre ses moyens après avoir découvert que Viktor ne parlait pas de simplement dormir dans sa chambre, mais bien contre lui. « _Euh tu sais je doute qu'on ait besoin d'en arriver là_ …» protestât-il avec un sourire gêné. Non pas que la perspective de se rapprocher davantage de Viktor lui déplaise, bien au contraire. Toutefois il sentait ses sentiments bien trop confus pour engager une telle proximité. Il regarda timidement son mentor et sa poitrine se serra lorsqu'il constat que son visage s'était refermé. C'était assez inhabituel pour être souligné, le russe était de nature joviale et enjouée, il était particulièrement difficile à contrarier, et pourtant, Yuri semblait bien y être parvenu. Il sentait son cœur lui faire mal à cette seule pensée. Dans un excès d'honnêteté, il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il adorerait dormir contre lui, et sentir sa respiration apaiser la sienne, heureusement ou non son interlocuteur l'interrompit.

- _Tu sais Yuri, je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas. Mais tout de même, je repense à ce que je t'ai demandé le jour où je suis devenu ton coach_. Il s'arrêta un moment. _Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on noue une relation de confiance. Or je sens bien qu'une part de toi s'y refuse…_

Yuri commença à paniquer, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas c'était décevoir son idole. Mais le russe ne semblait pas comprendre à quel point il était mis sur un piédestal par son cadet, ni de quoi celui-ci avait peur. Pour Yuri c'était pourtant évident, la vidéo de lui posté sur le net était probablement sa meilleure facette, et Viktor ne s'était basé que là-dessus pour le rejoindre au Japon. Est-ce qu'il continuerait à voir en lui quelque chose de beau s'il se livrait complètement avec toutes ses peurs et ses limites ? Et si malgré tout ça, il persistait à rester à ses côtés, est-ce qu'il ne finirait pas par découvrir que ses sentiments pouvaient être confus voir déplacés ?

« - _Non tu te trompes. Je te fais confiance._

 _Alors prouve-le._ Répondit l'argenté du tac au tac.

 _Je…je peux dormir avec toi si tu veux._ Tenta-t-il timidement.

 _Non je te l'ai dit, je ne cherche pas à te mettre mal à l'aise, par contre_ …Viktor esquissa un sourire qui réchauffa instantanément Yuri.

 _Par contre ?_

 _La prochaine proposition que je te ferai, tu seras obligé de l'accepter. Pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir éconduit tant de fois cette semaine._

Il est vrai que le jeune japonais s'était montré particulièrement solitaire ces derniers jours, il avait systématiquement décliné les propositions de son coach qui auraient pu l'amener à un tête-à-tête avec lui. Car s'intéresser de plus près à lui, c'était prendre le risque que Viktor ne l'aime pas. « _D'accord_ ».

Viktor lui lança un franc sourire avant de s'accroupir en face de lui. Il retira les patins de son protégé et déposa le pied gauche endolori du cadet sur son genou. _«_ Ça _tremble encore_. ». Dieu merci, Viktor ne faisait pas le lien avec ses joues cramoisies pensa alors Yuri. _« Selon moi il n'y a pas de foulure, mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une bonne chose que tu ne patines pas demain._ ». Le brun acquiesça de la tête pour éviter de balbutier. Viktor le massait délicatement au niveau de sa cheville. Dire que c'était censé le détendre, alors qu'en réalité l'effet produit était complètement inverse. « _J'espère que mes mouvements te font du bien_ ». Yuri était intérieurement au bord de l'évanouissement, il se répéta que le passage d'une langue à l'autre pouvait légitiment occasionner ce genre de propos tendancieux. « _Oui, oui ça va beaucoup mieux_ » déclara-t-il le tout accompagné d'un rire nerveux. Viktor se redressa provoquant le soulagement du plus jeune toujours assis. _« Alala…on dirait bien que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre en tant que coach, Je te remercie de faire preuve de tant de compréhension_ ». C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers, se dit Yuri en songeant à quel point c'était plutôt Viktor qui faisait preuve de patience et de compréhension à son égard.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Ça fait exactement une semaine que j'ai posté le premier chapitre (cette régularité me surprend moi-même xD), et j'espère pouvoir conserver ce rythme pour ceux qui suivrons_ _Tout d'abord, un énorme merci à ceux qui ont commenté et mis en favori cette histoire, franchement ça me fait chaud au cœur, merci merci ! 3_

 _J'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez également ce chapitre qui est un peu différent sur la forme. Je vais à présent alterner les scènes « officielles » et d'autres privées/inventées. J'espère que le rythme parfois un peu saccadé ne vous dérangera pas. Je pars du principe qu'en ayant vu l'anime, les évènements ne seront pas trop difficiles à contextualiser, mais je me trompe peut-être. Mon but est aussi de faire avancer l'histoire sans perdre trop de temps sur des passages que vous connaissez déjà._

 _Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ^^_

 _PS : Je ne me sens jamais à l'abri d'éventuelles fautes, auquel cas je m'excuse platement_

CHAPITRE 2

« _Un petit-ami ? Je vais essayer…_ » Yuri bondit littéralement à cette suggestion.

Viktor avait finalement réussi à l'emmener en bord de mer, puisque le plus jeune avait promis d'accepter n'importe laquelle de ses propositions la veille. Ils avaient pris place face à l'horizon, et Yuri s'était enfin mis à converser spontanément avec le russe. S'en était suivit un questionnement sur le comportement que devrait avoir Viktor avec son disciple. Avait été écarté : le père, le grand frère, l'ami avant cette fameuse proposition. Yuri ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, Viktor avait-il percé ses sentiments à jour ? Se jouait-il de ses 23 ans de célibat ? Il préférait croire en la seconde option, la première étant beaucoup trop floue même pour lui. Mais ce qui l'incommodait le plus était que son aîné ait besoin de jouer un rôle « _Je veux juste que tu sois Viktor_ » déclara-t-il avec empressement. Il voulait plus que tout que cette relation soit sincère, quand bien même cela signifierait qu'elle ne dépasse pas un certain stade… cette perspective le contraria légèrement.

« _Je t'ai toujours admiré, je t'évite pour ne pas te montrer tous mes mauvais côtés_ » poursuivit le brun, conscient qu'il devait lui aussi faire des efforts de sincérité. « _Je me rattraperai sur la glace »_ conclu-t-il alors comme une promesse _._

 _Ok je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux. Ça sera une preuve d'amour._

Le japonais rougit légèrement à cette réponse, Viktor devait vraiment traduire approximativement, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Bien qu'un peu confus il était surtout soulagé, car il s'était timidement et difficilement livré aujourd'hui, et il avait l'impression que ses efforts avaient été reconnus par son entraîneur. Ce dernier ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas obligé à en dire davantage, malgré l'inconstance de son comportement durant la semaine qui avait précédé.

Après cette virée à la plage ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, se promenant dans les rues de la ville, parlant de tout et de rien. Alors qu'ils marchaient côté à cote Yuri se dit qu'il avait vraiment été bête de se refermer autant sur lui-même. La compagnie de Viktor lui était tellement agréable, dire qu'il voulait se priver de ça uniquement par peur d'être rejeté. C'était malheureusement un comportement récurrent chez lui. Un mélange entre son manque de confiance, et sa peur d'incommoder les autres. Et aussi grande qu'était son admiration pour Viktor, aussi intense était son appréhension. Pourtant, en une demi-journée, le russe était parvenu à la faire taire pour de bon. Ce jour-là, une barrière était définitivement tombée. Yuri n'avait pas vu le temps passer, que ce soit pendant les monologues de Viktor, ou au contraire lors de ses silences, lorsqu'il contemplait cet environnement qui lui était si peu familier. Ils étaient finalement rentrés très tard et rejoignirent directement leur chambre respective.

 _Je dois lui ouvrir mon cœur_. Conclu Yuri une fois seul.

Quelques jours plus tard le morceau du programme libre était enfin arrivé après avoir subi quelques modifications. Yuri le trouvait magnifique. Et le visage de Viktor lorsqu'il le lui fit écouter le soir même, à moitié assoupi, avait débarrassé Yuri de ses derniers doutes. En effet, ce soir-là, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de partager son enthousiasme avec son aîné. Le japonais avait d'ailleurs fait irruption dans sa chambre, et pris place sur le lit, ne prenant pas en compte le fait qu'il le dérangeait peut-être. Il s'en excusa après coup :

- _Désolé… je me suis permis d'entrer comme ça…_

Viktor, à présent complètement réveillé, le regardait avec amusement. Il était le premier à ne pas respecter l'espace vital de Yuri et à se montrer envahissant, alors le voir s'excuser pour si peu le faisait doucement rigoler. Au contraire, il était vraiment content de voir le brun agir avec tant de spontanéité.

\- _Tu ne me dérange jamais Yuri. Et puis comme ça j'aurais toute la nuit pour réfléchir à la chorégraphie qui te mettra le plus en valeur_.

Le plus jeune lui répondit par un large sourire et un hochement de la tête avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

 _-Bonne nuit Viktor._

La porte se referma et l'argenté se demanda combien de facettes de ce garçon il n'avait pas encore découvertes. A chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de saisir sa personnalité il montrait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de différent. C'était la même chose sur la glace il ne cessait jamais de le surprendre, comme lui, ne pouvait jamais cesser de le regarder. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur en regardant l'endroit du lit déformé par la présence de Yuri « _Tu aurais quand même pu rester un peu… »_ songeât-il.

Le lendemain matin, le russe prit l'initiative de se lever plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait du pain sur la planche, et il ne valait mieux pas compter sur la capacité de Yuri à être matinal. Il écoutait en boucle la chanson que le brun lui avait présenté la veille, tout en improvisant sur la glace les mouvements que la musique lui inspirait. Même lorsqu'il était encore un compétiteur c'était l'étape qu'il préférait. Il ne pouvait pas faire une performance correcte sur une musique qui ne lui plaisait pas, ni en faisant des mouvements qu'il n'avait pas lui-même choisi. Et si Yuri n'avait pas encore l'assurance pour en faire de même, il était convaincu que sa gestuelle était profondément musicale.

Le retardataire qui occupait ses pensées était enfin arrivé, et Viktor ne se lassait décidément pas de ses courbettes empruntes de culpabilité. Il montra ses notes au japonais qui l'écoutait avec attention : « _Pour plus d'impact on ne terminerait pas sur un quadruple boucle ?_ Questionna Viktor.

\- _A la fin ?_ Yuri paraissait légèrement inquiet, il est vrai que c'était assez audacieux au vu de l'effort physique que représentait une performance libre.

 _\- Tu me parais assez endurant mais tu peux dire non._ Rassura Viktor.

 _\- Je le ferai._

Le russe ne le lui disait pas mais la détermination de Yuri lui plaisait énormément.

 _-Ok. Au fait…Le thème de ton moreau a changé_?

\- _Eh bien…_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _-Son thème… C'est mon amour_. La réponse était mal assurée et pourtant elle venait du fond du cœur du plus jeune. Viktor le regarda quelques instants, surpris. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, au bord de la plage, Yuri peinait à lui faire partager ses souvenirs, et voilà qu'il lui lançait cette semi-déclaration. Le russe avait en effet gardé en mémoire que son protégé n'avait pas de conquêtes à son actif, et qu'il ne courtisait, qui plus est, personne. _Ce sont tes sentiments envers moi que tu appelles ainsi_ ? Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il sentit qu'il était encore trop tôt pour la poser, alors il se contenta de répondre en souriant « _Excellent choix. C'est parfait. Allez, on s'y met à fond_ ! »

Après de longues semaines d'entrainement, le championnat interrégional opposant Chugoku, Shikoku, et Kyushu avait commencé. Ce n'était censé n'être qu'une formalité pour le jeune Kastuki qui visait la finale du Grand Prix, pourtant celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser submerger par la pression. En effet les enjeux étaient doubles: la suite de sa carrière, et Viktor. Il eut légèrement honte en songeant que l'ordre de ses priorités étaient peut-être inverse. Que ferait-t-il s'il le décevait ? Si son coach retournait en Russie ? Non décidément, la défaite n'était pas permise. Et cette seule pensée suffisait à le faire douter de ces enchaînements qu'il avait pourtant répété un nombre incalculable de fois.

Viktor le regardait de l'autre côté de la rambarde avec un air soucieux, il savait lire en Yuri, surement plus que ce dernier ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre à son élève à quel point il avait confiance en lui pour cette étape, mais surtout qu'il devait changer d'état d'esprit au plus vite. Ce que le Russe voyait de Yuri lorsqu'il était sur la glace était toujours magnifique. Et il aurait aimé que le brun puisse se voir à travers ses yeux.

\- _Retourne-toi Yuri_. Viktor savait à quel point un regard pouvait être troublant et déstabilisant, et ce n'était pas le but. _Fait ce que je te dis_ ! Ordonna-t-il. Celui-ci s'exécuta surpris par le ton de son coach « _Euh, comme ça ?_ » Yuri se figeât lorsque Viktor l'enlaça avec fermeté alors que les photographes se précipitaient pour immortaliser un tel instant d'intimité. Le patineur sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, encore une fois, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son entraineur contre sa nuque ce qui ne manquait pas de le faire tressaillir.

- _Défonce-toi pour moi, Ok ? Si tu arrives à m'ensorceler le public tombera sous ton charme. Je te l'ai déjà dit._

Yuri avait le souffle court.

 _-D'accord._

Viktor n'avait finalement pas été tendre avec Yuri, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui avait promis sur la plage. Après le programme court de son élève, il s'était contenté de chipoter sur des détails d'interprétation alors même que le public semblait avoir été charmé.

Yuri voilait à peine sa déception. Il n'avait pas chuté et s'était sentit comme un envoûtant _Katsudon_ * tout au long de la musique. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué pour que Viktor ne le prenne pas dans ses bras ? Il se détesta un court instant, à croire que son seul objectif était une démonstration affective de son coach. Il secoua nerveusement la tête. Viktor était un génie du patinage, s'il avait décelé qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa prestation il devait probablement avoir raison. Cela s'était confirmé avec sa seconde directive, _privilégie l'interprétation sur les sauts,_ qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un manque de confiance en sa technique ? Une manière de lui dire qu'il n'était pas en osmose avec la musique ? Est-ce qu'il était déçu ?

\- _Tu me déçois, Yuri._

La phrase assassine avait été lancé par Viktor après que Yuri ait maladroitement éconduit son jeune admirateur Kenjirou. Après s'être rattrapé auprès de ce dernier en lui criant de sincères encouragements, le brun partit s'échauffer seul. Il éprouva le besoin viscéral de prendre l'air, pour tenter par tous les moyens de calmer son cœur. Il se sentait bête. Comme si Viktor avait quitté la Russie uniquement pour lui faire des compliments et se promener avec lui entre deux séances d'entrainement. Il était en compétition, normal que son coach en attende beaucoup de lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun intérêt à être brossé dans le sens du poil, et les remarques Viktor étaient probablement une preuve de confiance en sa véritable valeur. _« Je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux. Ça sera une preuve d'amour._ » lui avait-il dit. Yuri se répéta cette phrase en boucle comme un leitmotiv.

De manière assez inattendue il parvint à faire le vide dans son esprit d'habitude si tourmenté. Il n'avait pas à tergiverser. Il devait gagner, et cette victoire ne devait pas être prudente mais éclatante, car il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il pourrait se montrer digne de Viktor. Il allait lui montrer toute la détermination qui l'animait.

\- _Ce costume te va bien. Tu es vraiment le plus beau._ Viktor contempla avec attention son protégé qui se préparait à passer, alors même qu'il l'avait réprimandé quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas saper sa confiance en lui, au contraire. Il voulait ardemment qu'il croit en lui, et soit fière de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il était quand même conscient qu'il s'y prenait sans doute maladroitement avec le plus jeune, mais par-dessus tout, il ne supportait pas de le voir se dévaloriser alors qu'il le savait parfaitement à la hauteur. Pour se faire pardonner il lui accorda des petites attentions supplémentaires en le recoiffant, et puis irrésistiblement il contempla ses lèvres.

- _Tes lèvres sont sèches._ Dit-il simplement, avant de les hydrater en ouvrant un petit récipient de crème. En passant son doigt sur la bouche du brun, Viktor ne put s'empêcher de se sentir troublé. Il enlaça son cadet avant que celui-ci ne puisse deviner ses rougeurs. Yuri lui rendit calmement son étreinte ce qui surprit le russe qui était plus habitué à le voir agité.

Le japonais était à présent sur la piste, entament calmement sa chorégraphie. Mais très vite, l'entraineur remarqua que quelque chose clochait, Yuri avait pris la décision de changer l'ordre des sauts. Viktor, après quelques hésitations, finit par comprendre qu'il allait placer ses trois quadruples, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient prévu ensemble. Loin de s'énerver il décida de redoubler d'attention.

Plus il contemplait Yuri et plus il était submergé par la sensualité qui se dégageait de ses pas, il effectuait réellement une parade amoureuse, lui laissant penser qu'il avait peut-être enfin compris l' _Amour_. _Tu dois sentir que tu es le plus beau sur la glace_ se dit-il à lui-même, en espérant que cette pensée atteigne son élève.

Le russe ne le lâchait pas des yeux, son cœur battait au rythme des patins de Yuri, emporté lors de ses triples axels, sursautant lorsqu'il se réceptionnait maladroitement. Il sorti de sa bulle lorsque le brun se cogna la tête contre le muret à la suite d'un quadruple un peu trop ambitieux. Mi- rieur, mi- gêné par la scène, il le sermonna mentalement pour ne pas avoir assuré son score. Puis se dit que Yuri n'était pas du genre à écouter son coach de toute façon, tout en se demandant de qui il pouvait bien tenir ça. Le brun terminait parfaitement sa pirouette, avant de gracieusement pendre sa pose finale, un bras ramené vers lui, l'autre, moins stable, en direction de Viktor dont il appréhendait la réaction. Et pendant que le public applaudissait avec force, le russe sembla avoir une révélation, c'était bien sûr de lui qu'il tenait ça. Il sentit une immense fierté l'envahir en regardant le jeune patineur saluer le publique. Son bonheur se lisait sur son visage, et cela rendait son coach profondément heureux. Il l'avait fait, il s'était qualifié haut-la-main et la vraie compétition allait enfin démarrer.

« _Non ne m'accompagne pas_ ». Cette demande surprit Viktor qui s'était déjà paré de son plus beau costume. Il était évident pour lui d'accompagner son poulain lors de la conférence médiatique qui précédait l'ouverture du Grand Prix.

\- _Tu es sûr ? Je ne te volerai pas la vedette c'est promis_. Tenta l'argenté, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir assister à la consécration de son travail de coach.

- _Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir !_ déclara le brun entrecoupé de grands gestes. Après avoir repris contenance, il poursuivit : « _Pardon, ne le prends surtout pas mal, mais si tu es là…Je n'arriverai pas à parler._ ».

Viktor resta sur cette déclaration énigmatique, puisque Yuri s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras. Cette position n'avait plus rien d'inconfortable pour les deux patineurs, elle était même devenue agréablement familière. Viktor répondit à cette étreinte en passant ses bras autour de son protégé. « _Comme tu voudras._ » se contenta-t-il de répondre en embrassant la chevelure du brun. Yuri frissonna de tout son être à ce contact, c'était la première fois qu'une personne extérieure à son cercle familial l'embrassait. Il tenta de se calmer en se persuadant qu'il exagérait peut-être un tantinet. Ce n'était pas non plus une embrassade passionnée. Il rougit à cette pensée. Bien sûr que non, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait non plus. Le jeune japonais avait d'ordinaire une certaine capacité pour l'auto-persuasion, mais celle-ci manquait cruellement d'efficacité pour ce qui était de nier l'effet que Viktor lui faisait.

Yuri lâcha enfin son coach alors même que ses joues demeuraient empourprées par leur précédente proximité. Il se prépara en vitesse avant de prendre un taxi vers la salle de la conférence. Il était nerveux, ce n'était pas nouveau, si Viktor avait été là il…Yuri secoua la tête. C'était sa décision d'y aller seul après tout, et il avait une très bonne raison.

Il s'était écoulé à peu près une heure entre son arrivée et le moment où on l'avait finalement appelé au pupitre. Yuri était à la fois flatté et gêné qu'on le décrive comme « _le nouvel espoir du patinage japonais_ », heureusement que Viktor n'était pas là pour en rajouter une couche. Le japonais le trouvait toujours beaucoup trop élogieux à son égard, ce qui n'était, à son sens, pas franchement mérité. Il finit par s'emparer du micro, quelque peu fébrile, après avoir retourné un écriteau sur lequel était affiché son thème : « _J'ai choisi le thème de l'Amour pour le Grand Prix de cette année. De nombreuses personnes m'ont aidé au cours de ma carrière mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de penser à l'amour… Je n'ai pas su profiter d'être si choyé et je pensais devoir me battre seul. Ma vision du monde a changé depuis que Viktor m'entraine. L'amour est une notion difficile à comprendre qui représente mes liens avec Viktor et mes sentiments confus pour mes proches. J'ai fini par me rende compte que j'étais entouré par l'amour. Viktor est la première personne que j'ai voulue gardé près de moi. Ce sentiment n'a pas forcément de nom mais j'ai décidé de l'appeler amour. Je suis devenu plus fort grâce à lui et je le prouverais en remportant la finale du Grand Prix »_

Yuri sentit tous ses neurones se reconnecter d'un seul coup en quittant le plateau et les flashs des journalistes. Mais que venait-il de dire, pensa-t-il avec angoisse. Il avait tout de même placé les termes « _amour_ » et « _Viktor_ » dans la même phrase devant la télévision nationale, et à plusieurs reprises. Sans parler de l'assurance démesurée dont il avait fait preuve quant à sa possible future victoire. Il s'auto-qualifia de parfait imbécile pendant la majeure partie du trajet retour, conscient qu'il s'emballait décidément beaucoup trop vite.

Une fois arrivé devant chez lui Yuri hésita à frapper à la porte, comme si retarder l'échéance était d'un quelconque intérêt. Les craintes du jeune patineur s'évanouirent lorsqu'il vit sa famille l'applaudir chaleureusement. « _Félicitations_ » était le mot qui prédominait, ce qui donnait encore plus sens à son précédent discours. Minako lui fit tout de même remarquer qu'il avait été ingrat de douter de leur soutien, tandis que Takeshi admit avoir été surpris par sa nouvelle détermination. Mais parmi toutes ces paroles d'encouragement Yuri ne put s'empêcher de chercher son mentor des yeux. Sa mère le remarqua immédiatement. « _Viktor est allé se coucher pour ne pas décaler son rythme, mais ne t'inquiète pas il a écouté ton discours avec attention_ » rassura-t-elle. « _Je…je pense que je vais y aller aussi_ » répondit le brun, en prenant soin de remercier préalablement tous ses proches pour leurs soutient.

Il sentait toutefois son cœur s'accélérer à mesure qu'il montait les escaliers. Viktor avait peut-être déprécié son discours, celui-ci était complètement décousu il fallait bien le dire. Sans parler des propos plus qu'ambigus qu'il avait tenu en parlant de leur relation qui pourtant, elle, ne l'était pas. _Vraiment pas ?_ Songea-t-il.

Un aboiement le fit sortir de ses pensées, Yuri sourit instinctivement à la vue de Makkachin, et lui caressa la tête avec empressement.

« _Il refusait de dormir sans toi. Alors j'ai fait de même._ » Yuri releva prestement la tête. Viktor était accolé à l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, bras et jambes croisées, à la fois souriant et un peu endormis. Yuri fondit devant cette vision. Etait-ce l'intimité de la nuit et de ce couloir désert qui le procurait de tels frissons ? Yuri n'en savait rien mais il trouvait que la lune qui se reflétait sur les mèches argentées de son idole était réellement magnifique.

- _Tu…tu as écouté ?_ La question était idiote il le savait, sa mère elle-même le lui avait confirmé.

\- _Bien sûr_ , répondit le russe.

\- _Je me suis encore un peu emballé on dirait._ Déclara-t-il confus, tout en passant sa main derrière sa nuque.

\- _Non, tu étais parfait, ton discours m'a beaucoup touché._

Yuri remercia l'obscurité de cacher son visage. Viktor s'approcha doucement et, sans même que Yuri ne s'aperçoive de leur proximité, il caressa sa joue cramoisie du dos de la main. « _Il est temps d'aller dormir. Demain je prépare le futur champion du monde de patinage_ ». Conclu l'argenté avec un sourire.

Bien sûr Yuri ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas ses angoisses qui le tenaient éveillé, mais bien son cœur qui battait à tout rompre pendant que seules des images de Viktor défilaient de son esprit embrumé.

Note: Je me rend compte que je switch plusieurs fois de POV, j'espère que ça ne perturbe pas trop votre lecture

Lexique:

 _*Katsudon_ = Porc pané


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Voici le chapitre hebdomadaire, et je suis désolée d'annoncer que je ne pourrai probablement pas faire de même la semaine prochaine . (période de fêtes + oraux début janvier). Je risque donc d'avoir une semaine de décalage à mon grand regret T-T_

 _Je m'excuse aussi d'être aussi peu dégourdie sur ce site xD Je n'arrive pas à éditer, et je me suis rendue compte que les astérisques avaient disparu de mon chapitre 2, rendant difficile la compréhension des ellipses. Je les ai donc remplacés par des « oOo » dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère comme toujours qu'il vous plaira ! Je prends de plus en plus de libertés mais je tiens à garder une certaine cohérente avec l'anime (j'ose espérer que ce sera le cas )_

 _Merci encore mille fois à ceux qui commentent, pardon si je ne prends pas le temps de répondre à tous (ou avec un certain décalage), en tout cas ils me font tous extrêmement plaisir_

 _Bonne lecture._

CHAPITRE 3

Plusieurs jours étaient passés après la brillante performance de Yuri aux régionales. Période durant laquelle, lui et Viktor n'avaient pas relâché la pression. Toutefois, après leurs séances quotidiennes sur la glace ils se permettaient de temps en temps quelques escapades, tantôt en ville, tantôt en pleine nature. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, ils partageaient le quotidien l'un de l'autre et avaient atteint un niveau de proximité que le jeune Katsuki n'aurait jamais pu imaginer i peine un an de cela. D'ailleurs, il avait parfois l'impression de ne pas mériter une telle chance, c'était quand même Viktor Nikiforov. C'est ce qu'il se répétait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait évoluer sur la glace pendant leurs multiples entraînements. Il lui arrivait même de mentir, prétextant ne pas avoir compris un enchaînement juste pour le plaisir de regarder le russe refaire une figure. Pendant ces instants Yuri savait qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à dissocier complètement de Viktor, l'image si parfaite qu'il s'était construit pendant des années. Pour autant, il était clair que leur relation n'était plus celle d'un fan à son idole. Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? De l'amitié ? Pour l'avoir expérimenté avec d'autres patineurs lorsqu'il était à Détroit, Yuri pouvait déceler que ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir. En général il préférait stopper l'interrogation à ce stade, sentant son bonheur trop instable pour être ainsi questionné.

oOoOoO

Le grand jour était arrivé pour le patineur et son coach, celui des aux revoir à leur famille respective - à vrai dire il ne s'agissait que de Makkachin pour Viktor- pour enfin s'envoler vers la coupe de Chine qui marquait le début du Grand Prix.

Une fois sur place ils avaient dû se soumettre aux incontournables formalités journalistiques, durant lesquelles Yakov n'avait pas manquer de faire part de son hostilité vis-à-vis du nouveau rôle d'entraineur de son ancien élève. Yuri subissait littéralement ces obligations liées à son statut de patineur professionnel. Il faisait de son mieux, et généralement se conformait à ce que l'on attendait de lui, toutefois il restait incapable de se sentir à l'aise devant une caméra. Cela faisait partie de sa nature angoissée. Quoi de plus perturbant qu'un journaliste pendu à vos lèvres, tandis qu'une caméra immortalise votre crispation ? Heureusement Viktor était son parfait opposé. Jamais indisposé par la pression médiatique, il répondait avec une facilité déconcertante et un détachement parfois à la limite de la suffisance, ce qui ne manquait jamais d'embarrasser le brun.

Une fois débarrassés, ils avaient choisi d'aller manger en tête à tête dans un restaurant local. Yuri repensait distraitement à la conférence qu'il avait donné au Japon, et les excès qui allaient avec.

De manière assez inattendue, ils furent interrompus par Pichit Chulanon le jeune thaïlandais qui avait patiné aux côtés de Yuri aux Etats-Unis, et que le japonais se faisait une joie de retrouver. Il faut dire qu'il faisait partie de ses rares amis dans la compétition. Ils furent ensuite rejoints par Celestino, qui s'occupait à présent exclusivement de Pichit. D'abord embarrassé par cette réunion, le jeune japonais finit par se laisser aller à discuter de diverses anecdotes avec les autres, oubliant presque l'horloge implacable qui le rapprochait d'un tournoi décisif.

OoOo

Yuri regarda Viktor a moitié nu, il n'aurait su dire à partir de quand la soirée avait dégénérée. C'était probablement lorsque le russe avait lancé ce fichu pari de « _cul-sec_ » contre son ancien coach…à moins que ce ne soit lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à boire une gorgée d'alcool pur pour chaque compétition remportée durant leur carrière. Yuri pris sa tête entre ses mains de désespoir, _quel spectacle désolant_ se dit-il.

Celestino semblait être arrivé proche de la limite de ce que son foie pouvait tolérer. Il toisait Viktor d'un air mauvais depuis que la conversation avait dérapé sur le jeune japonais « _Désolé mais il est à moi maintenant_ , _il est trop tard pour le regretter_ » avait répondu Viktor à la remise en cause de sa capacité à entrainer Yuri, par son homologue italien. Ce genre de provocations teintées de possessivité ne lui ressemblait pas, l'alcool avait décidément des effets ravageurs se dit Yuri tout en rougissant inconsciemment. Viktor était torse nu et s'approchait à présent dangereusement de lui « _Dit lui…Yuri._ » l'ordre manquait d'impact au vu de l'état d'ébriété de l'argenté, mais son regard en disait long, et la façon dont il enserrait le brun était particulièrement équivoque. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Pichit, qui dégaina son téléphone, conscient qu'il y avait certainement là, une scène à immortaliser.

Ils furent encore rejoints par deux autres compétiteurs, Leo De La Iglesia et Guang Hong presque une heure après le début des hostilités. Malheureusement pour eux, la moitié de la table semblait être sous l'influence de l'alcool. Voilà qui achevait de rendre les choses gênantes pensa Yuri. En fait cela n'était pas tout à fait juste. Le comble de la gêne arrivant le lendemain, lorsque Pichit dévoila la fameuse photo de Yuri et son coach, mais comme d'habitude seul le brun semblait s'en formaliser, terrorisé par l'image frivole qu'il renvoyait.

La veille il avait passé la soirée à faire décuver Viktor, en lui apportant verre d'eau après verre d'eau. _« Oh mon dieu Yuri ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça, va dormir, tu dois être en forme pour demain…_

 _\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix_. Yuri appréciait malicieusement de faire culpabiliser Viktor. Ce n'était pas très glorieux, mais pour lui qui n'avait, d'habitude, aucune emprise sur les sentiments de son aîné, c'était une occasion rare d'appuyer sur la seule corde sensible qu'il connaissait.

- _Je suis désolé Yuri._ La voix à demi éteinte, mais surtout sincère, du russe inversa la charge de la culpabilité, piégeant le cadet à son propre jeu.

\- _Mais non ce n'est pas grave. Même couché je ne ferme jamais les yeux avant 1h du matin en général_

 _\- C'est parce que tu ne dors pas avec moi…_ déclara faiblement Viktor avant de s'assoupir pour de bon.

Yuri ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, promettant intérieurement qu'il le ferait un jour. Il avait eu la bonne idée de convaincre Viktor de rejoindre son lit lorsqu'il tenait encore debout, il se contenta donc de le recouvrir d'une couverture puis …et cela le surprit lui-même…de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. En se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait il retira promptement sa main et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre d'hôtel. Viktor en avait réservé deux, séparées, afin de ne pas incommoder son cadet. Non pas que cela avait déçu Yuri…ou peut être que si, un peu. Il longeait le couloir en se demandant combien de temps il allait encore pouvoir faire semblant. Il y avait à peine un an il aurait tout donné pour que Viktor le regarde, et aujourd'hui il avait l'incroyable privilège d'être le centre de son attention en tant qu'élève. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir de plus ? Cette question le fit frissonner, car elle renvoyait Yuri à tous ses doutes et toutes ses stupides espérances.

oOoOoOoOo

La séance du lendemain matin était particulière, il s'agissait d'une répétition dans les mêmes conditions que le championnat qui avait lieu l'après-midi. Tout y était similaire, de l'ordre des passages aux costumes. Son classement avait obligé Yuri à se montrer matinal, d'autant plus qu'il lui fallait un certain temps pour enfiler sa tenue de scène ainsi que pour sa coiffure dégagée.

Viktor, le trouvait irrésistible dans cet accoutrement. Comment Yuri pouvait-il douter autant de son charme ? se demandait-il pendant que le japonais arpentait le couloir menant à la patinoire. Il le suivait silencieusement, conscient que son regard était peut-être un peu trop insistant pour un simple mentor. Et pourtant, presque inconsciemment, une pensée lui échappa :

 _-Yuri tu es vraiment magnifique_. L'intéressé manqua de s'étouffer avec la boisson qu'il sirotait de manière insouciante quelques secondes auparavant. Il marqua un arrêt et pivota vers son coach. C'était trop pour lui. Peu importe qu'il s'agisse ou non de séquelles de la soirée trop arrosée d'hier, ou encore d'un jeu que jouait Viktor pour le taquiner, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus l'ignorer.

\- _Ne dit pas ça._ Le ton était presque suppliant.

 _-Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange_ ? Yuri acquiesça, et alors Viktor se décomposa sur place, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse. Avait-il si mal évalué les sentiments de son cadet ? Il repensa à la Coupe de l'année précédente, à son irrésistible envie de retrouver le jeune japonais pour l'entrainer, à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble depuis, et toutes les démonstrations affectives auxquelles ils s'étaient livrés.

Au fil du temps passé ensemble, le russe avait eu l'impression tenace que Yuri ressentait pour lui quelque chose de spécial, et réciproquement. Quelque chose qui pouvait, peut-être, s'apparenter à de l'amour. Mais peut-être aussi s'était-il trompé. Peut-être avait-il projeté sur le brun des sentiments que lui-même ressentait sans oser se l'avouer. Il resta interdit pendant de longues secondes, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Pour la première fois il balbutia :

- _O... OK, excuse-moi alors. Je ne pensais pas que ça te déplaisait._

 _\- En fait … ça ne me déplait pas._ Viktor le regarda, perplexe. Yuri fixait le sol avec détermination, se concentrant pour ne pas lever les yeux vers son entraineur. S'il le faisait il savait qu'il perdrait ses moyens, or ce n'était pas du tout le moment. Il poursuit avec difficulté :

- _Je sais que tu ne parles pas dans ta langue maternelle, et que, de ce fait tu peux être amené à dire des choses, peut-être plus audacieuses que ce que tu penses réellement...mais il se trouve que tout ce que tu me dis, ça résonne en moi de manière…Y_ uri s'interrompit, il allait sur une pente dangereuse, et ne voulait surtout pas provoquer une rupture avec son entraineur.

-… _Non…Ce que je veux dire, c'est que parfois…je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui me fais des idées…parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es…a…attiré par moi._ Il finit sa phrase avec une voix aussi inaudible que sa gêne était grande.

- _Bien sûr que je suis attiré par toi._ Répondit instantanément Viktor.

Yuri dût se concentrer pour ne pas flancher. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

\- _Que …quoi ? Comment ça tu… ?_

 _\- Hm…je pensais que c'était suffisamment visible. »_ le russe se remémora les derniers mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Dire qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'être à la limite du harcèlement vis-vis de Yuri, et ce dernier venait tout juste de constater, non, plutôt d'émettre l'hypothèse qu'il puisse lui plaire. Il aurait presque pu en rire, mais ce n'était pas le moment, le jeune compétiteur était en train de se liquéfier face à lui, et apparemment il ne fallait plus y aller à demi-mots : « _Yuri, au-delà de ton talent que je voulais pousser à son paroxysme, ce qui m'a amené à quitter la Russie, et ce qui me fait rester aujourd'hui, ce ne sont rien d'autre que les sentiments, ou l'attirance, appelle ça comme tu veux, que j'éprouve pour toi. »_

Le plus jeune avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il essayait de décortiquer chaque information l'une après l'autre, mais son cerveau ne semblait pas réussir à suivre avec le vacarme que faisait son cœur. Il reformulait des centaines de réponses dans sa tête, incapable d'en sortir une seule. Pendant ce temps, les membres du staff technique lui faisaient de grands signes, signalant le démarrage imminent de la bande-son. Yuri ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire, mais il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose. « _Moi aussi._ » était-tout ce qu'il avait réussi à articuler. Viktor laissa transparaitre un regard légèrement interrogateur. Ça ne répondait pas exactement à sa précédente déclaration. En fait c'était plutôt la réponse adéquate à un _je t'aime_. Yuri, quant à lui, avait envie de se frapper la tête contre la glace. Dans la précipitation, il était arrivé à ce raccourcit tout seul, alors même que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'avait dit Viktor. Au comble de la gêne, il se mis à bredouiller des excuses semi-explicatives mixées dans plusieurs langues. Quant au russe, il ne put se retenir de rire tant il le trouvait adorable, relâchant ainsi la pression qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant. Dire qu'il craignait d'avoir incommodé le jeune japonais avec ses aveux, mais finalement ce que sous-entendait la réponse instinctive de Yuri, était bien plus satisfaisant que n'importe quelle envolée lyrique.

Cependant tous deux ne purent s'exprimer davantage. Ils voyaient en effet arriver de part et d'autre les concurrents, venus eux aussi répéter. Yuri tourna difficilement le dos à Viktor pour entrer sur la piste glacée quelques secondes avant le lancement de la répétition.

L'argenté fût pris d'un certain malaise, il avait l'impression de s'être laissé déborder. Il y a un an, il avait ressenti cette chose étrange et inconnue lors d'une danse au parfum alcoolisé. Lorsque Yuri avait posté la vidéo de sa chorégraphie, il y avait vu une direction qu'il s'était empressé d'emprunter sans se poser de questions. Et pendant qu'il faisait ses valises pour le Japon, le russe s'était bien mis en tête que la demande était claire « _Soit mon coach_ » ni plus ni moins. Ne surtout pas y mêler des sentiments déplacés, quand bien même il n'avait jamais ressenti cette connexion avec quelqu'un auparavant. Bien sûr ses bonnes résolutions s'étaient fissurées jours après jours, sans même qu'il ne le remarque. Et maintenant qu'il avait mis des mots sur tout ça il se demandait s'il n'avait pas altéré la dynamique qu'il était parvenu à mettre en place avec le japonais. Viktor le savait, les paroles libèrent autant qu'elles obsèdent, alors qu'est-ce que Yuri allait en faire ?

oOoOoOoO

La compétition était lancée. Voir Pichit patiner sur la musique _Shall we skate_ qui lui tenait tant à cœur, avait profondément inspiré Yuri. Les gens n'avaient pas dû se priver de lui dire que ce morceau ne lui appartenait pas, qu'il n'était pas fait pour lui, pourtant il n'en n'avait rien eu à faire. Son choix n'avait pas dû faire l'unanimité, loin de là, ce qui n'avait pas empêché sa prestation d'être merveilleuse. Yuri venait de comprendre. Tous ceux qui voulaient revoir Viktor sur la glace ne pourraient jamais apprécier son travail, c'était logique. Il fallait qu'il se concentre uniquement sur ses soutiens. Qu'importe d'être considéré comme celui qui s'est accaparé Viktor, comme le lui avait mielleusement reproché Christophe un peu plus tôt. Si c'était le prix à payer pour l'avoir et ses côtés, et bien soit. Que la Russie toute entière ou que le monde du patinage l'accuse, désormais, cela lui serait égal. L'amour de Viktor valait amplement l'antipathie des autres.

oOoOoOoO

Avant d'entrer en piste, son coach adressa à Yuri un dernier conseil depuis l'autre côté de la rambarde, tout en posant sa main sur la sienne : « _Plus besoin de me séduire en imaginant un Katsudon ou une jolie fille. Repose-toi sur ton charme désormais. Tu en as conscience maintenant non_ ? » Tout en prononçant ces mots, Viktor ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une caresse sur le dos de la main de son élève. Soudainement il senti la main de Yuri entrelacer la sienne, le jeune garçon s'était brusquement avancé vers son aîné, si bien que le russe avait senti son cœur rater un battement. Allait-il l'embrasser de cette façon ? Le questionnement avait été fugace, et le japonais se contenta finalement de poser son front sur le sien « _Ne me quitte pas des yeux un seul instant_ » déclara-t-il plus déterminé que jamais. Viktor sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir. C'était vraiment Yuri ?

Le jeune compétiteur livrait à présent une prestation parfaite sur tous les plans. Et au rythme des mesures de la musique, il se laissa aller à penser à son entraineur. « _Tu rates toujours tes sauts quand tu es dans la lune_ » lui répétait-il à juste titre. Sauf que cette fois-ci Yuri ne rêvassait pas. Il catalysait toutes les émotions de cette journée et en était arrivé à une conclusion qui le réconfortait autant qu'elle exacerbait son envie de gagner. Il était le seul à pouvoir satisfaire Viktor, et surtout il était le seul à connaitre son amour. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour remporter la médaille d'or.

oOo

« _106 points_ », Yuri pouvait à peine croire en ce score et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que son coach le lui répétait en boucle. « _Tu as été fantastique Yuri, comme je m'y attendais_ ». Viktor avait dû patienter jusqu'à la fin des interviews pour pouvoir féliciter dignement son cadet. En effet, son manque d'expérience en tant que coach lui avait fait rater la sortie de piste de son protégé. « _On va voir la suite des prestations ?_ » proposa le russe. Yuri acquiesça, encore retourné par toutes les émotions par lesquelles il était passé. Il suivit l'argenté jusqu'à la salle des retransmissions où ils rejoignirent Pichit et Guang. C'était au tour de Christopher. Dire que Yuri se trouvait déjà limite indécent sur _Eros_ mais ce n'était rien comparer à la débauche dans laquelle se roulait allégrement le suisse. Pendant qu'il se permettait de commenter silencieusement l'extravagance de la performance retransmise, il sentit le bras de Viktor faire le tour de sa taille. Le brun conserva les bras croisés mais accrocha discrètement sa main au bras de l'argenté. Les deux jeunes hommes paraissaient impassibles malgré leur proximité, sans doute que le confort de cette étreinte apaisait des questionnements encore tenaces.

Ils quittèrent finalement les lieux quelques heures plus tard, Yuri avait réussi à conserver sa première place, ce qui avait pour double effet de le remplir de joie, mais aussi d'accentuer son appréhension.

Alors qu'ils avaient choisi de rentrer en taxi Viktor sentit le malaise du brun qui restait mutique. « _Tu as amplement mérité cette place._ Déclara-t-il pour le sortir de ses pensées. Yuri lui sourit en retour, toujours surpris de voir à quel point son le russe arrivait à deviner ses pensées.

 _-C'est grâce à toi._

Viktor pouffa, légèrement, Yuri était irrécupérable. Même dans ses moments de gloire il parvenait à encenser quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

 _\- Tu sais on a beau dire ce qu'on veut, au final on est toujours seul sur la glace. Cette victoire est la tienne et celle de personne d'autre_. Tout en prononçant cette phrase, l'argenté entrelaça de ses doigts la main du plus jeune. Ce dernier se laissa faire, toujours heureux de sentir la proximité de Viktor. Il se laissa aller à poser sa tête sur son épaule, tout en espérant que le chauffeur n'ait pas à se servir de son rétroviseur intérieur.

- _Merci._

Ils étaient arrivés à leur hôtel en quelques minutes, à vrai dire ils auraient même pu y aller à pied, mais Yuri sentait que ses jambes étaient lourdes et fatiguées par la performance qu'il avait livré un peu plus tôt. En arrivant dans le hall ils constatèrent que l'affluence qu'avait provoquée la compétition avait également encombrée la réception de l'hôtel. Yuri contourna la foule, en longeant un couloir plus clame.

« _Oh tient ! Il y a un deuxième ascenseur ici._ S'exclama Viktor fier de sa trouvaille.

- _On l'a pris hier soir tu sais_ … »

L'argenté se remémora alors les excès de boisson de la veille ainsi que son pitoyable état « _Haha oui… c'était vraiment irresponsable._

 _-Je ne te le fais pas dire._

 _-Mais je ne te referai plus jamais le coup, c'est promis._

 _\- En fait c'était un peu décevant…_

 _\- Ah ?_

 _\- Il y a tellement de clichés sur la résistance des russes à la boisson, j'avais fini par y croire._

 _\- Dis donc toi, tu es sûr de vouloir aller sur le terrain des préjugés liés à chaque pays ?_ Menaça Viktor tout sourire. Yuri étouffa un rire.

\- _M'enfin j'imagine que c'est de bonne guerre._ Poursuivit l'argenté en entrant dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes. _C'était indigne d'un coach, et tu as le droit de m'en vouloir._

 _-Hmm…_

 _-C'est le cas ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, peut être bien_.

\- _Voilà qui m'embête._ _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?_ Les portes se refermèrent à cet instant. Yuri se mis à espérer que personne ne fasse irruption entre les 8 étages qui les séparaient du rez-de-chaussée

- _Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?_ tenta-t-il nerveusement.

Viktor sourit à cette réponse. Il se positionna de façon à faire face à Yuri qui s'était immédiatement empourpré. « _Il est un peu tard pour un restaurant, et je n'ai pas grand-chose pour te distraire mais …j'ai peut-être une idée._ ». Le jeune compétiteur, bien que peu familier de ce genre de choses, sentait que l'ambiance avait changée. Il faut dire que son coach le regardait d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était un regard doux, mais aussi intense, et brulant. Il restait hypnotisé par ces yeux azurs, se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Et pendant qu'il bouillonnait déjà intérieurement Viktor se rapprocha davantage. Ce dernier passa ses doigts dans les cheveux brun de son protégé, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille, il poursuivit le mouvement de sa main en suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire. L'argenté finit par relever délicatement le menton de son cadet, et entrepris de rapprocher son visage du sien. Yuri sentait tout son corps désirer ce baiser, et pourtant il s'empêcha d'aller jusqu'au bout en collant soudainement son front contre le torse de Viktor, tout en s'agrippant à sa veste, avant de bredouiller :

\- _Je…dé…désolé. C'est juste que si tu m'embrasses maintenant, je serai incapable de penser à autre chose…et demain… »._ Le brun avait l'impression de regretter ses mots à mesure qu'il les débitait. Il en tremblait d'ailleurs légèrement.

Viktor l'interrompit afin de mettre fin à son calvaire : « _Je comprends_ » dit-il simplement avec un sourire tandis qu'un signal sonore leur signalait qu'ils étaient arrivés au huitième. Alors qu'ils quittaient l'ascenseur, Yuri agrippa la main de son aîné, il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à bifurquer dans leurs chambres respectives et il avait terriblement peur de rester sur un malentendu « _Ce…ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, au contraire._ » Ses paroles irréfléchies lui paraissaient affreusement osées, au point qu'il doutait d'en avoir été l'auteur.

Viktor rougit légèrement à cette déclaration. Il regarda leurs mains enlacées, puis le visage profondément honteux du plus jeune, un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il songeait qu'il était bien incapable de lui en vouloir. « _Très bien, dans ce cas j'accepte de te laisser un sursis._ » lui chuchota l'argenté au creux de l'oreille, avant de tourner les talons. Il laissait ainsi Yuri en plan, conscient que ce dernier était probablement au bord de l'évanouissement. Non, bien sûr il ne lui en voulait pas, mais une petite vengeance était toujours appréciable.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse nouvelle année !_

 _Je me rends compte que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est anormalement long haha. La fin devait concorder avec celle de l'épisode mais je me suis (légèrement) laissée emporter xD J'espère que ça compensera en partie mon absence qui s'est un peu prolongée (Je doute de pouvoir écrire autant pour le prochain hélas )_

 _L'épisode 7 est surement mon préféré de la série alors j'espère qu'il sera agréable à lire o/_

 _PS : Merci énormément pour votre soutien tous ceux qui commentent et mettent cette histoire en favori ça me touche vraiment beaucoup 3_

CHAPITRE 4

 _« -Toi, tu n'as pas dormi._ Le constat de Viktor n'était pas spécialement perspicace. La fatigue se lisait littéralement sur le visage, ou plutôt sous les yeux, de Yuri.

\- _Mais si_! _Enfin un petit peu. »_ Tenta nerveusement l'intéressé, conscient de la gravité de la chose. S'il y avait bien une contre-indication lors des compétitions, c'était probablement le manque de repos. Pourtant ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté, le brun avait tout tenté pour s'endormir. En vain. Il faut dire que l'appel de ses parents avait réussi à aggraver ses angoisses naturelles. C'était censé être des félicitations et des encouragements, puis, sans qu'il ne sache exactement comment, elles s'étaient muées en une menaçante injonction : Gagne. Gagner c'est ce que voulait Yuri plus que tout. Mais la pression qu'il s'imposait à lui-même était déjà suffisamment énorme, il n'avait pas besoin qu'une autre, extérieure, ne vienne s'ajouter en plus. Or, en un coup de fil, il avait l'impression d'avoir accumuler les attentes de sa famille, ses amis mais aussi celle des habitants de Hasetsu ainsi que des économistes de la région.

C'était une certitude pour Yuri, la première place était autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. Le meilleur ne peut que faire moins bien ou se battre pour conserver sa place. Au fond il est condamné à décevoir tant les attentes à son égard sont grandes. Même la légende du patinage russe avait réussi à contrarier ses fans en quittant la glace pour devenir coach, c'est dire. Et puis pour revenir à son échelle, Yuri avait conscience qu'il pouvait très bien perdre cette première place. Et savoir que tous les regards, admirateurs ou détracteurs, convergeraient à présent vers lui, avait définitivement parasité son sommeil.

Viktor regarda son protégé qui avait l'air livide, et soupira. Quitte à faire une nuit blanche il aurait au moins pu le laisser l'embrasser la veille. Il balaya rapidement cette pensée égoïste et se mis à regarder autour de lui. « _Attends-moi Yuri, je reviens »_ tout en prononçant ces mots il se dirigera vers une illustre inconnue. Yuri plissa des yeux pour tenter de la distinguer, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'accentuer sa migraine, née de son manque de sommeil. Il avait vraiment l'impression que cette journée ne pouvait pas se présenter sous de pires auspices. A peine ses maux de tête s'étaient-ils dissipés que Viktor était revenu vers lui une clé en main. Il le saisit par le bras et entreprit de quitter le hall bondé dans lequel ils se tenaient.

« - _Suis-moi._

\- _C'est ce que je fais…_ ironisa le japonais à deux doigts de s'écrouler de fatigue.

 _\- J'espère que tu vas conserver cette obéissance._

Yuri se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien parler tout en se concentrant pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ils étaient à présent seul, Viktor l'avait trainé dans une pièce reculée et, qui plus est, mal éclairée.

- _Déshabille-toi._

Yuri regarda le donneur d'ordre d'un air anxieux et resta figé.

\- _Allez, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Je m'en charge s'il le faut_. L'argenté illustra ses paroles en ouvrant la veste de son élève. Ce dernier tenta de protester, mais son absence de tonus l'empêchait de se débattre réellement, d'autant plus que Viktor faisait preuve d'une rapidité déconcertante. Tout en gesticulant, Yuri se demanda si le sursit dont parlait Viktor la veille incluait des intérêts de cette nature ? Il se mis à rougir furieusement lorsque l'argenté entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon alors qu'il avait déjà perdu tout le reste.

 _-Non ! Non attend pas comme ça !_

Viktor stoppa son mouvement. Il venait de comprendre ce que le cerveau ramolli du plus jeune avait probablement déduit.

- _Yuri, tu crois vraiment que si j'avais de tels projets j'aurais attendu le jour de ton programme libre, et dans une pièce aussi dénuée de charme qui plus est… ?_

Le brun se mit à rire nerveusement, avouant à demi-mot sa méprise.

 _-J'ai beaucoup moins excitant à te proposer_. Il acheva de déshabiller son cadet prenant soin de lui laisser tout de même un sous-vêtement, et posa un cache sur ses yeux, tandis que Yuri souriait toujours bêtement.

 _-Fait une sieste jusqu'à ce soir_. _C'est la base._ Viktor l'avait fait basculer contre le seul matelas de la pièce, le recouvrant d'une couverture dans la foulée. Il se positionna contre lui et poursuivit d'un ton des plus apaisant, « _Perso, je dormais jusqu'à la dernière minute_ ». Yuri sentait son cœur battre la chamade, Viktor le chevauchait…ou plutôt, l'écrasait de tout son poids. Il avait pris soin d'honorer ses propos en s'endormant quasi-instantanément sur le brun angoissé par l'absence de réveil. Viktor ne semblait pas comprendre qu'ils n'étaient décidément pas faits du même moule. Il était impossible pour Yuri de dormir sur commande. Encore moins après s'être ridiculisé en prêtant des intentions déplacées au russe.

Il était prisonnier du même cercle vicieux que la veille, la fatigue l'assommait tandis que son anxiété lui interdisait de s'assoupir pour de bon. Prit entre d'incessants micro-sommeils il avait plus l'impression de perdre du temps d'entrainement que de se reposer.

Dire que Viktor avait suffisamment d'assurance pour se permettre de dormir tranquillement avant un passage aussi décisif…Cette anecdote ne faisait qu'accentuer l'admiration du brun. De manière assez hasardeuse il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme qui était couché sur lui. Ce mouvement avait quelque chose de relaxant, d'autant plus que la chevelure argentée était particulièrement soyeuse. Coincé entre lui et le lit, Yuri ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de réfléchir à leur relation. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien ce qu'était ce sentiment tenace qui lui enserrait le cœur, à chaque fois que Viktor s'approchait de lui. L'inexpérience ne le rendait pas nécessairement idiot, mais qualifier de telles émotions était horriblement embarrassant. Le jeune compétiteur repensait nerveusement à ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'ascenseur la veille, à la chaleur troublante qui s'était emparée de lui, il s'était sentit aussi fébrile qu'euphorique, et avait finalement regretté de ne pas être allé au bout. Il devait vraiment être fou pour avoir refusé un baiser de Viktor Nikiforov se dit-il, tout en espérant qu'une telle occasion se représente un jour.

Il divagua de la sorte pendant plusieurs heures, oscillant entre son obsession pour le russe et la crainte de voir se rapprocher son passage libre. Soudain une jeune femme frappa à la porte, Yuri en déduit qu'il s'agissait de la personne qui avait confié les clés à Viktor un peu plus tôt. Il gigota nerveusement afin de faire sortir la masse inerte qui le retenait allongé de son sommeil. L'argenté, bien qu'un peu secoué, se contenta de bailler calmement en se relevant, libérant Yuri, qui s'empressa de se rhabiller comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit.

 _\- Wow… il est déjà 13h_. constata le russe encore dans les vapes.

 _-…tu as bien dormi on dirait_.

Viktor acquiesça de la tête, tout sourire _« Tu es vraiment confortable tu sais._ ». Yuri s'empourpra immédiatement sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était probable que le manque de sommeil avait pour conséquences de détourner la plupart des paroles de son coach.

Ce dernier finit par rendre les clés de la pièce qu'ils avaient empruntés. Il était grand temps de préparer le programme libre.

oOo

Le brun était de toute évidence, toujours aussi exténué. Assis dans les vestiaires, il parvenait à peine à déboucher une pauvre bouteille d'eau, et tandis qu'il entrapercevait une silhouette s'approcher, sa vision demeurait trop trouble pour anticiper le reproche de Viktor :

 _-Tu n'as pas dormi._

 _\- Si, promis !_ Yuri secouait nerveusement la tête histoire de se donner du crédit, hélas il ne trompait personne et surtout pas son entraineur.

 _-Pas de sauts pendant l'échauffement. C'est un ordre de ton coach._

Viktor aurait pu se douter que Yuri n'allait pas l'écouter et tenter un salchow, mais il avait toujours ce mince espoir que son élève se montre raisonnable. L'espoir en question se dissipa lorsqu'il vit le brun prendre de la vitesse, avant de faire un appel de son pied. Sa chute ne l'étonna pas non plus au vu de son état de fatigue. Seule l'adrénaline de la compétition pouvait permettre à Yuri de compenser un tel manque d'énergie, ça ne servait à rien de faire du forcing à l'entrainement. Le jeune japonais termina sur quelques longueurs et s'avança vers son coach le visage déconfit, mais ce n'était pas le moment de l'accabler encore plus :

 _\- Tu peux très bien passer un saut raté à l'échauffement._ Tenta de rassurer le russe avec un air faussement confiant.

 _-Pardon…_

 _-Allez ! Hauts- les cœurs !_

Après autant de temps passé ensemble, l'argenté avait fini par cerner son protégé. Il connaissait sa nature anxieuse et savait qu'il réagissait mal à la pression. La peur de l'échec était malheureusement indissociable de son talent, et il fallait composer avec. Cependant il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal en point, et ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Yuri ne tenait pas en place, tapant nerveusement du pied lorsqu'il s'asseyait, éteignant tour à tour chaque télévision lorsqu'il arpentait les couloirs. Et à mesure que les concurrents défilaient Yuri semblait se crisper davantage.

Alors qu'il regardait son élève échauffer ses muscles, le russe remarqua que des journalistes s'étaient agglutinés autour d'eux. Des questions embarrassantes sur l'état mental du brun était probablement la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin. Viktor s'empressa alors d'éloigner son cadet _« On va s'échauffer ailleurs, Yuri_ ». Tout en marchant en tête, il se demanda quel endroit de la patinoire pouvait encore être calme à un moment pareil. L'aîné cherchait désespérément une issue du regard, quand il croisa un panneau indiquant le parking souterrain. C'était encore la moins mauvaise solution, le brun était toujours mutique, probablement en train d'osciller entre la fatigue et le stress.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas des marches le plus jeune questionna nerveusement son entraineur sur le classement en cours, certain que son tour était pour bientôt. « _Respire pour le moment, Yuri._

 _-Mais…_

 _-Tu ne seras pas en retard ne t'inquiète pas, reprends tes étirements. »_

Le jeune japonais s'exécuta sous le regard de Viktor qui avait un mauvais pressentiment. Etait-il possible qu'il ait été dans ce même état lors du Grand Prix de l'année dernière ? Que pouvait-il faire pour le calmer ? En entendant les acclamations du public pour le représentant de la Thaïlande, l'argenté constata que Yuri avait retiré ses protections auditives, et son regard semblait à présent rempli d'inquiétudes, il se précipita alors vers lui pour lui boucher les oreilles. « _N'écoute pas !_ » ordonna-t-il, lui-même décontenancé par la fébrilité de son élève. S'il avait été plus jeune ce genre de trac aurait été compréhensible, mais c'était loin d'être la première sa compétition, et il n'y avait pas lieu de se préoccuper autant des autres. Le russe ne savait clairement plus quoi faire pour remotiver son protégé, quand ce dernier posa ses mains sur les siennes « _Viktor, ça va être à moi, on devrait y aller._ »

Yuri se sentait oppressé dans ce sous-sol lugubre, et les bruits diffus qui émanaient de la scène étaient encore plus terrifiants de loin. Qui plus est, il voyait bien que son anxiété commençait à déteindre sur son coach, et il ne voulait pas lui imposer plus longtemps ce pathétique spectacle. Il tourna alors les talons en direction des escaliers et commença à s'éloigner.

 _« - Yuri_. La voix qui l'interpellait semblait différente de d'habitude. _Si tu échoues au libre sans atteindre le podium, je démissionnerai tout de suite._ ».

Le brun resta interdit pendant de longues secondes. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Pourquoi Viktor lui faisait ça à un moment pareil ? C'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il ne le trouvait pas faible pour ensuite douter autant de sa motivation, comme s'il avait besoin d'être menacé pour donner le meilleur de lui-même. Ce genre de secousses ne fonctionnait pas sur lui, au contraire. Yuri sentait ses joues s'humidifier, les nerfs à vif et la fatigue accumulée ne lui permettaient pas de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Le visage de Viktor se décomposa à cette vision.

 _-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça pour me tester ?_ demanda-t-il tandis qu'il éclatait en sanglots.

 _-Pardon, Yuri, je n'étais pas sérieux…_

 _-J'ai l'habitude de prendre sur moi quand j'échoue. Mais cette fois tu es impliqué et ça m'angoisse. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Et si tu partais ?_ Ses paroles devenaient aussi incontrôlables que ses pleurs. Il avait beau être incroyablement heureux que Viktor ait tout laissé de côté pour l'entrainer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui arriverait s'il échouait. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas que son nom en jeu, il y avait aussi celui de la légende vivante du patinage masculin, celui de son idole, il devait lui faire honneur. Le japonais avait déjà déçu une fois le public, Celestino, sa famille, mais Viktor…il ne pourrait probablement pas supporter de le décevoir alors qu'il avait tant fait pour lui. Et puis surtout, il lui était tout simplement insupportable de l'imaginer retourner en Russie. Cette perspective était comme une épée Damoclès toujours présente au-dessus de sa tête depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'entrainer.

 _-J'y pense pas du tout_. Se défendit le russe, pour le rassurer.

 _-Je le sais bien !_ Répondit Yuri conscient que l'argenté avait probablement sorti cet ultimatum de son chapeau pour le faire réagir.

Viktor quant à lui commençait réellement à perdre ses moyens, « _Je déteste faire pleurer les gens…Je ne sais plus comment réagir._ » avoua-t-il sans oser prendre Yuri dans ses bras. Il repensa à la veille, et une dernière idée lui traversa l'esprit « - _Est-ce que tu veux un baiser ?_

- _Non ! »_ Le brun avait hurlé un peu plus fort que ce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ce n'était certainement pas dans ces circonstances qu'il voulait l'embrasser et surtout ce n'était pas de ça dont il avait besoin pour affronter la scène, « _Fait moi confiance c'est tout ! Tu n'as rien à dire ! Reste juste à mes côtés !_ » implora-t-il presque entre deux sanglots. Viktor se figea, se sentant coupable d'avoir si mal compris le plus jeune. Il le regarda pendant quelques instants essuyer ses joues, puis s'avança doucement vers lui, et l'enlaça en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou _« Pardon. Je suis désolé_ ». Yuri sentait que son cœur commençait à se calmer, il passa ses bras autour de son aîné comme pour accepter ses excuses, car au fond il savait bien que Viktor faisait de son mieux.

Ils quittèrent le parking et marchèrent à travers le corridor menant à la piste glacée en silence. Viktor avait un nœud à l'estomac, jusqu'à aujourd'hui il était persuadé que personne d'autre que les compétiteurs eux-mêmes ne pouvaient ressentir ce qu'était la véritable pression. Son statut de coach l'avait fait changer d'avis. Sur la glace il tenait son sort entre ses mains, mais de l'autre côté de la rambarde, il ne pouvait strictement rien faire d'autre que de croire de toutes ses forces en celui qu'il avait durement entrainé. Cette impuissance au moment où tout se jouait était horriblement frustrante.

Et s'il croyait profondément en Yuri, l'ex-champion du monde savait aussi à quel point les compétitions sportives pouvaient être cruelles, le brun était d'ailleurs bien placé pour le savoir. On peut réussir un saut pendant des mois, mais il suffit de chuter le jour J pour que le public ne retienne que ça. En quelques minutes des inconnus s'accordent pour juger le travail de plusieurs années. Ils décident si un athlète doit ou non de continuer la compétition, et le mérite avait rarement à voir là-dedans. L'argenté savait ce que valait Yuri, mais il voulait plus que tout, que tout le monde puisse également le voir. Le russe, d'habitude si confiant, commençait à se demander s'il était vraiment celui qu'il fallait au jeune japonais. Devait-il se résigner à demander conseil à Yakov malgré leur froid ?

Viktor regarda son protéger se moucher une dernière fois sans savoir dans quel état il était réellement. Il tendit la main pour débarrasser le plus jeune de son mouchoir, mais ce dernier rata sa cible. Il se pencha alors instinctivement pour empêcher le papier de tomber sur la glace, lorsqu'il sentit un doigt se poser sur le sommet de sa tête, Yuri y apposa ensuite sa paume, avant de patiner vers le milieu de la piste. L'argenté se redressa d'un air interrogateur tandis que le piano entrait dans ses premières mesures. Il adorait cette musique, et encore plus que la musique, il adorait voir son élève patiner sur ce morceau en particulier. Le brun avait esquissé un sourire en sa direction avant de réussir parfaitement son enchainement quadruple et double, soulageant quelque peu son entraineur.

Yuri ne lui en voulait pas, il avait tout simplement compris que Viktor n'était pas parfait. Bien sûr, il l'était peut-être sur la glace, mais il était aussi clair que le russe manquait cruellement d'expérience en tant que coach. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de l'avoir prévenu sur son manque de confiance en lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, son entraineur ne pouvait pas faire magiquement disparaitre cette anxiété chronique, MAIS sa simple présence suffisait à lui donner la force nécessaire pour l'affronter.

Le quadruple salchow était également une réussite. Le brun sentait que toute l'énergie qui lui avait manqué depuis le début de la journée bouillait à présent en lui. Malgré un triple axel mal jaugé il était persuadé qu'il avait suffisamment de réserves pour épater Viktor. Il voulait le surprendre, et quoi de mieux qu'un clin d'œil en reprenant sa spécialité. Quel visage montrerait-il s'il tentait l'un des sauts les plus difficiles en fin de programme ? Cette perceptive provoqua un excès de prise de vitesse pour son triple salchow même s'il évitait la chute. Yuri était à présent persuadé qu'il avait la force nécessaire pour dépasser les attentes de son coach, il allait y arriver, il en était convaincu.

Viktor avait du mal à en croire ses yeux, la seconde moitié du programme était entamée depuis un moment et Yuri venait de placer une combinaison de triple réussie malgré la technicité du lutz, le tout sans entrainement et avec très peu de repos. Il le fascinait littéralement. Alors que le jeune japonais enchainait une suite de pas envoutante au rythme des pulsations de la musique, l'argenté s'avoua à lui-même une évidence. Il était tombé amoureux de Yuri Katsuki. A partir de quel moment, cela importait finalement peu, mais c'était devenu une certitude. Il regardait sa silhouette ne faire qu'un avec les notes de piano, cette harmonie parfaite était ce qu'il avait lui-même toujours recherché en tant que patineur. Pendant des années, il avait été certain qu'aucune personne ne pourrait égaler l'amour qu'il portait au patinage. Mais Yuri était la convergence entre les deux, et la passion qu'il lui inspirait était probablement à la hauteur de son amour pour la glace.

Viktor senti son cœur se soulever dans sa poitrine à la vue de cette trajectoire en ligne droite si caractéristique…ce n'était quand même pas…. « _Un quadruple flip finalement !_ » clamèrent les présentateurs incrédules. « _Il a chuté mais le nombre de tours y était ! C'était la spécialité de son entraineur Viktor Nikiforov ! Mais même lui ne plaçait pas un tel saut en fin de programme vu sa difficulté ! Ce patineur nous surprendra jusqu'au bout ! Katsuki Yuri !_ »

Yuri était à bout de souffle, tandis qu'il tenait pour quelques secondes sa pose finale en direction de celui à qui il avait dédié son programme. Est-ce qu'il s'était encore trop laissé emporter ? Il n'était même pas sûr que son hommage ait plu à Viktor, auquel il ne cessait de désobéir, décidément. Sans prendre garde aux acclamations de la foule, il le chercha prioritairement du regard, malheureusement beaucoup trop éloigné pour distinguer son visage. Le brun redoutait quand même la réaction de son entraineur, mais ses inquiétudes furent balayées en le voyant courir vers lui, et décida d'en faire de même.

« _Viktor ! J'étais bien hein ?_ » demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme alors qu'il approchait de la sortie.

A vrai dire il n'eut pas le temps d'en franchir la délimitation. Viktor s'était jeté dans ses bras, le faisant basculer en arrière. Dans leur chute il oublia tous les bruits parasites, ainsi que le lieu même où ils se trouvaient. Plongeant son regard dans les yeux azurs qui se refermaient doucement, il sentait la chaleur du souffle de son coach se rapprocher inexorablement de ses lèvres. Yuri s'arrêta de respirer à leur contact. Mais le baiser fût écourté par leur atterrissage sur le sol glacé. Viktor, malgré la spontanéité du geste, avait pris soin d'amortir l'arrière de la tête de Yuri de sa main. Tandis qu'il était presque complètement allongé sur lui, le russe se redressa doucement tout en regardant tendrement son cadet « _C'était mon seul moyen de te surprendre comme tu l'as fait_ ». Yuri ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, encore chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais en regardant l'argenté il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait beau chercher il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà été si heureux un jour.

oOo

Les résultats tombèrent peu de temps après, Yuri avait été dépassé au libre par son ami Phichit, mais cela était loin de le contrarier. S'en était suivi d'interminables interviews durant lesquelles Viktor avait prétendu avoir planifié le quadruple flip. Parallèlement à cela, il esquivait avec soin les questions embarrassantes. Ils assistèrent également à la cérémonie de clôture de la Coupe de Chine, avant de quitter enfin la patinoire.

- _Yuri, tu veux aller manger au restaurant ?_

 _-Hum… je préférai rentrer_. Déclara doucement le brun, la tête à moitié enfouie dans son écharpe, bien que celle-ci ne parvienne pas à dissimuler entièrement ses rougeurs. A vrai dire il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Viktor avait immédiatement compris, et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il souhaitait lui-aussi.

- _Très bien, on y va à pied ?_

 _-Je pense que ça sera plus rapide en taxi._ Ce fût au tour de Viktor de rougir.

 _-Tu as raison_.

Ils firent le trajet en silence, se regardant à peine et n'osant même pas s'effleurer. Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, Yuri se dirigeât vers l'ascenseur en retrait qu'ils avaient emprunté la veille, alors même que le hall de réception était vide cette fois-ci.

Le russe ne put s'empêcher d'expirer de manière légèrement plus prononcée à la fermeture des portes. Yuri se tourna enfin vers lui et plongeât son regard dans le sien.

- _Viktor…_ La voix de Yuri était mal assurée, presque implorante. L'argenté sentit son cœur s'accélérer de manière incontrôlable, lui aussi avait dû se retenir depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la patinoire.

Yuri ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être en mesure de passer ses bras autour du cou de son aîné. Le jeune japonais s'arrêta un moment, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Il trouvât la réponse en croisant le regard brûlant de celui qui passait à présent sa main dans ses cheveux brun. Yuri abandonna alors toute réflexion et embrassa son coach avec toute l'envie qui le dévorait depuis leur retour. Ou peut-être que cette envie était là depuis beaucoup plus, et beaucoup trop longtemps ? Viktor lui rendit son baiser tout en le serrant encore plus fort contre lui. Leurs lèvres ne parvenaient à se quitter que pour de court instants avant de mieux se retrouver, comblant enfin la frustration née du baiser volé sur la glace.

Absorbés par la chaleur de leur étreinte ils ne prirent pas garde aux portes qui s'ouvraient sur le huitième étage. Mais des voix finirent par briser la bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. En effet, un groupe de personnes s'approchaient de l'entrée de l'ascenseur. Viktor se dégagea instantanément de l'étreinte du brun, qui fit de même, en mimant l'indifférence. Ils sortirent promptement, en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard des individus qui entraient. Lorsque l'assesseur se referma les deux patineurs se mirent à rire ensemble, gênés mais surtout profondément heureux. Yuri regarda subitement en direction de sa chambre, qui était en face de celle de Viktor, avant de reporter son regard sur l'argenté. Il déglutit difficilement et poursuivit avec un ton à peine audible :

 _-Est-ce que… je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?_

Viktor soupira longuement et posa deux de ses doigts sur son front, de sorte que Yuri ne puisse deviner son expression, il avait toutefois l'air contrarié.

\- _Dire que je m'étais promis de décliner toute proposition de ce genre, vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as fait le coup…_

 _-…_

 _-Mais de toute évidence, je n'y arrive pas. »_ Expliqua le russe avant de sourire à celui qui se tenait face à lui. Yuri, soulagé, lui rendit son sourire étirant ses joues cramoisies, mais l'argenté repris tout de même un peu gêné : « _Cela dit… tu n'as peut-être pas choisi la meilleure nuit…_

 _-Ah ?_

 _-Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant, parce que je savais que tu allais m'en vouloir._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _-Eh bien vois-tu, pour faire des économies j'ai choisi le vol retour le moins cher._

 _\- Oui…_

 _-Et donc notre avion décolle demain à 5h30_.

- _Oh non…_ La plainte du japonais était compréhensible. Au-delà du fait qu'il n'était pas du tout matinal, l'aéroport était à une heure de transport et il devait cumuler à peine 3h de sommeil depuis la nuit dernière, sans parler de l'éprouvante journée qu'il avait passé. L'épuisement de Yuri faisait de la peine au russe qui le prit dans ses bras « _Va faire tes valises, je vais commander à manger pendant ce temps._

 _-D'accord._

\- _Tu devrais pouvoir dormir quelques heures, j'essayerai de ne pas trop t'embêter._ Termina l'argenté avec un clin d'œil qui ne laissa pas Yuri indifférent.

oOo

Le brun pliait ses derrières affaires avec empressement, légèrement anxieux de partager la chambre de son coach, quand bien même la nuit s'annonçait raccourcie. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cet hôtel, Yuri avait ressenti une légère déception dû au fait d'être ainsi séparé du russe. Il se félicita d'avoir su dépassé sa timidité, et d'avoir réussi à changer la situation pour leur dernière nuit.

 _-C'est bon mes valises sont faites._ Prévint le brun en entrant dans la chambre de son entraineur.

 _\- Parfait, on ne devrait pas tarder à se faire livrer._

 _-Hm._

 _-Tu viens t'assoir ?_ Tout en posant la question, Viktor tapotait le matelas double pour inviter Yuri à le rejoindre. L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier, ses muscles étaient encore endoloris par la performance de l'après-midi. Tout en s'approchant il remarqua que l'argenté, qui était adossé contre la tête du lit, avait séparé ses jambes afin lui laisser de la place pour s'assoir. Bien que cela le gênait un peu, le brun répondit à l'invitation et s'adossa contre son torse, tandis que Viktor refermait ses bras sur lui. La position était tellement confortable que ça n'aurait pas dérangé le jeune patineur de s'endormir ainsi.

 _-Tu as été formidable sur la glace._ Déclara soudainement le russe, faisant rougir son cadet.

 _-M…merci._

 _\- Quant à moi, je suis vraiment un coach raté…Je te fais pleurer juste avant d'entrer piste, et finalement c'est toi qui fait en sorte de me consoler…_

 _-Mais non…_

 _\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su te calmer._

 _-Tu…tu te trompes, Celestino n'y arrivait pas non plus, c'est moi le problème. Et puis finalement, pleurer avant mon passage m'a fait du bien, c'était la première fois et ça m'a permis d'évacuer toute la pression…_ Yuri détestait voir Viktor mal à l'aise, mais à sa grande surprise le russe se mis à rire.

 _\- Tu veux dire, qu'en fait, ma méthode fonctionne ?_

 _\- Dans un sens oui, je n'avais jamais été aussi détendu avant d'entrée sur la piste._

 _\- Dans ce cas à chaque tournoi je trouverai une nouvelle phrase assassine pour te faire craquer._ Yuri se retenait de rire, mimant la contrariété.

 _\- Si tu veux, mais la prochaine fois trouve quelque chose de plus crédible que de démissionner._

 _-Tu as raison, surtout que je n'arrêterai pour rien au monde tu le sais._

Viktor pivota sa tête en direction du plus jeune qui fit instinctivement de même en fermant progressivement les yeux. Hélas ce moment coïncida avec l'arrivée du livreur qui frappa à la porte. _« J'y vais_ » anticipa le russe qui se doutait qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup d'énergie au jeune compétiteur.

Ils mangèrent en silence et plutôt rapidement avant d'essayer de profiter du peu de sommeil qu'il leur restait. Après être s'être changé Yuri s'allongea timidement face à Viktor, ça le troublait bien plus que ce qu'il avait initialement imaginé, mais comme d'habitude, le russe percevait toutes ses variations d'humeur. Il se rapprocha de son cadet pour le rassurer, et passa ses doigts à travers la chevelure brune qui lui faisait face. Yuri sentait que ce mouvement si apaisant n'allait pas tarder à le faire sombrer dans un profond sommeil, il se redressa alors dans un sursaut et embrassa une dernière fois Viktor, refusant de s'endormir sans cette sensation. L'argenté était embêté, il savait qu'il devait le laisser tranquille mais il ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation d'approfondir ce baiser. Il avait dû refouler cette envie si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Il se rapprocha davantage et commença à caresser de sa langue les lèvres du plus jeune qui ouvrit timidement la bouche pour lui permettre de continuer. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, rapprochant dangereusement leurs corps, et égarant frénétiquement leurs mains sur l'autre. Mais tous deux s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Dans un mouvement incontrôlé ils avaient involontairement effleuré leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre, prenant conscience de leur état d'excitation mutuel. Viktor reprit ses esprits à ce moment, sentant qu'il ne manquait plus grand-chose pour que la situation ne dérape irrémédiablement. Yuri avait le souffle court, le visage cramoisi et l'argenté pouvait lire l'appréhension dans son regard. Il se recula légèrement en caressant la joue du brun, n'ayant pas envie de précipiter les choses malgré le désir qu'il éprouvait.

 _« -On devrait dormir…Yuri._

 _-O…oui._ »

Le russe lui offrit un large sourire, et lorsqu'il sentit le plus jeune se redresser pour voir l'heure indiquée par le réveil à leur chevet, il s'empressa de le faire basculer contre son torse _« Ne regarde pas »_. Yuri se mit à rire, ce n'était pas encore cette nuit qu'il allait trouver son compte de sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Déjà la chapitre 5 ! (C'est une petite victoire l'abonnée aux OS que je suis ^^) Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire et de commenter_ _La semaine dernière j'avais en tête un petit chapitre de transition entre les épisodes 7 et 8, et puis ça s'est rallongé encore et encore, sans que je m'en aperçoive xD Donc je pense que je vais simplement arrêter de faire des pronostics pour les prochains chap (surtout que je reprends les cours la semaine prochaine), en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas trop inégaux et irréguliers._

 _J'en profite d'ailleurs pour répondre à la question de Kazuuko-1103 (merci pour tes encouragements !), ma fanfiction s'arrêtera au même stade que l'épisode 12 (ça me semble encore teeeellement loin) et qui sait, elle reprendra peut-être avec une saison 2 ? :)_ _(Je n'exclue pas d'écrire une autre histoire autonome par contre ^^ )_

 _Et pour en revenir au chapitre ci-dessous, je préfère prévenir qu'il contient une scène sexuellement explicite, d'où la modification du rating (M). Pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas la lire, elle sera délimitée par des « / ! \ ». A part ça j'ai eu quelques difficultés à écrire sans l'anime comme fil directeur, et surtout sans partir dans tous les sens, donc j'espère que l'ensemble sera homogène :)_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

CHAPITRE 5

« - _Makkachin !_ Le russe avait un côté totalement régressif lorsqu'il s'agissait de son chien. Ils se précipitaient tous deux l'un sur l'autre, au point qu'il soit impossible de deviner qui avait le plus manquer à l'autre. Viktor le prenait dans ses bras avec peu de considération pour ses vêtements, ce qui était plutôt improbable en temps normal. Yuri trouvait cette scène adorable, surtout la façon dont l'argenté parlait russe avec le caniche comme s'il allait lui répondre. Il se souvenait qu'il était lui-même un peu pareil avec son propre chien, et cette pensée le rendait plus nostalgique qu'il ne le voulait. Mais Makkachin avait les mêmes superpouvoirs que son maître, il savait détecter les états d'âme de Yuri, et se précipita vers lui pour lui signifier qu'il lui avait manquer aussi. Le brun se mit à rire, à moitié écrasé par la boule de poil qui s'appliquait à hydrater son visage de sa langue. Viktor, lui aussi attendrit par les retrouvailles, finit par intervenir en attrapant le plus jeune par les mains pour l'aider à se relever.

 _-Désolé, quand il était petit je n'ai jamais eu la force de lui enseigner que c'était mal de sauter sur les gens._

 _\- Tel chien tel maître._ S'amusa le japonais en repensant à la chute que son coach avait provoqué à la fin de son programme libre la veille. Le russe prit un air outré qui fit éclater de rire son cadet qu'il relâcha aussitôt, le laissant retomber au même endroit.

 _«_ _Oh vous êtes rentré !_ »La mère de Yuri s'exclamait depuis le seuil de la porte. Viktor s'empressa d'aller la saluer, suivi par un Yuri toujours aussi hilare et qui peinait à se relever.

 _-Bonjour Madame Katsuki_. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le russe était un séducteur au sens large du terme, sa voix enjôleuse et son observation des convenances ne pouvaient que plaire, et ce, quel que soit le pays dans lequel il se trouvait.

 _-Bonjour Viktor, vous avez fait bon voyage ?_

 _-Oui je vous remercie, mais la nuit a été très courte._

 _-Je pense bien_.

Yuri arriva enfin pour saluer sa mère avec une pudeur toute japonaise, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les longues embrassades russes. « _Yuri ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir rire comme ça._ », le brun reprit contenance à la suite de cette remarque, _« Félicitation pour ta médaille !_

 _\- Merci maman…_

 _-Tu as bien mérité un Kastudon._ Sur ces paroles elle pivota en direction de la cuisine, laissant plus d'une personne saliver.

Les deux patineurs montèrent déposer leurs valises respectives, puis Yuri alla saluer sa sœur et son père qui ne manquèrent pas d'exprimer eux aussi leur fierté. Le repas se déroula dans la convivialité et la bonne humeur. Le brun raconta son voyage et le peu de choses qu'il avait eu le temps de voir de Pékin, terminant par le déroulement de la compétition, « _Donc voilà, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me reposer depuis… »._ La chute savamment choisie lui permit de quitter la table en compagnie de son entraîneur, qui prenait toujours grand soin de féliciter la cuisinière.

Tous deux montèrent l'escalier suivis par Makkachin qui ne les lâchait plus d'une semelle.

- _Tu n'es pas fatigué Viktor ?_

 _-Pour ma part j'ai réussi à rattraper du sommeil dans l'avion_. Ça, le jeune japonais qui endossait aussi le rôle d'oreiller de service s'en doutait. _Je pense que je vais regarder les rediffusions, je suis curieux de voir comment s'en est sorti Mila. Tu veux regarder avec moi ?_

Yuri accepta pour la seconde partie de la proposition, à savoir être avec Viktor. Il savait pertinemment que ses yeux n'allaient pas rester ouvert très longtemps, mais il avait du mal à se résigner à rejoindre sa propre chambre. L'argenté lui fit volontiers une place contre lui sur son lit. Allongés côte à côte face à l'ordinateur, Yuri sentait sa tête s'alourdir de plus en plus, puis, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il la laissa tomber contre l'épaule de son aîné, plongeant dans un profond sommeil. Viktor se mit à rire intérieurement, le brun avait à peine tenu quelques minutes, il aurait été plus judicieux pour lui d'aller dans son lit. Il caressa discrètement son visage de la tranche de sa main. Dire que lors de la coupe de Chine il l'avait embrassé sur la télévision nationale, son statut d'aîné ne le préservait finalement pas des comportements irréfléchis. Heureusement le geste avait été furtif, et surtout, dissimulé par leur étreinte. Au final, aucune photo n'avait pu permettre de saisir cet instant précis, en revanche les clichés où l'argenté était couché sur le brun pullulaient sur les réseaux sociaux. Tandis qu'il lançait le chargement de la vidéo de la Skate Canada, Viktor se laissa aller à faire le tour des publications qui le concernaient. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les rumeurs allaient bon train quant à sa relation avec son élève, mais d'un autre côté il admettait qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Au fond, il était complètement indifférent à ce que pouvaient penser les autres de sa vie privée, mais il valait mieux éviter ce genre de préoccupations au plus jeune.

Le russe termina l'après-midi en regardant les performances de ses paires, ravi de voir que Mila avait finalement passé le quadruple lutz qu'elle redoutait tant. Fille ou garçon, il appréciait de la même façon les représentations sur glace.

Cela aurait été mentir que de dire que son âme de compétiteur ne le titillait pas devant ce spectacle auquel il ne participait pas pour la première fois depuis 12 ans. Lorsque Yuri était sur la glace, il projetait son désir de victoire sur lui, pouvant ainsi faire abstraction du reste, mais seul face à son écran, l'argenté pouvait presque sentir ses pieds le démanger. Ses réflexions furent finalement interrompues par la voix de Mari qui les appelait à table depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Viktor embrassa alors le front du brun pour tenter de le réveiller sans le brusquer « _Yuri, il est l'heure de manger_ ». Aucune réaction, il tenta vainement de le secouer un peu par l'épaule, mais le plus jeune ne répondit que par grognements visiblement dépourvu de message. L'argenté finit par abandonner l'idée de manger accompagné, et plaça une couverture sur son protégé avant de descendre les escaliers. A sa grande surprise il n'y trouva que la sœur de Yuri disposant des bols de nouilles.

\- _Les parents sont parti manger chez des amis, Yuri ne vient pas ?_

 _\- Non, il dort alors j'ai préféré le laisser tranquille._

\- _Je vois, c'est une vraie marmotte quand il s'y met._ La jeune femme prit finalement place à table, écrasant au passage le mégot de sa cigarette presque entièrement consumée dans le cendrier.

\- _J'en profite pour te remercier Viktor_. L'argenté leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice qui préparait des coupes de saké. _Merci de t'occuper de mon petit-frère comme tu le fais._

 _\- C'est normal, c'est mon rôle d'entraineur._ Répondit l'argenté en prenant le petit récipient qui lui était tendu.

\- _Oui mais je ne parle pas seulement du patinage_. Le russe avala de travers à cette réflexion. _Grâce à toi il a enfin pris confiance en lui, et ça me fait plaisir de le voir comme ça._

\- _Ah oui, c'était aussi un de mes objectifs._ Affirma-t-il, soulagé que la conversation ne dérive pas sur leur proximité.

 _\- Je ne sais pas si ça aurait pu marcher avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais il t'a toujours tellement admiré… le fait que tu viennes exprès pour l'entraîner lui, je crois qu'on n'aurait pas pu lui faire de plus beau cadeau._

Le russe aurait voulu expliquer que Yuri était tout autant un cadeau pour lui, mais sa grammaire était trop approximative dans cette langue. Il se contenta donc des formules japonaises convenues, qu'il connaissait par cœur. « _Tout le plaisir est pour moi_ ».

oOo

Comme à son habitude Viktor était plutôt matinal, mais il y avait des réveils plus doux que d'autres, et sentir Yuri collé à lui en était assurément une des composantes. Il dormait depuis plus de 16h maintenant, si bien que l'argenté fût pris d'un doute aussi absurde que viscéral. Il se pencha au-dessus de son cadet afin de vérifier la persistance de sa respiration. Il se concentra un certain moment pour tenter de percevoir son souffle lorsque le brun le prit sans prévenir dans ses bras. _« Yuri_ ? », il n'eut que des marmonnements pour réponse, lui signifiant que le jeune japonais n'était pas encore totalement réveillé. « _Franchement Yuri…_ Rigola le russe, _Tu ne trouves pas que tu as assez dormi comme ça ?_ » dans un excès de mauvaise foi, le brun parvint à lui répondre que non. Viktor décida de se contenter de ce faux argument et se laissa aller à se rallonger contre celui qui le tenait fermement. La chaleur de cette étreinte était incroyablement agréable, il éprouvait presque un manque rétrospectif en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais connu ça.

 _-Viktor ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Quelle heure est-il ?_

 _\- Il est 8h, on est mardi._

 _-Vraiment ?_ Demanda le brun en se redressant immédiatement sur ses coudes. _Je suis désolé d'avoir dormi autant tu aurais dû me réveiller._

 _-Mais non ce n'est pas grave, tu avais surtout du sommeil à rattraper_. Il se redressa également pour inciter son protégé à quitter l'abîme de léthargie qu'était le matelas.

 _\- C'est vrai que j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir fait une nuit normale_. Constat le brun tout en se levant difficilement du lit.

 _\- Tu as des courbatures ?_

 _\- Non ça va, je suis juste un peu groggy…_ Yuri étirait ses muscles un à un, lorsqu'il observa plus attentivement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce lit…ces murs… « _J'ai dormi dans ta chambre !?_ » s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

\- _Oui…tu t'es endormi ici en regardant la rediffusion hier-après-midi._

En soit, ça ne dérangeait pas du tout Yuri de partager le même lit que son coach, mais il était surtout préoccupé par l'image qu'il donnait à sa famille.

\- _Ça te dit de sortir aujourd'hui ?_ questionna le russe visiblement bien loin de ce genre de tracas.

\- _Oui bien sûr, j'amène mes patins ?_

 _\- Hm je pense que deux jours de repos avant de reprendre ne seront pas de trop._

Yuri pris un air de détresse à cette annonce.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a encore deux semaines avant la Coupe de Russie._

 _\- Oui je sais, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à passer beaucoup de temps sans patiner._

 _\- Tu exagères, on parle de 48h._ S'amusa l'argenté, qui en réalité comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Yuri. Ce dernier soupira pour exprimer sa déception, au fond il savait bien que les conseils de Viktor étaient totalement légitimes, le repos devant être proportionnel à l'effort.

- _Je vais me changer dans ce cas._ Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Le brun était en train de faire coulisser le panneau de la porte lorsqu'une force opposée la referma aussitôt. Il se tourna alors pour se retrouver face à l'argenté qui avait sa main sur la sienne.

 _-Tu n'oublies rien ?_ demanda sensuellement le russe. Yuri avait évidemment une idée en tête, qui colorait ses joues d'un rouge vif. Il ferma timidement les yeux et rapprocha son visage de celui de son aîné. La tentation était trop grande pour Viktor, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas taquiné son protégé. Il se tourna et s'avança vers la commode, pour attraper son téléphone qu'il lui tendit nonchalamment « _Tiens, ton portable_. ». Yuri rouvrit soudainement les yeux, horriblement embarrassé. Il arracha son appareil des mains du russe, cherchant à quitter la pièce au plus vite. L'argenté, prit entre deux rires incontrôlables, l'en empêcha, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser repartir sur cette boutade. Il piégea le brun contre un mur afin de réduire sa mobilité, puis l'embrassa amoureusement avant de libérer sa prise.

 _\- J'ai hésité à te mordre_. Ronchonna le plus jeune, toujours un peu vexé.

\- _Dans d'autres circonstances si tu veux_.»

Yuri piqua à nouveau un fard avant de quitter la pièce pour de bon, sous les rires de son aîné.

oOo

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se promener à l'extérieur. Yuri en avait profité pour faire goûter au russe les meilleurs Okonomiyaki* d'Hasetsu, provenant d'un restaurant connu des seuls initiés. Une fois arrivés en centre-ville, après une longue marche, Viktor pointa du doigt le cinéma « _Et si on allait voir un film ?_

 _\- Euh je ne sais pas ce qui passe en ce moment._

 _\- Peu importe, c'est juste histoire de se reposer un peu._

 _\- Hm. D'accord_.

Le choix du film ne fût pas franchement difficile puisqu'il y en avait, pour ainsi dire, qu'un seul à l'affiche. Ils passèrent donc deux heures devant une comédie romantique qui à défaut de les émouvoir les avait bien fait rire, tant les retournements de situations étaient improbables et irréalistes.

Sur le chemin du retour ils longèrent l'océan baigné par la lumière caractéristique des couchés de soleil. Viktor jeta discrètement un œil aux alentours, avant de prendre la main du brun dans la sienne. Yuri sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer à une vitesse semblable à celle avec laquelle ses joues s'étaient empourprées. Cette sortie avait des allures de rencard, et il n'en n'était pas franchement coutumier.

\- _Tu es gêné ?_ questionna gentiment l'argenté. Yuri se rendit compte que ses mains étaient devenues moites ce qui l'embarrassa davantage.

 _\- Désolé je…c'est parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude des rendez-vous._

 _\- Moi non plus tu sais_. Cette précision était plutôt inattendue, et sonnait même de manière plutôt fausse pour le brun.

\- _J'apprécie ta compassion, mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant pour que je me sente mieux…_ Plaisanta-t-il.

 _\- Je ne mens pas. La plupart des gens se sont fait une fausse idée de ma vie privée._

\- _Tu veux dire que tu ne te considère pas comme un playboy_? Le russe éclata de rire à cette phrase.

 _\- Je ne sais plus combien de fois j'ai entendu ce mot pour me qualifier, mais en général les playboys comptent plus d'une fille sur leurs tableaux de chasse._

\- _Une…seule ?_ Le plus jeune savait qu'il flirtait avec l'impolitesse, et qu'il était, qui plus est, bien mal placé pour porter des jugements. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être choqué par cette révélation.

 _\- Et oui, désolé de briser le mythe, mais le patinage a été l'unique composante de ma vie pendant plus de vingt ans. Je lui aie tout sacrifié, à commencer par les relations amoureuses._ Yuri prit un certain temps pour assimiler l'information, comme la plupart de ses fans il avait toujours été persuadé que la légende du patinage n'avait qu'à se pencher pour choisir parmi ses innombrables prétendantes.

 _\- Et est-ce que tu le regrettes après coup ?_

 _\- Non, même avec du recul je ne pense pas que je ferai des choix différents. Etre quintuple champion du monde a été le plus grand honneur de ma vie._

 _\- Tu parles comme s'il n'y avait pas de suite possible._

 _\- On ne peut jamais être sûr de rien._ Déclara énigmatiquement l'argenté _. Je suis juste reconnaissant de pouvoir être ici aujourd'hu_ i. » Il resserra sa prise sur la main du plus jeune au même moment. « _Moi aussi_ » déclara faiblement Yuri.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le diner, en compagnie de toute la famille cette fois-ci. Le jeune compétieur avait finalement réussi à passer la journée sans enfiler ses patins, une petite victoire pour le coach de celui qui n'en faisait, d'habitude, qu'à sa tête. Au moment de se coucher le brun partit à regret vers sa chambre, préférant cela que de faire face à des questions gênantes sur sa relation avec Viktor. Il se ravisa dans la nuit, conscient qu'il était incapable de dormir, et alla frapper à la porte de son aîné. Ce dernier l'invita à entrer, ouvrant grand les bras à la vue de son protégé qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'y blottir, bien vite emporté par le sommeil.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, l'argenté décida de laisser dormir le brun le temps d'une promenade. « _Je vais sortir Makkachin_ » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son cadet, avant de sortir en direction de la plage. A son retour, il ne résista pas à l'appel des sources chaudes qui demeuraient le principal attrait du coin.

Viktor pouvait y passer des heures sans voir le temps passer. C'était l'endroit parfait pour réfléchir à toutes sortes de choses dans une quiétude inégalable. Il avait beau prétendre le contraire face aux journalistes, le fait de retourner en Russie le préoccupait quelque peu. Il allait probablement recroiser toute sortes de vieilles connaissances et subir beaucoup plus d'assauts en matière d'interview puisqu'il serait questionné dans sa langue maternelle. Quant à Yuri il allait fatalement déclencher l'hostilité des russes, pourvu qu'il garde son sang-froid, pensa-t-il.

Pendant ce temps le jeune compétiteur émergeait doucement de son sommeil, soulagé de n'avoir aucun rendez-vous à honorer aujourd'hui. Il se dirigea vers l'Onsen pour pouvoir se laver, en effet une salle spéciale prévue à cet effet précédait les bains. Le brun constatait qu'il avait la maison pour lui, toute la famille étant probablement partie s'occuper des commandes de l'établissement comme à chaque début de trimestre. Pour autant, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se prélasser dans les sources chaudes après une grasse-matinée, il se contenta donc d'une douche tiède bien vite expédiée. Au moment de se sécher il remarqua qu'une silhouette s'approchait, et bondit littéralement lorsqu'elle lui caressa le bras.

 _« Ce n'est que moi Yuri_. La voix si familière du russe le soulagea.

 _\- Je pensais que tu étais sorti avec Makkachin. Tu m'as fait peur…_

 _\- Haha désolé j'ai tendance à oublier ta myopie._ Comme la plupart du temps, le rire lumineux de Viktor avait cette incroyable capacité de le dédouaner de ses actes. _On est parti se promener très tôt, alors j'en ai profité pour venir me détendre en rentrant._

 _-D'accord, moi je suis juste venu prendre une douche._

 _-Je te rend ça dans ce cas._ Dit-il en plaçant délicatement les lunettes sur le nez de leur propriétaire, faisant rougir légèrement ce dernier. En réalité Yuri en avait marre d'être si facilement embarrassé, mais il n'y pouvait rien, dès que son aîné lui montrait des signes d'affections inattendus il s'empourprait immanquablement. Après des remerciements maladroits il attacha une serviette autour de ses hanches et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, accompagné du russe, pas plus habillé que lui. Pendant les premiers mois il avait tout fait pour tenter de le regarder d'une manière platonique, et lorsqu'il n'y arrivait pas il détournait tout simplement les yeux. Yuri se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais osé apprécier la vue du corps de son idole, et ce, malgré de nombreuses années à contempler ses poster en se demandant comment il était possible d'être si parfait.

 _-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde en ce moment on dirait._ Fit soudainement remarquer l'argenté.

 _-Oui c'est toujours un peu désert à cette période de l'année, encore plus à cette heure-ci._

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les casiers dans lesquels ils avait déposé leurs affaires respectives. Viktor contempla discrètement son protégé, dont les mèches humides étaient négligemment plaquées vers l'arrière, pendant qu'il se rhabillait. Le sport de haut niveau avait merveilleusement dessiné sa silhouette. Et que dire de son visage, il en appréciait chaque ligne, mais ses grands yeux noisette si expressifs était probablement ce qu'il préférait. Justement Yuri tourna la tête en sa direction, en le questionnant silencieusement du regard. Il était sur le point d'enfiler son pull lorsque le russe arrêta doucement son geste. Le brun ne s'y opposa pas, laissant les mains de son coach descendre le long de sa taille pendant que ses lèvres effleuraient son cou. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que des baisers sur cette zone lui fasse autant d'effet, il se retenait presque de gémir tellement c'était agréable. Viktor continuait à le torturer gentiment en lui mordillant le creux où naissait son épaule, puis en remontant l'angle qui menait à sa mâchoire à l'aide de sa langue. Le plus jeune commençait à perdre pied, il recula inconsciemment contre les casiers pour réussir à reprendre ancrage dans la réalité.

/ ! \

L'argenté ne semblait cependant pas décidé à lui laisser du répit, il releva alors le visage de son cadet pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il lui inspirait, tandis que ses hanches venaient se coller aux siennes. La friction de leurs membres durcit aggravait sensiblement leur état d'excitation, provoquant de part et d'autre de longs soupirs de plaisir. Viktor observait avec délectation les expressions si intenses qui marquaient le visage de Yuri mais avait envie d'en voir encore plus, il fit alors glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de son cadet. Ce dernier tressailli, lui griffant involontairement le bras dans un mouvement mal maîtrisé.

 _\- Yuri…tu veux que j'arrête ?_

 _-Non…_ Comme pour sceller cette réponse il embrassa passionnément le russe, lequel fût agréablement surpris. Le caractère de son cadet était d'ordinaire plutôt réservé, et cette facette démonstratif le rendait complètement fou. Il saisit alors la virilité du plus jeune afin d'y appliquer des mouvements de vas et viens. Yuri sentait son cœur s'accélérer de manière effrénée, ses soupirs devenaient de plus en plus rauques, ses mains agrippaient désespérément le dos du plus âgé tandis qu'il arquait inconsciemment son corps contre les casiers. « _Vi…Viktor on ne peut pas rester là_ …

- _On va dans la chambre ?_

 _-Oui…_

Arrivé devant le lit double, Yuri eu un léger moment de panique en se rendant compte de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, il se tourna alors vers Viktor qui l'embrassa tendrement comme pour faire taire ses inquiétudes. Il guida ensuite le brun vers le lit, et l'attira contre lui une fois allongé. Il sentait que tous les muscles du plus jeune étaient tendus, et son visage laissait transparaitre une certaine hésitation.

\- _Surtout ne te force pas Yuri…_

 _-Non, non… c'est juste que...comme je n'ai pas d'expérience dans ce domaine je…_

L'argenté posa son index sur les lèvres du brun tout en lui souriant. « _Ne réfléchit pas trop, écoute juste tes envies._ » il remplaça ensuite son doigt par ses lèvres tout en caressant les cheveux de son cadet. Yuri répondit à ce baiser sans attendre, laissant sa langue enlacer doucement sa jumelle, se perdant en même temps dans les sensations que cela lui pouvait sentir tout son corps devenir brulant, la chaleur étant décuplée par les draps mais encore plus par les étreintes passionnées du russe.

 _-Yuri…comment est-ce que tu veux le faire ?_

 _-Je…je te fais confiance. Je préfère te laisser faire…_

 _-D'accord. Dis-moi si je fais quelque chose qui te déplaît._ » Tout en prononçant ces mots l'argenté se pencha au-dessus de son amant, embrassant son torse, puis s'attardant sur les tétons durcis du plus jeune qui se cambra instantanément. Les sensations que lui procurait son aîné étaient extrêmement douces mais pas moins excitantes. Il pouvait le sentir descendre au fur et à mesure, sa langue suivait ses courbes naturelles, tandis que ses cheveux argentés balayaient son ventre dans l'entreprise. Viktor s'arrêta un instant en arrivant à la hauteur de l'intimité du brun, celui-ci le regarda immédiatement d'un air interrogateur. « _Je ne vais pas m'arrêter ne t'en fait pas_ » rassura-t-il d'une voix suave tout en plongeant vers le membre dressé qui lui faisait face. Au contact de sa bouche sur son sexe Yuri ne put retenir un gémissement un peu trop audible à son goût. Il rapprocha un oreiller afin de couvrir en partie les sons qui s'échappaient à la cadence des vas et vient de l'argenté. Les vagues de plaisir se succédaient et en devenaient presque difficilement supportables. Viktor prit l'initiative de ralentir un peu le rythme tandis qu'il insérait doucement un doigt préalablement humecté à l'intérieur du brun. Yuri trouvait la sensation étrange, et pourtant c'était loin d'être désagréable. Son aîné s'appliquait à lui faire apprécier ses gestes, insistant sur une zone qui semblait provoquer des gémissements plus prononcés dans la bouche de son protégé. Il le prépara ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Yuri ne puisse plus se retenir de l'appeler. La demande n'était pas très explicite, mais elle demeurait amplement suffisante pour l'argenté, qui se saisi d'un petit pot dont il appliqua le contenant le long de son membre, avant de se repositionner face au brun qui était allongé sur le dos. « _J'y vais, Yuri._ » Il pénétra le plus doucement possible l'intimité du plus jeune qui s'accrochait fermement à ses épaules, avant d'entamer des mouvements très lents, tout en caressant l'érection du brun. « _Est-ce que ça va ?_

 _-Oui…_ La charge érotique de cette réponse qui s'était confondue avec un gémissement électrisa l'argenté d'avantage, tandis qu'il accélérait peu à peu le rythme.

Tous deux se perdaient au fur et à mesure dans des méandres de plaisirs, ponctués de soupirs et de râles toujours plus difficiles à contenir. Yuri sentait son désir arriver à son paroxysme, il accompagnait inconsciemment de ses hanches, les vas-et-viens de son amant, approfondissant davantage l'angle de pénétration « _Viktor…_ souffla-t-il entre deux halètements _, je…je vais…_ ». L'argenté l'embrassa instinctivement, juste après quoi, le brun se répandit sur le ventre de son aîné. Ce dernier poursuivit encore quelques instant avant de se laisser aller de la même façon à l'intérieur du plus jeune, avant de se retirer.

Le russe reposa finalement sa tête contre le torse de son amant. Ils restèrent allongés silencieusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reprenant leur souffle comme leurs esprits pendant quelques temps.

« _Quand je pense que j'ai comparé l'Eros à un Katsudon… »_ se remémora honteusement le jeune patineur. Viktor se mis à rire avec lui _« J'ai d'autant plus hâte de revoir ton programme court maintenant._ ».

/ ! \

oOo

Ils reprirent l'entrainement dès le lendemain, passant le reste de la semaine entre la patinoire et les sorties avec Makkachin. La Coupe de Russie se rapprochait inexorablement mais c'est un climat de confiance qui régnait.

 _\- Yuri ! On est dimanche, tu viens regarder le Trophée de France ?_

 _\- J'arrive._

Viktor était déjà installé sur son lit depuis un moment afin de pouvoir se connecter au direct, quand son cadet finit par le rejoindre avec de quoi grignoter. Ils regardaient assidûment les passages libres de la catégorie homme, s'amusant tantôt à faire des pronostics, tantôt à imiter les voix des commentateurs. Viktor reprit son sérieux au passage au passage de Christophe Giacometti qui était un ami autant qu'un concurrent de longue date.

 _\- Un sans-faute… ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, quand il s'agit des qualifications pour la finale il ne plaisante plus._ Commenta l'argenté, content de voir que le suisse ne s'était finalement pas démotivé à cause de son absence.

 _\- C'est clair, il est bien parti pour rafler l'or._

 _\- Il passe devant Georgi c'est sûr…_

Les résultats leur donnèrent finalement raison, l'habitude des calculs leur permettant de deviner presque instantanément le classement. Ils enchainèrent avec les solos féminins, puis avec la catégorie couple qui était à la fois si proche et si éloigné de leur monde.

 _\- Wow ! Ce boucle lancé était vraiment incroyable !_ S'exclama le russe toujours très prit par les représentations. Yuri était tout aussi impressionné, il avait toujours été admiratif de l'alchimie et de la confiance qui régnait entre les deux patineurs. En voyant le duo russe saluer le public un questionnement lui traversa l'esprit.

 _\- Viktor, ça ne t'a jamais tenté de faire du patinage en couple en compétition ?_

 _-Hm, maintenant que tu le dis, on me l'a proposé quand j'avais 16 ans, avec un certaine Elizaveta Bobrova. Sa coache avait harcelé Yakov pendant plusieurs mois pour qu'on forme un duo elle et moi._

 _-Bobrova…Elle a remporté le Grand Prix il y a cinq ans non ?_

 _-Oui c'est bien ça, tu as une bonne mémoire dis donc._

Yuri se tût un moment, trop honteux de révéler qu'il avait été si longtemps obnubilé par le russe, que par ricochet, il s'était intéressé à toutes les personnes qui avaient côtoyé Viktor Nikiforov.

 _\- Quoiqu'il en soit, nos deux coaches se sont mis d'accord pour nous faire patiner ensemble lors d'un gala afin de tester notre potentiel en couple, malgré mon désaccord._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?_

 _\- Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, j'étais beaucoup trop égocentrique pour pouvoir faire passer notre coordination avant ma propre prestation. En plus, je savais que lors des performances en couple tous les regards étaient toujours portés sur la patineuse, et je trouvais ça extrêmement frustrant._

 _\- Ah oui…_

 _\- Désolé, je casse peut-être encore un peu plus l'image que tu te faisais de moi._

 _\- Non non pas du tout. Je pense qu'on est tous un peu comme ça…Enfin, de manière générale, pour patiner seul pendant plusieurs minutes devant une salle comble j'imagine qu'il faut forcément un côté égocentrique…_

 _\- J'apprécie ta détermination à me défendre._ Rigola le russe. _Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on ne s'entendait pas du tout avec cette fille, ni sur la glace, ni en privé. Au final, notre seul point en commun était qu'on ne voulait pas faire ce gala. D'ailleurs lors des répétitions on passait plus de temps à se disputer qu'à s'entrainer._

 _\- Vraiment ? A propos de quoi ?_

 _\- Il y a tellement d'anecdotes si tu savais…Un jour, je l'ai laissé tomber pendant un porté, alors elle s'est attaqué à mon aspect androgyne en disant que je n'avais rien de viril, que mes cheveux étaient ridicules et qu'on ressemblerait juste à deux lesbiennes sur la glace lors du gala._ Yuri s'imaginait rencontrer cette fille à l'époque, nul doute qu'il aurait été prêt à la pousser du haut d'un escalier pour avoir dit des choses pareilles. Toutefois le russe racontait cette histoire avec un sourire propre à la distance prise par rapport au passé.

 _-Normal que vous n'étiez pas en symbiose…_

 _\- Hm, je crois que la perte définitive de la symbiose a été lorsque je lui aie répondu que j'étais surement une plus jolie fille à regarder qu'elle…_ Yuri pouffa de rire.

 _\- Ça c'est vraiment méchant…_

 _\- Je me souviens encore de sa gifle._

 _-Finalement vous l'avez fait ce gala ?_

 _-Oui, c'est ça le plus drôle. C'était épouvantable et plein de ratures…la performance la plus interminable de ma vie probablement. Mais le pompon a vraiment été trois jours après, quand la presse a commencé à nous prêter une relation amoureuse_.

 _\- Ah oui je m'en souviens…_ murmura Yuri.

 _\- Hm ?_

 _\- Non ! Non rien ! Les journalistes sont parfois très loin de la réalité…_ tenta de rebondir le brun.

 _\- Ça c'est sûr…_ L'argenté avait légèrement perdu son sourire à cette déclaration. Yuri l'avait remarqué mais n'osa pas lui en demander plus.

\- _En tout cas…je suis plutôt content que cette expérience de patinage en couple n'ait pas fonctionné…_ Viktor s'attendrit à cette remarque avant de poursuivre. « _Oui c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ce n'était peut-être pas fait pour moi. Ou alors, il aurait peut-être fallu que je sois amoureux_ … »

* * *

*Okonomiyaki = Spécialité japonaise qui a l'aspect d'une galette.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Pour une fois je vais être brève_ _(dans l'intro, pas dans le chapitre xD). J'ai un peu moins de temps pour écrire, mais c'est toujours un réel plaisir, surtout grâce à vous qui suivez et commentez cette histoire, j'apprécie énormément vos reviews :3_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

CHAPITRE 6

« _Спасибо за поддержку_ * ». A l'entente de cette phrase les yeux de la légende du patinage se mirent à scintiller.

 _\- Je me suis entraîné pendant la nuit…qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça fera bonne impression pour la télé ru… ?_ Yuri s'interrompit en voyant Viktor cacher son visage entre ses mains, les épaules tremblantes. Il paniqua légèrement, imaginant toutes les erreurs de traduction possibles dans une langue si différente.

\- _Mon dieu, c'est vraiment trop…adorable !_ ». L'argenté sauta sans prévenir au cou de Yuri, ne manquant pas de le déséquilibrer au passage. Se jeter sur son protégé pour contenir une émotion était décidément devenu une sale habitude.

 _\- Ouf…j'ai cru que j'avais dit une bêtise…_

 _\- Non c'était presque parfait, hormis les accents toniques._

 _\- Tu ne sais pas le temps que ça m'a pris d'apprendre à articuler juste cette phrase…_

 _\- C'est déjà prometteur. Tu en essayeras d'autres ?_

 _\- Ça te ferait plaisir ?_

 _-Tu n'as pas idée._ Le russe lui avait dit cette phrase sur un ton bien plus tendancieux que l'objet principal de la conversation, alors que son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celui de son cadet. Ce dernier savait que pour conserver les idées claires il avait tout intérêt à fixer rapidement son attention sur autre chose, « _Viktor, on devrait commencer, Yûko va probablement fermer la patinoire entre midi-et-deux_ ». L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers le lecteur CD qui jouxtait la piste de glace, laissant le champ libre au brun pour retirer les coques de protections de ses patins. Le japonais s'échauffa pendant plusieurs minutes, alternant prise de vitesse et exercices d'équilibre.

- _Tu veux commencer par quel programme Yuri ?_

 _-Le libre_. L'argenté acquiesça avant de préparer le CD adéquate. _Je me demandais… est-ce que je ne devrais pas garder le quadruple flip à la fin ?_

 _\- Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée._

 _\- Tu penses que je vais le rater ?_

 _\- Je pense surtout que tu vas être obnubilé par cette figure pendant toute la chorégraphie, et que ça risque de compromettre les autres éléments._

Yuri savait que son coach avait raison, mais il avait malgré tout les idées tenaces.

 _\- Et si c'est le seul moyen de me qualifier ?_

 _\- Tu aviseras au moment venu, mais je pense que la composition actuelle peut déjà te permettre d'atteindre le podium. Travaille ce quad à côté si tu veux, mais pars du principe que tu finis sur une combinaison._

 _\- D'accord…_

Viktor pouvait entendre au ton de son élève que celui-ci n'était pas franchement convaincu.

 _\- Le quadruple que tu as tenté en Chine était une improvisation à laquelle tu as pensé pendant ta chorégraphie non ?_

 _-Oui…_

 _\- Il a presque fonctionné pour cette raison. Ce n'était pas un impératif, tu l'as fait à l'instinct._

 _\- Donc, tu me conseilles de choisir au dernier moment ?_

\- _C'est ça, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes la pression juste pour une figure. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, on est toujours seul sur la glace, alors la décision finale te revient. Toi seul sauras si tu es en mesure de le réussir au moment voulu._ Le brun approuvait ce compromis lorsqu'il remarqua le russe froncer légèrement les sourcils. _Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais écouter si je te disais de ne pas le faire. »_ Le japonais lui fit un sourire mi- repenti, mi- affirmatif, avant de se placer pour démarrer la répétition. Les premières notes résonnaient dans la grande salle presque vide. Yuri ne réfléchissait plus vraiment à ses mouvements tant la chorégraphie était ancrée dans son corps. Son coach s'appliquait plutôt à corriger sa posture, sa ligne, relavant tantôt un saut un peu faible, tantôt un manque de fluidité. Viktor ne lui laissait absolument rien passer, il appliquait finalement le même niveau d'exigence au japonais que celui qu'il avait eu envers lui-même pendant des années. Le plus jeune répéta ensuite plusieurs fois le fameux quadruple flip sous l'œil tantôt attendri, tantôt désespéré de son entraineur.

Yuri s'arrêta au bout d'une heure complètement essoufflé alors que la sueur suintait à travers son tee-shirt. Viktor lui tendait innocemment ses protections mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des superpositions d'images avec des moments plus intimes.

 _-…teuil d'eau…_

 _\- Hein ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu peux me passer la bouteille d'eau s'il te plait ?_

 _\- Ah !_ L'intéressé s'exécuta balayant les dernières images déplacées qui s'étaient imprimées dans sa mémoire. Le brun le remercia avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 _\- Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir un coach russe pour te sermonner dès que tu es dans la lune._

 _-Tu plaisantes j'espère, je suis un coach adorable._ Yuri pouffa à ses paroles, Viktor était certes de nature bienveillante et souriante, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être extrêmement exigeant et pointilleux. Et il valait mieux ne pas être trop susceptible pour travailler avec lui.

 _\- Oui c'est vrai._ L'aîné avait bien sentit l'absence totale de sincérité dans cette phrase.

 _\- Bon d'accord j'exagère peut-être un peu, mais tu mériterais de t'entraîner avec Yakov pour voir la différence._ Yuri frissonna à cette perspective, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne paraissait pas du tout engageant lors des compétitions c'était bien lui. Entre son air renfrogné et sa voix naturellement râleuse, ce n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on avait envie de contrarier. Il l'imaginait bien mettre des cailloux dans les patins de ses élèves récalcitrants, ou leur faire faire des grands-écarts, chaque pied posé sur une chaise. Viktor se rapprocha de son cadet qui était resté immobile « _Je t'ai fait peur ?_ » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Le plus jeune, qui faisait quasiment sa taille avec ses protèges-lames aux pieds, le regarda avec des yeux terrifiés, puis l'enlaça au niveau du cou. « _C'est toi que je veux…_ » déclara-t-il en provoquant de discrètes rougeurs à celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Yuri se recula ensuite brusquement, comme s'il venait d'entendre un replay de ses propres paroles « _…comme coach ! C'est toi que je veux comme coach !_ ». Sa voix emplie de gêne fit rire l'argenté bien qu'il trouvât cette rectification superflue.

\- _Et il n'y a que toi que je veux pour apprenti_.

Son entraineur l'embrassa délicatement, caressant ses lèvres de sa langue. Ces démonstrations affectives étaient quelque chose qu'il avait préféré éviter pendant leurs précédents entraînements, mais cette fois-ci la tentation était trop forte. Yuri se laissa faire malgré la surprise, ses baisers était une sensation dont il ne pouvait pas se lasser et qui le transportait toujours autant. C'était aussi un piège redoutable et addictif, qui lui faisait réclamer toujours plus, Viktor se décida finalement à y mettre fin, non sans mal, lorsqu'il observa le brun sourire discrètement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Rien, j'étais juste soulagé que tu ne prévois pas d'entraîner quelqu'un d'autre vu tes méthodes._

 _\- Très drôle Yuri_. Le russe se recula, s'auto-flagellant mentalement pour s'être laissé distraire par le joli minois du japonais. _Je vais donc mettre un terme à ce harcèlement indigne d'un coach_. Le brun regretta instantanément ses taquineries en entendant l'intonation de son aîné.

- _Tu viens ?_ _On va travailler certains éléments._ L'argenté laça ses patins, puis retira les coques qui protégeaient ses lames dorées caractéristiques.

 _\- Mais ça fait à peine 10 minu…_

 _\- C'est largement suffisant_. Yuri pleurait à présent intérieurement. Le russe s'échauffa en quelques tours de pistes avant de se placer à sa hauteur.

 _\- Pour commencer j'ai remarqué que ton lunge était un peu raide._

Yuri tiqua légèrement, les exercices de souplesse étaient loin d'être ce qu'il préférait, bien que, comme tous patineurs professionnels, il était supérieur à la moyenne sur ce sujet. Viktor l'invita à le suivre, l'élève copiait ses enchainements avec application jusqu'à la fameuse figure.

\- _Un peu plus bas Yuri…_

\- _C'est mon maximum._

\- _Allons allons, tu m'as démontré plus de souplesse lundi._

\- _C'était dans le feu de l'action... Et puis tu ne devais pas arrêter le harcèlement ?_

 _\- Au temps pour moi. Je disais donc que tes hanches doivent être bien plus basses que ton genou._ Le brun accentua le mouvement en serrant les dents jusqu'à ne plus avoir suffisamment de vitesse.

 _\- C'était mieux ?_

 _\- Oui, les crispations du visage en moins ça aurait été parfait._

 _\- C'est pour ça que je ne descends pas plus bas._

 _\- Voyons Yuri, tu es patineur professionnel, tu aimes forcément souffrir, alors montre-le au jury. Allez, on recommence_. L'argenté décida de joindre le geste à la parole en reprenant une impulsion, suivi par un disciple beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

 _\- C'est le temps de grâce qui ouvre ta seconde partie, ton expression doit être complètement paisible._

Le brun se contraignait à feindre la quiétude, alors même que ses jambes lui hurlaient de ne pas aller plus bas. Ils répétèrent plusieurs fois cette-même figure avant de reprendre plus en amont dans la chorégraphie. Yuri ne bronchait pas, il savait qu'à un tel niveau, les moindres détails avaient leur importance, et Viktor était justement un perfectionniste assumé, c'était précisément ce qui lui avait valu ses nombreux titres.

Tandis que les deux patineurs continuaient de fendre la glace de leurs lames, passages après passages, Yûko entra discrètement par la porte de l'entrepôt. La jeune femme n'aimait jamais les couper dans leurs séances d'entrainement, tant elle appréciait de les regarder danser ainsi. Tout comme Yuri elle avait toujours été sensible au talent du russe et s'était énormément intéressé à sa carrière. Aujourd'hui en voyant le brun frôler de si près leur idéal d'enfants, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait continué au même rythme que Yuri. Voyant les deux hommes freiner progressivement elle se permit d'intervenir, « _Pardon de vous déranger, mais je vais bientôt devoir fermer la patinoire._

 _-Oh désolé Yû on a un peu débordé._ S'excusa le plus jeune.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est toujours agréable de vous voir patiner. A force de vous entraîner ensemble vous êtes complètement coordonnés, c'est incroyable._

Il est vrai que contrairement à un coach classique Viktor ne pouvait généralement pas se contenter de rester de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il avait pris l'habitude de donner ses directives tout en foulant la glace. La plupart du temps, le brun le copiait à une certaine distance, ce qui se justifiait pendant la période d'apprentissage de la chorégraphie était finalement resté comme une habitude qui leur plaisait à tous les deux. Par effet de mimétisme ils adoptaient à présent les mêmes impulsions lors des sauts, les mêmes attitudes lors des suites de pas, ce qui créait parfois l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une performance en soit.

\- _Merci, c'est vrai qu'on n'y fait pas vraiment attention._ Lui répondit Yuri, qui rougissait un peu de la mise en évidence de leur osmose.

 _\- Tu pars bientôt pour la Russie non ?_

 _\- Oui on prend l'avion demain soir._

 _\- On te soutiendra tous ici !_ S'exclama son amie d'enfance, toujours enthousiaste lorsqu'il s'agissait du jeune compétiteur. _Ce soir c'est Takashi qui s'occupera de la patinoire alors bonne chance si on ne se recroise pas._

 _-Merci Yû, je vais faire de mon mieux. A plus !_ Le brun se dirigea vers la sortie de piste accompagné de son coach après que celui-ci ait également salué la jeune femme.

oOo

Les deux patineurs se retrouvèrent au même endroit le soir même, après s'être un peu détendus en bord de mer l'après-midi en compagnie de Makkachin. Ils s'approchaient à présent de la piste, patins aux pieds, vérifiant que la patinoire était encore une fois vide. Yûko et Takeshi prenaient effectivement soin de n'ouvrir les locaux au public qu'à des tranches horaires différentes des leurs.

\- _La séance de ce matin était très technique, tu en conviendras._ Le brun hocha la tête de fatigue. _Du coup on va changer de registre... que dirais-tu de faire de l'improvisation ?_

 _-Euh pourquoi pas, mais c'est plutôt ta spécialité._

 _-C'est comme pour tout, ça s'apprend_. Lui répondit l'argenté avec un sourire tout en lui caressant la joue. Il se tourna ensuite vers le lecteur pour y placer un CD d'apparence neutre. Yuri écouta les premières notes de piano avec attention.

 _\- Ça me dis quelque chose…_

 _-C'est probable, c'est une compilation de morceaux orchestraux, certains viennent de long-métrages, d'autres de compositeurs moins connus, il y a quelques-uns de mes programmes court aussi, tout y est mélangé._

 _\- D'accord, tu veux que je travaille une figure en particulier ?_

 _-Non, laisse-toi aller. Pas besoin d'y incorporer des mouvements particulièrement difficiles, laisse juste jouer ton corps._

Le brun entra volontiers en piste la musique à la fois douce et puissante l'appelait irrémédiablement.

 _\- Tu ne viens pas ?_

 _\- Si mais je te laisse d'abord trouver ton rythme, tu risques de me copier inconsciemment sinon._

Le jeune compétiteur acquiesça, avant de se lancer sur un tempo assez lent, traçant de longues arabesques sur le sol gelé. Dans un premier temps un peu gêné d'être observé par le talentueux chorégraphe qu'était le russe, il décida de fermer temporairement les yeux pour ne se focaliser que sur les notes qui résonnaient dans la salle. Il se laissa ensuite aller à prendre beaucoup plus de vitesse, celle-ci ne désorganisait pas pour autant ses mouvements qui étaient d'un équilibre et d'une grâce incontestable. De plus en plus concentré et précis, le jeune japonais prenait un réel plaisir à lire la partition de ses lames. Les impulsions qu'il donnait étaient plus puissantes en début de mesures, les pirouettes, quant à elles, se faisaient plus rapides à mesure que la cadence du piano augmentait, tant et si bien que l'alchimie avec la musique devenait presque totale. Viktor se délectait de ce spectacle bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Voir le plus jeune évoluer sur la glace avec autant de passion le rendait encore plus amoureux que ce qu'il pensait possible. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi à l'admirer, mais Yuri était bien décidé à ne pas patiner seul, il profita donc d'une transition dans la musique pour se rapprocher de la sortie de piste où se tenait Viktor.

« _Viens avec moi._ » demanda-t-il timidement en tendant la main vers le russe. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air un peu surpris, avant de la saisir. Il releva leurs bras et tourna sur lui-même avec un sourire « _Une invitation à danser de ta part, ça ne se refuse pas_ ». Le plus jeune s'empourpra, se laissant entrainer momentanément par la glisse-arrière de son coach comme un débutant. Viktor le relâcha lorsque la musique accéléra de nouveau, faisant bien attention à laisser faire Yuri sans l'influencer. Le russe le copiait avec une certaine facilité, tant leur alchimie avait été consolidée par d'innombrable séances d'entrainements, il lui suffisait de regarder ses pieds pour deviner le prochain mouvement, qui plus est, leur sensibilité musicale était également très proche l'une de l'autre. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs plusieurs fois endormis l'un contre l'autre, une paire d'écouteur pour deux, sur d'apaisants accords.

Toujours aussi absorbé par la musique, celui qui donnait le rythme se plaça en care dehors **, laissant à l'argenté la possibilité de deviner un futur triple axel, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien, il regarda le brun effectuer ses tours pour se réceptionner face à lui. La musique avait changé, bien plus douce et délicate. Il décida de saisir le jeune japonais par la taille, tout en entremêlant les doigts de son autre main aux siens. Yuri sentit son ventre se tordre, était-ce un rêve ? Est-ce qu'il dansait réellement une valse avec Viktor Nikiforov ? Lui qui avait toujours aspiré à pouvoir patiner sur la même glace que lui, il n'en demandait pourtant pas tant. Comme pour se rassurer il resserra sa prise sur son épaule, chérissant profondément se moment. Il dansèrent de cette façon pendant plusieurs mesures, y incorporant diverses suites de pas improvisées.

\- _Yuri, tu veux tenter une pirouette ?_

 _-Assise ?_

 _-Audacieux, j'aime bien._

L'argenté entama un mouvement de rotation, descendant progressivement sur une jambe en même temps que Yuri, qu'il tenait fermement à la taille. Le visionnage assidu des différentes compétitions leur permettait de connaitre assez bien les classiques des figures des couple, et leur intuition faisait le reste. Ils tournoyèrent ainsi au son du piano pendant de longues secondes, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Mais le brun finit par trébucher au moment de la déperdition de vitesse, entraînant son partenaire dans sa chute. Lier son centre de gravité à une deuxième personne était en effet loin d'être naturel. Viktor se redressa à califourchon sur le plus jeune, tout en rigolant de concert avec ce dernier. « _Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait de trébucher bêtement après 20 ans de patinage derrière soi ?_

 _\- C'est ça moque toi, alors que c'est toi qui m'a déséquilibré en …Viktor lâche tout de suite ce téléphone_ ! L'ordre arrivait hélas trop tard, la photo du jeune compétiteur lamentablement échoué sur la glace était déjà sur les réseaux sociaux associé à la mention « Il a trébuché ».

 _\- Ah ! Yurio a aimé la photo !_

 _\- Je te déteste…_ Bien sûr cette phrase était tellement impossible à prendre au sérieux qu'elle ne fit que contribuer à l'hilarité du russe. Son cadet quant à lui, cachait son visage rougit de honte de ses avant-bras, le dos toujours plaqué contre la glace. L'argenté s'en attendrit et décida de se pencher doucement vers lui pour embrasser ses lèvres à découvert, afin d'amorcer une réconciliation, « _Je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter un amour à sens unique_. ». Même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas complètement sérieux, Yuri frissonna à ces mots, déplaçant ses bras qui obstruaient sa vue, histoire de vérifier que ces paroles venaient bien de Viktor. Celui-ci l'aida à se relever, plus pour la forme que par réelle nécessité il est vrai. Ils patinèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la limite de la carrière de glace, où le russe replaça ses protèges-lames, imité par son cadet. Il se tourna ensuite vers son partenaire, les lèvres étirées par un sourire bien différent de ses mimiques habituelles _« Merci pour cette dance._ ». A ces mots, et sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, Yuri fût envahi par un sentiment indescriptible, mêlant sa peur terrible de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, et la joie inconditionnelle qu'il éprouvait en se remémorant les moments qu'ils avaient déjà eu la chance de passer ensemble. Perdu entre bonheur et mélancolie, il ne trouva de soulagement que contre les lèvres de Viktor. Il l'embrassa passionnément et presque désespérément, l'enfermant dans une étreinte qu'il aurait voulu éternelle.

/!\

Les deux patineurs se laissèrent porter par ce baiser qui exprimait à la fois toutes leurs craintes et leurs désirs, entrechoquant leurs lèvres presque violemment, leurs langues se cherchaient l'une l'autre, dans la plus grande confusion, tandis qu'ils perdaient peu à peu le contrôle de leurs gestes. Presque inconsciemment, et sans rompre leur étreinte, ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes qui faisait face à la piste. Viktor souleva précipitamment le brun pour qu'il s'asseye sur le rebord où se trouvaient les multiples lavabos, poursuivant la course de sa langue contre son cou, et lui arrachant au passage des soupirs de plaisir. Le russe voyageait frénétiquement entre ses lèvres et sa clavicule qu'il ne manqua pas de marquer de sucions plus prononcées, remontant son tee-shirt de ses deux mains pour y caresser tout le torse de son cadet. Yuri tremblait d'excitation, s'accrochant tantôt à la chevelure de son amant, tantôt à ses manches dont il était sur le point de rompre les coutures. Il arrêta l'argenté à la hauteur de son ventre, voyant que celui-ci semblait se diriger vers sa douloureuse érection. « _Viktor…j'en ai envie tout de suite_ ». Le russe laissa la surprise l'immobiliser un instant, avant d'être envahit par un désir encore plus brûlant. « _Viens_ ». Il referma la porte de l'une des cabines derrière eux, se plaçant dos au brun dont il embrassa la nuque. Yuri sentait les mains de son aîné parcourir sa taille, effectuant une légère pression contre son dos pour qu'il se penche en avant. Il s'exécuta, prenant appui sur le réservoir des toilettes, il sentit un long frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale lorsque son amant abaissa sans plus de cérémonie son pantalon et son caleçon, découvrant ainsi son intimité. L'attente devenait franchement insoutenable pour lui, mais le russe tenait à lubrifier son membre de cette crème qu'il avait toujours sur lui.

« _J'arrive…_ » est tout ce que le japonais parvint à entendre avant d'être submergé par la sensation procurée par son aîné qui se frayait progressivement en lui. L'absence de préparation avait rendu la pénétration un peu plus douloureuse que les fois précédentes, mais elle était masquée par une satisfaction bien plus intense encore. Viktor se pencha au-dessus du son protégé, embrassant férocement son épaule, avant d'entamer des mouvements de vas-et-viens de plus en plus profonds, se retenant presque de venir tant la pression autour de son sexe était intense et brûlante. Il admira la courbe du dos parfaitement dessinée de son amant, celui-ci gémissait de manière absolument délicieuse sous ses coups de buttoirs. L'argenté accéléra encore la cadence, les mains fermement appuyés sur les hanches du brun ce qui accentua d'autant plus sa cambrure. L'atmosphère était si bestiale qu'elle devenait presque irrespirable, la petite pièce était à présent emplie par les râles et les halètements des deux patineurs. Mais le russe ne voulait pas finir de cette façon, il se retira du brun qui en fût quelque peu frustré, avant de l'inviter à s'adosser à la porte. « _Accroche-toi à moi. Je veux te regarder jouir Yuri »._ Ce dernier lui obéit, furieusement excité par la demande de son entraîneur. Il s'accrocha à son cou et passa ses jambes autour de ses hanche, l'argenté le suréleva tout en le plaquant contre la porte. Dans un baiser passionné le plus jeune s'empala de lui-même sur le membre de son amant, ce dernier reprit avec la même intensité ses ondulations tout en le masturbant. Viktor avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir la vision si érotique que son cadet lui offrait, le plus envoûtant étant probablement lorsque celui-ci croisait son regard, après avoir tenté d'étouffer ses cris en lui mordant le cou.

« _Viktor, c'est trop bon, j'en peux plus… »._ L'argenté contempla le visage de Yuri se tordre en une expression de pur plaisir tandis qu'il accélérait les mouvements de sa main sur son sexe. Le plus jeune enfonça inconsciemment ses ongles dans la peau de son ainé, poussant un dernier râle tandis que sa semence se rependait contre leurs peaux. Les contractions provoquées par l'orgasme achevèrent également le plaisir du russe qui se libéra à l'intérieur du plus jeune.

/!\

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, essoufflés, et surtout encore retournés par le désir brutal qui les avait envahis d'un seul coup. Yuri se décida finalement à bouger, plaçant ses mains autour du visage de son partenaire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « _Il…il faudrait qu'on nettoie_. » finit-il par proposer timidement. Le russe acquiesça tout en se mettant à l'œuvre. Après avoir fait disparaitre toute trace de leur passage, ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la piste de la glace bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

 _\- Je n'ose pas te demander terminer ta séance du coup._

 _\- Ah ça n'en faisait pas partit ?_ Rigola le brun qui n'était effectivement pas en état de poursuivre.

- _On va dire qu'on a travaillé l'interprétation de ton programme court_. Poursuivit le russe, résigné à être assimilé à un coach irresponsable. Yuri, qui marchait à sa hauteur, lui agrippa soudainement le bras.

 _\- N'entraîne personne d'autre que moi._ Déclara-t-il solennellement dans le silence quasi-total de la patinoire, avant de l'embrasser une dernière-fois.

OOoOo

Yuri se réveilla difficilement, ne sachant pas vraiment où il se trouvait, il sentait la main de Viktor contre la sienne et ses cheveux d'agents contre son front, cette simple constatation l'apaisa. Dans un mouvement réflexe il déplia brusquement sa jambe comme pour sortir de son lit, mais celle-ci se cogna contre quelque chose de dur, arrachant une plainte au brun.

 _\- Yuri qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? La rangée de devant ne t'a pourtant rien fait._ Le plus jeune regarda les sièges autour de lui, c'était bien la première fois qu'il réussissait à dormir aussi profondément en avion, il leva ensuite les yeux vers son coach, contre lequel il s'était assoupit.

 _\- Pa…pardon, j'ai cru que je m'étais réveillé dans ma chambre_. Le russe rigola un peu devant la maladresse de son cadet, ils n'étaient plus qu'à 45 minutes de Moscou après un vol ayant duré toute la nuit.

 _\- C'est une bonne chose que tu aies pu dormir. On va pouvoir profiter de la journée._

 _\- J'étais sûr que tu avais un programme en tête…_

 _\- Evidemment, depuis le temps que j'attends de pouvoir te faire découvrir la Russie._ L'enthousiasme de son entraineur était communicatif, Yuri n'avait, en effet, que peu voyagé contrairement à lui. Au précédent Grand Prix il avait été affecté à la Skate America de Détroit puis au Trophée NHK de Tokyo, autant dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été dépaysé, sans compter que la finale s'était déroulée à Fukuoka au Japon. Il regarda à travers le hublot à sa droite, et l'excitation retomba aussitôt, aucun rayon de soleil ne parvenait à percer l'épaisse couche de nuage gris qui surplombait la ville, quant aux températures elles semblaient glaciales.

Ils atterrirent en fin de matinée, se rendant immédiatement à l'hôtel partenaire de la Coupe de Russie.

oOo

« _Chambre 914. L'ascenseur se trouve derrière sur votre gauche_ » déclara machinalement la réceptionniste très apprêtée du Star Hotel.

 _\- Je vous remercie._ L'argenté se saisi de la clé invitant le plus jeune à le suivre.

 _\- Et la mienne ?_

 _\- Tiens c'est bizarre, j'ai dû oublier de te réserver une chambre. Je crois que tu vas être obligé de dormir avec moi._

 _\- C'est embêtant._ Ironisa le brun, qui appréciait, en réalité, grandement l'initiative de son coach.

Ils déposèrent rapidement leurs valises pour se préparer à ressortir après une douche rapide. Yuri prit un temps pour apprécier la décoration raffinée de la chambre avant de constater que les lits étaient séparés.

 _\- Ils n'avaient plus de chambre double ?_ demanda-t-il innocemment.

 _\- Si mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas apporter plus d'eau au moulin des journalistes._

 _\- Hm oui c'est logique._

Tout en discutant l'argenté faisait défiler machinalement les actualités de ses contacts sur son téléphone.

 _-Tiens ! Yurio vient d'atterrir lui-aussi._

 _\- On lui propose de manger avec nous ?_

 _\- Je pensais à la même chose, mais pas sûr qu'il accepte…_

 _\- …_

 _\- …_

 _\- Alors ?_

 _\- « Je passe la journée avec mon grand-père, par contre tu peux dire au cochon que je vais le réduire en bouillie demain. »._

 _\- Ça doit vouloir dire « Non merci. »._

 _\- Tu vois, on s'y habitue vite_. »

Les deux patineurs quittèrent donc la chambre afin de visiter la capitale moscovite, apportant tout de même leurs patins avec-eux. Viktor connaissait plutôt bien la ville, après de nombreuses participations à des compétitions nationales ainsi que des séjours de plus longue durée. Il emmena le brun visiter le fameux Théâtre Bolchoï avant de lui faire goûter le bœuf Stroganov de son restaurant favori.

 _« - Alors tu aimes ?_

 _\- Oui c'est vraiment délicieux !_

 _\- Je savais que ça allait te plaire_. Le russe prenait un réel plaisir à jouer les guides touristiques, il faut dire qu'il n'avait longtemps eu personne avec qui vivre ce genre de moments. Il se rendait maintenant compte, à quel point le plaisir de savourer son plat préféré était décuplé lorsqu'on le partageait avec quelqu'un de spécial.

 _\- On aura le temps d'aller à la patinoire si on continue de visiter ?_ S'inquiéta soudainement le brun.

 _\- On peut faire une pierre deux coup, il y a une grande piste à la Place Rouge, tu verras c'est magnifique à la nuit tombée. »_

oOo

Une fois sur place, Yuri put constater que le russe n'avait pas menti, la place était grandiose, et les illuminations pourpres absolument sublimes. La patinoire ouverte au public se trouvait en plein air, juste en face du Kremlin et de la cathédrale Saint-Basile comme le lui avait expliqué son aîné pendant le trajet. « _Wow, on a de la chance, elle est plutôt vide par rapport à décembre. C'est surement parce que le marché de Noël n'est pas encore ouvert._ » constata l'argenté avant de déballer ses patins. Il s'interrompit en voyant son protégé rencontrer des difficultés avec son propre sac.

 _« - J'ai les mains gelées, je n'arrive même pas à plier les doigts pour l'ouvrir._

Viktor avait oublié comme le froid de Russie pouvait être mordant en cette saison, en particulier pour les non-natif du pays.

 _\- Attends, je reviens tout de suite_. L'argenté se dirigea vers un vendeur ambulant, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec deux gobelets en plastique.

 _-Je t'ai pris un chocolat, ça te réchauffera. »_

Le brun le remercia, il était toujours très touché par les attentions que pouvait avoir Viktor à son égard sans qu'il n'ait jamais à lui demander quoique ce soit. Ils chaussèrent finalement leurs patins après avoir payé l'accès à la piste. Yuri sirotait sa boisson le plus lentement possible afin de garder au maximum l'effet de la chaleur contre ses paumes. Il restait à la hauteur de son partenaire qui patinait à une allure assez lente, admirant la façade éclairée de la cathédrale, lorsqu'il sentit son bras contre son dos***. « _C'est pour que tu ne trébuches pas_. » S'amusa le russe toujours enclin à le taquiner. Le brun hésitait à jouer les faux vexés, mais la chaleur que créait leur proximité était un argument de poids. Ils glissèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs tours de piste, se fondant totalement dans la masse. Tout à coup ils virent débouler sur la piste un total inconnu, visiblement bien décidé à impressionner son monde. Il semblait être âgé d'une vingtaine d'année et avait probablement profité du fait que l'affluence se soit résorbée pour faire le show. Il prenait à présent de la vitesse, coupant la piste en son centre parfois à une distance limite des débutants, avant de déraper brusquement afin de créer des jets de glace.

 _« - C'est incroyable ce besoin de se la raconter lorsqu'on connait quelques tricks en patinage…_ commenta l'argenté avec une bonne dose de mauvaise foi.

 _\- Tu plaisantes j'espère, je suis sûr que tu meures d'envie de faire pareil._ Le russe rigola d'avoir été percé à jour si rapidement, avant de poursuivre.

 _\- Je ne préfère pas faire de vagues dans un endroit où on pourrait me reconnaitre._

 _\- En tout cas les gens à l'extérieur ont l'air d'apprécier le spectacle._

 _\- Fais-moi plaisir Yuri, remet-le à sa place_. Lui susurra l'argenté d'un air mauvais.

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon genre…_

 _\- Je pensais que tu aimais bien les battles pourtant._ Le brun ne comprit pas vraiment le sens de cette phrase, pensant qu'il faisait probablement référence l'Onsen on Ice. _De toute façon ont doit répéter un peu ton programme court, et la piste est presque vide, c'est le moment ou jamais._ »

Yuri s'exécuta bon gré mal gré, conscient que son coach n'allait pas le lâcher si facilement. Il sortit des écouteurs de sa poche afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur la musique, et se contenta d'occuper un espace restreint de la patinoire pour entamer sa première suite de pas. Sa maîtrise était indéniable, tant tous les éléments pouvaient paraître facile d'un point de vu extérieur. Le brun s'empêcha de faire plus que des doubles dans un espace aussi restreint, réorganisant certains enchaînements afin de ne pas déborder du cadre qu'il s'était fixé. Viktor jubilait en regardant le jeune m'as-tu-vu se décomposer face au japonais qui l'ignorait superbement. Les quelques personnes qu'il avait précédemment attiré, se déplaçaient à présent pour admirer le jeune compétiteur incognito. Il appréciait chacun de leurs compliments comme s'ils avaient été adressés à lui directement, ou peut-être même plus. L'argenté trouvât que c'était le bon moment pour se rattraper d'avoir poster une photo de la chute de son protégé. Il dégaina son téléphone avec une rapidité propre aux accros des réseaux sociaux, filmant une partie de la représentation avec le décor magnifique de la Place Rouge illuminée.

oOo

Yuri était épuisé, les applaudissements du public après sa prestation l'avaient obligé à poursuivre, enfin c'était plutôt ce qu'avait conclu Viktor. Par la suite, le jeune amateur russe qui avait perdu ses auditeurs, l'avait mis au défi sur un slalom avant de s'incliner définitivement. Ils roulaient à présent en direction de leur hôtel pour un repos bien mérité, le taxi étant le moyen de transport privilégié pour se déplacer dans la capitale. Une fois arrivés le chauffeur se tourna vers eux afin de réclamer son dû.

 _\- Excusez-moi monsieur, vous accepteriez de patienter quelques minutes supplémentaires ?_

Le russe laissa un copieux pourboire au conducteur, tout en sortant de son sac une paire de lunette de soleil.

 _-Sérieusement Viktor ? Il fait presque nuit._

 _\- On n'est jamais à son avantage en fin de journée, surtout après 10h de vol._ Bien sûr du point de vue de Yuri, le russe il était toujours à son avantage mais il préférait s'abstenir d'une telle remarque devant une tierce personne.

 _-Yuri, rejoignons l'hôtel séparément ça vaut mieux._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- La plupart des patineurs arrivent dans la soirée, et les journalistes sont à l'affût près de l'entrée principale. S'ils me tombent dessus avant toi ça te permettra de rejoindre tranquillement la chambre._

 _\- Moi ça me va, mais d'habitude tu insistes pour que je réponde à la presse._

 _\- Oui mais ça risque de s'éterniser, tu dois surtout penser à récupérer._ A vrai dire, Viktor n'avait pas été totalement honnête, la raison pour laquelle il voulait écarter Yuri des journalistes était principalement pour lui éviter des questions gênantes voire blessantes. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les interviews très encadrées qui se déroulaient pendant les tournois.

 _\- D'accord, dans ce cas laisse-moi tes patins._

 _\- Merci, on se rejoint tout à l'heure, pense à demander un double des clés à l'accueil, on n'y a pas pensé ce matin_. »A ces mots, le russe quitta la voiture pour se diriger vers le prestigieux Star Hotel, ne manquant pas d'attirer, comme prévu, une dizaine de journalistes spécialisés dès son arrivée. Le russe était plutôt habitué à ce genre d'engouement lorsqu'il patinait à domicile, ainsi il restait aussi détendu qu'à son habitude.

 _« - Ça vous fait plaisir de rentrer au bercail ? Vous reprendrez le patin ?_ C'était ce qui ressortait le plus de la cohorte bruyante qui entourait à présent l'argenté.

 _\- Je ne parlerai pas de mon avenir avant la fin de la finale._ Déclara-t-il afin de botter en touche, mais ça faisait aussi parti du jeu des interviews. _Je vois de grandes capacités en Yuri Katsuki. Ne le quittez pas des yeux pendant la coupe._ A présent, le discours classique du coach, c'était ce qu'il maîtrisait le mieux, surement les années passées à observer Yakov faire.

 _\- S'il est si extraordinaire, n'avez-vous pas envie de l'affronter ?_ Viktor ne pût retenir une expression de surprise. Il s'était préparé à tout un tas de questions, mais bizarrement celle-ci ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. En tant que coach il voulait pousser le japonais à son maximum, et non pas façonner un potentiel futur-rival. Mais alors pourquoi ? Alors que cette perceptive ne l'avait jamais effleuré, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui paraissait soudainement tellement excitante ? Son expression se mua en un sourire tandis qu'il trouvait une échappatoire idéale. Yurio venait en effet de pénétrer le hall d'entrée.

- _Ah ! Yurio !_ S'exclama soudainement l'argenté en le pointant du doigt. L'appât fonctionna à merveille puisque tous les journalistes se tournaient à présent vers le jeune prodige russe avec enthousiasme. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'assurer que la conversation dérive sur un tout autre sujet.

- _Vous avez vu le programme court que j'ai créé pour Yurio ?_ Demanda-t-il avec aplomb tout en le prenant par l'épaule.

- _Arrête de te prendre pour le n°1 de la Russie !_ Siffla le blond avec mépris en bousculant du poing, le gobelet que son aîné avait oublié de jeter. _Les projecteurs sont à moi !_ ». Bingo ! La hargne naturelle de Yuri Plisetsky était un véritable aimant pour les journalistes, toujours friands de ces joutes verbales. Le jeune russe s'en rendit compte à ses dépens lorsque les questions fusèrent en sa direction, « _Vous voulez dire que vous êtes le nouveau numéro 1 ?_ » _« En voulez-vous à Victor Nikiforov de vous avoir préféré un ressortissant étranger pour apprenti ?_ » « _Pensez-vous pouvoir battre votre homonyme Yuri Katsuki et prendre enfin votre revanche ?_ ». Viktor observa celui qu'il avait pris l'habitude de surnommer Yurio. La crise de nerf était toute proche à en juger par ses poings serrés et son regard noir, la question était de savoir quand est-ce que la bombe allait exploser. Égoïstement, l'argenté préféra s'éloigner, conscient qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon plus rien pour lui, il fit discrètement un signe de la main au blond avant de prendre congé. Yurio le toisa avec une nouvelle nuance de colère au fond du regard, retenant un geste déplacé en sa direction. Viktor était tout de même déçu de ne pas avoir pu le croiser dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait aimé le féliciter pour sa seconde place à la Skate Canada, quand bien même le blond prenait mal tout ce qu'il disait, même les compliments.

L'argenté frappa à la porte de sa chambre aussitôt ouverte par son cadet. Il était presque aussi réactif que Makkachin, c'était touchant.

 _\- Tu as fait vite finalement_. Constata le brun qui venait à peine d'arriver.

 _\- Oui je peux dire merci à Yurio. C'est lui qui retenu l'attention des journalistes pendant que je m'enfuyais._

 _\- C'est malin, il aura encore plus de raison de t'en vouloir maintenant_.

Le russe en avait bien conscience, c'est pourquoi il changea de sujet.

 _\- Tu as pensé à demander un double des clés ?_

 _\- Ah zut j'ai oublié !_

Yuri se précipita à l'accueil pour réparer son erreur. Sur le retour, face à l'ascenseur, il se rendit compte qu'il était côte à côte avec le patineur sud-coréen Seung-gil Lee. Son expression était plutôt fermée et il ne paraissait pas franchement avenant. L'ambiance différait sèchement de la Coupe de Chine où le brun s'était bien entendu avec tout le monde.

« _Va falloir me battre si tu veux sortir avec ma sœur !_ ». L'exclamation provenait de l'intérieur de l'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes. A l'intérieur, Yuri pouvait reconnaitre Michele Crispino qui l'avait devancé au précédant Grand Prix, et dans ses bras, sa sœur Sara, également patineuse. L'italien avait l'air d'avoir les nerfs à vif, il hurlait sur un troisième compétiteur dont le brun ne parvenait pas à se souvenir du nom. « _Arrête, Micky ! On va juste manger ensemble_ ». Visiblement la jeune femme essayait de calmer le jeu, en vain, elle se tourna soudainement vers le japonais d'un air beaucoup plus amical « _Salut, Yuri !_ ». Ce dernier fût plutôt surpris qu'elle se souvienne de son nom, il l'avait uniquement croisé au banquet de la saison passée où il était principalement resté dans son coin. La brune proposa ensuite au représentant coréen de se joindre à eux, lequel refusa immédiatement. Yuri pouvait sentir l'ambiance se tendre suite à cette impolitesse flagrante, il décida donc d'adopter la technique de son coach et de fuir pendant qu'il était encore temps. Un deuxième ascenseur venait justement d'ouvrir ses portes juste à côté, le japonais s'y précipita, mais quelqu'un en bloqua la fermeture. En levant les yeux il constata qu'il s'agissait de son homologue russe.

 _\- Vous foutez quoi ?_

 _\- Yurio ! Ça faisait longtemps._

Yuri gardait en tête que le blond venait probablement d'en finir avec les questions des journalistes, il devait probablement être à cran, en plus de son caractère naturellement colérique. Allait-il seulement réussir à placer une phrase sans l'énerver…

 _\- Euh… faisons de notre mieux pour le championnat !_

 _\- Hein ? Je vais t'écraser ici, à Moscou. Et Viktor restera en Russie._

Visiblement non. Mais la réponse cinglante venait de lui rappeler une évidence qu'il avait déjà eu à calculer, il était impératif pour lui de finir au moins quatrième du classement, sans quoi la finale se déroulerait sans lui. Cette idée le terrorisait. Et Viktor dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils deviendraient l'un pour l'autre une fois cette relation de coach-élève terminée ? L'argenté n'allait pas rester indéfiniment à ses côtés, il le savait, mais cette simple perspective lui transperçait le cœur.

Viktor était adossé contre la tête de son lit lorsque vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur le visage déconfit de son protégé. Ce dernier entra sans un mot, puis se précipita vers lui pour s'échouer entre ses bras. Le russe se demandait ce qui avait bien pu l'affecter pour qu'il se montre tout d'un coup si atonique.

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas Yuri ?_

 _\- Rien c'est juste que… J'ai peur de perdre_. J'ai peur de te perdre, se corrigea-t-il mentalement sans réussir à l'exprimer.

Viktor ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'agissait de l'anxiété latente du plus jeune ou si c'était tout simplement la fatigue qui parlait. Il voyait ses épaules être secouées de petits soubresauts, tandis que sa tête restait obstinément enfouie contre son tee-shirt. Le russe caressa doucement la chevelure brune et désordonnée de berçantes rotations.

\- _Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Tu gagneras demain, et comme à chaque-fois je t'attendrai à la sortie pour te féliciter et te prendre dans mes bras._ » Rassura l'argenté qui sentait les battements de cœur de Yuri se calmer progressivement. Le plus jeune finit par s'endormir de cette façon, laissant Viktor se demander s'il pourrait un jour se passer de ces étreintes.

* * *

*Merci pour votre soutien

** Quand le patineur se penche vers l'extérieur du pied on dit qu'il est en carre dehors. L'Axel est un saut de care.

***Petit clin d'œil à l'illustration officielle.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse les musiques que j'avais en tête lors de leur exercice d'interprétation étaient Divenire et Primavera du compositeur Ludovico Einaudi (que vous connaissez peut-être déjà) ^^

PS : Je pense que mon moteur de recherche est à présent convaincu que je prépare un voyage en Russie xD (hélas)


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous, navrée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus rapidement ce chapitre, mais comme je l'avais précisé, j'ai repris les cours et la fac de droit ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps libre :/ (et pour ne rien arranger je suis plutôt lente à écrire x) ) Quoi qu'il en soit je préfère poster quelque chose dont je suis satisfaite plutôt que d'avoir l'impression de bâcler, j'espère que vous me comprendrez =)_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours super plaisir =3 (en plus de pouvoir situer ce qui plait ou non)_

 _NB : Après avoir comparé, par curiosité, la vostfr avec le sous-titrage anglais je me suis rendue compte qu'il y a un profond décalage entre certaines répliques. Parfois c'est enrichissant, et parfois c'est tout simplement un vrai casse-tête pour savoir quel est le véritable sens d'origine haha._

 _Bonne lecture ~_

CHAPITRE 7

Yuri ne distinguait pas grand-chose dans la pénombre, cherchant du regard quoi que ce soit qui puisse indiquer l'heure. Il se souvenait s'être endormi prématurément après avoir confié partiellement ses craintes à Viktor, et justement il pouvait sentir qu'il était toujours blotti contre lui, une couverture de ramenée sur ses épaules. En se contorsionnant un peu il réussit à attraper son portable sur la commode _« 2h du matin… »,_ il le sentait, il n'avait plus du tout sommeil, or les possibilités de se distraire à une heure pareille étaient plutôt limitées. Le jeune compétiteur se résolu donc à disséquer avec minutie la totalité des actualités qui s'affichaient sur son téléphone. Après avoir épluché l'ensemble des réseaux sociaux sur lesquels il était inscrit, vérifié mails et messages, et joué à des jeux qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'ouvrir auparavant, Yuri se rendit à l'évidence, il n'allait probablement pas réussir à se rendormir.

 _-Yuri ?_ La voix du russe manquait clairement de tonus, ses yeux étaient à moitié entrouverts et le regardait d'un air perdu.

 _-Excuse-moi…la lumière de l'écran t'as réveillée ?_

 _-Non, je ne dormais pas vraiment…_

 _\- On s'est couché vers 19h30, ça doit être pour ça._ L'argenté avait complètement oublié ce détail qui expliquait qu'il ne dorme pas à poings fermé à cette heure-ci. _Ça fait un moment que j'essaye de me rendormir, mais il n'y a rien à faire je n'ai pas sommeil._

 _-Moi non plus…_ constata Viktor avec dépit.

Il se regardèrent silencieusement pendant quelques instants, ne sachant franchement pas quoi faire, « _J'ai faim…_ » finit par avouer le plus jeune. A vrai dire son coach partageait la même pensée, il se décida alors à sortir pour acheter de quoi donner de l'énergie à son poulain. La capitale moscovite avait cet avantage qu'elle regorgeait d'établissements ouverts 24/24h, c'était donc l'occasion de faire goûter au japonais une seconde spécialité locale.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Demanda Yuri d'un air dubitatif au retour de son aîné.

 _\- Des pirojkis, un classique_. Annonça-t-il fièrement en lui tendant un exemplaire.

 _\- On dirait du pain…_

 _\- Mange au lieu profaner de telles aberrations._

Le jeune japonais ne se fit pas prier, sentant son ventre vide se tordre, finalement les brioches fourrées à la viande ne firent pas long feu en sa possession, à la grande satisfaction de son guide culinaire.

Viktor, pendant ce temps, lui racontait diverses anecdotes qu'il avait vécu dans cette ville, et Yuri buvait ses paroles tout en fixant ses yeux si expressifs s'illuminer ou se ternir au fil du récit. L'argenté termina sur son profond attachement à cette patinoire qu'il allait fouler dans quelques heures, celle sur laquelle il avait gagné sa première médaille d'or en junior, détail dont le brun avait évidemment connaissance. Ce dernier fixait les reflets de la lune à travers les vitres, l'atmosphère était tellement calme et apaisante, c'était probablement pour ça que la nuit avait toujours aidé aux confessions.

 _-Tu sais je pensais à un truc depuis un moment…_

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- C'est peut-être un peu prétentieux que de me voir tout de suite en finale, mais je pensais au gala d'exhibition._

 _\- Tu veux le faire ?_ S'enthousiasma le russe.

 _\- Oui…hm…j'y ai pas mal réfléchi, et si j'arrive à conclure la saison à Barcelone, je voudrais vraiment te dédier cette prestation_. Le brun pouvait voir le visage de son entraîneur s'illuminer à cette seule déclaration, ce qui le rassura quelque peu pour la suite, bien qu'il ne soit pas très à l'aise. _Je sais qu'on aura très peu de temps, mais il y une chorégraphie que je connais presque par cœur ... en fait j'aimerais patiner ton programme de l'an dernier…_

 _\- J'adore vraiment l'idée Yuri, mais c'est une prestation épuisante, on devra surement modifier certains éléments._

 _\- Eh bien justement…_ Le japonais détourna le regard de gêne, c'était plutôt rare qu'il redoute une réaction de Viktor, mais la demande lui paraissait tellement extravagante qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il adhère à cette idée.

\- _Justement ?_

 _\- …Pour ce qui est des éléments à modifier, je pensais peut-être à…mon dieu tu vas trouver ça ridicule…_ Il se tortilla toujours assis sur le lit, passant nerveusement sa main contre sa nuque.

 _\- Il n'y a pas de raison, aller dit-moi_. Encourageât son aîné avec impatience.

 _\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de patiner avec moi pour le gala d'exhibition ?_

Le brun avait été contraint de se jeter à l'eau d'une seule traite pour contrer son malaise croissant. Viktor, quant à lui, resta interdit de longues secondes face à cette demande si solennelle. Il baissa légèrement la tête, visiblement embarrassé.

 _\- Voilà j'étais sûr que tu trouverais ça idiot, oublie ce que je viens de dire._ Le plus jeune n'avait à présent plus qu'une seule envie, qui consistait à se cacher sous les draps jusqu'au matin. Il tenta de se recoucher mais fût aussitôt interrompu par une main sur son bras.

 _\- Pardon, si je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite c'est parce que c'est la prestation la plus excitante qu'on m'ait jamais proposé_. Viktor rigolait presque tout en disant cette phrase, pourtant c'était bien loin d'être des moqueries, mais plutôt un bonheur difficile à endiguer.

 _\- Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ?_

L'argenté releva délicatement la main de son cadet avant de déposer un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci, ne manquant pas de faire furieusement rougir son cadet au passage.

 _\- Bien sûr que j'accepte._

 _\- J'ai quand même un peu peur de la réaction de la fédération de patinage, ça pourrait peut-être faire scandale …_

 _\- Bien sûr, c'est totalement scandaleux ! J'adore ça_. S'exclama le russe d'un ton rieur. _De toute façon les galas d'exhibition ne sont pas faits pour respecter les règles, ils en ont vu d'autres._

Yuri se renommera des performances passées, il est vrai que certains patineurs avaient particulièrement le sens de l'humour comme de la provocation lors de ce genre de spectacles. D'autres aimaient aussi faire le show, ou encore exprimer une facette de leur personnalité que ne leur permettait pas la discipline en temps normal.

 _\- Et pour ce qui est de la réaction des spectateurs…_

 _\- Tu sais bien que je suis le premier à aimer surprendre le public._ L'argenté avait décidément réponse à tout, et son enthousiasme réchauffait le cœur du jeune compétiteur qui se félicita d'avoir réussi à se jeter à l'eau.

 _\- Je suis vraiment heureux que l'idée te plaise._ Déclara-t-il sincèrement en plongeant son regard dans les disques bleutés qui lui faisait face. Et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ses yeux, c'était encore plus troublant lorsque seule la lumière de la lune s'y reflétait.

 _\- Quant à moi je suis vraiment heureux que tu me l'aies proposé._

Le russe caressa sa main, faisant frissonner le brun qui l'admirait toujours silencieusement. Il avait parfois comme des absences, des moments où tout se suspendait et où il avait l'impression que rien de tout ça n'était réel. Comme si Viktor n'était qu'un mirage sublime qui s'évaporerait bientôt. Ce-dernier se rapprocha pour observer son cadet qui restait curieusement immobile.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je te sens absent depuis hier soir._

 _\- Non tout va bien c'est juste que… parfois j'ai du mal à réaliser qu'on soit ensemble toi et moi._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- Et bien déjà, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, tu t'intéresserais à moi._

 _\- Tu es bien plus intéressant que ce que tu penses Yuri. »_ L'argenté se laissa tomber en arrière après cette affirmation, allongé sur le dos il regarda son protégé, les joues rosées par son précédent compliment. Son manque de confiance en lui pouvait être aussi incompréhensible qu'attendrissant. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'entendre les choses de manière plus directe, bien que leurs gestes parlent pour eux la plupart du temps. « _Intéressant, et bien sûr, talentueux et surprenant…_ » sans le lâcher du regard le russe passa ses jambes contre les hanches de son cadet qui était toujours assis sur son lit, la pression qu'il exerçait contre elles l'invitait expressément à se pencher au-dessus de lui, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. « _…mais aussi, adorable…_ », Yuri l'observa rapprocher son visage du sien, avant de se voir retirer ses lunettes, comme un simple spectateur à la scène, « _…et franchement irrésistible qui plus est._ ». Viktor encadra ses joues de ses mains, avant de poser un baiser volontairement chaste sur ses lèvres, de sorte qu'il soit contraint d'un demander plus. Le brun tomba assez facilement dans le piège, et s'empressa de poursuivre ce contact si agréable en approfondissant sensuellement ce baiser bien trop court. Le russe le laissait volontiers mener la danse, savourant chaque seconde passée contre ses lèvres.

 _« - Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à me rendormir si tu continues comme ça_. Fit remarquer l'argenté non sans une pointe de taquinerie.

 _\- C'est que…toi aussi, c'est difficile de te résister._

 _\- Tu permets que je vérifie ?_ Bien sûr, il n'attendit aucune réponse du brun pour caresser son cou de sa langue, embrassant la chair nue qui lui était offerte, parfois en y ajoutant les dents d'une pression contrôlée. L'argenté se suréleva ensuite, forçant le contact entre leurs virilités durcies par leur précédent rapprochement. La réponse de son cadet ne se fit pas attendre, Viktor s'agrippa à son dos, nichant toujours un peu plus sa tête contre le creux de sa nuque, tandis que ses hanches étaient, quant à elles, emportées dans un mouvement de va-et-vient aussi délicieux qu'incontrôlable. Son accent russe ressortait involontairement lorsqu'il gémissait de plaisir, et bien sûr son partenaire n'arrangeait pas les choses en accentuant progressivement la cadence du frottement.

 _\- Viktor il faut que j'arrête._ Prévint-il soudainement.

 _\- Déjà ?_

 _\- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que, de cette façon ça me donne vraiment trop envie de te…_ Le plus jeune se pinça les lèvres avant de dire une parole déplacée.

 _\- Dis-le, dis-moi ce dont tu as envie Yuri…_ murmura le russe contre son oreille.

 _\- Je ne peux pas dire une chose pareille…_ s'empourpra le plus jeune, dont la pudeur, si elle était certainement très diminuée, ne parvenait pas à disparaitre totalement.

 _\- Et si je te disais, qu'on a très probablement envie de la même chose._

Yuri, qui était à présent aussi rouge qu'une pivoine n'osa pas prononcer un mot de peur de bafouiller de manière ridicule, mais l'argenté détourna subitement son regard du sien. _Enfin il serait peut-être raisonnable de remettre cette envie à demain vu l'heure._

 _\- Hein ? Mais…_

 _\- C'est frustrant, mais je m'en voudrais de faire passer mon plaisir avant ton quota de sommeil tout de même… tu as une compétition demain._

 _\- Je sais bien mais…_

 _\- Surtout qu'il est bientôt 4h._

 _\- Quoi ?_ Le japonais se saisit de son téléphone pour vérifier l'information, totalement dépité. A croire qu'il ne pouvait pas passer une veille de compétition en ayant un cycle de sommeil normal. L'argenté lui donna un dernier baiser qui se voulait réconfortant, ce qui était probablement le comble de la part du responsable de son érection, à présent vouée à se résorber d'elle-même.

 _\- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te chauffer comme ça_. Rigola le russe, qui préférait prendre les choses à la légère. Le plus jeune, se laissa tomber à ses côtés, cachant sa contrariété en se positionnant dos à son entraîneur.

 _\- C'est pas grave, je vais essayer de dormir._

 _\- Laisse-moi t'aider dans ce cas…_ L'argenté se colla contre son protégé avant de faire glisser sa main sous ses vêtements. Sans plus de formalités, il poursuivit jusqu'à saisir la virilité devenue presque douloureuse de son cadet, dont les doigts commençaient déjà à déformer les draps.

 _\- Vi…_

 _\- Laisse-toi aller, c'est pour me faire pardonner_. Souffla le plus âgé contre sa nuque, tout en accélérant les mouvements de sa main, le but n'était pas de faire durer le plaisir, bien que les gémissements du brun soient absolument délicieux à entendre.

 _\- Je vais venir Viktor…_ prévint rapidement le plus jeune. L'argenté embrassa amoureusement la base de son cou avant de conduire son amant à la jouissance. Après avoir repris ses esprits, Yuri s'inquiéta légèrement de l'état des draps avant de se rendre compte que son aîné avait prévu des mouchoirs pour contenir sa semence. Ce dernier se leva, le temps de s'en débarrasser avant de le rejoindre de nouveau.

 _\- Viktor, est-ce que tu veux…_

 _\- Non je préfère que tu dormes maintenant_. Rassura le russe, tout en caressant sa chevelure brune d'une apaisante rotation, laissant le jeune patineur sombrer progressivement dans un profond sommeil.

oOoOo

 _\- Tu n'étais plus très en rythme à la réception de ton triple boucle._

 _\- Oui je sais j'aurais dû piquer dès la fin de la rotation…_

 _\- Concentre-toi sur la musique avant tout, surtout lors de tes combinaisons._

Yuri acquiesça avant de se pencher pour remettre ses protèges-lames, la répétition générale était sur le point de se clôturer, s'en suivait généralement une pause-déjeuner assez brève avant le début de la compétition. Le russe regarda son protégé qui prenait appui sur lui, se relever souplement.

 _\- Tu as l'air en forme, j'avais peur que la nuit d'hier t'ait fatigué…_

Au moment où l'argenté prononça ces paroles, il croisa le visage indigné de son ancien entraîneur, probablement outré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Viktor tenta de lui sourire mais le vieil homme préféra s'éclipser en direction de la piste sans dire un mot. L'heure des réconciliations ne semblaient pas avoir encore sonné, et peut-être venait-il de les repousser encore davantage, pensa le russe. En remontant un peu le couloir ils croisèrent également un jeune blond à l'expression peu engageante.

 _\- Yurio ! Je suis content de te voir._ S'exclama l'argenté arrivé à sa hauteur.

 _\- Quoi ? Tu as encore des journalistes à semer ?_ Ironisa l'adolescent visiblement rancunier.

 _\- Haha, excuse-moi pour ça. Et félicitation pour ta médaille d'argent, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire de vive-voix._

 _\- Ne fais pas comme si c'était satisfaisant alors que tu as commencé en senior avec une médaille d'or…_

 _\- Ta détermination est admirable, mais fait attention à ne pas aller au-delà de ce que ton corps peu supporter._

 _« Je vous remercie de vous préoccuper de Yuri, mais voyez-vous, il a déjà un coach._ » La phrase venait de Lilia Baranovskaya, l'ex-compagne de Yakov, cette dernière attrapa Yurio par le bras l'obligeant ainsi à la suivre, coupant court à la conversation, « _Tu es déjà en retard pour ta répétition, ne traîne pas._ ». Viktor les regarda partir, pensif, l'adolescent était de toute évidence prêt aux mêmes sacrifices que lui pour devenir le meilleur, mais où est-ce que cela allait le mener. Il regarda ensuite son protégé qui n'avait malheureusement rien compris de la conversation entièrement en russe. La solitude était-elle une contrepartie nécessaire au succès ? Toute sa vie avait corroboré cette hypothèse, et maintenant que Yuri en faisait partie, cela devait peut-être signifier la fin du champion qu'il avait toujours été.

oOo

Viktor regardait son élève s'échauffer, il avait l'air détendu et concentré, c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Ils furent toutefois interrompus par le compétiteur Jean-Jacques Leroy qui faisait également parti du deuxième groupe.

 _\- Vous avez entendu ? Emil a placé un quadruple boucle. Applaudissez !_

L'argenté n'appréciait pas du tout ce type de personnage qui espérait probablement mettre la pression à tout le monde en jouant les faux-admirateurs. Car c'était typiquement le genre de remarque que ferait quelqu'un qui a pleinement confiance en lui, et qui est persuadé de pouvoir faire mieux.

 _\- Pardon, je n'écoutais pas_. S'excusa naïvement le japonais en retirant ses protections auditives. Mais le canadien l'ignora totalement, préférant s'avancer à la hauteur de son coach.

 _\- Viktor l'a placé l'an dernier à Äski pas vrai ? Je voudrais revoir ça !_

 _\- Je ne m'en souviens pas_. Répondit froidement le russe, ouvertement agacé par cette familiarité teinté d'une injonction de reprendre le patin.

 _\- Eh bien, tu es carrément plus sympathique en interview…_

 _\- Et tu n'es pas journaliste il me semble._ Yurio, qui était à peine à quelques mètres d'eux, retenait un rire de mépris envers celui qui l'avait battu à la Skate Canada. _Tu viens Yuri ? C'est bientôt ton tour._

Le brun hocha la tête avant de suivre son entraineur en direction de la piste, il regarda discrètement en direction de son coach, n'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir prendre quelqu'un en grippe.

 _\- Il est un peu arrogant ce Jean-Jacques Leroy…_

 _\- Ça transpire par tous les pores de sa peau tu veux dire… Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne t'intéresse pas. Tu dois te mettre en condition._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Tu n'es pas stressé ?_

 _\- Non ça va. Je vais donner le meilleur de moi-même._

 _\- J'aime t'entendre parler comme ça._

Ils arrivèrent après la première moitié de la prestation de Michele Crispino, celui-ci venait de réussir brillamment une combinaison de saut particulièrement difficile, un triple Lutz suivi d'un triple boucle. Viktor s'inquiéta rapidement de l'état de son cadet, celui-ci pouvait être facilement déstabilisé par la performance des autres, comme il avait pu le constater durant la Coupe de Chine. Il fût aussitôt rassuré en se tournant vers lui, son regard ne comportait aucune trace d'hésitation, il semblait même féroce. L'argenté ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, c'était peut-être lui le plus déstabilisé des deux finalement. L'italien termina sa prestation sans bavures, il se précipita ensuite vers la bordure de la carrière glacée, pour enlacer sa sœur qui semblait lui vouer un soutien indéfectible.

C'était déjà au tour de Yuri, le russe détailla une dernière-fois son poulain, il était vraiment superbe, s'en était presque indécent. En baissant les yeux, Viktor remarqua cependant un détail qui pouvait lui couter cher pendant sa prestation.

 _« Tes lacets ne sont pas bien se_ rrés. » Juste après ce constat il s'agenouilla à la hauteur de ses patins pour rectifier le problème, relevant ensuite progressivement les yeux jusqu'à son visage. Un regard entendu avec le plus jeune lui ôta ses derniers doutes, il était prêt à conquérir sa place en finale.

L'argenté l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée sous la clameur de la foule, mais celle-ci n'encourageait nullement le japonais. C'était tous ses fans qui applaudissaient et scandaient son nom « _Viktor ! Viktor !_ ». L'intéressé fut pour le moins surpris de voir un tel enthousiasme alors qu'il ne patinait même pas, mais après tout, la Russie était le pays à qui il avait rapporté plusieurs titres et médailles d'or. Il se détourna momentanément de son élève qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté de la piste, pour remercier chaleureusement ses supporteurs. Mais le plus jeune était bien décidé à ne pas laisser son coach se faire distraire. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait cet élan de confiance, mais qu'importe, il avait besoin de sentir ses orbes bleus sur lui, et seulement lui. Yuri agrippa brusquement sa cravate, rapprochant son visage à une distance ténue du sien, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

 _« - Mon tour va commencer Viktor._

 _\- Ah oui…_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas toute la Russie va contempler mon amour. »_ Si l'argenté n'était pas facile à déstabiliser, il avait tout de même ses limites, et entendre ce genre de propos dans la bouche de son cadet en faisait partie. Ces mots étaient tellement forts, il n'était pas sûr que le brun s'en soit rendu compte en les prononçant, comme si fouler la glace brisait toutes ses barrières habituelles. Il le regarda s'éloigner vers le centre de la piste, la poitrine encore encombrée.

Yuri, quant à lui, avait du mal à réaliser qu'il venait de faire une déclaration si embarrassante. Toutefois, le représentant du Japon venait d'être annoncé dans les nombreux haut-parleurs, et il n'avait plus le temps de ressasser. La pression se faisait de plus en plus forte tandis qu'il arpentait seul le sol glacé, mais il n'était pas question de se laisser emporter pour autant. Il allait charmer le public russe, avec la même envie qu'il avait de séduire leur champion.

Les premiers accords résonnèrent dans la salle comble, Yuri entama avec application sa chorégraphie, la gestuelle était consciemment provocatrice mais pour la première fois il ne s'en sentait pas si détaché. Le désir entêtant de l'autre, mais aussi le vertige de la passion, tout ceci n'était plus limité par les barrières de son imagination. Il regarda en direction de Viktor sur le premier temps mort, avant de lui lancer un baiser lourd de sens.

L'argenté s'en délecta, comme hypnotisé par cette silhouette qui se mouvait avec tant de facilité sur la glace. Yuri était vraiment éblouissant aujourd'hui, comme si la pression de ce public si hostile ne l'atteignait en aucune manière. Son anxiété ne semblait faire des dégâts que lorsqu'il avait peur de décevoir, or là c'était tout l'inverse, le public n'attendait rien de lui, et cela l'avait probablement libéré d'une certaine manière. Peut-être allait-il même réussir à les séduire eux-aussi. C'était en tout cas bien parti tant tous les éléments s'enchainaient à la perfection, aigle, triple axel, c'était la spécialité du brun sans aucun doute. La réception du quadruple salchow était, elle aussi, très propre.

« _Yuri ! Amazing !_ » S'exclama Viktor incapable de contenir sa joie.

La prestation se poursuivait sans fausse notes, les combinaisons de pirouettes et de sauts étaient magnifiques, mais au-delà de la précision technique, le japonais était terriblement sensuel. Il n'était pas le premier à jouer sur le registre de l'érotisme, pourtant le russe était persuadé de n'avoir jamais été si passionné en regardant un patineur, peut-être manquait-il aussi d'objectivité, seules les notes des juges lui permettraient de le savoir. Yuri n'avait probablement jamais été aussi en osmose avec son thème, et c'était de très bonne augure pour la note artistique.

 _« Comme à la Coupe de Chine, Yuri Katsuki fait un sans-faute ! Le public l'ovationne debout !»_

Le brun pouvait voir son entraineur lever les poings en signe de victoire depuis l'autre côté de la piste, c'était probablement sa plus belle récompense. Il remarqua ensuite les acclamations de la foule ponctuée de nombreux présents gisant sur le sol glacé. Peut-être avait-il réussi à dissiper leurs réticences et à les toucher pensa-t-il, heureux de sa performance. Il s'avança vers l'unique portique qui constituait à la fois l'entrée et la sortie des compétiteurs, après avoir pris soin de récupérer deux peluches qui lui avaient été lancé. Viktor le complimenta sur sa prestation parfaite depuis la barrière, mais en levant les yeux il se rendit compte que Yurio venait également d'arriver. Le japonais le détailla un instant avec admiration, il semblait tellement en adéquation avec l'esprit de l' _agape_. « _Pousse-toi, le cochon._ ». Bon évidemment, son caractère demeurait le même, mais il était certain que ce morceau qu'il avait tant rejeté au début, lui allait à présent, comme un gant. L'argenté se faisait d'ailleurs, exactement la même réflexion, il regarda son élève histoire de confirmer qu'ils pensaient à la même chose _« Ça lui va trop !_ » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur en regardant l'adolescent entrer en piste.

 _\- N'oublions pas tes résultats Yuri, je pense qu'il s'agit de la meilleure performance jusqu'à présent mais je peux me tromper._

Le brun n'osa pas jouer au jeu des pronostics cette fois-ci, étant le principal concerné, il se contenta de suivre son coach jusqu'au banc en face duquel était projeté le nombre de points de chaque prestation. Les quelques secondes précédant l'affichage étaient toujours terriblement stressantes, qui plus est, le brouhaha ambiant couvrait le plus souvent l'annonce du classement.

« _Yuri Katsuki 109.97 » « Il bat encore son record ! » « Il se hisse au sommet_!» parvenait-il à entendre. Le japonais avait du mal à en croire ses yeux, lesquels étaient déjà particulièrement diminués par l'absence de lunettes. Les flashs fusaient en sa direction, tandis qu'il n'entendait plus qu'une cacophonie multilingue. Il chercha son aîné du regard comme pour trouver un ancrage dans ce vacarme, mais celui-ci avait posé un genou au sol. Yuri s'inquiéta momentanément, ne comprenant pas ce que son coach était en train de faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il soulève un de ses patins pour y déposer un baiser. « _Comment ? Viktor Nikiforov est tellement heureux qu'il embrasse ses chaussures !_ » s'exclamèrent les commentateurs. Décidément, l'argenté devait prendre un malin plaisir à le mettre dans l'embarra pensa-t-il, alors même qu'un sourire étirait inconsciemment ses lèvres. Il croisa ensuite le regard de Yurio qui se tenait derrière la barrière de la carrière de glace. Le pauvre, ils ne l'avaient même pas encouragé correctement, _« Yurio ! Davaï !_ » cria-t-il précipitamment pour réparer son erreur, _« Vas-y Yurio_ ! » surenchérit le russe avec de grands signes. Leur soutien ne semblait cependant pas avoir eu l'effet escompté, Yuri pouvait en effet voir son homologue grimaçant quitter nerveusement la barrière en direction de la piste.

Viktor l'invita ensuite à quitter le banc des résultats, mais même dans les couloirs les questions pleuvaient les unes après les autres, provenant de diverses télévisions nationales. Le russe gardait en même temps un œil sur les résultats à venir, qui détermineraient le classement de son protégé. La performance de Yurio avait visiblement subi quelques déductions malgré son haut-niveau général. Il regarda fièrement son poulain qui conservait la tête de la compétition. Les journalistes les laissaient enfin tranquilles, se préparant probablement à interviewer à présent le jeune prodige russe. Yuri poussa un soupir de soulagement en se retrouvant pour la première-fois seul avec son entraineur :

 _\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de journalistes russes, heureusement que tu étais là._

 _\- C'est normal, c'est mon rôle_. En fait non, ce n'était pas son rôle d'assister aux interviews post-prestations, la plupart des patineurs y répondaient d'ailleurs seuls, mais être avec le brun était plus fort que lui, sans compter que sa présence en tant que traducteur évitait tout malentendu. Yuri le regarda un moment avant d'oser poser sa main sur le torse de son aîné et de demander,

 _\- Et, est-ce que je t'ai plu ?_ Viktor émit un doute sur le fait qu'il ait correctement traduit, malgré un mordillement de lèvre particulièrement équivoque.

\- _Tu veux dire… la prestation ?_

 _\- Non moi._ L'assurance du plus jeune était délicieusement déstabilisante pour le russe, surement l'adrénaline de la compétition. Est-ce qu'il voulait l'entendre dire qu'il avait eu envie de se jeter sur lui du début à la fin de sa prestation, parce que c'était précisément le cas.

 _\- Tu pourrais au moins attendre qu'on soit arrivés à l'hôtel pour me provoquer comme ça Yuri…_ L'intéressé lui souriait, content d'avoir eu l'effet escompté sur son aîné.

 _\- On a qu'à rentrer directement après les résultats._ Suggéra-t-il d'un air faussement innocent.

Son coach acquiesça, s'empêchant de lui voler un baiser dans un endroit si fréquenté, il s'était effectivement promis d'arrêter les effusions en public depuis la précédente Coupe. Ils rejoignirent ensuite une pièce équipée d'un poste permettant la retransmission en direct de ce qu'il se passait sur la piste.

 _\- C'est déjà au tour de Jean-Jacques Leroy_. Constata le brun.

 _\- Etrange qu'il place tant de sauts en première partie, mais d'un autre côté ça colle avec musique. »_

Ils regardaient attentivement le passage du Canadien qui faisait preuve d'une endurance certaine. Les divers éléments de sa chorégraphie apportaient chacun un nombre de points technique élevé, il allait probablement atteindre la centaine sans difficulté. « _Et même Viktor Nikiforov ne place pas ce saut en deuxième partie, un quadruple lutz !_ » admirèrent les commentateurs. Yuri se demandait intérieurement si le russe n'en n'avait pas marre d'être toujours prit en référence de la sorte. Le revers de ses nombreuses médailles d'or sans doute, mais lui, trouvait tout de même cela terriblement oppressant.

« _\- Mmh Yuri, quelqu'un t'appelle on dirait._ L'argenté lui tendit son téléphone qu'il avait pris l'habitude de garder sur lui lors des compétitions. Le brun s'en saisit en se demandant qui pouvait bien appeler alors que con classement restait incertain.

 _\- C'est Mari, je reviens._ » Le jeune compétiteur s'éloigna de la salle de visionnage avant de décrocher.

 _« - Allô nee-chan ?_

 _-Yuri ? Désolée de te déranger. Macca a volé une brioche et se l'est coincée dans le gosier. On a appelé le vétérinaire, mais ça se présente mal. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de t'appeler mais …_

Les mots de sa sœur s'évaporaient peu à peu, ne parvenant plus à s'imprégner dans son esprit. Ce cauchemar ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de l'année dernière, lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de Vicchan à l'autre bout du monde. Le brun tremblait sans être incapable de prononcer un mot. Viktor ne méritait pas de vivre la même chose, perdre un compagnon était déjà horrible en soit, mais ne pas être à ses côtés dans ses derniers instants rendait l'épreuve encore plus insupportable.

 _\- Pardon Yuri, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?_

 _\- Viktor va rentrer. »_ Assura le japonais avant de raccrocher.

L'argenté l'avait rejoint dans le couloir pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, après avoir pris connaissance du score de Jean-Jacques Leroy qui était parvenu à cumuler 113,56 points.

 _« -_ _Viktor. Il faut que tu retournes au Japon. J'affronterai le libre seul !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Yuri ?_

 _\- Makkachin… il a avalé un beignet de travers et il est resté coincé dans sa gorge, Mari l'a emmené chez le vétérinaire mais son état est grave, et ils ne savent pas s'il…_ Les mots étaient tellement cruels qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Mais l'argenté avait bien compris, il sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement, tandis qu'un violent sentiment d'impuissance l'envahissait. Makkachin était trop important pour qu'il reste les bras croisés, mais son rôle de coach l'empêchait de partir, quoiqu'en dise Yuri, un patineur ne pouvait pas se retrouver en roue libre pendant un tournoi.

 _\- Yuri je ne peux pas te laisser sans mentor…_

 _\- Si. Il le faut, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre son chien, je me suis détesté de ne pas avoir été présent pour le mien, je ne veux pas que tu vives la même chose_.

Le russe était profondément touché par ses paroles, il savait qu'il avait raison, à vrai dire il se détestait déjà d'hésiter à rejoindre Makkachin, mais Yuri avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, pas maintenant, pas après tous ces efforts. Le brun sentait bien que son aîné était complètement perdu entre son devoir d'entraineur et la peur de ne plus jamais revoir son compagnon.

 _\- J'étends ce que tu me dis, crois-moi, mais je…_

 _\- Viktor tu dois rentrer !_

 _\- C'est impossible je te dis._

Le ton commençait à monter de sorte que plusieurs personnes se tournaient à présent vers eux pour essayer de comprendre l'origine de la dispute. Viktor essayait de se calmer tout en continuant à réfléchir à ce choix impossible, un mince espoir le traversa lorsqu'il vit Yakov arriver dans son champ de vision. « _Yakov ! Tu tombes bien. »_ Il se précipita vers son ancien entraîneur qui était accompagné de son ex-femme et de Yurio. L'heure n'était plus à la sauvegarde de sa fierté, et tant pis s'il fallait le supplier à genoux. « _Tu as toujours été le meilleur coach pour moi_.

Le vieil homme le regarda dans un premier temps, surpris, avant d'esquisser un sourire mi- narquois, mi- triomphant.

 _\- Quoi ? Tu veux reprendre le patin ?_

 _\- Tu voudrais bien entraîner Yuri pendant une journée ?_

 _\- Hein ?_ L'exclamation avait été prononcée par tout le monde à la fois. Même Yuri ne s'attendait pas à ça.

 _\- Tu es tombé sur la tête Viktor !?_ S'indigna le vieil homme.

 _\- Yakov, écoute moi, Makkachin est chez le vétérinaire, je ne sais même pas s'il va passer la nuit, je dois rentrer au Japon mais Yuri ne peut pas rester sans coach. S'il te plait, fait-ça pour moi_. L'argenté prit son aîné dans ses bras, c'était sa façon très personnelle de demander de l'aide, chose à laquelle son ancien entraineur était habitué. Ce dernier hésita quelques secondes, il sentait bien que Viktor était acculé, et que ce n'était pas le moment de se barricader derrière un orgueil mal placée. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'ancien patineur, avant de jeter un regard mauvais au japonais.

 _\- C'est bon, ne perd pas plus de temps, je m'occuperai de lui._

 _\- Yakov…Merci_. Dit simplement l'argenté le regard empli de reconnaissance. _Je t'enverrai le numéro de Yuri, je file à l'hôtel_. »

oOo

Le trajet en taxi jusqu'au Star Hôtel avait été totalement silencieux. Mais malgré l'obscurité et l'insistance du russe à regarder en direction de la vitre à sa droite, Yuri pouvait voir une larme rouler sur sa joue avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse dans les ténèbres. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur, pourtant il était condamné à subir la même incertitude, ne voulant rien dire qui pourrait renforcer ses craintes. Le brun déposa avec précaution sa main sur celle de son aîné, c'était probablement la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre l'argenté se précipita sur site de la compagnie Aeroflot pour choisir le premier avion disponible, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier les tarifs, tandis que Yuri lui faisait gagner du temps en rangeant les quelques affaires qu'il avait eu le temps de sortir depuis leur arrivée.

 _\- Yuri, j'ai un vol dans 3h._

 _\- Ah génial !_

 _\- Tu n'as pas de nouvelles de Mari ?_

 _\- Non, désolé. Mais tes affaires sont prêtes._

 _\- Je te remercie. Tiens, voilà ta carte, tu en auras besoin pour t'identifier demain. Et donne-moi ton téléphone, je vais t'enregistrer le numéro de Yakov_.

 _\- J'ai du mal à croire que tu ais réussi à le convaincre…_ pensa le brun, qui ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'il parlait à voix haute.

 _\- Tu sais, depuis toutes ces années je pense que j'ai plus côtoyé Yakov que mes propres parents. Il était clairement contre le fait que j'arrête la compétition, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nos liens sont totalement rompus._

 _\- Votre relation doit vraiment être forte…pour que tu puisses penser ça alors qu'il ne t'adressait plus la parole._ Yuri se renommerait au même moment le nombre de personnes dont il s'était définitivement éloigné dès que celles-ci rompaient, consciemment ou non, le contact avec lui. Il fallait probablement une confiance très solide pour ne pas considérer comme perdu, quelqu'un qui vous ignore intentionnellement.

 _\- C'est parce que je sais comment il fonctionne, il est trop entier pour faire semblant de me soutenir en tant que coach, alors qu'il est persuadé que ma carrière n'est pas finie. Evidemment ça peut paraitre radical d'un point de vu extérieur, mais ce n'est pas son genre de faire des compromis._

 _\- Je vois… j'espère que la situation finira par s'arranger._

 _\- Je n'en doute pas, il n'est pas aussi rustre qu'il en a l'air._

Le russe acheva de se changer peu avant que la sonnerie criarde du téléphone de la chambre retentisse. Yuri sentit son cœur lui faire mal, c'était probablement le taxi qui venait d'arriver, et le temps était passé beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse assimiler son départ. Pourtant il n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre sans perdre de temps, il marcha jusqu'au hall d'entrée avant que l'argenté ne se retourne brusquement.

 _\- Si tu as des questions, pose-les à Yakov. Il t'aidera si tu lui fais un câlin_. Le brun souriait mentalement, c'était typiquement la façon de faire de Viktor, mais pas vraiment la sienne. Ce dernier se pencha tendrement vers le jeune japonais pour l'enlacer.

 _\- Pardon, Yuri. Même si je suis loin, mon cœur reste avec toi_. Le plus jeune rougit légèrement de cette démonstration affective à la vue de tous, avant de passer lui aussi ses bras autour de son aîné. Cette étreinte n'était qu'un sursit supplémentaire, mais il en avait profondément besoin, et c'était complètement réciproque.

 _\- Je vais faire de mon mieux je te le promets._

OOo

Le sommeil avait été particulièrement difficile à trouver pour le japonais, et le réveil ne fût pas plus agréable lorsqu'il constata l'absence de message de Viktor. Dire qu'il était inquiet était un euphémisme, après s'être imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios dont le seul point commun était sa totale impuissance, il s'était finalement décidé à balayer toute pensée négative, conscient que ça ne mènerait à rien. Il avait pris la décision de se rendre très tôt à l'Arena, de peur que son coach de substitution ne s'impatiente.

Toutes les étapes de sa préparation lui avaient paru tellement pénibles sans l'assistance de Viktor, c'était assez douloureux de constater à quel point il s'était accoutumé à sa présence. Comme s'il ne se souvenait plus à quoi ressemblait les compétitions avant lui. Il s'était toujours coiffé seul avant son arrivée, et voilà qu'il ne savait presque plus comment faire, il regardait à présent ses lourdes mèches brunes récalcitrantes retomber devant ses yeux avec dépit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ne tenaient pas en place ? Pourquoi est-ce que son costume était si mal cintrée ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce fichu téléphone ne sonnait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait la sensation qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse d'affronter seul cette nouvelle étape ? Le jeune compétiteur se regarda avec dégoût dans le miroir, le russe lui avait fait confiance au point de suspendre sa carrière pour lui, et voilà qu'il perdait pied pour une simple journée d'absence, c'était vraiment ridicule.

oOo

Yuri avait finalement commencé l'échauffement seul, avant d'apercevoir l'équipe russe composée de Yakov, Yurio, Mila et la chorégraphe dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir du nom. Il s'avança vers eux presque timidement, avec la désagréable sensation d'être de trop.

 _\- Bonjour, hier je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remercier…_

 _\- Ne te méprend pas_ , trancha immédiatement le russe, _je fais ça pour Viktor, et si Makkachin n'était pas en jeu, je n'aurais jamais accepté. Donc tâche de ne pas perturber l'entrainement de mes deux patineurs._

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair, comme l'avait prévenu Viktor, son ancien entraîneur n'était pas du genre à s'accommoder d'une situation déplaisante sans sourciller. Chaque participant s''entraîna donc de son côté sans la moindre interaction, mais même si Yuri n'avait plus franchement besoin de directives, il ressentait un malaise certain à n'avoir aucun retour. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, mais les multiples corrections et remontrances de Viktor lui manquaient presque. Ou peut-être était-ce plutôt sa présence et son regard imperturbable sur lui.

Au bout d'une heure il se décida à faire une pause, le but n'était pas non plus de s'épuiser avant son passage. Son premier réflexe, une fois assis, fut de consulter nerveusement son téléphone, mais celui-ci restait toujours désespérément vide de toute nouvelle notification. Il soupira bruyamment laissant sa jambe tambouriner inconsciemment contre le sol.

 _\- Yuri ? Tu devrais boire ça._ La voix féminine qui l'interpellait était extrêmement douce, le japonais leva les yeux en direction de sa provenance. C'était Mila, qui lui tendait une boisson énergisante assortit d'un large sourire.

 _\- Je te remercie._

 _\- Est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire, sans Viktor._

 _\- C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre, mais ça devrait aller_. Yuri était assez touché par la compassion de la jeune femme à son égard, d'autant plus qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça.

 _\- Tu n'as pas de nouvelles depuis hier ?_

 _\- Non, ça m'inquiète un peu d'ailleurs._

 _\- Tu devrais essayer de sortir, la plupart du temps les téléphones ne captent pas ici._

 _\- Ah oui, je n'y avais même pas pensé. »_ Le brun se leva aussitôt pour tenter sa chance dans un endroit plus ouvert. « _Merci._ », la jeune femme lui répondit avec un sourire bienveillant avant de retourner s'entraîner. Sur les nombreuses artères qui conduisaient à la sortie, le japonais fût arrêté par quelques journalistes, après une tentative d'esquive ratée.

 _\- Monsieur Katsuki ? Comment appréhendez-vous cette nouvelle épreuve ?_

 _\- Je reste confiant, je pense que les heures d'entrainements vont payer._

 _\- Pensez-vous pouvoir vous qualifier pour la finale ?_

 _\- Et bien, mon programme court était plutôt correct alors je devrais pouvoir y arriver._

Ce jeu de question-réponses, était un perpétuel exercice d'équilibre, où il fallait prouver que l'on méritait sa place, sans jamais tomber dans la vantardise. Viktor lui avait toujours répété de ne surtout pas se dévaloriser, chose que le plus jeune avait souvent tendance à faire inconsciemment.

 _\- Nous avons appris le départ de votre coach pour une durée temporaire ?_

 _\- Oui, il a été contraint de s'absenter pour des raisons personnelles._

 _\- Il aurait demandé à son ancien entraîneur de vous prendre sous son aile, pourtant vous ne semblez pas avoir discuté avec Yakov pendant l'entraînement…_

 _\- Tout va bien. Je m'entraîne comme avec Viktor_. Répondit nerveusement le japonais, voulant couper court à toute rumeur de mésentente.

 _\- Nous vous souhaitons bonne chance alors._

Yuri soupira de soulagement, continuant à marcher jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, sa messagerie demeurait désespérément vide. Il tenta un appel sans grand espoir, mais tomba directement sur le répondeur du russe, qui n'avait probablement pas eu le temps de recharger son téléphone depuis son arrivée. Il se résigna à rebrousser chemin, alourdit par une boule au ventre tenace.

oOo

 _\- Gamin donne-moi ton téléphone._

 _\- Hein ?_

Yakov était arrivé à sa hauteur sans prévenir, l'interrompant dans la vérification compulsive de ses mails. Il ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole de la matinée, ce qui rendait cet ordre quelque peu étrange.

 _\- Tu es agrippé à cet écran depuis ce matin. Que tu répondes ou non n'aura aucune conséquence sur le sort de Makkachin, par contre, faire partie des six finalistes ne dépend que de toi._

 _\- Oui je sais…_

 _\- Alors ressaisi-toi ! La seule façon dont tu peux agir c'est en gagnant ta place pour Barcelone, et ça ne risque pas d'arriver si tu restes figé devant cet appareil au lieu de t'entraîner._

Le brun déglutit difficilement, Yakov faisait vraiment peur quand il commençait à hausser le ton. Mais d'un autre côté il avait parfaitement raison, il ne pouvait rien faire de là où il était, et cette impuissance le tétanisant.

 _\- Désolé…_ Yuri ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de cet intérêt soudain, il se contenta de lui confier son portable sans plus d'opposition. Le vieil homme s'en empara avant de regarder le japonais dont le visage était toujours baissé, celui-ci était sans aucun doute marqué par une profonde tristesse. Le russe soupira bruyamment avant de radoucir du mieux qu'il pouvait le ton de sa voix.

 _\- Tu crois surement que je t'en veux d'avoir éloigné Viktor de la compétition._ Le jeune compétiteur leva les yeux vers lui, intrigué que son coach de substitution ait amené ce sujet de lui-même. _Mais le problème n'est pas qu'un athlète fasse une pause dans sa carrière, par contre, s'il reconduit son statut d'entraîneur pour la prochaine saison, cela scellera probablement sa retraite._

Yuri se figeât à cette perspective, comme n'importe quel fan -ce qu'il était encore malgré tout- imaginer que Viktor raccroche définitivement paraissait inimaginable.

 _\- Oh, mais on n'a encore rien décidé. Pour l'instant il est juste prévu qu'il m'entraine jusqu'à la finale du Grand Prix._ Se défendit immédiatement le brun. Mais celui-ci se crispa lorsque le russe lui lança un regard profondément accusateur.

 _\- Je ne suis vieux mais pas complètement sénile, je vois bien qu'il s'est amouraché de toi._

Yuri manqua de s'étouffer à la mise en lumière de cette évidence. Il gesticulât nerveusement tout en bafouillant.

 _\- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas …_

 _\- Allons à d'autres, je le connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre ce genre de choses, et de toute façon le problème n'est pas là._

 _-Je…je…_

 _\- Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais ce rôle de coach est susceptible de lui faire prendre une voie sur laquelle il est impossible de faire demi-tour. Bien sûr, il s'y précipitera quand même avec plaisir, car ça sera moins douloureux que la solitude à laquelle il a fait face pendant des années…Mais ce n'est pas sa véritable identité, et il sera trop tard quand il s'en rendra compte._

 _\- Je…je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le garder pour moi…_ Yuri mentait de façon éhontée et il le savait, mais il était tellement difficile d'être mis face à son propre égoïsme. A la Coupe de Chine, il aurait été capable de dire à qui voulait l'entendre que ça lui était égal qu'on l'accuse de garder Viktor pour lui, mais là c'était différent. Il commençait à se rendre compte que ce désir pouvait nuire à la personne qu'il aimait justement le plus.

 _\- Ça c'est ce que tu dis, mais je vois bien dans quel type d'attachement vous êtes englués tous les deux. Quand tout se terminera dans un mois, il est probable que tu n'aies plus la même résignation qu'aujourd'hui._

Le japonais resta interdit, le russe avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose qu'il s'était, jusqu'à présent, obstiné à ignorer, et Viktor aussi d'ailleurs. Tous deux avaient délibérément choisi le déni de cette échéance qui se rapprochait pourtant dangereusement. Finalement ils n'avaient jamais osé aborder le sujet de ce qu'il se passerait après le Grand Prix préférant bien souvent, le confort d'une étreinte silencieuse.

 _\- De quoi vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure ?_ Yurio les avait rejoint en terminant son tour de piste, intrigué par l'intérêt soudain de Yakov vis-à-vis de son concurrent.

 _\- Ça ne concerne pas ta prestation, et par conséquent ça ne te concerne pas non plus, et je peux savoir ce que tu as au coin de la bouche ?_

 _\- Ah ça ? Mon grand-père m'a ramené des pirojkis._ Avoua-t-il nonchalamment en se débarrassant des dernières miettes qui le trahissaient.

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas interdit d'en manger hier pour que tu le fasses aujourd'hui !_ S'énerva le vieil homme dont l'autorité était très relative vis-à-vis le blond.

 _\- Pas la peine de crier…_

 _\- Qui plus est, ton triple lutz n'était franchement pas terrible, tu ferais mieux d'aller corriger ça rapidement. »_

L'adolescent grommela en retournant vers le centre la piste, conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune information supplémentaire, suivit par Yakov qui se retourna une dernière-fois.

 _« - Je te préviendrai si tu reçois un appel._

 _\- Merci… »_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Mes plus plates excuses pour le temps de parution de ce nouveau chapitre, rien à voir avec une perte de motivation ou d'inspiration, j'ai juste passé deux semaines à crouler sous les devoirs/révisions/exposés en tout genre, et je croise maintenant les doigts pour que le rythme ralentisse à partir de la semaine prochaine, car c'est une vraie torture de ne pas pouvoir écrire cette fiction qui me tient de plus en plus à cœur x)_

 _Toutes mes excuses aussi pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu par manque de temps, mais je vous assure que le cœur y est, merci beaucoup à vous qui commentez, vous êtes des vrais antidépresseurs haha._

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture._

CHAPITRE 8

 _\- Makkachin va s'en sortir._

Les mots avaient été prononcés comme une libération. Et celle-ci faisait instantanément disparaitre toutes les peurs et les angoisses qui avaient eu le temps de croître pendant d'interminables heures de trajets. Viktor n'avait jamais vu ce quinquagénaire avant aujourd'hui, mais il était certain qu'il lui serait reconnaissant pour le restant de ses jours.

 _\- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?_

 _\- Il peut rentrer avec vous mais les prochaines heures vont être douloureuses pour lui, sa trachée doit encore cicatriser. Donc si vous êtes son maître, ce serait une bonne chose que vous restiez avec-lui pour le rassurer._

Mari lui traduisait grossièrement les indications du vétérinaire dans un anglais quelque peu bancal mais tout de même compréhensible. Le russe acquiesça de la tête et s'avançait à présent pour prendre le sauveur de Makkachin dans ses bras, avant de se retenir, se souvenant que les coutumes étaient bien différentes sur l'archipel. Il se recula, plaçant ses bras le long de son corps, avant de se courber avec la souplesse que sa carrière de patineur avait façonnée. « _Merci infiniment_. »

oOo

 _\- Je suis tellement désolée Viktor, on a manqué de vigilance en laissant la porte de la chambre de Vicchan ouverte …_

Mari préférait conduire à une allure suffisamment lente pour ne pas brusquer l'animal à l'arrière, se sentant coupable de ce qu'elle estimait avoir provoqué. Son petit-frère avait dû faire face à ses pires souvenirs alors même qu'il se préparait à affronter une épreuve très importante. Et à cause d'elle Viktor avait dû le quitter au moment le plus décisif de la compétition, risquant de réduire à néant le travail de plusieurs mois. Le russe était assis sur la banquette-arrière, caressant inlassablement le pelage de son compagnon qui se reposait sur ses genoux.

 _\- Ce n'est de la faute de personne, merci d'avoir pris soin de lui jusqu'à mon arrivée… Mais qui est Vicchan_? Demanda le russe qui était certain d'avoir déjà entendu la mère de Yuri l'appeler comme ça.

 _\- Yuri ne te l'as pas dit ? C'était le nom de son chien, il est décédé l'année dernière à peu près à la même période._

Viktor se remémora immédiatement ce qu'il lui avait dit le brun pas plus tard qu'hier, à savoir qu'il avait lui aussi perdu un animal sans pouvoir être là pour l'accompagner dans ses derniers instants. La panique qui l'avait envahi à ce moment-là ne lui avait pas permis de prendre totalement conscience des propos de son élève. Il avait à présent un pincement au cœur en l'imaginant apprendre cette terrible nouvelle pendant le Grand prix de l'année dernière, cela avait très bien pu perturber sa saison.

 _\- Non il ne me l'a pas dit, surement parce qu'il n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses._

 _\- Tu l'as bien cerné…_

Viktor se pencha pour regarder avec appréhension l'heure affichée sur le tableau de bord, son téléphone s'étant déchargé depuis longtemps.

 _\- Est-ce qu'on arrivera à temps pour la diffusion ?_

 _\- S'il n'y a pas d'embouteillages ça devrait aller._

La voix de la jeune femme se voulait aussi rassurante que possible, mais le sauvetage de Makkachin avait rapidement laissé place à une seconde angoisse.

oOo

Une fois dans sa chambre, Viktor se précipita vers la première prise électrique à portée de main pour recharger son téléphone, il savait que Yuri ne pouvait probablement pas répondre à son portable, et décida plutôt de lui envoyer un message, illustré par une photo du caniche sain et sauf. Mari était partie regarder le libre avec Minako, mais lui avait préféré rentrer, le lit étant le meilleur endroit pour permettre la convalescence de son compagnon dont il ne voulait plus se séparer. Le russe observa la connexion au direct se faire d'une lenteur qui lui semblait aussi insupportable qu'injustifiée, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tapoter nerveusement le pavé de son ordinateur, tout en essayant d'imaginer comment pouvait se sentait Yuri à ce moment-même. Peut-être avait-il été déstabilisé par l'absence de nouvelles. Et pourvu que Yakov ait tempéré ses propos pendant l'entraînement, son ton aigre pouvait facilement le faire passer pour quelqu'un d'odieux ce qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde. L'argenté remercia finalement le ciel en voyant l'image s'afficher de façon très nette sur son écran. C'était la prestation de Yurio, et son regard avertit lui permettait de constater que l'adolescent avait déjà l'air épuisé en entrant dans sa seconde partie. Ses conseils de ménager son corps lui étaient visiblement passé au-dessus. D'un autre côté Viktor comprenait ça très bien, tous les athlètes de hauts niveaux se ressemblaient finalement, vouloir donner le meilleur de soi-même était probablement la seule constante de ce sport.

Sa gorge se serra en voyant ensuite Yuri arpenter la glace pour un unique tour de chauffe qui devait le conduire à se placer au centre de la piste. C'était surement imperceptible pour le public mais le russe pouvait voir la crispation déformer légèrement ses sourcils, il était tendu et c'était mauvais signe, surtout pour un programme comme celui-ci. Il serrait inconsciemment le poing tout en caressant Makkachin de l'autre main. Avait-il fait une erreur en le laissant seul là-bas ? N'importe quel coach lui aurait dit que oui, et le début du programme corrobora cette certitude, lorsque son premier quadruple fût suivi d'un saut explicitement raté. Il serra les dents, la crispation était totale au vu des enjeux de cette prestation. _Ressaisi-toi Yuri, tu peux rattraper ça_ , se dit-il intérieurement. On aurait pu croire que le brun avait entendu la prière de son coach jusqu'à Moscou car le deuxième saut était quant à lui impeccable. Tout doucement, ses mouvements commençaient à retrouver une certaine souplesse. Viktor se décontracta légèrement, Yuri avait pris un peu de temps avant de réussir à être en phase avec la musique, mais il semblait enfin y être parvenu. Ses triples axel et flip étaient passés sans problème, les transitions étaient particulièrement propres, et il avait pleinement confiance en son endurance pour la deuxième partie. _Tiens-bon, je sais que tu peux le faire_ … Ça pouvait sembler naïf et scientifiquement discutable, mais il était persuadé que ses pensées lui parvenaient d'une façon ou d'une autre, tant le lien qu'ils avaient tissé était fort.

Le cœur de Viktor se serrait à chaque zoom de la caméra sur son protégé, c'était si étrange de le voir à travers un écran alors qu'hier encore il pouvait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Un sentiment très désagréable l'envahissait à présent, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un avant-goût de la saison prochaine, car c'était inévitablement ce qui allait se passer s'il reprenait le patin.

L'argenté balaya ces pensées contrariantes de son esprit pour observer plus attentivement, Yuri s'était placé sur l'axe le plus long avant de prendre davantage de vitesse. _Une combinaison triple, simple et triple ?_ C'était assez audacieux, et suffisamment technique pour rattraper sa déduction en début de programme. Son cadet n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre après tout, et son obstination le rendait encore plus fascinant. « _Yuri Katsuki exprime un amour qu'il dépeint à travers sa suite de pas._ » firent remarquer les présentateurs, et il est vrai que ses enchaînements semblaient être portés par quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre. Viktor repensait à ses dernières saisons où il avait senti son inspiration décliner. Son obsession de vouloir surprendre le public, de créer quelque chose de jamais vu, de ressentir une émotion nouvelle, n'avait cessé de croître alors qu'il sentait qu'il n'y parvenait plus. Aujourd'hui enfin, il avait retrouvé une direction, un élan, quelque chose qui semblait faire sens, et il était hors de question de le perdre.

Il contempla son élève briller sur la glace, un sourire étirant faiblement ses lèvres, la déperdition progressive de la vitesse de la pirouette signait la fin de son programme, et Dieu sait qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir accueillir Yuri à sa sortie.

oOo

Le jeune compétiteur reprenait difficilement son souffle, il peinait à se relever et avait l'impression d'avoir livré la performance la plus éprouvante de sa vie. En passant la barrière il regarda immédiatement en direction de Yakov, son visage ne laissait rien transparaitre, et ses traits naturellement grimaçants n'aidaient pas Yuri à deviner son verdict. Tandis qu'ils avançaient vers le fameux « kiss and cry », le plus jeune se saisit de l'une des boissons mises à la disposition des athlètes afin de pouvoir récupérer, avant de finalement s'assoir sur le fameux banc des résultats.

 _« Tu n'as pas fait honneur au programme de Viktor !_ Lâcha finalement le russe une fois assis. _Tu aurais dû anticiper au cas où tu raterais un saut_! _C'était la même chose avec Vitya, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne te l'ait pas enseigné…_ », le brun perdait peu à peu le fil de la longue liste de reproches, Yakov était définitivement pire que Viktor à ce niveau. L'épuisement et les remontrances du vieil homme le distrayait toutefois des résultats alors même qu'il s'agissait d'un moment décisif, « _Et voici le score de Katsuki, il obtient 172,87 points, pour un total de 282,84. Il se classe troisième. Il peut encore être qualifié mais rien n'est sûr…_ »

 _« T'as eu plus de point que je le pensais. »_ Déclara son mentor de substitution sans aucune forme de ménagement. Yuri quant à lui demeurait mutique, les yeux toujours rivés sur le panneau d'affichage _. « Un problème ? »_ Finit par questionner Yakov intrigué par son absence de réaction face à cette presque-bonne nouvelle. Le jeune japonais se tourna sans prévenir vers lui et l'enlaça comme aurait pu le faire Viktor, avant de murmurer, « _Spasibo_ ». Car au-delà de ce coaching éclair, il se devait de le remercier, non seulement pour lui avoir remis les idées en place pendant l'entraînement, mais aussi pour n'avoir porter aucun jugement sur sa relation avec l'argenté, alors même qu'il aurait légitiment pu lui en vouloir pour s'être accaparé son champion. A présent il pouvait en être sûr, malgré leur froid, Viktor n'avait pas à douter de l'attachement de Yakov à son égard. D'ailleurs, peu avant son passage, le vieil homme semblait avoir été, au moins aussi soulagé que lui par l'état de Makkachin. « _N'en faisons pas tout un plat j'ai juste rendu un service à un ancien élève._ » La pudeur de Yakov était probablement, en parti dû à tout le remue-ménage médiatique lié à cette zone, le brun s'en contenta et de toute façon le moment fatidique du classement n'allait pas tarder à survenir.

oOoOo

Yuri laissa échapper un long soupir que le froid transforma aussitôt en une traînée blanchâtre, le décompte des points avait joué de justesse en sa faveur, face à l'Italien Michele Crispino. Pourtant cela ne l'avait pas empêché de faire n'importe quoi, entre les ratures dans son programme qui avaient failli lui coûter sa qualification, et une récente débauche de tendresse où il avait enlacé, tour à tour, tous ses concurrents –pas tous consentants- dans les couloirs de l'Arena. Il était plus que probable que ce soit le manque de Viktor qui ait provoqué tous ces moments d'égarements, Yuri en arriva donc à la conclusion qu'il était grand temps pour lui de le retrouver, d'autant plus qu'il venait d'avoir la preuve qu'aucune étreinte ne pouvait compenser celles du russe. Il décida donc de ne pas réfléchir d'avantage et de prendre le premier vol retour pour le Japon, car malgré sa qualification et de la survie de Makkachin, l'envie de profiter de sa dernière soirée en Russie n'était clairement pas au rendez-vous. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était rentrer le plus vite possible. Sans plus tarder, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche afin de vérifier l'heure mais remarqua aussitôt un message non-lu.

 _« Yuriii félicitations ! Je savais que tu allais y arriver ! Quand tu seras rentré à l'hôtel tu n'as qu'à m'appeler_ _en utilisant la connexion Wifi, ne t'inquiète pas pour l'heure._ »

Le brun sentit son cœur s'emballer à la simple lecture de ce texto, d'autant plus qu'il avait passé la matinée entière à scruter son écran en vain. Si ses jambes n'avaient pas été aussi lourdes que du plomb, nul-doute qu'il serait déjà en train de courir jusqu'à l'hôtel, mais son corps lui faisait clairement comprendre que c'était impossible.

Sur le trajet il laissa son esprit vagabonder au sujet de la personne qui comptait à présent le plus pour lui. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ses sentiments pour Viktor avaient toujours été excessifs, après-tout il avait été ce fan qui recouvrait tous les espaces libres de sa chambre de posters du champion, qui achetait compulsivement la moindre revue où son nom apparaissait, qui regardait inlassablement ses programmes, interview et back-stage sur internet. En fait, ça ressemblait de près à de l'obsession, un faux-reproche que lui avait souvent adressé sa sœur qui observait son manège depuis des années.

Le brun marquait la neige de longues foulées tout en rigolant intérieurement, il était toujours aussi obsédé par lui à bien y réfléchir, mais d'une manière totalement différente. Ce qui prêtait moins à sourire était que son attachement était un processus qui semblait à présent irréversible.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment définit l'un pour l'autre. Est-ce qu'ils étaient un couple ? La question pouvait paraitre ridiculement naïve mais la réponse n'était pas si évidente pour autant. Ce statut était d'ailleurs plutôt incompatible avec le contrat à durée déterminée que constituait le coaching de Viktor. Est-ce que tout allait vraiment se terminer dans moins d'un mois ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient se serrer la main avant de rentrer chacun dans leur pays d'origine après avoir honorer le gala du Grand Prix ?

En réalité, Yuri n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la tête du russe, peut-être était-il moins affecté que lui par une prochaine séparation, peut-être encore n'avait-il aucun mal à envisager leur relation, aussi intense soit elle, comme quelque chose de passager. Cette pensée lui faisait mal au cœur, ses sentiments à lui étaient devenus tellement encombrant que s'en était presque douloureux. Cette séparation physique était surement l'ultime avertissement, sur la place qu'avait pris l'argenté dans sa vie comme dans son cœur.

Yuri était enfin parvenu à atteindre sa chambre, il faut dire que le trajet lui avait paru beaucoup plus long que prévu, ou peut-être était-ce l'impatience d'entendre la voix de Viktor qui lui avait donné cette impression. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, vidé de presque toutes ses forces, les dernières devant servir à composer code qui lui permettrait de se connecter. Mais juste avant de se lancer il se mit à avoir un doute sur ce qu'il devait dire ou ne pas dire, certaines interrogations le consumaient réellement, cependant il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour en parler. Et c'est en essayant de peser le pour et le contre, que le brun appuya finalement par mégarde sur la touche « appeler ».

 _\- Allô ?_ Le jeune homme paniqua en entendant soudainement cette voix à la fois familière et altérée par le micro du téléphone.

 _\- Euh…allô…Viktor ?_

 _\- Yuri tu as fait vite ! Bravo pour ta place en finale !_

 _\- Merci…_

 _\- J'espère que Yakov n'a pas été trop dur avec toi ?_

 _\- Non rassure-toi tout s'est bien passé, mais dit-moi, est-ce que Makkachin va bien ?_

Viktor éloigna le téléphone de son visage pour le placer près de l'animal à ses côtés _« Macca, dit bonjour à Yuri »._ Un aboiement enthousiaste rassura immédiatement le japonais qui souriait de soulagement.

 _\- Ça doit vouloir dire « oui mais revient vite »._ Improvisa Viktor qui parlait en réalité pour lui-même.

 _\- Et bien… justement, tout compte fait, j'ai décidé de repartir ce soir._

 _\- Wow, c'est plutôt inattendu._

Irréfléchi et compulsif auraient été de meilleurs qualificatifs, mais Yuri était soulagé que le russe ne le lui fasse pas remarquer.

\- _Je me suis dit qu'on gagnerait une journée d'entraînement._

Viktor fit semblant d'adhérer à cette fausse-excuse pour ne pas embarrasser son protégé sur les raisons profondes de ce retour précipité, d'autant plus qu'à l'intérieur de lui, il était très heureux de le voir rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

 _\- D'ailleurs tu as pu regarder la retransmission ?_

 _\- Bien sûr._

 _\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été la hauteur de ton programme._ S'excusa le plus jeune d'un air coupable. Au-delà de la remarque de Yakov, il avait lui-même bien senti qu'il n'avait pas donné le meilleur de lui sur cette épreuve.

 _\- J'avoue avoir eu quelques frayeurs, mais tu es qualifié. C'est tout ce que je voulais, et c'est la seule chose qui compte._

 _\- Oui tu as raison…_

 _\- Je sais que tu aurais voulu le podium, mais ce n'est que partie remise ne t'en fait pas._

Décidément, même à distance Viktor était toujours aussi doué pour mettre des mots ses non-dits.

\- _Oui je ferai mieux à Barcelone._

 _\- Exactement, c'est même plutôt positif de faire partie des meilleurs sans avoir atteint son potentiel maximum si tu veux mon avis, peu de patineurs peuvent s'en vanter._

Le brun se tût un instant, ces paroles encourageantes réussissaient à gommer sa déception d'avoir livré un programme en demi-teinte. D'ailleurs son aîné avait toujours un aspect différent et positif à lui présenter lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur.

 _\- … Yuri ? Tu es toujours là ?_

 _\- Tu m'as manqué…_

Le brun était soulagé que personne ne soit là pour constater le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, au fond il se sentait un peu ridicule de dire ça après une absence de 24h, mais cela n'enlevait rien à l'authenticité de son malaise. En sept mois ils n'avaient pas passé une seule journée l'un sans l'autre. Or se parler constamment, rigoler ensemble, se toucher de manière plus ou moins chaste selon les circonstances, et absolument tout partager étaient devenues des besoins plus que de simples habitudes.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Yuri, j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée._

 _\- …_

Le brun sentait ses yeux s'humidifier sans trop savoir pourquoi, sa respiration devenait irrégulière tandis que sa main tremblait de façon imperceptible contre sa bouche, il ne voulait pas le dire, mais garder ça pour lui devenait trop difficile.

 _\- Ça ne va pas ?_ S'inquiéta le russe faceau mutisme de son protégé.

 _\- Si, c'est juste la pression qui retombe, parce que cette journée était vraiment interminable … Mais en fait, ce n'est pas de rester un jour sans toi qui a été difficile. C'est d'imaginer que tous les jours qui suivront le Grand Prix vont ressembler à ça._

Viktor était confus, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ce genre de propos de la part du brun, et encore moins de façon si abrupte, il chercha ses mots sans parvenir à constituer une réponse, mais le silence n'en devenait que plus oppressant.

 _\- Yuri je…_

 _\- Pardon, c'est vraiment égoïste de dire les choses de cette façon… mais aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'aimais être avec toi, pourtant je sais que tout ça n'est que temporaire…et comme on n'en parle jamais, parfois j'ai l'impression que ça pourrait continuer indéfiniment…_ Le jeune compétiteur s'interrompit immédiatement en sentant qu'il commençait à divaguer complètement. _Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, d'ailleurs je n'aurais pas dû dire ça excuse-moi._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est vrai que je préférais ne pas y penser jusqu'à présent._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser avec ça._ Yuri avait envie de se gifler lui-même pour avoir été incapable de se taire, mais lorsqu'il se laissait submerger par ses émotions il avait souvent du mal à garder contenance.

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, je préfère que tu me dises ce que tu as sur le cœur._

 _\- J'aurais dû t'en parler en face à face, c'est un peu bizarre par téléphone…_

 _\- C'est vrai, tu atterris demain matin c'est ça ?_

 _\- Oui à 6h15._

 _\- Je serai là. On pourra se parler dans de meilleures conditions._

 _\- D'accord… j'espère que je ne t'ai pas contrarié ?_ S'inquiété le brun qui était persuadé d'être allé trop loin.

 _\- Pas du tout, il n'y a que le fait que je ne puisse pas t'avoir contre moi ce soir qui me contrarie._

Ces paroles redonnèrent le sourire au plus jeune qui était soulagé que le ton de la conversation se soit radouci. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la distance ne leur réussissait vraiment pas.

 _\- J'ai hâte de rentrer_. »

oOo

Après avoir raccroché Viktor se laissa tomber en arrière sur ce lit qui lui semblait désormais trop grand, il posa sa main sur son torse comme pour tenter de refermer un invisible trou béant. Les mots du brun avaient été aussi déchirants que justes. Les moments passés près de Yuri étaient tous parfaits à leurs façons, et il n'avait jamais voulu briser cette magie en amenant le sujet de l'échéance prochaine de sa carrière de coach. C'était puéril, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, le déni n'avait jamais aidé personne à affronter quoi que ce soit, pourtant c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour prolonger cet état de bonheur partagé. Du moins jusqu'à ce soir. Les questions se bousculaient à présent les unes après les autres au point de lui faire mal au crâne. La sensibilité de l'animal qui était couché à ses côtés l'amena à se rapprocher de son maître pour le réconforter. « _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Makkachin ?_ » le caniche renifla ses joues pour seule réponse. « _Ah ça ?_ », l'argenté écrasa une larme, c'était donc ça l'effet qu'il redoutait tant, et qui justifiait d'avoir refusé si obstinément de penser à son retour en Russie. Allait-il seulement réussir à prendre l'avion avec pour seules possibles retrouvailles, des compétitions internationales ? Devrait-il se contenter de ne le voir qu'à travers un écran comme aujourd'hui ? Il s'imaginait reprendre le cours de sa vie comme si de rien n'était, mais cela sonnait tellement faux. Et pourtant pendant toutes ces années, si être seul n'avait pas été facile, il avait toujours trouvé un moyen de le surmonter, mais à présent, continuer sans Yuri lui paraissait totalement impensable.

Après tout, sa carrière était déjà composée de tant de records, tant de prestations brillantes, peut-être avait-il déjà donné au patinage tout ce qu'il avait à offrir. Rien de ce qui se trouvait en Russie ne pourrait probablement compenser l'absence du brun c'était évident. Alors pourquoi hésitait-il encore… _Tu vas vraiment abandonner cette carrière pour laquelle tu as tout sacrifié ?_ Lui répétait en boucle cette petite voix dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, ça aussi c'était douloureux d'y penser, tourner une page aussi importante de sa vie avait quelque chose d'infiniment triste. Mais c'était là-encore une échéance à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper indéfiniment, et nombreux étaient ceux qui prédisaient sa retraite année après année. Peut-être que Yuri était la personne qui lui permettrai de tirer sa révérence sans avoir l'impression de perdre au change.

 _oOoOo_

Son sac n'avait pas été bien long à faire, Yuri regarda son téléphone pour constater qu'il lui restait encore 4h avant son vol, c'était bien trop long, et il avait besoin d'oublier son précédent excès d'honnêteté téléphonique.

Il se décida alors à sortir prendre l'air, il déposa ses valises à l'accueil et marcha un peu le long de la route sans jamais s'éloigner complètement du Star Hôtel. Pourtant même en faisant les cents pas, il n'y avait rien à faire, le russe restait toujours au cœur de ses préoccupations. La finale était sa dernière chance de décrocher l'or, car Viktor allait cesser d'être son coach quel que soit l'issue de cette ultime compétition. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, il n'allait pas le supplier de rester à ses côtés, et quand bien même il accepterait dans un élan de pitié il savait que ses sentiments ne pourraient jamais compenser sa brillante carrière.

Un choc l'extirpa violemment de ses pensées, le propulsant sans prévenir au sol. Ce n'est qu'au moment de se retourner que le japonais détermina la nature du projectile, à savoir un jeune blond familier et irascible.

 _\- Je t'ai cherché partout le porcelet !_

 _\- Yurio ?_

 _\- T'étais vraiment dégueu tout à l'heure ! Et t'as vu ton libre ? T'aurais fait mieux si Viktor avait été là c'est ça ? Moi j'ai tout donné, j'ai explosé mon record, et JJ a encore gagné ! Il n'y a aucune raison que tu te sentes plus mal que moi !_ Le blond termina sa démonstration en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de son concurrent. Yuri ne répliqua immédiatement, un peu surpris par le débit de parole de son homonyme, qui était d'ordinaire plutôt coutumier des répliques courtes et assassines. Il songea à se relever lorsque Yurio lança sur ses genoux un sachet encore tiède « _Bouffe-les, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire_ », le brun chercha dans le regard de l'adolescent une explication à cette attention si inattendue, mais celui-ci détournait les yeux, visiblement gêné par sa propre affabilité. Le japonais reporta alors son attention sur le présent qu'il venait de recevoir, il ouvrit le sachet et reconnu aussitôt ces fameuses brioches que Viktor lui avait fait goûté à l'hôtel _« Des pirojki ?_

 _\- Mange._ Intima le blond.

 _\- Hein ? Maintenant ?_

 _\- Dépêche !_

Yuri obtempéra, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de contrarier d'avantage son cadet. Mais une fois en bouche il remarqua une texture familière.

\- _Ils sont fourrés au riz ? Au porc, à l'œuf…C'est du Katsudon ?_

 _\- Ouais ! Fait maison par mon papy. Il déchire hein ?_

Pas étonnant que Yurio ait décliné leur proposition d'aller au restaurant, c'était vraiment délicieux. Le brun acquiesça de la tête avant de pouvoir placer avec fierté un de ses mots russe préféré _« Vkusno_ ! ». Le jeune russe était plutôt satisfait de la réponse, et en même temps un peu moqueur.

 _\- Tu passes trop de temps avec Viktor toi, ça craint d'utiliser les mêmes expressions que lui._

 _\- Peut-être oui._ Rigola le brun le regard perdu dans le vide _. Dans ce cas ça passera surement après le Grand-Prix._

 _\- Il y a les Quatre-continents juste après le GPF non ? Il ne t'entraînera pas ?_

 _\- Non ce n'est pas prévu._

 _\- Pourtant c'est un tournoi où la Russie ne participe pas._

 _\- Oui mais je ne pense pas y participer non plus de toute façon._

 _\- Eh ?_

 _\- Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à la suite de ma carrière._

 _\- Là on croirait vraiment entendre Viktor._

 _\- Non ça n'a rien à voir, sa carrière à lui est loin d'être finie…_

 _\- Parce que la tienne si ?_

Le visage du japonais se ferma à l'entente de cette question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre. Comment sa carrière de compétiteur devait se finir, il n'en savait rien, mais il s'était depuis longtemps mis en tête que cette saison serait sa dernière. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rapporter la médaille d'or à son idole, afin de lui prouver sa reconnaissance pour l'entraînement qu'il lui avait dispensé au mépris de sa carrière.

oOoOo

Viktor regardait nerveusement le tableau d'affichage du hall des débarquements, s'il s'était considérablement amélioré à l'oral au contact de la famille Katsuki, il ne savait toujours pas lire un mot de japonais, d'où une perplexité grandissante face à l'écran dont les écriteaux ne tenaient pas en place plus de quelques secondes. Grâce à un peu d'observation, et en suivant les épanchements et autres retrouvailles larmoyantes il parvint à trouver la fameuse sortie des passagers.

Le russe décida finalement de s'assoir, conscient d'avoir encore du temps devant lui, mais le simple fait de savoir que Yuri n'allait pas tarder à atterrir le rendait nerveux, et il se sentait à présent débordé par une émotion inconnue. La présence de Makkachin à ses pieds atténuait néanmoins son agitation, d'autant plus que rien de grave ne se profilait, tenta-t-il de s'auto-persuader alors que ses phalanges commençaient à bleuir sous la pression de ses doigts entrelacés. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir sans pour autant parvenir à une quelconque certitude, et pour cause, il ne pouvait que spéculer sur les intentions de Yuri.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Makkachin se leva sans prévenir et se précipita vers la vitre du couloir avant de se dresser sur ses pattes-arrières tout en frétillant de la queue. En suivant des yeux le caniche, Viktor rencontra cette silhouette si familière qui lui avait horriblement manqué et son regard fût aussitôt absorbé par les pupilles brunes qui semblaient s'être illuminées en le voyant. Il se leva instantanément, comme déconnecté de toute raison et commença à courir en direction de la sortie, rapidement imité par son cadet. Les vitres semblaient prendre une éternité à s'ouvrir comme par volonté de retarder encore un peu plus leurs retrouvailles, il écarta aussitôt les bras en voyant le jeune japonais passer enfin la porte. Ce dernier se précipita contre son coach qu'il enlaça de toute ses forces sous le regard à la fois interloqué et curieux des personnes présentes. Viktor savoura quelques secondes cette étreinte dont chaque détail lui avait manqué, qu'il s'agisse de la douceur de ses cheveux bruns contre ses joues, de son odeur ou bien de son souffle contre son cou. Le bonheur de le retrouver était si total qu'il emportait tout sur son passage, les doutes, la peur, et la moindre trace d'hésitation.

« _J'ai réfléchit à la suite de ma carrière d'entraineur, Yuri._

 _\- On est deux._ Le brun recula d'un pas, instaurant une légère distance avec son aîné dont il éloignait les épaules à bout de bras. _S'il te plaît, occupe-toi de moi jusqu'à ce que j'arrête._

La surprise de l'argenté se mua doucement en un sourire, il se sentait tellement simpliste en ce moment même, il lui avait suffi de le retrouver, et qu'il prononce ces quelques mots, pour qu'il oublie tous ses tourments et soit à présent sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Viktor se saisit délicatement du poignet du brun avant de porter sa main à la hauteur de ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur son annulaire.

 _\- On dirait une demande en mariage…_ Rester à ses côtés et ne jamais partir, c'était là tout ce qu'il voulait après tout. L'argenté s'avança à nouveau, comblant l'espace de trop qu'il y avait entre eux pour retrouver la chaleur de leur précédente étreinte. _En espérant que tu ne prennes jamais ta retraite._

 _\- On décrochera l'or à la finale ensemble._ Finit par répondre le plus jeune un peu décontenancé.

 _\- Ne me dis pas que ce sont des larmes Yuri ?_

 _\- Pardon, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu dises ça…_

Le russe le garda encore un peu contre lui pour toute réponse, à vrai dire l'un comme l'autre n'avaient aucun mal à s'imaginer rester ainsi pour l'éternité, malheureusement ce n'était pas forcément du goût de tout le monde, et un raclement de gorge fini par briser leur bulle. « _Excusez-moi_. », intervint un steward dont le ton n'avait rien de repentant, « _Vous avez surement beaucoup de choses à vous dire, mais pourriez-vous le faire ailleurs que devant la sortie des passagers pour éviter de gêner tout le monde._ », le jeune japonais s'excusa aussitôt platement, extrêmement embarrassé, tandis que l'argenté se contenta d'un rire léger tout en dégageant le couloir.

Une fois à l'écart Yuri s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Makkachin qui lui avait causé de belles frayeurs en à peine 36h, il l'enlaça fermement, passant des grondements aux démonstrations affectives sous le regard attendrit de son maître. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les trois vers les trains tandis que les premières lueurs du jour transperçaient les vitres de l'aéroport.

oOo

 _\- Yuri est-ce que je te fais mal ?_

 _\- C'est bon c'est supportable…_

 _\- Je pense avoir trouvé la fameuse zone, c'est pour ça que j'insiste autant._

 _\- Viktor, est-ce que tu es sûr de toi parce que…aaaïe._

Le brun froissa les draps par la crispation de ses mains, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller censé rendre l'opération plus confortable. Viktor émit un sourire satisfait avant de quitter les fesses du brun sur lesquelles il était confortablement assis.

 _\- Et maintenant ?_

Yuri passa sa main contre la partie de son dos qui l'avait fait souffrir pendant presque tout l'entraînement, ne ressentant plus aucun signe de douleur peu importe la manière dont il se contorsionnait.

 _\- Comment tu as fait ça ?_

 _\- On avait une excellente masseuse à Saint-Pétersbourg et j'ai fini par retenir deux-trois choses._ Expliqua-t-il fièrement.

 _\- Toi tu retiens des ch… ?_ Le jeune patineur ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase puisque son aîné tentait faussement de l'étouffer avec le second oreiller du lit. Mais à présent libéré de ses douleurs parasites, Yuri se dégagea assez facilement de son emprise, prêt à prendre sa revanche, quand un autre oreiller lui arriva en pleine figure.

 _\- Si tu n'avais pas autant insisté pour patiner dès le jour de ton arrivée, ton dos aurait largement eu le temps de se remettre des horribles sièges de la classe économique_. Le sermon du coach passé, l'argenté se laissa glisser aux côtés de son protégé dont il chérissait encore plus la présence maintenant qu'il avait expérimenté la sensation de l'avoir loin de lui.

 _\- Je sais bien, mais la prestation du gala est pour bientôt et les jours sont comptés, ça me stresse un peu._

 _\- C'est vrai, ça va être tendu, et je risque de t'en demander beaucoup pour les prochaines séances…_ Tout en prononçant ces mots il caressa avec délicatesse quelques mèches retombées sur le visage qui lui faisait face… _Mais tu es talentueux et tu y arriveras j'en suis convaincu._

 _\- Je ferai de mon mieux pour être à ta hauteur._ Yuri fermait doucement les yeux sous les démonstrations de tendresses du russe. La chambre était dans une pénombre apaisante, puisque la fin de l'après-midi annonçait déjà le coucher du soleil à cette période de l'année. Pour la première-fois le plus jeune avait l'impression que cette quiétude n'était pas éphémère, Viktor était avec lui, et surtout il voulait rester avec lui. Il ne savait toujours pas sur quoi allait se clôturer cette saison, mais il avait cette certitude rassurante, qu'ils feraient en sorte d'être ensemble quoi qu'il advienne. Finalement il confirmait les prédictions de Yakov, l'attachement avait fini par prendre le dessus sur le reste, pourtant à l'aéroport il n'avait pas demandé à Viktor de rester au-delà de la finale du Grand Prix, la volonté du russe de continuer à être son entraineur passé ce délai avait été totalement inattendu pour lui. Son ancien coach s'était peut-être trompé après-tout, peut-être que ce nouveau rôle lui plaisait plus que la compétition.

 _\- A quoi tu penses Yuri ?_ L'argenté rompit le silence qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes, voyant bien que son cadet ne s'était pas endormi, d'ailleurs il était devenu particulièrement doué pour décrypter les micro-expressions de son visage. Et en ce moment il y avait justement de nette marques d'hésitations dans son regard.

 _\- Je repensais à ces derniers mois… et surtout au jour où tu m'as annoncé que tu allais devenir mon coach._

 _\- Ah oui ?_

\- _En fait il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis longtemps._

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- Tu sais, tu as toujours été mon inspiration, depuis que j'ai commencé le patinage, mais aussi quand j'ai voulu arrêter, à chaque fois que je doutais de moi-même, ou quand je ne savais plus quel but poursuivre il me suffisait de regarder tes programmes pour que je me souvienne pourquoi j'aime autant ce sport. Quand tu es venu à Hasetsu pour m'entraîner je n'arrivais même plus à dormir la nuit tellement j'étais heureux, c'est pour ça que j'arrivais tout le temps en retard d'ailleurs._ Le jeune japonais émit un rire léger en se remémorant ces souvenirs si précieux, tandis que l'argenté l'écoutait sans dire un mot. _Et plus les jours passaient plus j'ai pu découvrir le véritable toi, tu m'as appris des formes d'amour que je n'avais jamais connu avant, et je sais à quel point j'ai de la chance…tu sais Viktor, tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée dans la vie._

Le visage du russe s'était comme figé au fil de la déclaration, beaucoup trop d'émotions le traversaient au même moment pour que l'une d'entre elle ne prenne le dessus sur l'autre. Il posa sa main contre la joue du brun, son pouce sur ses lèvres, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre davantage. Il s'approcha doucement du brun, et juste avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres il fendit le silence d'un dernier murmure « _Je t'aime Yuri »._

 _oOo_

 _\- Hey Yuri t'en fais une tête depuis tout à l'heure, tu es sûr que ça va ?_ Interrogea Mari tout en découpant avec application la botte de poireaux qui lui faisait face.

 _\- Oui oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué._

Le brun ne pouvait pas vraiment avouer autre chose. Sa sœur était venue lui demander de l'aider à préparer le repas du soir, auquel plusieurs personnes était conviées pour célébrer sa place parmi les six finalistes, et il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter.

 _\- Quelle idée de reprendre le patinage le jour de ton arrivée aussi._

 _\- C'est parce qu'on prépare un nouveau programme pour le gala du Grand Prix avec Viktor._

 _\- Alors si c'est la volonté de Viktor…_ S'amusa la jeune femme.

 _\- En fait c'est moi qui lui ai proposé._

 _\- Ah oui ? Et c'est aussi toi qui lui a proposé de dormir dans sa chambre ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec espièglerie tandis que Yuri manqua de couper son index à la place du légume.

 _\- M…mais non, je t'ai dit qu'on avait besoin de discuter le soir pour s'organiser c'est tout, et puis parfois on regarde un film ou…_

 _\- Yuri. Tu étais dans ses bras quand je t'ai appelé pour m'aider._

Le brun se liquéfia alors sur place, il était persuadé de s'être dégagé à temps de l'étreinte de son coach pour que sa sœur ne se doute de rien, pensant naïvement que la pénombre de la pièce allait jouer en sa faveur.

 _\- Tu…as vu ?_

 _\- Je vois beaucoup de choses figure toi, mais je pensais que tu m'en parlerais de toi-même._

Foutu pour foutu le jeune patineur essaya de garder son calme. Il avait toujours su que sa relation avec Viktor pouvait paraitre étrange d'un point de vu extérieur, mais tant qu'il n'y avait rien d'explicite, il avait l'excuse toute trouvée de l'étranger ayant des mœurs différentes. De toute évidence, son alibi venait de voler en éclat, et ça ne servait probablement à rien de persister dans ses mensonges.

 _\- J'y ai pensé je t'assure, mais j'avais un peu peur… que tu trouves ça bizarre._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu es mon petit-frère. Tu peux tout me dire._

Yuri se sentit un peu coupable à cet instant, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas vraiment d'une réprimande de son aîné. Il se remémora à quel point il avait pu être proche de sa grande sœur lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il lui avait toujours tout confié, ses joies, ses peines, ses nombreux doutes, qu'il s'agisse de sa volonté de faire du patinage son métier, ou de son adoration pour Viktor Nikiforov, elle avait toujours fait preuve de bienveillance à son égard. Mais après cinq années de séparation, c'était comme si un fossé invisible s'était creusé, rendant leurs interactions moins naturelles qu'auparavant.

 _\- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas confiance en toi, mais même moi je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cette situation…_

 _\- Et maintenant ?_

 _\- Et bien, ça ne fait que depuis quelques jours que j'y vois plus clair._

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire bien sûr, mais il y a juste une chose que j'aimerai savoir._ La jeune femme termina son ouvrage avant de se tourner vers son petit-frère pour lui poser très sérieusement la question. _Est-ce que c'est une histoire d'amour ?_

Le plus jeune n'osa même pas la regarder, les joues cramoisies de gêne, il se contenta d'un discret hochement de tête tandis que ses yeux restaient obstinément rivés sur son plan de travail. Mari quant-à-elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement, attendrie par une telle réaction.

 _\- Ne dit rien aux parents s'il te plait…_

 _\- Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas demandé ça._ Ria la jeune femme presque nostalgique. _Papa est à côté de la plaque ça c'est sûr, mais je pense que Maman s'en doute un peu tu sais_.

 _\- Alors ne confirme pas ses …_

Tandis qu'il suppliait presque sa sœur, Yuri ne remarqua que trop tard Makkachin, prêt à lui bondir dessus de tout son poids. Ce n'est qu'une fois au sol qu'il entendit la voix caractéristique du russe faire semblant de gronder l'animal.

 _\- Excusez-le il m'a échappé et s'est précipité pour suivre les bonnes odeurs._

Le brun fût rapidement traversé par l'angoisse qu'il ait tout entendu, avant de se rappeler qu'ils parlaient dans une langue différente.

 _\- Makkachin ! Ton dernier vol ne t'a pas servi de leçon ?_ Gronda Yuri. Visiblement non, à en juger par sa truffe reniflant le plan de travail où se trouvait la viande déjà cuite, mais fort heureusement pour l'avenir de la soirée le caniche fût retenu de justesse par le plus jeune qui le ramena à l'étage.

 _\- Vous avez besoin d'aide peut-être ?_ Demanda poliment le russe dont les compétences culinaires étaient en réalité très limitées.

 _\- C'est gentil Viktor, mais on a bientôt fini._ Assura la jeune femme en rassemblant les divers émincés dans un même saladier.

 _\- Nee-chan, il reste les pommes-de-terre non ?_

 _\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Vous irez peut-être plus vite à deux._

Erreur, Yuri regarda les horribles épluchures de son coach retomber au-dessus de l'évier, emportant avec elles plus de chair qu'elles n'en laissaient. Il posa sa main sur celle de l'argenté, lequel fût particulièrement ému par ce geste de tendresse, avant de comprendre que le plus jeune essayait en fait de sauver les dernières pommes-de-terre en lui retirant son couteau des mains.

 _\- Viktor laisse-moi faire…_ constata-t-il avec dépit en se demandant si son aîné avait déjà eu à faire la cuisine un jour.

Le russe quant à lui, aurait préféré entendre ce genre de phrase dans d'autres circonstances, mais abdiqua pour laisser sa place au jeune japonais, après tout, il était objectivement mauvais il fallait bien l'admettre.

Mari, qui avait assisté à la scène d'un peu plus loin se rapprocha de son frère avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille en rigolant, _« J'espère que tu es conscient que tu perds au change en ne choisissant pas une femme japonaise_ ». Yuri lança un regard réprobateur à sa sœur qui commençait déjà à le taquiner sur ce qu'il lui avait confié, il ne pût toutefois retenir un rire gêné en imaginant le russe adopter un comportement de la parfaite femme au foyer que produisait l'éducation japonaise. C'était à la fois très drôle et irréaliste, et puis de toute façon sans intérêt, puisque le Viktor qu'il connaissait lui plaisait déjà en tout point.

oOo

La soirée se déroula finalement sans encombre, tout le monde avait répondu présent et le repas fût un succès salué à l'unanimité, et plus particulièrement par Makkachin qui ne manquait pas d'harceler les convives pour obtenir des restes. Yuri était entouré de tous ses soutiens habituels à savoir la famille Nishigori mais aussi mademoiselle Minako toujours prête à égayer la soirée de nombreux alcools locaux, boissons que le brun évita soigneusement au grand désespoir de son coach. Viktor s'était quant-à-lui contenté de peu de verres, ne voulant surtout pas faire revivre à Yuri l'épisode de leur premier restaurant en Chine. Finalement son père - grâce à un chantage affectif bien rôdé - était parvenu à lui faire gouter un étrange mélange de son cru, suffisamment fort pour lui faire tourner la tête pendant plusieurs minutes. « _Papa ! Yuri est déjà suffisamment fatigué comme ça, ce n'est pas le moment de l'assommer !_

 _\- Yuri tu es arrivé très tôt ce matin, va donc te reposer_. Proposa sagement la mère de famille en voyant son fils qui semblait se concentrer pour rester debout.

Viktor approuva cette décision sous la perspective d'un futur entraînement matinal, tandis que la grande-sœur de Yuri lui lançait des regards remplis de sous-entendus interceptés par le patineur qui regrettait déjà ses confidences.

oOo

Le brun acheva une toilette rapide qui lui permit de reprendre ses esprits avant de rejoindre la chambre de Viktor. Il commença à se déshabiller machinalement pour rejoindre le lit sur le rebord duquel son aîné était assis, mais comme il lui faisait dos, il lui était impossible de deviner à quel point l'argenté se délectait silencieusement de la vue qu'il lui offrait.

 _\- Yuri…_ Le plus jeune se retourna en direction de celui qui l'avait appelé. Maintenant qu'il était face à lui, Viktor en profita pour effleurer les lignes tracées de son ventre du bout de ses doigts, s'arrêtant juste avant la frontière de son pantalon. … _Ton corps m'a tellement manqué_.

Toujours sagement assis, il agrémenta cette réplique sciemment provocatrice d'un baiser à la hauteur du nombril de son cadet, dont les muscles se contractèrent sous la surprise. Yuri pouvait être tellement désirable, pensa son partenaire dont l'excitation n'avait cessé de croître au fil de la soirée, durant laquelle il avait été contraint de maintenir une certaine distance. En levant les yeux, le russe pu constater qu'il avait visiblement réussi à troubler Yuri grâce à sa déclaration, mais il y avait surtout un je-ne-sais-quoi dans son regard qui intrigua d'avantage son aîné. Viktor se demandait s'il avait déjà vu ce regard avant, puis se remémora sa seule nuit à Moscou, où il avait dû couper court aux envies du brun pour qu'il ne manque pas de sommeil. Mais c'était aussi le même genre de regard qu'il lui avait lancé juste avant son programme court le lendemain, tandis qu'il faisait expressément comprendre à ses fans que le russe était à lui désormais.

 _\- Je pense qu'ils en ont encore pour un moment en bas…_

 _\- Oui il suffit de ne pas faire trop de bruit._ Ajouta l'argenté afin de conforter l'initiative implicite de son protégé, tandis qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus s'empêcher de déboutonner son pantalon.

Yuri n'avait pas envie de le contredire car même si c'était un peu risqué, la tentation était beaucoup trop forte, d'autant plus que lui aussi voulait sceller leurs retrouvailles de cette façon. Il regarda en direction de la porte, essayant de tendre l'oreille pour être sûr que le bruit de la soirée persiste, mais une sensation de chaleur humide entourant sa virilité l'amena aussitôt à reporter son attention sur Viktor.

 _\- Tu es déjà tellement dur …_ Exposa l'argenté bien décidé à faire rapidement perdre le contrôle à son cadet. Il fit consciencieusement glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur disponible avant de le prendre totalement en bouche, appliquant de grisant mouvement de vas-et-viens irréguliers. Yuri subissait complètement le rythme que l'argenté choisissait de prendre, étouffant ses gémissements de son poing, tandis que son autre main allait volontiers se perdre dans ses cheveux clairs. Après quelques minutes Viktor leva les yeux en sa direction, c'était peut-être de le voir depuis un angle si différent qui le rendait complètement fou, mais Yuri l'arrêta immédiatement comme prit par une pulsion impossible à réfréner, il plaqua fermement l'argenté sur le dos pour ravir ses lèvres d'un baiser passionné et brûlant.

Viktor souriait en le sentant descendre un peu plus bas dans son cou, il savait que Yuri avait cette espèce de seconde personnalité, et qu'elle ne demandait qu'à ressurgir. Il se laissa faire volontiers, malgré toute la concentration que cela lui demandait pour ne pas laisser échapper de sons trop bruyants, savourant les multiples caresses que son amant lui prodiguait.

 _\- Viktor… ?_

 _\- Hm… ?_ L'argenté essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'excitation qui le consumait entièrement, mais il n'avait réussi à émettre qu'un gémissement en guise d'interrogation. Il croisa le regard de son partenaire, lequel s'était légèrement redressé au-dessus de lui pour mieux capter son attention, « _Ce soir je veux que tu sois à moi… »_ , Viktor frissonna en entendant le brun s'exprimer si directement, il contempla ses yeux sombres qui, s'ils cherchaient son approbation, étaient surtout le reflet de son assurance, et c'était exactement le genre d'expression qu'il avait toujours voulu voir sur son visage « _Parfait Yuri… »._


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Voici le neuvième chapitre qui coïncide avec ma 100ème page Word (émotion intense *^*). Vu l'heure j'espère ne pas avoir laissé passer de fautes trop grossières (mes excuses si c'est le cas, je n'ai plus vraiment les yeux en face des trous)._

 _Comme d'habitude un gros merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter ça me touche beaucoup !_

 _D'ailleurs, on m'a fait remarquer que les dialogues en italique perturbaient la lecture, donc je vais me corriger à partir de maintenant ^^ (Ça fait 4 ans qu'on me rabâche de mettre en italique tout ce qui est entre guillemet dans mes travaux, donc j'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment réfléchi haha)_

 _NB : Le chapitre s'ouvre sur une scène au contenu explicite, si vous ne souhaitez pas la lire rendez-vous au : / ! \_

CHAPITRE 9

L'atmosphère était devenue moite, une chaleur lourde qui détonait avec les températures négatives extérieures aux quatre murs de la chambre. L'argenté s'était déshabillé avant de revenir prendre place sur le lit, dévoilant ainsi sa silhouette d'une perfection insolente. Mais au-delà de son corps, c'était son visage qui déstabilisait le plus Yuri, celui-ci observait la surface bleue de ses yeux diminuer à mesure que ses pupilles se dilataient, et un peu plus bas, sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordillait inconsciemment. Le jeune patineur ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie pour mériter de contempler un tel spectacle mais qu'importe, il caressa cette peau si pâle avec délectation, s'attardant sur les zones qui semblaient lui soutirer le plus de soupirs. Viktor était tellement beau, il l'avait toujours pensé, toutefois l'admiration plus ou moins platonique qu'il avait pu éprouver dans le passé s'était mué en un désir violent. Mais avait-il seulement le droit de le posséder ? L'envie de le faire sien le consumait réellement, et pourtant il avait presque la sensation de commettre un blasphème.

Sans prévenir l'argenté vint s'échouer contre ses lèvres, invitant sa langue à rejoindre la sienne, et bien sûr, tout cela n'avait pour conséquence que d'aggraver leur désir mutuel. « Yuri pour une fois, s'il te plait, ne me fait pas attendre. » la demande fût suivie d'une caresse le long du bras de son cadet, pour ensuite amener sa main droite jusqu'à sa bouche. Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, l'argenté commença à lécher avec application deux de ses doigts. En sentant la langue humide remonter contre sa peau, le brun laissa derrière lui ses quelques appréhensions, il retira délicatement sa main de son emprise, pour la faire glisser jusqu'à l'intimité de son amant. Tout en enfonçant une première phalange, il prit soin d'observer les réactions de Viktor dont il scrutait la moindre contrariété, essayant principalement de se souvenir de ce qui lui procurait lui-même le plus de plaisir, pour tenter de le reproduire sur son partenaire.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le brun un peu nerveusement.

L'argenté qui s'appliquait à savourer chaque sensation, rouvrit alors les yeux pour constater que les sourcils légèrement rapprochés du brun lui donnaient un air préoccupé, or ce n'était pas le genre d'expression qui seyait à la situation.

\- C'est parfait. Ne pense à rien Yuri… Assura-t-il en effleurant son visage, et quoi de tel pour égarer son esprit que de l'embrasser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable de réfléchir. Le russe put ainsi dissimuler pour quelques instants, les bruits indécents qui s'échappaient de sa bouche tandis que son amant prenait soin de simuler sa prostate de la pulpe de son majeur. Mais l'argenté avait beau essayer de se contenir, la gestuelle de son corps le trahissait, Yuri en profitait pour l'observer avec fascination, gravant dans sa mémoire les traits de son visage à cet instant précis. Il enfonça un second doigt tout en caressant son sexe durcit, n'ayant aucun mal à imaginer ce que son partenaire ressentait, car lui-même arrivait encore à sentir dans sa chair cette sensation, celle de se noyer sous le plaisir alors même qu'on en veut toujours plus. Il pouvait comprendre aux expressions de son amant que celui-ci tentait de rester à flot, ce qui était une image délicieusement excitante, et justement cela commençait à l'effrayer, comme si son propre désir allait bientôt devenir incontrôlable. Il s'arrêta avant de perdre complètement la tête et demanda calmement. « Viktor, est-ce que tu m'autorises à venir en toi ?

\- Pourquoi un telle formule de politesse Yuri ? Demanda l'argenté avec un léger rire. Comme si le fait qu'il ait terriblement envie de lui n'était pas suffisamment flagrant.

\- Je ne voulais pas être brusque…Le russe croisa son regard à ce moment-là et comprit immédiatement que son cadet arrivait à bout de ce que son self-control pouvait supporter. Il sourit discrètement en l'imaginant réfréner ainsi ses pulsions, avant de le prendre dans ses bras afin de pouvoir se rapprocher du creux de son oreille

\- Détrompe-toi, tu peux me prendre aussi sauvagement que tu veux. »

A l'entente de cette phrase, le brun sentit ses dernières inhibitions s'évaporer, il commença par s'enduire de lubrifiant, pour ensuite placer sa virilité gorgée de sang contre l'intimité de son partenaire, se penchant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Viktor le regarda s'approcher hypnotisé par l'envie de l'embrasser, jusqu'au moment où il sentit son membre se frayer en lui. Il grimaça quelque peu à cette intrusion, la sensation était très particulière, et n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente préparation. Sentir Yuri en lui, était quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, il posa sa main sur son bas-ventre pendant que son cadet continuait à s'enfoncer progressivement, et même lorsque celui-ci cessa tout mouvement, il conservait l'impression que quelque chose pulsait à l'intérieur de lui. Mais cette sensation, aussi indescriptible soit elle, avait surtout une dimension profondément agréable et addictive. « Je vais commencer à bouger. » prévint le plus jeune, encouragé par les soupirs étouffés de son amant. Si la pression qu'exerçait cet étau de chaleur l'avait d'abord décontenancé, peu à peu, il se laissa complètement envahir par la passion née de la fusion de leurs corps, accélérant sensiblement le rythme, cherchant quelques fois les lèvres de Viktor lorsqu'il avait l'impression de se perdre. Yuri se laissa perturbé par le son de sa propre voix qui se déformait au fil des allées et venues, il sentait les bras de son amant se refermer sur son dos, sa respiration désordonnée contre son cou, sa peau brûlante collée à la sienne, toutes ces perceptions se superposaient de manière totalement enivrante. Poussé par la seule envie de contempler les expressions de plaisir du russe, il se retira sans prévenir pour mieux se rengainer d'une traite et poursuivre ensuite, ses mouvements de bassins. Mais en entendant l'argenté gémir son prénom, et malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, il s'inquiéta de s'être montré trop rude.

\- Vi…Viktor est-ce que ça va ? Je te fais mal ?

\- Non… c'est vraiment bon Yuri…laissa-t-il échapper tout en essayant de contrôler tant bien que mal le volume de sa voix.

Ses paroles électrisèrent encore une fois le plus jeune, il laissa alors parler son instinct et se redressa pour se placer à genoux, face à son amant qui le suivait silencieusement du regard, toujours allongé sur le dos.

\- Est-ce que je dois… ?

\- Non, reste comme ça. Répondit le brun, tandis qu'il soulevait sa jambe pour la placer sur son épaule, y laissant furtivement un baiser.

L'argenté se tût, docile, si les ordres ne lui réussissaient pas en temps normal, entendre Yuri donner des directives était une exception dont il s'accommodait avec plaisir. Il l'accueillit à nouveau en lui avec délectation, déformant toujours un peu plus les oreillers à sa portée, tandis que son partenaire profitait de ce recul pour le masturber en même temps. Cela devenait un vrai supplice que de se retenir de crier sous ses coups de boutoirs, dont la profondeur était encore accentuée par cette nouvelle position. Il croisa alors le regard enfiévré de son cadet lui signifiant qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps à ce rythme, utilisant à présent ces deux mains pour écarter d'avantage ses cuisses tandis que ces ses mouvements devenaient de moins en moins réguliers. Il se laissa enfin submerger par l'orgasme quelques instants plus tard, se rependant sur l'aine de son aîné à sa plus grande gêne.

\- Viktor…je suis désolé ! Tout en s'excusant il se précipita sur le caniche en peluche pour essuyer toute traces de son passage.

\- Ne t'embête pas Yuri, je comptais aller me doucher de toute façon.

\- En plus je suis le seul à avoir…

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail. Interrompit l'argenté en caressant ses lèvres.

\- Bien sûr que non, laisse-moi juste une minute. Assura énergiquement le plus jeune, contrarié de ne pas avoir pu conduire son amant au paroxysme du plaisir. L'argenté fit l'erreur de ne pas le prendre au mot, et se laissa aller à l'embrasser amoureusement pour lui faire oublier cette déconvenue qu'il jugeait totalement secondaire. Il révisa cependant très vite son jugement en constatant, un peu incrédule, une nouvelle érection toute aussi vigoureuse que la précédente.

\- Wow…»

/ ! \

oOo

Viktor laissa son dos glisser contre le torse humide de son cadet, l'eau du bain arrivait à présent à la hauteur de ses cheveux, mais tant pis. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes n'étaient plus en mesure de le soutenir de toute façon.

«- Mon dieu Yuri, combien de fois on a…

\- Je ne sais plu… Confia le brun qui avait les bras croisés autour de son torse.

\- Vu ton endurance lors des entraînements, j'aurais pu me douter que ça se passerait de cette façon.

\- Pardon. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû autant insister pour recommencer, mais c'était vraiment trop bon… Murmura-t-il gêné, le front collé à son épaule.

Sans doute la fougue de la jeunesse pensa le russe en espérant que cet appétit quasi-insatiable se tasse avec le temps, sans quoi son corps n'allait certainement pas pouvoir suivre, or il en avait encore besoin pour patiner.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé continuer si je n'avais pas apprécié ça autant que toi. Précisa-t-il afin de déculpabiliser son protégé qu'il n'avait à aucun moment essayé d'arrêter, loin de là. Il se tourna pour regarder le visage de Yuri qui s'était redressé, il semblait y lire de la surprise et du soulagement à la fois.

\- Je m'étais préparé à entendre tes critiques une fois qu'on aurait fini.

Le russe se mit à rigoler en l'entendant parler comme s'il s'agissait d'une performance, il imagina rapidement un tableau avec un score technique, artistique ainsi que des déductions, avant de reprendre partiellement son sérieux.

\- Je ne vois pas trop quelle critique je pourrais émettre sans me jeter des fleurs. Tu es vraiment un excellent actif alors je pense t'avoir bien entraîné.

\- Tu veux dire que toutes les fois précédentes, j'étais en formation ? Plaisanta le brun tandis qu'il sentait le torse de son amant être secoué par ses rires.

\- Dit comme ça c'est un peu réducteur, mais oui quelque part je voulais que tu te souviennes de certaines choses, pour que tu puisses les refaire ensuite …

\- Et tu as a obtenu le résultat que tu voulais ? Demanda le plus jeune avec une pointe de provocation.

\- Plus encore que ce que j'espérais, tu es un élève modèle Yuri Katsuki. Lui répondit l'argenté en relevant la tête pour l'embrasser.

\- J'ai l'impression que tes frais de coaching vont devenir impossibles à rembourser…

\- On s'arrangera.»

oOo

\- En moins de trois semaines, Viktor tu te fiches de moi ?

L'argenté déglutit difficilement, il s'attendait plus ou moins à cette réaction, avec un ton un peu moins âpre tout de même. Il croisa le regard de Yuri qui s'était retourné depuis l'autre pièce. L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux, il préféra alors refermer la porte, le téléphone toujours en main.

«- Agnessa tu es la couturière la plus douée de Saint-Pétersbourg, si tu n'y arrives pas, personne ne le pourra.

\- Cesse donc tes flatteries, il est hors de question que je vende une pièce bâclée.

\- Pourquoi le serait-elle ?

\- Parce qu'il me faudrait 10 jours pleins pour te confectionner ça.

\- Alors dis-moi combien coûte ta mobilisation pour 10 jours ?

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère, tu n'es pas mon seul client…

\- Allons ce ne sont que des clients de passage, contrairement à moi qui te suis fidèle depuis plus de 10 ans… Tenta le russe de sa voix la plus charmante.

\- La fidélité n'a d'importance que dans le mariage Viktor.

\- Ton prix sera le mien… s'il te plait, c'est vraiment important.

Yuri ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui était en train de se raconter, pourtant il distinguait plutôt bien la voix suppliante de son aîné affrontant les cordes vocales, visiblement abîmée par la cigarette, de son interlocutrice. La couturière raccrocha finalement sur des au revoir qui avaient des allures de jurons, lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin la porte. Yuri s'approcha alors du russe, un peu inquiet du verdict. Le matin même, alors qu'ils paraissaient dans le lit, ils s'étaient félicités d'avoir trouvé une idée géniale pour les costumes du gala d'exhibition. Faire confectionner pour le japonais un costume identique à celui du champion du monde leur paraissait aussi brillant qu'évident. Puis était venue l'idée des couleurs distinctes, l'argenté étant convaincu que les nuances de rose ne conviendraient pas au teint de son protégé. C'est donc plein d'enthousiasme que Viktor s'était précipité pour appeler sa couturière favorite dont le perfectionnisme en matière de finissions égalait probablement le sien sur la glace. Maintenant qu'ils avaient terminé de discuter, le jeune patineur n'était plus très sûr de la pertinence de leur idée, tant ils pouvaient se laisser entrainer l'un par l'autre.

\- Tu as réussi à la convaincre ?

\- Bien sûr, aucun problème. Avança l'argenté avec une assurance qui ne convainquait que lui.

\- Vraiment ? J'imagine que les délais sont un peu juste pour elle…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est habituée à travailler avec ce genre de contraintes. Depuis le temps que je la connais, je peux t'assurer que même en la prévenant des mois à l'avance, elle fait toujours tout à la dernière minute.

\- Pourtant elle avait vraiment l'air contrariée…

\- Le plaisir de râler, elle partage surement des gênes avec Yakov.

\- D'accord. Si tu le dis.

\- Je dois prendre tes mensurations et les lui envoyer avant ce soir, en plus elle a encore les patrons de mon ancien costume donc ça devrait lui faire gagner du temps.

\- D'accord, mais si tu veux je dois déjà les avoir quelque part, j'ai gardé mes mesures depuis le costume du libre.

\- Il vaut mieux les reprendre, tu sais elle est très tatillonne. Il faut que ce soit au centimètre près. Susurra l'argenté en glissant ses mains le long de la cambrure de son cadet, qui commençait déjà à rire d'un tel manque de sérieux.

\- Tu veux dire, comme une chorégraphie en duo ?» Coupa net le brun pour le ramener à ses responsabilités, quelques peu égarées, d'entraîneur. Ce dernier obtempéra de mauvaise grâce en relâchant sa prise pour commencer à se changer sous le regard énamouré de son disciple.

 _oOo_

Le bruit sourd d'une chute résonna dans toute la carrière de glace avant de s'évaporer dans le silence de la salle. « Yuri ! Tu me fais toujours d'horribles frayeurs quand tu tombes de cette façon ! » _,_ réprimanda le russe en dérapant à la hauteur du plus jeune pour l'aider à se relever. L'un des fondamentaux pour ne pas se blesser gravement était de toujours tomber vers l'avant, or il n'était pas rare pour Yuri d'atterrir sur son flan arrière lors d'un quadruple mal assuré. Cela avait le don d'angoisser son coach, d'autant plus qu'après de nombreuses répétitions, la moindre inattention lors d'un saut pouvait être à l'origine d'un accident aux lourdes conséquences. Heureusement une fois encore, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

«- Désolé, il fallait que je le tente… Répondit le jeune patineur et époussetant ses manches.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai calculé le potentiel du programme de Jean-Jacques Leroy, et il surclasse facilement lemien si je le laisse tel quel _._ Bien sûr le russe était également au courant, mais il ne voulait pas faire peser sur les épaules de son protégé davantage de pression, en lui demandant d'incorporer de nouveaux éléments à la dernière minute.

\- Et donc, tu veux placer un quadruple flip dans le court ? Mais tu as encore du mal à le passer à l'entraînement…

\- J'ai un peu de temps pour le perfectionner… Le brun avait soudainement pris une posture combative bien décidé à convaincre son coach pour une fois. Essayer de repousser mes limites me donnera de la motivation pour me battre ! Tu ne veux pas voir ça ? Un quadruple flip avec un niveau d'exécution de + 3 !

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire de l'effet lorsqu'il était si sûr de lui, pensa l'argenté hypnotisé par les yeux de ce garçon qu'il aimait tant. Sans réfléchir d'avantage il se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je demande que ça !

Le jeune japonais acquiesça en passant également ses bras autour de lui, heureux de la confiance que lui accordait désormais son entraineur.

\- En revanche on reprendra demain pour les sauts, tu es fatigué et ça ne sert à rien de forcer. Je vais plutôt te montrer ce que j'ai préparé pour le gala.

\- C'est déjà prêt ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas chômé pendant que tu étais encore à Moscou.

Le brun aurait presque préféré l'imaginer en train de se morfondre pendant son absence, tandis que Viktor occulta volontairement le fait qu'il avait fait ça de nuit, parce qu'il avait été incapable de fermer l'œil en attendant le retour de son élève.

\- Pour commencer, j'aimerai te faire écouter cet arrangement.

\- « Duetto : Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare » … à deux voix ?

L'argenté hocha la tête avant de récupérer le CD pour le lancer, Yuri écouta attentivement avant d'être très vite conquis par l'idée d'un mimétisme entre le nombre de voix et de danseurs. S'en suivi une longue séance explicative où le russe exposa la chorégraphie modifiée en détail, le séquençage des pas était identique pour la plupart des transitions, en revanche il fallait trouver un moyen de combler les attitudes, pirouettes, et sauts individuels.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses pour l'instant ?

\- Ça ressemble beaucoup à une chorégraphie de dance sur glace. *

\- C'est vrai, j'ai un faible pour cette discipline. Et puis ta façon de bouger me semble très appropriée. Après ça ne veut pas dire que je bannis les sauts pour autant.

\- D'accord, donc une base de danse avec quelques mouvements « bonus » ?

\- Exactement, j'ai éliminé les portés twistés pour une raison assez évidente… je préfère aussi éviter les pirouettes parallèles, on aurait beaucoup de mal à se synchroniser sur le départ, et impossible de le rattraper une fois qu'on pivote. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir si tu veux tenter un saut lancé ?

\- J'y ai pensé…mais je me sens plus à l'aise avec l'idée d'un saut parallèle…

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que la difficulté n'est pas moindre, le public verra le moindre décalage…

\- Oui j'en suis conscient, mais Yuko m'a déjà fait remarquer qu'à force de s'entraîner ensemble on finissait par être plutôt synchro toi et moi, donc je pense que ça peut marcher. En tant que passionnée elle à l'œil pour ce qui est des détails.

\- D'accord, on va partir là-dessus dans ce cas. Ensuite tu as remarqué que j'avais laissé des creux dans ces deux temps morts. Tout en parlant, Viktor pointait du crayon le schéma récapitulatif de son carnet de note. Je pense que des portés pourraient…

\- Des…des portés ? Interrompit Yuri pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu.

\- Ce ne serait pas une première. Fit remarquer le russe avec quelques souvenirs, plus ou moins glorieux, en tête.

\- On l'avait fait pour rigoler, et je te rappel que ça n'a pas si bien marché que ça. Précisa le plus jeune avec une sensation encore vivace, de son corps s'échouant lamentablement sur le sol, accompagné de celui de Viktor l'écrasant au passage. Si à ce moment-là, leurs tentatives ratées les avaient entraînés dans un fou rire incontrôlable, il n'allait probablement pas en être de même le jour J.

\- Je ne t'oblige en rien bien sûr, mais je trouve que ça collerait très bien avec le tempo. Et surtout on visera des figures moins acrobatiques cette-fois. Promit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et tu penses à quel genre de porté ? Et qui serait le porteur ?

Viktor se contenta de le regarder d'une façon qui sous-entendait que la question ne se posait pas.

\- Ne me fixe pas comme si c'était totalement évident, même si on ne fait pas la même taille je suis loin d'être léger.

\- Oh ça je le sais. A ces mots Yuri cru entendre son ego -ou son cœur, il ne savait pas trop- se briser à l'intérieur de lui, ses traits se muèrent en une grimace censée exprimer sa vexation.

\- Ne le prend pas mal Yuri, tu sais bien que je parle de tes muscles. Rigola le russe en voyant l'air renfrogné de son disciple. Il venait de se souvenir qu'il l'avait harcelé sans ménagement pendant deux mois de régime, et visiblement ça avait laissé des traces.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, au mieux le porté ne sera pas gracieux, au pire tu pourrais te faire mal.

\- Mais non ne t'en fait pas, garde en tête qu'il s'agira d'un porté de danse, donc il ne sera ni particulièrement haut, ni statique, il suffira que tu m'aides d'une impulsion pour prendre de la hauteur et le mouvement circulaire fera le reste.

Le russe, bien décidé à le convaincre, accompagna ses explications de diverses photos et vidéos qu'il avait sélectionné en amont. Il comptait sur la fibre artistique du brun, laquelle surement plus titillée par des images que par des descriptions, en espérant que l'une des figures finisse par lui plaire suffisamment.

\- Celui-ci est vraiment beau, mais c'est à bout de bras… je ne risque pas d'être trop lourd pour toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait penser ça, je t'ai déjà porté bien plus longtemps lorsqu'on …

\- Oh mon Dieu Viktor tait-toi !» Paniqua le brun rouge de honte, tout en posant hâtivement ses mains sur la bouche de son coach avant que des obscénités ne soient proférées.

Ils terminèrent la séance sur une première répétition de leur programme d'exhibition, une tentative qui, si elle était encore loin des standards de perfection de l'ex-champion du monde, demeurait extrêmement fluide et naturelle. La plupart des séquences étaient principalement muées par une intuition commune, sans qu'il soit nécessaire pour eux de se chercher, comme s'ils n'avaient aucunement besoin de s'accorder au préalable puisque leurs corps et leur esprit étaient déjà liées de multiples façons. Les deux patineurs s'étaient entraînés ainsi pendant deux heures qu'ils avaient à peine vu passer. A présent les murs faisaient écho à la voix du ténor qui commençait à s'affaiblir, tout comme le crissement de leurs lames sur la glace tandis que la musique touchait à sa fin. Dans la chorégraphie individuelle, la pose finale n'était autre qu'une étreinte invisible, c'est ainsi que sans réfléchir il se retrouvèrent face à face, le sourire aux lèvres en constatant que la silhouette face à eux n'avait plus rien de fantomatique.

oOo

Quatre jours d'entraînements intensifs s'étaient succèdés. La chorégraphie du gala progressait naturellement, les deux patineurs n'ayant aucun mal à s'aligner sur le même rythme, bien que cela n'enlevait rien au côté pointilleux de Viktor. Chaque répétition était filmée, puis décortiquée le soir même pour être améliorée le lendemain, ce programme supplémentaire avait donc considérablement rallongé les journées, les rendant d'autant plus éreintantes. En se réveillant, Yuri savoura la confortable étreinte dans laquelle il s'était lové depuis la veille au soir, avant qu'une douleur inhabituelle ne le pousse à se redresser. Il regarda alors l'état plutôt lamentable de ses pieds, une certaine déformation due à la pratique n'avait rien d'anormale à ce niveau, mais d'habitude les rougeurs et autres hématomes ne survivaient pas à la nuit. Or, en mettant ses lunettes il remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours extrêmement visibles même au saut du lit. Il passa ses mains sur les endroits les plus douloureux pour savoir s'il allait avoir besoin de pansements avant qu'une voix ne le fasse sursauter.

«- Tu veux qu'on ralentisse un peu le rythme Yuri ? Questionna le russe qui l'avait regardé faire en silence, toujours allongé.

\- Ah tu es réveillé…

\- On y a été un peu fort ces derniers jours. L'aîné s'était redressé afin de constater l'ampleur des dégâts, passant sa main sur les extrémités endolories de son protégé. Ces caresses mettaient Yuri un peu mal l'aise, car c'était une partie de son corps qu'il trouvait affreusement laide, et cela contrastait d'autant plus avec le touché gracile du russe.

\- Ça va aller, c'est moi qui ai proposé ce duo alors… Le brun s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes, une chose essentielle venait de lui revenir en tête. Zut, j'ai complètement oublié de vérifier mes mails !

A cette pensée le jeune japonais se précipita hors du lit pour consulter son adresse professionnelle, celle où il était censé recevoir la confirmation de sa participation au gala d'exhibition, mais aussi la validation du morceau choisi. Mais à peine quelques clics plus tard, son visage se décomposa devant son écran.

\- Viktor c'est horrible, ton inscription a été refusée.

\- Evidemment Yuri, seuls les compétiteurs sont autorisés à patiner. Déclara calmement le russe tandis que le visage de son cadet venait de se décomposer.

\- Attends tu veux dire que tu savais qu'on n'allait pas pouvoir patiner ensemble ? Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'entraîne depuis mon retour ?

\- Tu es trop protocolaire mon petit Katsudon.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle on va… L'argenté l'empêcha de gesticuler dans tous les sens en posant ses mains contre son visage, les deux pouces sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

\- Tout va bien, tu vas t'introduire en solo et commencer le programme seul, je te rejoindrai environ une minute plus tard ce qui coïncidera avec l'apparition de la deuxième voix. Tout le monde sera scotché tu verras.

\- On dirait presque que tu as planifié ça…

\- Je me suis demandé si la fédération de patinage allait accepter ma présence. Mais les règles de participation étant ce qu'elles sont, le refus était plus plausible alors j'ai prévu ce plan B. Expliqua-t-il avec une conviction qui ne déteignait pas sur son cadet.

\- Ce n'est pas un plan B… c'est juste que tu es suffisamment populaire pour te permettre ce genre de frasques…

\- Dit-toi que c'est un show avant tout, et tant que ça plait au public, les organisateurs ont tout à y gagner, je ne pense pas qu'on recevra un avertissement pour ça.

\- D'accord… j'espère que ça va marcher.

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? On va éviter les efforts violents vu l'état de tes pieds.

\- Je suis désolé, je ralentis l'entraînement…

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, on peut en profiter pour cibler la musculation, l'équilibre, et en termes de cardio on remplacera le jogging par du vélo pour quelques temps.

Le japonais hocha la tête malgré le sentiment désagréable d'être un fardeau pour le champion russe. Bien sûr, ce dernier le contredirait immédiatement s'il lui faisait part de ce ressenti, mais c'était plus fort que lui, si bien qu'il se mit à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de mettre à profit cette baisse de régime.

\- J'ai une idée. Déclara soudainement Yuri.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Ça serait peut-être une bonne chose d'avoir l'avis de Minako-sensei sur notre prestation, en tant que danseuse elle aura surement des conseils à nous donner.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Mais laisse-moi m'occuper de tes bandages avant de partir, il ne faut surtout pas que ça s'infecte. »

Tout en le regardant faire, Yuri se mit à imaginer cette scène cinq mois auparavant, nul doute qu'il aurait été en train de s'agiter de manière totalement incontrôlée pour dissuader son coach de se montrer si prévenant, insistant probablement sur le fait qu'il pouvait le faire lui-même. La dernière fois qu'il avait senti le contact de ses mains sur cette zone avait été lors d'un entraînement où il avait cru s'être foulé la cheville. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la gêne immense qui l'avait envahie, et surtout de la concentration que cela lui avait demandé pour ne rien laisser paraître. « C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un sourire à la phase du resserrage » fit remarquer le russe qui s'était appliqué à faire des bandes régulières, il n'eût toutefois pour seule réponse un baiser contre sa chevelure d'argent.

oOo

Allez savoir pourquoi le briefing du programme d'exhibition s'était transformé en apéro, il faut dire que c'était une pratique courante chez mademoiselle Minako, jamais avare de saké et autres spécialités locales, et ce n'était pas l'argenté qui allait la décourager bien au contraire. Yuri les regardait rigoler ensemble du coin de l'œil. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Viktor et elle s'entendaient particulièrement bien, car au-delà de leur goût pour la boisson ils s'étaient découvert un parcours très similaire sous les projecteurs. Minako avait été une danseuse-étoile pendant plusieurs années avant de prendre sa retraite, elle était donc bien placée pour comprendre les exigences démesurées que l'on pouvait faire peser sur le russe. Progressivement elle avait d'ailleurs révisé son jugement sur le quintuple champion du monde, comprenant à quel point l'image qu'elle s'était forgée de lui, avait été biaisée par le filtre télévisuel.

«- Yuri ta ceinture abdominale manque de gainage, et c'est indispensable pour réussir un porté. Fit remarquer la professeur en regardant des bribes de vidéos de leurs séances précédentes.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une position naturelle pour moi …

\- On va travailler ça ne t'en fait pas. Viens donc m'aider à débarrasser, on a du pain sur la planche après tout.

D'où l'intérêt de s'asseoir pendant une heure pour consommer de l'alcool pensa Yuri, sans oser le lui faire remarquer. Il la rejoignit dans sa cuisine, les bouteilles restantes à la main, avant de les déposer le plus précautionneusement possible sur la table centrale.

\- Dit-moi Yuri, tu es plutôt à l'aise avec cette chorégraphie ?

\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Et bien, c'est une danse tout de même assez intime.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez toujours dit qu'on ne faisait que jouer un rôle sur scène, et qu'il fallait s'en détacher.

\- Un rôle vraiment ? Questionna la danseuse le sourcil relevé et affublée d'un sourire en coin qui se voulait complice. C'est uniquement après un long silence que tout s'éclaira pour Yuri, comprenant soudainement qu'on l'avait trahi.

\- Mari… souffla-t-il d'un air contrarié, se souvenant qu'il lui avait seulement fait promettre de ne rien dire à leurs parents, sauf qu'évidemment, cette liste n'était pas exhaustive.

\- Ne lui en veux pas, c'est venu au cours de la conversation puisqu'elle et moi on essaye de programmer notre séjour à Barcelone pour te soutenir.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Je lui avais demandé si vous comptiez prendre une chambre d'hôtel commune, et elle m'a naturellement répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas te déranger toi et Viktor…ensuite ça n'a pas été très difficile de lui tirer les vers du nez. » Yuri ne répondit rien, il avait la désagréable impression que la planète entière était au courant de sa relation avec son coach, et cela n'était pas franchement en adéquation avec son caractère réservé.

« - Tu es fâché ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Non, j'aurais juste préféré que ça ne s'ébruite pas.

\- Tu dis ça, mais danser avec lui de cette façon pendant le gala c'est presque une déclaration d'amour publique.

Yuri piqua réellement un fard en réalisant que sa professeure avait peut-être raison. A force d'être dans leur monde avec Viktor, ils n'avaient peut-être pas pris conscience des réactions qu'ils allaient provoquer, ni des interprétations qui allaient en découler.

\- Je n'y ait pas vraiment réfléchis. Avoua-t-il finalement, un peu perturbé.

\- Désolé Yuri je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Au contraire je suis contente pour toi tu sais.

\- Je sais … c'est juste que c'est un sujet sur lequel j'ai du mal à m'exprimer. Expliqua-t-il le rouge aux joues et le regard fuyant.

\- J'ai compris, Mari et moi on ne t'embêtera plus c'est promis. Pour Yuri cette promesse était à classer au même niveau que ses résolutions de ne plus jamais manger de Katsudon après une énième overdose, rien de très fiable en somme. Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas complètement leur en vouloir, dans le passé il avait déjà pris l'habitude de supporter leur harcèlement incessant quant à sa vie sentimentale, alors pour une fois qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose à dire sur le sujet, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elles n'en parlent pas entre elles.

\- N'empêche, tu as fait fort pour une première…

\- Vous aviez promis ! » Coupa-t-il avec agitation sous les rires de sa professeure.

Après ces quelques instants de détente ils se dirigèrent tous les trois à la salle de danse. La journée se déroula sous les directives de Minako, corrigeant tour à tour, leur port de tête, la souplesse des bras, rappelant sans cesse l'importance d'un visage détendu. En effet, la dimension technique du patinage ne devait en aucun cas supplanter l'aspect dansé, en particulier pour la chorégraphie du gala. Le fait d'évoluer en couple apportait son lot de difficultés supplémentaires, mais à la grande surprise de l'ex-danseuse ils s'en sortaient plutôt très bien. Yuri pouvait sentir dans ses muscles que ce changement d'entrainement lui avait fait du bien, et puis il fallait bien l'avouer, il prenait un malin plaisir à regarder son partenaire s'essouffler à force de le porter jusqu'à obtenir une posture parfaite.

« - Vous avez été super tous les deux, il me tarde de vous voir sur la glace. Déclara la professeure de danse sur le seuil de sa porte, tandis que les deux athlètes s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux.

\- Merci de nous avoir accorder de votre temps, on mettra en pratique tous vos précieux conseils. Pas vrai Yuri ? Le russe passa en même temps son bras sur les épaules de son cadet qui s'empressa de répondre en voyant son regard insistant.

\- Oui, merci pour tout. On fera de notre mieux.

\- J'espère bien. Si vous voulez mon avis, cette prestation marquera l'histoire du patinage. »

Ils se quittèrent sur un sourire entendu, conscient que dans exactement deux semaines ils allaient devoir faire honneur à cette prédiction.

 _oOoOoOo_

Viktor regardait ce fichu portable vibrer sur la commode depuis bientôt une demi-heure. La lumière criarde de l'écran l'agaçait d'autant plus qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir la paix, après une énième extinction, elle se rallumait la minute suivante. La seule raison qui l'empêchait d'aller mettre un terme à ce calvaire, était que ce téléphone ne lui appartenait pas, c'était celui de l'adorable patineur qui dormait à poing fermés à ses côtés, visiblement peu affecté par les nuisances sonores. Le russe avait toujours détesté qu'on touche à ses affaires, et la réciproque voulait qu'il laisse cet appareil à sa place, mais voilà, depuis une semaine il s'entraînait à la même cadence que Yuri, le tout entrecoupé d'intervalles plus intimes, par conséquent, une nuit complète de sommeil devenait absolument décida finalement à mettre de côté ses principes, et s'empara nerveusement de l'objet. En regardant l'écran il constata qu'il s'agissait depuis minuit d'une succession de messages de diverses provenances mais l'un d'entre eux était écrit en anglais, et provoqua le sursaut de son rythme cardiaque.

« Bon anniversaire Yuri ! »

Viktor reposa délicatement le téléphone avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, _Mon dieu comment j'ai pu oublier ça_ , d'un point de vu extérieur c'était pourtant assez évident, l'argenté n'était pas franchement reconnu pour la fulgurance de sa mémoire, Yurio pouvait en témoigner. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas se réveiller à ses côtés en n'ayant rien prévu d'autre que le slogan habituel, encore moins après avoir passé sa vie à vouloir surprendre les gens. _Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui faire plaisir ?_ Le patinage était une passion dévorante qui ne laissait pas la place à grand-chose d'autre, cependant s'il lui offrait le moindre objet en rapport avec la discipline, le brun allait certainement faire une overdose. Il se souvint ensuite que Yuri était également un fan de jeux vidéo, mais c'était bien trop hasardeux de choisir un cadeau dans un domaine qu'il connaissait si mal, sans compter qu'il n'avait croisé aucune boutique spécialisée à Hasetsu.

Viktor paniquait à mesure que l'heure avançait, il laissa donc ses pas le guider vers son dernier espoir, à savoir la chambre de Yuri, c'était probablement le seul endroit qui pouvait le renseigner sur ses goûts. Mais en allumant la lumière il ne vit qu'une pièce dépourvue de toute singularité, un bureau dégagé, un lit, une armoire, quelques trophées caractéristiques de sa carrière de patineur, un cactus… il n'allait pas aller loin avec ça, et ne pouvait pas non plus pousser le vice jusqu'à fouiller dans ses affaires. Ou peut-être que si, il était acculé de toute façon, et Yuri n'en saurait jamais rien. Il entreprit alors de jeter un œil dans ses tiroirs dont les boulons ne tenaient plus que par miracle, ils étaient tous pleins à craquer, remplis par divers cours que Yuri avait surement pris à Détroit, mais là encore rien de très inspirant. Un peu atterré et surtout fatigué, le russe se laissa glisser sur le sol, ses yeux ne fixant plus rien de précis, or c'est exactement à ce moment qu'il remarqua que quelque chose dépassait de sous le lit. Le bon sens voulait qu'il n'y touche pas, car l'emplacement était propre aux choses que l'on souhaite dissimuler, pourtant son intuition lui disait au contraire, que c'était sa dernière chance. _Faite que ce ne soient pas des magazines érotiques…_ implora-t-il en saisissant la première revue à portée de main.

Bien que son souhait eût été exaucé, la surprise ne fût pas des moindre lorsqu'il se reconnu sur la couverture, le tout affublé d'un titre particulièrement racoleur « _Dans l'intimité de la légende russe_ », Viktor dût retenir un rire nerveux inspiré par une pensée salace, car ce n'était pas le moment de réveiller le japonais qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté. Il feuilleta le magazine spécialisé avant d'arriver à la double-page qui lui était consacré, les photos de lui étaient plutôt flatteuses, ses longs cheveux d'argent retombaient sur ses épaules et son sourire juvénile faisait oublier qu'il s'approchait de la vingtaine. Il était déjà détenteur de quelques médailles d'or et côtoyait autant les podiums que les galas, pourtant il pouvait se souvenir que plusieurs angoisses l'assaillaient déjà à cette époque. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à chausser des patins, on l'avait toujours qualifié d'enfant prodige, mais tout en grandissant, le russe avait pu sentir que ce titre allait rapidement finir par lui glisser entre mes doigts. D'inlassables réflexions malveillantes lui rappelaient que sa majorité signerait la fin de son exceptionnelle précocité, et qu'il allait bientôt ne devenir qu'un patineur talentueux parmi tant d'autres. Cette échéance l'avait terrifié pendant des années, le poussant toujours à chercher quelque chose qui le rendrait unique, une manière de marquer l'histoire du patinage saison après saison, quitte à devoir se réinventer à chaque fois. Il regarda l'ancien lui figé à jamais sur papier glacé, un peu nostalgique, que restait-il de cet adolescent prêt à tout pour dominer le monde du patinage ? Bien sûr les journalistes étaient toujours prompts à encenser le talent inné, sans jamais mettre en avant les douze heures quotidiennes d'entrainement constat-t-il en lisant quelques lignes de l'article qui lui était consacré. Soudain, Makkachin qui était porté par sa curiosité canine naturelle le fit sursauter en arrivant derrière lui. « Tu es venu pour me gronder ? » demanda l'argenté qui avait eu horriblement peur qu'il s'agisse de Yuri.

Alors qu'il replaçait le magazine, Viktor observa le caniche renifler davantage sous le lit, et en se penchant un peu il sentit immédiatement que la revue n'était en fait que l'arbre cachant la forêt, juste derrière se trouvait en effet une pile d'autres exemplaires, et ceux-ci avaient tous en commun de titrer sur le patineur russe. Mais le meilleur restait à venir, vu que la majorité des magazines proposaient des posters qui n'étaient plus à leur place, l'argenté ne put s'empêcher de regarder plus attentivement sous le lit. Bingo, un amoncellement de posters y était entassé un peu plus au fond. Le nombre semblait croître à mesure que son investigation progressait, et en observant l'usure de la lumière ainsi que des résidus de colle sur les coins, il n'y avait pas de doute qu'ils aient été accrochés pendant de longues années. Le russe déglutit, il venait très certainement de tomber sur quelque chose qui aurait embarrassé son protégé au plus haut point. Yuri lui avait déjà confessé qu'il était son inspiration, mais honnêtement il ne s'attendait pas à un tel fanatisme. Il se sentait à la fois flatté et coupable de cette découverte, assaillit par le sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir ça, et pourtant son délit venait de lui donner une idée.

oOo

Malgré la pénombre et la douce chaleur des draps, l'horloge biologique du japonais lui faisait bien sentir qu'il était grand temps de se lever. Cependant Yuri n'avait jamais été du matin, et chaque jour donnait lieu à une lutte sans merci contre lui-même pour poser un pied hors du lit. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se reconnecter à la réalité et se souvenir qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Ce constat le laissa comme paralysé. Si pour une majorité de jeunes de son âge, les anniversaires se célébraient en grande pompe, ce n'était pas son cas. Après sa douzième année il avait choisi d'arrêter de le fêter, et progressivement, il avait même fini par cultiver un sentiment amer envers cette date qui signait à chaque fois, la fin d'une année où il n'avait rien accompli, ou en tout cas, rien qui soit à la hauteur du grand Viktor Nikiforov. Vieillir raisonnait de manière négative pour la plupart des gens, mais ce sentiment était à la fois exacerbé et particulièrement précoce pour les athlètes de haut-niveau.

Toujours à moitié somnolant, Yuri chercha à tâtons la présence de la seule personne qui l'empêcherait de passer une mauvaise journée, avant de remarquer rapidement qu'il était seul. Il paniqua un peu en se disant qu'il avait peut-être raté le premier entrainement de la journée, pourtant le réveil indiquait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour ça. Viktor avait probablement eu envie de sortir prendre l'air, ce qui expliquait l'absence de Makkachin au pied du lit.

Le jeune compétiteur ne parvint cependant pas à trouver la force de quitter le matelas, il restait étendu, atone, le regard perdu dans le vide. Cette sensation était familière, ce n'était pas la première fois que son anxiété le privait de tonus, il ne pouvait que subir cet état de fait, oscillant entre frustration et culpabilité. Il resta sans bouger pendant presque une heure sans que le sommeil ne vienne soulager son cerveau en ébullition.

Tout à coup, il entendit des coups de griffes contre la porte, Viktor et Makkachin étaient probablement rentrés de leur balade. Yuri déglutit difficilement, il n'avait vraiment pas envie le russe le voit dans cet état, il ressembla alors toutes ses forces pour se lever et s'avancer vers la porte. C'était tout de même étrange qu'il ne se contente pas de l'appeler, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'attendre qu'il lui ouvre.

Le suspense cessa lorsque le brun atteint finalement la poignée, en ouvrant il ne vit personne dans un premier temps avant de se rendre compte que Makkachin s'était précipité entre ses jambes. « Macca qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton maître ? » Questionna le jeune patineur qui commençait à perdre l'équilibre devant tant d'enthousiasme. Après avoir pris appuis contre la porte il remarque quelqu'un chose dans la gueule du caniche « Une rose ? ». Yuri récupéra la fleur rouge sans difficulté, le sourire aux lèvres, Viktor ne faisait décidément rien comme tout le monde, mais où était-il ? Alors qu'il s'éloignait pour vérifier au rez-de-chaussée, il sentit Makkachin le retenir en mordant le bas de son pantalon, et ce n'est qu'en se retournant qu'il remarqua qu'une lettre était accrochée à son collier. _« Je t'attends à L'Ice Castle mon adorable Yuri._ », le brun se sentit rougir à lisant ces quelques mots, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait en déduire. Viktor lui avait dit pas plus tard qu'hier, qu'ils ne patineraient pas avant le soir, et que la journée serait consacrée à des exercices aux sols. Toutefois il décida de ne pas trop réfléchir et de faire confiance à son mentor qu'il mourrait d'envie de retrouver.

oOo

Yuri poussa les portes de la patinoire un peu essoufflé, malgré l'habitude de faire le trajet en courant. En s'avançant dans les couloirs de l'enceinte il reconnut les bruits caractéristiques de la réception d'un saut, le claquage des lames contre la glace était un bruit qu'il avait toujours adoré sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer. Il marcha le plus rapidement possible, coupant à travers les vestiaires, suivant les sons révélateur d'une trajectoire hautement maîtrisée, impatient à l'idée de le voir.

En arrivant face à la piste il sentit son cœur s'arrêter, Viktor s'était tourné vers lui en l'entendant arriver, il se tenait toujours au milieu de la glace, le visage étiré en un sourire radieux. Yuri regarda attentivement pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, le russe portait un costume qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'il avait deux exemplaires de cette tenue immortalisée sur des posters, une ample tunique blanche ornée d'un épais collier or et noir, le genre de bijou qui pouvait paraitre ridicule sur une personne lambda mais que lui parvenait à rendre magnifique.

Ses sentiments devenaient de plus en plus confus tant il avait l'impression de revoir le Dieu qu'il avait vénéré pendant de nombreuses d'années, et c'était d'autant plus perturbant qu'il se tenait à présent devant lui, lui souriait, et s'approchait du bord en quelques impulsions sur ses lames dorées. Cette vision l'avait troublée au point qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué l'énorme bouquet de rose déposé sur la rambarde. L'argenté s'en saisi pour pouvoir ensuite le tendre à son cadet, dont les joues s'étaient progressivement accordés aux couleurs des fleurs, « Joyeux anniversaire Yuri _._ ». L'intéressé n'arrivait pas vraiment à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, et de toute façon Viktor ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il s'éloigna un peu pour atteindre le lecteur de CD, le doigt posé sur le bouton de lecture il se tourna une dernière fois vers le brun « Tu connais peut-être déjà cette chorégraphie, mais maintenant qu'elle fait vraiment sens pour moi, j'aimerais te la dédier…alors ne détourne les yeux à aucun moment. ». Le brun dégluti en hochant la tête, bien que l'ordre soit superflu puisqu'il ne pouvait déjà plus le quitter du regard. En entendant les premières notes, des frissons lui parcoururent le dos, en tant que fan inconditionnel il connaissait bien sûr ses anciens programmes par cœur, et il s'agissait là de la musique de Roméo et Juliette, un thème qui avait marqué sa première médaille d'or mondiale.

Il regarda son idole évoluer sur la glace, émerveillé de pouvoir revivre cette prestation qui l'avait tant marqué étant plus jeune. En cet instant il se sentait infiniment privilégié, toutes les attitudes et expression de Viktor lui étaient exclusivement dédiées, et en lisant sur ses gestes il comprenait que sa danse exprimait tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, sans qu'il ne puisse jamais trouver de mots suffisamment puissants pour l'exprimer. Yuri resserra inconsciemment ses mains sur les fleurs rouges, tout son corps était tendu et entièrement focalisé sur la beauté des enchaînements qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. A vrai dire, les mouvements de Viktor le touchaient plus que n'importe qu'elle autre forme d'art. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier progressivement, la chorégraphie avait beau lui être familière, elle était imprégnée d'une nouvelle essence qui le touchait au plus profond de son cœur. Est-ce qu'un jour, il allait lui aussi réussir à exprimer sur la glace la réciprocité de cet amour qui le dépassait ? Il se fit la promesse d'y parvenir, car il était certain d'aimer cette personne plus que tout au monde.

La musique se termina, le visage lumineux du russe contrastant avec celui, criblé de larmes de son cadet. Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'argenté écarquilla un peu les yeux avant de passer sa main contre sa joue.

« - Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment l'effet escompté…

\- Pardon… c'était…magnifique…vraiment… parvint-il à articuler entre ses sanglots, oscillant entre rire et pleurs.

Le russe fût un peu décontenancé par cette réaction. Dans le scénario parfait qu'il s'était construit, c'était le moment où Yuri aurait dû se jeter sur lui pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, pour qu'ils puissent ensuite rentrer en vue d'une deuxième surprise plus crapuleuse. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il prit affectueusement ses mains dans les siennes lorsqu'il sentit un étrange liquide couler entre ses doigts.

\- Mon dieu Yuri tu saignes ?

\- Ah, les épines…

\- Oh non, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai complètement oublié de les couper ! Paniqua l'argenté en se précipitant pour aller chercher un mouchoir.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça que j'avais la larme facile, je n'ai pas arrêté de serrer le bouquet entre mes mains pendant que tu patinais. Constat le brun en rigolant, alors que son aîné fouillait compulsivement dans ses affaires pour arrêter cette - ou plutôt ce qu'il considérait être - hémorragie. Il le soulagea finalement grâce à un mouchoir de tissu personnel, se détestant pour avoir oublié un détail aussi important dans sa surprise quasi-parfaite.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui merci, mais ne t'inquiète pas ça ne fait pas si mal que ça. Rassura le jeune japonais en voyant l'homme à ses côtés culpabiliser silencieusement tout en épongeant ses mains abîmées.

\- Yuri tu sais bien que je ne sais jamais comment réagir quand tu pleures.

\- Tu ne me proposes pas de m'embrasser cette-fois ? Demanda-t-il innocemment, ayant en tête une conversation datant de la coupe de Chine. Le russe ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ses errances en tant que coach.

\- Ça dépend, est-ce que tu comptes encore m'éconduire ?

\- Après un aussi beau cadeau, il y a peu de chances.

L'argenté accéda alors à sa demande implicite et déposant tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant leur chaleur pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de demander tout de même avec inquiétude.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça, j'espère que ça t'a plu malgré tout ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. S'enthousiasma le plus jeune, qui avait retrouvé la part de fan en lui. C'est un de tes programmes qui m'a le plus ému quand je l'ai vu à la TV, même si je les aime tous. En plus j'ai toujours adoré cette tenue que tu portes.

\- Oui je m'en suis douté quand j'ai vu… L'argenté s'arrêta immédiatement de parler, prenant conscience qu'il venait de causer sa propre perte.

\- Quand tu as vu ? Demanda fermement le plus jeune qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Je n'ai rien vu.

\- Pourquoi tu mens ?

Le russe pouvait presque voir des ondes négatives s'échapper de son corps pendant qu'il le toisait d'un regard aussi noir que sa chevelure, il ne tarda finalement pas à craquer en avouant sa faute qui n'était, de toute façon, plus dissimulable.

\- Ecoute, je n'avais pas le choix il fallait que je trouve quelque chose qui puisse te faire plaisir.

\- Donc…tu as tout vu ?

\- Plus ou moins.

Un long silence se forma tandis que Yuri se recroquevillait en position assise, visage entre les mains, coudes sur les genoux, se balançant nerveusement d'avant en arrière, sous le regard inquiet de son aîné.

\- C'est tellement…embarrassant. Déclara-t-il finalement tout en essayant d'encaisser ces révélations sans courir s'enfermer dans les vestiaires, pour toujours. Tu dois me prendre pour un monomaniaque.

\- Pas du tout, ton obse…admiration m'a même plutôt flattée. Mais dit moi, c'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais voulu que j'entre dans ta chambre ?

\- Entre autres… » Répondit faiblement le japonais qui s'en voulait plus à lui-même, pour sa médiocrité en matière de camouflage, qu'à son aîné pour avoir fouiller dans ses affaires. Viktor quant à lui trouvait que cette explication tardive était tout de même bienvenue, et était bien décidé à dissiper ce climat de gêne. Il se rapprocha du jeune japonais, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour ensuite l'embrasser sur sa tempe, réitérant l'opération à plusieurs reprises et à plusieurs endroits. Sur ce, il décida qu'il pouvait se passer du consentement de son protégé qu'il souleva un bras dans son dos, l'autre derrières ses genoux, dans la désinvolture la plus totale.

« - Vi-Viktor qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Il n'est pas question que cette petite mésaventure déteigne sur la deuxième surprise qui t'attends à la maison. » Annonça fiévreusement le russe tout en rejoignant les vestiaires, totalement indifférent aux injonctions que lui faisait son protégé de le reposer parterre. Après une lutte aussi vaine que fatigante, Yuri se décida à abandonner en espérant que Yuko ne passe pas dans le coin. Il regarda son aîné du coin de l'œil, encore retourné par tout ce qu'il avait mis en œuvre pour lui faire plaisir, malgré des méthodes parfois douteuses il demeurait infiniment reconnaissant, il passa alors ses bras autour de son cou pour y cacher son visage. « Je t'aime Viktor. » si la voix était à peine audible, elle avait pourtant réussi à résonner au plus profond du cœur de son destinataire.

* * *

* La danse sur glace est une catégorie différente du patinage en couple. En compétition les danseurs n'ont pas le droit de faire des sauts de plus d'un tour et les portés ne doivent pas être exécutés au-dessus de la tête du partenaire. En couple, la partenaire est souvent nettement plus petite que le partenaire afin de faciliter les portés. En danse sur glace, la différence de taille doit être moins marquée. (source : CygnusSkate)

NB : La chorégraphie est inspirée du duo de danseurs Tessa Virtue et Scott Moir qui ont participés au GPF de 2016 à Marseille.


	10. Chapter 10

_Mille excuses pour ce gros retard ! Je me suis tout simplement laissée déborder par les examens de fin de semestre (bon courage à ceux qui triment encore d'ailleurs )._

 _Comme d'habitude j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, et je vous embrasse tous, vous qui êtes arrivés jusqu'au 10ème chapitre : )_

 _NB : Je compte revenir très vite vers les adorables personnes à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu en mp ou en commentaire (j'en suis honteusement désolée T-T ) en tout cas ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir d'avoir des retours._

 _Bonne lecture._

CHAPITRE 10

« Mon dieu, Yuri tu es magnifique ! S'exclama le russe en détaillant la tenue sous laquelle le brun s'était présenté à lui. Sa tunique bleue vaporeuse recouvrait une chemise noire impeccablement cintrée, le tout était sublimé par des ornements d'argents sur ses épaules et son torse. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cet ensemble lui allait vraiment à merveille, songea-t-il le regard énamouré.

\- Tu exagères…mais merci. Rectifia le jeune japonais, toujours incommodé par les compliments qu'on pouvait lui-faire.

\- Je dis ça en toute objectivité, ça te va encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. D'ailleurs il faut que je passe un coup de fil à Agnessa pour la remercier. » L'argenté embrassa furtivement le front de son cadet et se précipita dans sa chambre, avant d'oublier d'honorer ses obligations.

Yuri le regarda passer la porte avant de se tourner vers le miroir adossé au mur, il est vrai que ce costume parfaitement taillé lui donnait une certaine allure, même s'il s'était convaincu qu'il ne le porterait jamais aussi bien que son aîné. Cette réflexion lui fit prendre conscience que mettre Viktor sur un piédestal était décidément plus fort que lui, quand bien même cela pouvait être en totale contradiction avec la véritable personne qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Le fait est que le russe était pour lui tellement de choses à la fois, qu'il avait lui-même tendance à s'y perdre, coach, amant, ami, amour, idole, alter ego, tout cela lui paraissait parfois confus. Mais s'il ne devait lui rester qu'une certitude, c'était que plus les jours passaient, plus l'idée de vivre loin de lui devenait inconcevable. En effet, pendant les trois dernières semaines ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés d'une semelle, que ce soit pour leurs entraînements, leur bain quotidien, les repas, ou les nuits au quota de sommeil variant au gré de leur passion. Tous deux finissaient par évoluer dans une sorte de bulle aux parois de plus en plus épaisses, tout en espérant qu'elle ne se rompe jamais.

Yuri jeta un œil aux valises encore loin d'être bouclées avec un air un peu dépité. La fin de leur aventure approchait, malgré la promesse qu'il y en aurait d'autres. _« En espérant que tu ne prennes jamais ta retraite »_ , ce n'est que bien après que cette phrase ait été prononcée que Yuri en avait réalisé le sens profond. Viktor n'avait pas hésité à envisager de laisser-tomber son incroyable carrière de patineur juste pour rester avec lui. Pourtant, il n'était pas sûr de mériter un tel sacrifice, ou même de pouvoir le combler autant que l'adrénaline d'une compétition.

Sans prévenir, le russe débarqua en trombe dans la chambre, l'empêchant ainsi d'amener à terme sa réflexion. Car tel était là tout le problème de leur relation, ils étaient, la plupart du temps, trop occupés à la vivre pour prendre un quelconque recul dessus.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Viktor ?

Son aîné saisit le carton du colis et repartit sans répondre, avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard, cette fois-ci vêtu de la même veste que le brun.

\- On aurait pu attendre demain pour les essayages à deux…Fit remarquer le jeune japonais, les yeux rivés vers l'heure avancée qu'indiquait l'horloge.

\- Tu ne remarques rien ? Demanda l'argenté en prenant une pose de circonstance, mains sur les hanches le bassin légèrement incliné, tandis que le tissu mousseline laissait transparaitre son absence de chemise. Yuri ne savait pas s'il devait répondre honnêtement à la question, au risque de dire quelque chose de potentiellement scabreux.

\- Tu t'es changé…

\- Regarde bien, ce n'est pas mon costume de l'an dernier.

Yuri replaça ses lunettes et se concentra à nouveau, effectivement la nuance était bien plus violacée que rosée et les ornements n'étaient plus dorés mais argentés afin d'être accordés aux siens. En tant que fan, il se sentit profondément honteux de ne pas avoir pu déceler le changement, alors même qu'il devait avoir vu cette prestation un nombre incalculable de fois.

\- Je n'avais pas fait attention… C'est toi qui lui as demandé ?

\- Agnessa ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, elle déteste vendre quoi que ce soit qui ne corresponde pas à l'idée qu'elle se fait de la perfection. Et pour elle des ornements dépareillés auraient été _visuellement agressif._ Viktor s'était amusé à imiter sa voix éraillée en reprenant son expression, faisant pouffer de rire son protégé qui avait complètement perdu le fil de sa précédente réflexion.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur que le colis n'arrive pas à temps… Déclara le brun avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit-double qu'il avait fini par s'approprier au fil des jours.

\- Pourtant ton inquiétude n'a pas l'air d'avoir disparue. Se permit de constater l'argenté en voyant les extrémités de ses sourcils déformer légèrement son front.

Yuri confirma intérieurement, cette histoire de costume n'était qu'un prétexte servant à dissimuler des angoisses plus profondes. Plus la date fatidique approchait plus des réminiscences de l'année passée venaient l'assaillir. Après tout, l'échec cuisant de son libre lors du précédent Grand Prix avait totalement éclipsé la réussite de ses qualifications. L'histoire pouvait très bien se répéter et rendre vains tous ses efforts, alors oui, pendant plusieurs jours il avait préféré pester contre le suivi du colis et les délais de livraison, plutôt que d'exprimer ses craintes vis-à-vis d'une compétition décisive.

Viktor s'allongea près de lui et posa doucement sa main sur son bras, il était bien incapable de dire ce à quoi le brun pensait en ce moment même, mais il n'était pas question qu'il le regarde se noyer sous une pression anticipée,

\- Au fait, j'ai remarqué un truc récemment…

\- Oui ?

\- Quand ta mère m'interpelle elle me surnomme souvent Vicchan, comme ton premier caniche.

Yuri commença à suinter à grosse goutes, il avait déjà suffisamment souffert avec la découverte des posters, sans que Viktor apprenne ce détail supplémentaire.

\- Comment tu l'as su ? Je ne t'ai jamais dit son nom.

\- Mari m'a dit qu'il s'appelait comme ça. Du coup je me demandais ce que ça voulait dire, étant donné qu'on m'appelle de la même façon.

Le jeune japonais regarda son aîné lui sourire béatement, probablement était-il à mille lieues de se douter de la gênante vérité. Heureusement, sa sœur l'avait partiellement couvert en ne lui donnant pas son nom complet.

\- C'est…c'est affectueux, c'est un surnom…pour quelqu'un qu'on aime bien.

\- Oh c'est adorable, je vais pouvoir appeler pleins de gens de cette façon ! Se réjouissait candidement le russe, comme à chaque fois qu'il apprenait une nouvelle subtilité de cette langue.

\- Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça ! C'est le suffixe « chan » qui désigne l'affection.

\- Ah d'accord, mais dans ce cas quel était son nom complet ?

Yuri grimaça en silence quelques instant, avant de se résigner. La vérité risquait de toute façon d'éclater un jour ou l'autre, alors autant que cela vienne de lui, il se jeta prestement contre le premier oreiller venu pour couvrir son visage qui le trahissait déjà.

\- Viktor…Il s'appelait Viktor…dont Vicchan est le diminutif.

\- Vraiment ? Quel hasard… Le russe s'interrompit en prenant conscience de sa naïveté. Non attend, tu l'appelé comme moi volontairement ?

Yuri marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible la tête vissée dans un épais oreiller, tandis que l'argenté essayait par tous les moyens de le retourner afin de croiser son regard.

\- Est-ce que… c'est une coutume japonaise d'appeler les chiens comme des humains ?

Le brun se redressa d'un coup nerveusement, les joues cramoisies de gêne.

\- Non bien sûr que non, je sais que ça peut même être considéré comme étant très malpoli, mais voilà, j'avais douze ans et j'étais tellement fan de toi… je suis parti du principe que tu ne le saurais jamais.

Viktor essaya de ne pas sourire pour ne pas vexer son protégé qui était déjà éminemment indisposé par la situation, mais c'était difficile. Déjà parce qu'il le trouvait toujours adorable lorsqu'il rougissait de cette façon, ensuite parce que sa ferveur de fan avait quelque chose de touchant, d'un peu extrême aussi, mais surtout de sincère.

Yuri quant à lui avait envie de faire un trou dans le matelas pour s'y cacher, Viktor allait peut-être finir par se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale, et préféré rentrer en Russie par sécurité. Il n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux après cette énième révélation sur le culte qu'il lui avait voué, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des bras l'entourer par-dessus ses épaules.

\- Tu sais Yuri… j'aurais été très heureux de le rencontrer. Je suis flatté que tu l'ais appelé comme moi. Le rassura-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Le plus jeune releva immédiatement les yeux, sans pour autant prononcer un mot, la surprise passée, son expression se mua en un mélange de peine et de reconnaissance. Il passa lui aussi ses bras contre le dos de Viktor, et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Merci… j'aurais vraiment aimé te le présenter aussi.»

oOoOo

Viktor fit glisser la carte magnétique dans la fente de leur chambre avec empressement. Il ne l'avait jamais caché, il adorait les hôtels. Pas seulement parce que c'était l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec Yuri sans avoir à se préoccuper des sons qu'ils pourraient émettre, bien que cela rentrait aussi en ligne de compte. Mais en réalité, ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était le fait de découvrir à chaque fois un nouveau lieu, une nouvelle ambiance. Même après avoir fait plus ou moins le tour du monde, il ouvrait chaque porte avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant déballant un cadeau, sous le regard attendrit du brun. Ce dernier était en général trop affecté par le décalage horaire pour manifester un quelconque entrain. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Viktor se réjouissait pour deux. Il jeta pratiquement sa valise avant de se précipiter pour admirer la vue qu'offrait l'immense fenêtre.

\- Yuri ! Tu ne veux pas venir voir la mer ? L'intéressé comprenait bien que la question rhétorique était destinée à le presser un peu. En effet, Viktor avait déjà eu le temps d'inspecter leur chambre, alors que le jeune compétiteur en était toujours à la phase de l'effeuillage méthodique de ses nombreuses couches de vêtements. Il s'interrompit, ne voulant pas contrarier l'engouement du russe, et se dépêcha d'aller se blottir contre lui.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on serait si proche de la mer. Fit remarquer le brun.

\- On pourrait y aller à pied. »

Yuri acquiesça en silence. Ses angoisses se terraient toujours au plus profond de son cœur, mais l'air marin parvenait quelques-fois à le sortir de cet état de suffocation. Ils n'eurent pas à marcher bien longtemps pour atteindre les quais longeant le littoral. Le jeune japonais s'était assis sur le rebord du muret face à l'océan, tandis que son aîné s'était contenté de se pencher en avant, prenant appuis sur ses avant-bras.

« - A quoi tu penses ? Demanda l'argenté, intrigué par le mutisme qui s'était emparé de son protégé depuis un moment.

\- A rien de précis…

\- Vraiment ?

Le brun se tût encore une fois, Viktor était du genre perspicace, mais plutôt que de l'embarrasser il avait toujours préféré garder ses tourments pour lui. Après tout, quoi de plus insupportable que quelqu'un qui passe son temps à douter et à se sentir mal.

\- J'appréhende un peu la finale, mais ça va. Se contenta-t-il de répondre, plutôt que d'avouer qu'il pouvait sentir son estomac se tordre la nuit à la simple idée de revivre de fiasco de l'an passé, à la différence que la honte ressentie serait cette fois-ci, décuplée par le fait d'avoir l'image de Viktor Nikiforov associée à la sienne.

\- Yuri, tu te souviens de quand on est parti sur la plage d'Hasetsu pour la première-fois ?

\- Bien sûr. Ça ne faisait pas parti des choses qu'il pouvait oublier de toute façon.

\- J'ai presque l'impression de revivre cette scène avec la mer en face de nous. Tu m'avais confié que tu n'aimais pas qu'on s'introduise dans ton cœur. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à faire. Je veux juste que tu te sentes libre de me dire quand quelque chose ne va pas.

-Je sais bien… Parvint à répondre le plus jeune avec le plus grand mal. Mais parfois je me demande combien de temps tu vas encore pouvoir supporter mon anxiété.

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Viktor s'appuya alors contre son dos, les coudes sur ses épaules et le menton sur sa chevelure corbeau.

\- Et si je n'obtenais pas la médaille d'or ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, quel que soit le résultat de cette compétition sache que je serai là, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Yuri s'empourpra sans s'en rendre compte, des images nuptiales étaient venues parasiter son esprit à l'entente d'une telle déclaration. Mais plus il essayait de les balayer, plus l'idée de continuer toute une vie avec Viktor à ses côtés lui semblait séduisante. _Je divague complètement…_ Pensa-t-il en essayant d'imaginer la réaction du russe face à une proposition pareille.

\- Au fait Yuri, je viens de me rappeler que tu m'avais aussi éconduit pendant cette journée à la plage…

Le brun se crispa instantanément en se remémorant ce détail, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que la mémoire si aléatoire de Viktor ait buté là-dessus.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air très sérieux à ce moment-là, je pensais que tu te moquais de moi. Se défendit-il avec empressement sous les rires de celui qui adorait le taquiner.

\- C'est vrai, ce n'était pas vraiment une demande officielle. Avoua le russe de bonne-foi. Mais je voulais quand même te faire comprendre que l'idée d'être ton petit-ami ne me dérangeait pas. Et d'ailleurs c'est toujours le cas.

Yuri piqua immanquablement un fard, mais étrangement, ce terme ne le lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

\- Hmm…

\- Yuri, tu es en train de me mettre un second râteau ou je rêve ? S'insurgea le russe en voyant l'expression dubitative qu'il arborait.

\- Non, non ! Pas du tout. Je me rappelais juste que, ma sœur avait eu beaucoup de petits-amis différents depuis le lycée, du coup j'ai l'impression que c'est forcément quelque chose d'éphémère.

\- C'est une façon de voir. Et quel statut te plairait dans ce cas ? Quelque chose de plus solennel ?

\- Non euh…en fait je ne sais pas trop, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

\- Quand tu te seras décidé, tu n'auras qu'à me faire ta proposition dans ce cas.

Viktor regarda avec satisfaction la panique qu'il avait réussi à créer dans le regard de son cadet, il faut dire que l'embêter était un de ses passe-temps favoris, ne serait-ce que pour se faire pardonner par la suite.

Tout en faisant glisser sa main contre sa joue il invita son visage à se tourner vers le sien. Une fois face à lui, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles qu'il convoitait depuis un bon moment. Ce geste avait beau être devenu familier, il n'avait jamais rien de mécanique, c'était toujours l'expression de ses sentiments les plus profonds, et c'est précisément parce que la réciproque était vraie que Yuri se sentait gêné de s'exposer de la sorte.

\- Attends…il y a beaucoup de promeneurs…

\- Je m'en fiche. Affirma le russe pour décliner l'argument, avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche. Les passants pouvaient bien les observer comme des bêtes curieuses après tout, ça lui était totalement égal.

\- Tu te fiches toujours de tout, de toute façon. » Répondit le plus jeune, d'un ton plus rieur que moralisateur, avant de se laisser faire à nouveau avec quelques rougeurs supplémentaires. Son instinct lui commanda cependant de ne pas poursuivre lorsqu'il vit une silhouette lointaine mais familière, s'approcher dans le dos de Viktor. Il reconnut sans difficulté Pichit, lui aussi qualifié pour la finale, mais même s'il était ravi de le voir, il aurait préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

« - Yuri ! Viktor ! C'est marrant de vous croiser là.

Le brun souffla de soulagement, la distance l'avait empêché de deviner leurs précédentes activités. Preuve étant que son téléphone était toujours rangé, et qu'il n'avait pas mis abruptement la chose sur le tapis. Il se leva immédiatement pour saluer son ami qu'il était heureux de compter parmi ses concurrents.

\- Pichit ! Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais si tôt.

\- J'étais motivé à rentabiliser ce voyage et à visiter un peu la ville, c'est pour ça. Vous êtes venu profiter de la plage ?

\- Oui, je voulais me détendre un peu face à la mer, comme c'est à côté de l'hôtel.

\- C'est vrai que tu faisais toujours fais ça pour te déstresser à Détroit. Se remémora le jeune thaïlandais.

\- Exact. Confessa Yuri, un peu gêné que son ami se souvienne de ses moments de faiblesses. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je voulais faire quelques selfies près de la mer avant d'accompagner Celestino à sa traditionnelle tournée des bars.

\- Ça doit être un truc de coach. Suggéra le japonais avec un brin de taquinerie adressée à Viktor.

\- Quand on a des élèves difficiles il faut bien trouver un moyen de décompresser. Répondit le russe face à cette accusation déguisée, sous les rires de Phichit.

\- Bon puisque je ne suis pas dispo cet après-midi, on n'a qu'à faire un tour en ville ce soir Yuri, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Je suis partant.

\- Génial, je t'appellerai quand Celestino en sera à son dernier bistrot. » Annonça le thaïlandais après un clin d'œil complice avant de poursuive sa route, laissant les deux amoureux profiter encore un peu de l'océan.

oOo

Viktor contempla le ciel partiellement dégagé qui lui faisait face, se laissant flotter dans la piscine extérieure de l'hôtel. Yuri était plus fatigué que prévu, et avait préféré récupérer le sommeil dont le trajet en avion l'avait partiellement privé, il était donc resté dormir dans leur chambre après être rentré de leur promenade.

En se concentrant un peu le russe parvenait à ressentir le rythme précis des remous de l'eau contre ce corps qu'il avait malmené pendant des années. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'admirer les étoiles de cette façon, il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'aimer non plus. Non pas qu'il n'y était pas disposé, mais il n'avait tout simplement jamais réussi à aimer une personne à la hauteur de son amour pour la glace. Et si certaines avaient cru pouvoir s'en accommoder dans un premier temps, elles renonçaient en général rapidement à être la personne de trop.

Viktor inspira profondément avant de se laisser volontairement couler au fond du bassin, il avait l'impression de connaitre cette sensation, celle d'être écrasé par une pression trop lourde et de devoir retenir sa respiration. Il laissa passer plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant de remonter doucement vers la surface, allongé sur le dos, les bras écartés pour se maintenir à flot. Il regarda à nouveau le ciel tacheté de lumières jusqu'à voir le visage de Yuri s'y dessiner, il fût rapidement perdu dans leurs souvenirs qu'il jugeait plus précieux que n'importe qu'elle médaille. Tous ces sentiments qu'il avait provoqués en lui, étaient parvenus à transpercer la glace dont il pensait être fait, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux sur un monde parallèle au sien, un monde nouveau fait de couleurs et de passion.

L'argenté se laissa porter par ses réflexions jusqu'à se redresser brusquement pour éternuer, en effet la piscine avait beau être chauffée, les températures nocturnes demeuraient hivernales. « Je ne vois qu'un Russe aussi con que moi pour se baigner en hivers. » Viktor se retourna immédiatement en suivant le son de cette voix qu'il connaissait bien.

« - Bingo. S'exclama le patineur suisse, vêtu d'un peignoir ostensiblement trop court pour sa taille, une bouteille et un verre à la main laissant présager ses intentions.

-Chris ?

\- Salut M. l'entraîneur. Et dire que je voulais me baigner à poil…

Décidément son éternel rival était toujours fidèle à lui-même, dépourvu de toute pudeur et un brin exhibitionniste, portant des lunettes en pleine nuit et coutumier des boissons alcoolisées. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre, à n'en pas douter.

\- Fait toi plaisir. Je prendrai des photos. Invita le russe sur un ton faussement sérieux.

\- J'apprécie vraiment ton geste, mais je me contenterai de ce superbe maillot. Ça serait bête de me faire virer de l'hôtel à quelques jours du Grand Prix.

Tout en parlant, Chris faisait sensuellement glisser son peignoir de ses épaules, dévoilant au fur et à mesure son corps d'athlète dans une mise en scène digne d'un spectacle de strip-tease. L'argenté le regarda faire avec amusement, se demandant où était passé le jeune garçon plein d'admiration à qui il avait jeté une fleur dans les gradins il y avait presque 10 ans de cela. Christophe Giacometti était depuis devenu un sex-symbol incontesté, il avait balayé le registre de l'érotisme au fur et à mesure de ses prestations, laissant ses fans parfois proches de l'évanouissement. Mais avant toute chose il était son meilleur-rival, celui à qui il avait très souvent arraché des médailles d'or, parfois in extremis, et avec qui il avait partagé plus de la moitié des podiums. Les journalistes avaient toujours adoré leur prêter des sentiments d'animosité, mais la vérité était qu'ils s'appréciaient sincèrement. Cette personnalité totalement excentrique et franche ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, et pourtant c'était exactement ce que Viktor recherchait. Chris faisait partie des rares personnes qui ne jouaient pas de jeu avec lui, il faut dire qu'en tant que légende vivante, de moins en moins de patineurs n'osaient s'adresser à lui comme à un égal, engageant souvent des relations fausses et dénaturées, ce qui avait contribué à un pesant sentiment de solitude.

\- Chris ne me dit pas que tu n'arrives pas à sortir de la piscine ? Demanda le russe en le voyant bras tendus, les mains appuyées sur le rebord et la jambe droite repliée.

\- Tu ne vois pas que je prends la pose ? Il ne me semble pas avoir décliné pour les photos.

L'argenté se mit à rire de la scène avant de s'exécuter, par complaisance pour tous les followers du jeune homme. Il partit rejoindre les transats afin de pouvoir photographier le jeune mannequin autoproclamé. Les poses improbables s'enchaînèrent dans la bonne humeur, égayant la conversation sur les calculs et les pronostics pour la finale qui s'annonçait. Après avoir dévoilé toute sa panoplie d'attitudes, le suisse se laissa aller à quelques coupes de champagne supplémentaires.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas marrant sans toi Viktor. En plus depuis que tu es parti, je suis l'un des plus vieux… alors que j'ai que 25 ans.

\- Comment je suis censé le prendre ?

\- Comme une supplication de ma part. Ça me frustrerait que tu tardes à revenir dans la compétition, et tu sais comme je déteste la frustration.

\- Tu dis ça mais regardes toi, une médaille d'or en France et le bronze en Chine, tu n'es pas si démotivé que ça.

\- C'est parce que j'essaye de te faire passer un message, je veux que mon patinage te rappelle tout ce que tu manques.

\- . Ça ne me manque pas tant que ça en réalité.

\- Menteur, tu es le compétiteur le plus féroce que j'ai connu, même si les caméras préférèrent immortaliser ton sourire angélique. Pour l'instant tu t'y accommodes, mais quand tu assisteras aux mondiaux, je suis prêt à parier que tu ressentiras une excitation tellement intense que tu te détesteras de ne pas y participer.

\- Je reporterai ma volonté de gagner sur Yuri, ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Aller pas de langue de bois avec moi, cette histoire de coaching n'est qu'un prétexte parce que tu avais flashé sur lui au banquet de l'année dernière on est d'accord ?

\- C'est un peu réducteur… Tenta de se justifier le russe le rouge aux joues.

\- Je suis content que tu sois arrivé à tes fins, vraiment. Précisa-t-il affublé d'un clin d'œil complice. Cela dit ce petit jeu ne va pas durer éternellement…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Coupa aussitôt l'argenté. Le suisse l'interrogea du regard avant de se rendre compte de son erreur de diagnostic.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai Viktor, ne me dit pas que tu t'es attaché…sentimentalement ?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te choque, l'année dernière quand je t'ai demandé des conseils tu m'as clairement dit de foncer.

\- De foncer dans son lit ! Pas dans une relation amoureuse, ce n'était pas du tout ça le plan !

\- Tes précisions arrivent trop tard, et puis ça n'aurait pas changer grand-chose à mon avis.

Chris observa avec un silence incrédule le sourire béat de son ami, qui passait à présent nerveusement la paume de sa main sur ses rougeurs.

\- Je rêve… dit moi ce qu'il t'a fait, il faut que je sache. C'est un si bon amant que ça ? J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine.

\- Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie Chris. » Assura-t-il pour détourner l'attention tandis qu'il hochait inconsciemment la tête.

\- A d'autres. Déclara le blond soudainement emballé, en lui servant une coupe de champagne afin de délier sa langue. Dis-moi au moins s'il te…

« Te voilà ». Une voix grave avait interrompu leur discussion et les deux patineurs se retournèrent immédiatement vers celle-ci. « Je te cherche depuis plus d'une heure, et forcément je te retrouve en maillot de bain avec de l'alcool, et en pleine conversation graveleuse avec M. Nikiforov pour couronner le tout. ».

Ce dernier, un peu surprit de l'apostrophe, détailla l'homme qui semblait faire un sermon à son ami, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était grand, plus que lui, plus que Chris. Ses cheveux bruns encadraient son visage carré de deux mèches ondulées, et se poursuivaient contre sa nuque. Quant à ses yeux verts, ils semblaient porteur d'un véritable agacement couplé à de la défiance. Viktor était certain de n'avoir jamais parler à cet homme et pourtant il lui semblait très familier.

« - Oh excuse moi, j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir.

\- A mon avis c'est plutôt une omission volontaire.

\- Ne va pas te faire d'idées, je pensais que personne d'autre que moi ne serait venu se baigner en cette saison.

\- Tu peux être accompagné sans pour autant risquer de tomber malade, la finale est dans moins de deux jours alors ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Et je ne parle même pas de l'intérêt d'une gueule de bois alors qu'on a un entraînement important demain…

\- Cesse d'être toujours sur mon dos veux-tu ? Je n'ai plus 17 ans, je sais ce que je fais, et ce ne sont pas trois verres de champagne qui vont me rendre saoul.

Viktor écarquilla les yeux devant cette scène qui avait toutes les caractéristiques de la dispute de couple classique. Et c'est à ce moment-là que ses souvenirs lui revinrent, cet homme n'était autre qu'un membre de la Fédération de patinage Suisse, et plus important, il était l'homme derrière lequel Chris avait couru pendant de nombreuses années, malgré un nombre conséquent de complications.

\- Masumi ! S'exclama naïvement le russe en se rappelant de son nom, tandis qu'il interrompait le règlement de compte qui était en train de s'opérer.

\- Chris ? Tu m'as présenté ? S'étonna alors le brun.

\- Oui, depuis le temps qu'il me parle de vous. Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin.

Le blond se crispa en repensant à toutes les anecdotes disparates et embarrassantes qu'il avait conté à son ami lors de leurs retrouvailles à propos de ses amours pour le moins chaotiques.

\- La réciproque vaut également. Se contenta de répondre le plus âgé visiblement radoucit par cette information qu'il ignorait. Bon, Chris, est-ce que tu peux au moins te rhabiller ?

\- Promis, mais est-ce que je peux te demander une petite faveur avant ?

\- Dit toujours.

\- Viktor et moi on n'a aucune photo ensemble, est-ce que tu voudrais bien… ?

Le brun leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel avant de se saisir du téléphone de son cadet d'un mouvement agacé.

\- Dépêchez-vous.

Les deux patineurs s'interpellèrent d'un regard entendu avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la piscine en enfilant leurs lunettes de soleil dont l'utilité restait à découvrir.

\- Ça manque de style tout ça, fait comme moi. » Proposa le suisse en tendant sa jambe gauche au-dessus-de l'eau.

oOo

Un autre éternuement de Viktor résonna dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, il était couvert d'une simple serviette et déambulait en compagnie de Chris tout en grelottant.

« - Désolé pour la scène que m'a faite Masumi, c'était assez embarrassant. Il était un peu sur les nerfs, mais ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Tu es sûr que vous n'allez pas vous redisputer en rentrant ? Il n'avait pas l'air très enchanté que tu viennes dans ma chambre.

Le suisse étouffa un rire nerveux avant de se laisser guider par la franchise qui le caractérisait.

\- C'est normal, il conserve une certaine inquiétude quand il s'agit de toi.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un scoop, il y a quelques années tu ne me laissais pas indifférent. En plus, j'étais une vraie girouette qui collectionnait les aventures, et ton côté rival inaccessible était un défi intéressant.

\- Tu pourrais au moins avouer que tu me trouvais à ton goût.

\- Justement, c'est à lui que j'ai cassé les oreilles avec ça. J'essayais de le faire réagir et de le rendre jaloux pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi…Technique idiote n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas tant que ça, vous êtes ensemble maintenant, c'est ce qui compte.

\- Oui enfin, après plusieurs années de montagnes-russe sentimentales.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, je me souviens de la première fois que tu m'as parlé de lui. Tu m'avais demandé si je trouverais ça bizarre de sortir avec quelqu'un de 10 ans de plus que moi.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, je me suis posé tellement de questions, et lui aussi. Finalement j'envie un peu votre romance niaise à toi et Yuri.

\- Niaise ? Répéta le russe avec une indignation surjouée.

\- Rends-toi compte que vous rougissez en parlant l'un de l'autre, je trouve ça écœurant de candeur.

\- Je n'y peux rien, il est tellement adorable.

\- Et voilà, tu recommences.

\- Tiens regarde, on est arrivés ! »

Le russe toujours à moitié dévêtu ouvra brutalement la porte dans l'espoir d'y retrouver une température corporelle normal après cette escapade frigorifique.

« - Yuri ! Je gèle ! Fais-moi couler un bain ! Supplia-t-il depuis la porte d'entrée.

\- Et un café pour moi. Réenchéri le suisse.

Mais à sa grande surprise le jeune compétiteur était au même endroit que celui où il l'avait laissé, il semblait même émerger d'une longue léthargie.

\- Tu dors encore ? S'étonna brièvement l'argenté avant de se jeter littéralement sur son protégé qui était toujours allongé sur le lit, bientôt suivi par Chris.

-Vous êtes gelés ! Cria le brun en essayant de se débattre, hélas pour lui c'était peine perdue, prit en tenaille entre ses deux aînés il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour se libérer. Il fixa les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face avec contrariété, tandis que ses mèches encore mouillées perlaient sur ses vêtements. Pendant ce temps, le suisse qui était collé à son dos, fit plus ou moins volontairement glisser une main sur ses hanches.

\- Chris qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Paniqua le brun qui avait toujours été incommodé par ce genre de familiarités.

\- Je cherche le secret du sort que tu as jeté à M. Le Bachelor.

\- Pas touche Chris, je ne le partage pas.

\- Vous sentez l'alcool tous les deux ! Lâchez-moi !

\- Viktor tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'amitié, ça me déçoit beaucoup.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui n'a aucune notion de propriété exclusive.

\- Eh bien, on est passé d'attirance, à amour, et maintenant à propriété, les choses avancent vite avec toi.

Yuri les laissa parler, les joues cramoisies par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et pendant que le débat prenait une tournure assez étrange, il remarqua que la porte de la chambre était toujours ouverte, et justement quelqu'un semblait les fixer d'une façon qu'il n'aurait pu décrire sur le moment. « Chris, tu as oublié ton téléphone. ». La voix était sèche avec une pointe d'exaspération. Le suisse se releva à quatre-pattes sur Yuri, tandis que Viktor tourna la tête en direction de la porte sans se décoller du jeune japonais. La scène d'un point de vu extérieur avait un léger côté malsain, accentué par la quasi-nudité des deux principaux fauteurs-de-trouble qui arboraient à présent un visage coupable.

« Masumi, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. ». Le principal problème de cette phrase était qu'elle désamorçait rarement les situations, et au contraire, avait la plupart du temps l'effet inverse. Viktor pouvait sentir le malaise de son ami face à ce quiproquo de trop, c'est donc sans réfléchir qu'il décida d'inviter tout le monde au restaurant en signe d'apaisement.

oOo

Le voyant de l'ascenseur clignota pour indiquer l'arrivée au quatorzième étage et Yuri se colla légèrement au bras de l'homme à ses côtés.

« Alors comme ça je suis ta propriété exclusive ? Demanda le brun d'un ton neutre tandis que sa bouche pivotait discrètement en un léger sourire.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai mal choisi mes mots. Ça t'a déplu ?

\- Non, pas spécialement. Le jeune compétiteur s'arrêta au niveau de la porte de leur chambre et se retourna rapidement vers son aîné. Ça dépend si c'est réciproque.

\- Bien sûr, je suis entièrement à toi. Répondit l'argenté avant de fondre sur ses lèvres qui semblaient l'appeler depuis leur retour à l'hôtel.

\- J'avais vraiment hâte de rentrer. Avoua le jeune japonais en ouvrant la porte.

\- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu t'ennuyais, on serait parti plus tôt.

\- Tu te trompes, j'apprécie la compagnie de Chris et de son ami. C'est juste que je voulais me retrouver seul avec toi. Yuri bloqua le loquet de la porte derrière lui tout en prononçant ces mots.

L'argenté sentit une excitation fiévreuse l'envahir mais tacha de ne rien laisser transparaître. Il balança négligemment son manteau sur sa valise et vint s'asseoir sur l'un des lits jumeaux, les mains appuyées contre le duveteux matelas. Il ne lâcha pas son cadet du regard, l'invitant à prendre part à ce subtil jeu de domination qui faisait partie de leur relation. Le brun s'avança jusqu'à lui, debout, à une proximité qui laissait leurs jambes s'entrecroiser. Viktor passa alors une main possessive sur les fesses galbées de son cadet qui n'opposa aucune résistance.

\- De quoi as-tu envie Yuri ?

Le plus jeune se pencha pour embrasser sans retenue la naissance de son cou, faisant ensuite glisser sa langue sur cette zone qu'il savait très sensible, il ramena enfin ses lèvres à la hauteur de son oreille, dont il lapa tendrement le lobe avant de poursuivre,

\- De toi, bien sûr.

Viktor encadra subitement son visage de sa main, l'obligeant à venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes

\- Et plus précisément, de quelle humeur es-tu ? Demanda suavement l'argenté tout en agrippant son pull pour le faire basculer avec lui. Est-ce que tu veux me prendre ? Ou alors tu préfères que je m'occupe de toi ?

Yuri s'était laissé tomber contre lui, avec l'impression que tout son corps était en train de le brûler. Bien sûr, ce genre de propos déclenchaient dans son imaginaire tout un tas de séquences, sans qu'il ne puisse toutefois émettre une quelconque préférence. Il n'arrivait déjà plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ses mains glissant sous ses vêtement, incapable de déterminer les endroits où son amant le caressait, tant les plaisirs se superposaient dans la plus totale confusion.

\- Je te veux de toutes les façons possibles. » Fût la dernière chose intelligible qu'il parvint à prononcer avant de perdre complètement le contrôle de son propre corps.

oOoOo

« Pichit ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'y suis allé quand même. Le jeune patineur thaïlandais s'était momentanément accoudé à la rambarde de la piste glacée pour parler à son ami.

\- Oui j'ai vu ça. Les illuminations avaient l'air superbes.

\- Il reste encore quelques jours, on remettra ça.»

Yuri hocha de la tête avec un sourire gêné, il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir honoré son rendez-vous de la veille même si son ami n'avait pas du tout l'air de lui en tenir rigueur. Ce dernier était déjà reparti en piste pour continuer son échauffement, à l'instar de ses quatre autres concurrents.

Le brun se dépêcha de combler son retard en enfilant rapidement ses gants sous le regard légèrement cerné de son coach. Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que leur nuit avait été agitée, le luxe d'avoir la certitude de ne pas être dérangés et entendus, les avait fatalement poussés à en profiter. Le résultat était qu'ils avaient été les derniers à arriver pour l'entrainement le plus important avant la finale, et ce, malgré une course effrénée depuis l'hôtel.

Tous les patineurs étaient d'ores-et-déjà en piste, tandis que les coaches et associés se retrouvèrent quant à eux, répartis sur la bordure. La plupart étaient en bon termes, et puisqu'il ne s'agissait pour l'instant que d'un simple échauffement, ils se permettaient de discuter entre eux. Viktor sentit qu'il s'agissait peut-être du bon moment pour briser la glace, et lança un franc sourire en direction de Yakov qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Malgré la grimace du vieil homme celui-ci ne tourna pas les talons, ce qui signifiait une probable ouverture dont l'argenté profita aussitôt en s'avançant vers lui.

« Non mais tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Si tu voulais confirmer les rumeurs entre toi et ton élève tu ne t'y prendrais pas autrement.

\- Bonjour Yakov ! On n'est pas si en retard que ça, si ?

\- Ça fait presque 15 minutes que les échauffements en piste ont commencés.

\- Wow, j'ai du mal lire l'heure indiquée sur le mail.

Le plus âgé leva les yeux au ciel face à tant de nonchalance, et pourtant il y avait été habitué depuis toutes ces années.

\- Comment va Makkachin ?

\- Comme un charme, et aucune séquelle à déplorer d'après le vétérinaire. Merci de t'en soucier.

\- C'est normal, j'ai toujours préféré les chiens aux humains.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, ils sont naturellement dociles, obéissants et loyaux.

Au ton qu'avait employé son ancien coach, Viktor arbora un sourire crispé, se doutant bien qu'il y avait un message subliminal là-dessous.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore ?

\- Bien sûr que je t'en veux, et tu devrais t'en vouloir à toi-même aussi. Tu es en train d'envoyer valser une prodigieuse carrière.

Viktor leva les yeux au ciel, il était probablement condamné à ne jamais pouvoir esquiver cette conversation.

\- Si je le fais c'est parce que ça en vaut la peine.

\- Je reconnais que Katsuki a du potentiel, mais ne pense pas être le seul capable de le faire ressortir. Il peut tout aussi bien progresser avec un autre coach.

\- Je ne parle pas que de ça.

\- Bon sang Viktor, les décisions sentimentales sont les pires qu'un individu peut prendre…

\- Tu parles en connaissance de cause ? Plaisanta l'argenté, tout en regardant en direction de son ex-femme.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Mais puisque tu prends cet exemple je t'invite à songer à une possible rupture, et aux remords que tu auras en repensant à la carrière que tu avais.

\- J'y ai déjà pensé, mais il parait que les regrets sont encore pires que les remords.

\- Bon Dieu Vitya…je ne sais plus comment te faire entendre raison.

\- Yakov, j'entends tout ce que tu me dis, je t'assure. Mais je sais aussi à quoi ressemble une saison de patinage, et si Yuri reprend à Détroit, en une année on réussira peut-être à se voir deux ou trois semaines dans le meilleur des cas…Et même si je reprenais dans ces conditions, je ne sais pas si je serai en mesure de produire quelque chose de satisfaisant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Yuri est encore capable de surprendre le public, chose que je n'arrive plus à faire depuis plusieurs saisons.

\- Ton propre perfectionnisme est en train de t'induire en erreur, tu es loin d'être sur le déclin Vitya.

Viktor se tût un moment, son ancien coach n'avait pas totalement tort et une part de lui le savait très bien.

\- Je suis content d'avoir pu discuter avec toi Yakov, mais il faut que j'aille briefer Yuri, il est le premier à répéter.»

oOoO

« Pas besoin de s'étirer si on va visiter la ville. Décrétât souverainement le jeune japonais à la fin de l'entraînement. Après tout il avait déjà réussi à convaincre don coach de faire du tourisme avec lui, en dépit du bon sens, une veille de compétition. Au-delà du fait que Viktor ne lui refusait en général pas grand-chose, il savait aussi que cela allait lui faire plaisir de visiter Barcelone avec lui. C'est d'ailleurs avec une satisfaction non dissimulée qu'il lui avait proposé d'être son guide pour la journée.

Yuri regarda la majorité de ses concurrents débriefer avec leurs entraîneurs respectifs, les visages étaient pour la plupart sévères, et cela n'avait rien de surprenant vu l'enjeu qui les attendait le lendemain. A cette pensée anxiogène, le brun opta pour le déni et s'éloigna de la piste accompagnée de son mentor. Il était préférable de terminer sur une bonne note, et justement il venait de réussir son programme court à la perfection, une grande première après l'ajout du quadruple flip. Viktor avait été particulièrement satisfait, tant d'un point de vue technique qu'interprétatif, et ne s'était pas gêné pour couvrir de compliments son poulain depuis l'autre côté de la rambarde. Il faut dire que ce genre de coup d'éclat la veille d'une finale ne passait jamais inaperçu, ni auprès des coaches adverses, et encore moins auprès des concurrents qui, malgré de bons rapports, se jaugeaient constamment.

\- Yuri tu veux repasser par l'hôtel avant de partir ? Demanda Viktor en regardant son protégé retirer ses patins sur les bancs des vestiaires.

\- Mmh…

Yuri n'avait pas vraiment envie d'empiéter sur leur temps de découverte, mais en même temps, il semblait avoir oublié de prendre une serviette et un pantalon de rechange. Tout en résolvant mentalement ce dilemme, il se releva précipitamment sans prendre garde au déséquilibre qui le menaçait après ce soudain changement de hauteur. Il trébucha sans réel obstacle, retenu de justesse par son coach, contre lequel il apposa tout son poids.

\- Dé…désolé, j'étais distrait.

\- Fait attention, tu aurais pu te faire mal. S'inquiéta immédiatement l'argenté.

Après cette petite frayeur Yuri reprit possession de ses appuis, c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que le dos de sa main touchait quelque chose de dur. Il leva les yeux vers son coach qui semblait tout aussi gêné que lui.

\- Viktor tu…

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Demanda le russe avec embarra. Tu me fais toujours de l'effet quand tu danses sur _Eros_ , je pensais que tu le savais.

Le visage du jeune compétiteur resta impassible, jusqu'à s'approcher avec détermination de celui de son aîné. Sans un mot il lui vola un baisé passionné empreint de l'adrénaline provoqué sa précédente performance. Ses mains se déplaçaient de façon totalement désordonnée, de son visage à son cou, glissant dans ses cheveux d'argent avant de pousser contre son torse pour le faire reculer jusqu'à la porte des douches.

-Attends Yuri…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le brun lui fit un sourire emplis de sous-entendus, avant de venir coller son corps brûlant contre celui du russe, lui faisant ainsi sentir une excitation réciproque contre sa cuisse.

\- Je suis dans le même état, parce que c'est à toi que je pense pendant la chorégraphie.

Le russe se mordilla inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure, à la fois satisfait et presque effrayé par l'érotisme qui se dégageait à présent de son disciple. Au fond il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, car ce patineur si désirable qui le provoquait ouvertement, n'était autre que le fruit de son instruction.

\- On ne peut rien faire ici Yuri, tu sais bien que les autres peuvent arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Se força à prévenir l'argenté dont la voix était emplie d'une frustration anticipée.

Le plus jeune arbora une expression légèrement contrariée présignifiant un probable rejet de cette argumentation. Il faut dire que l'avoir débarrassé de sa retenue n'avait pas que des bons côtés, son incroyable sensualité faisait la paire avec une désobéissance de plus en plus assumée. Yuri délaissa son aîné afin d'entrer dans une des cabines de douches, il s'appuya contre la paroi avant de le ferrer du regard.

\- Tu viens ?

Viktor leva un sourcil, les commissures de ses lèvres étirées en un sourire. Cette question avait plutôt des allures d'ordre, et il ne pouvait pas laisser son élève se laisser emporter de la sorte sans réagir, il était encore son entraîneur tout de même. Malheureusement cette réflexion ne dépassa pas le stade de la pensée, et ne trouva aucune application pratique. Le russe s'était en effet laissé attirer dans cette cabine, avec une irrésistibilité comparable à celle d'un aimant. Dieu qu'il pouvait être faible face à ce garçon, culpabilisa-t-il tout en faisant danser sa langue avec la sienne.

\- On n'a que quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne terminent leurs étirements. Fit-remarquer Viktor dans un dernier espoir de raisonner le plus jeune.

\- Je sais.

/ ! \

Le brun ne s'encombra pas de plus d'explications et commença à défaire nerveusement les boutons du pantalon de son amant avant de se mettre à genoux face à lui. Bien qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de précédant à cette initiative de sa part, le désir qu'il ressentait était toujours plus fort que son appréhension. En libérant enfin le membre durcit de son aîné à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, Yuri commença par ce qui lui semblait le plus naturel. Il l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises, de baiser de plus en plus humides, jusqu'à laisser sa langue parcourir la longueur disponible, avec pour délicieux bruit de fond, les murmures de son prénom entrecoupés de gémissements. Après ces agréables tergiversations, le plus jeune l'entoura finalement de ses lèvres avec précaution. Son partenaire se faisait de plus en plus audible, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer, accompagnant bientôt ses mouvements de sa main droite. L'argenté rejeta brutalement sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il sentit sa langue se mêler à cet étau de chaleur moite. Yuri ne comprit pas immédiatement cette réaction, et leva alors les yeux dans sa direction tout en poursuivant ses va-et-vient. Viktor détourna rapidement le regard pour se préserver de cette vision totalement obscène qui avait été sur le point de le faire jouir. Yuri s'en douta en le voyant mettre sa main devant sa bouche, tandis que l'autre était venue se perdre de sa chevelure ébène pour accompagner ses mouvements. Tout en jouant de sa langue sur l'extrémité de son sexe, il se rendit compte à quel point il aimait ça, indépendamment du fait de donner du plaisir à son amant, la pratique était en elle-même particulièrement excitante.

\- Bon sang Yuri, où tu as appris ça ?

\- Avec toi… Répondit simplement le brun avant de le reprendre en bouche tout en changeant de rythme. Le sexe bandé de Viktor déformait déjà ses joues pourtant il tenta de l'enfouir plus profondément encore sans parvenir à atteindre la base pour autant. Mais c'était déjà bien assez pour le russe, qui étouffa un grognement tandis que tous ses muscles se contractaient.

\- Yuri arrête je vais… Sa voix se cassa au même moment où il fût emporté par l'orgasme, la tête rejetée en arrière, le corps encore légèrement tremblant sous la vague de plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. Tout en reprenant difficilement ses esprits il constata que le brun ne s'était pas retiré à temps.

\- Yuri surtout n'avale…

Le bruit d'une déglutition difficile l'interrompit, gravant un certain dépit sur son visage.

\- Tu n'écoutes donc jamais. Se résigna-t-il tout en observant l'expression confuse de son cadet, dont le contour de ses lèvres était encore recouvert de sa semence.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre comme goût.

\- Evidemment, à quoi tu... »

/ ! \

Au même moment un bruit de porte se fit entendre, figeant les deux amants derrière la cloison de la douche.

« -Pff je n'étais vraiment pas en forme aujourd'hui.

\- T'inquiète, ça ne veut rien dire. C'est demain qu'il faudra tout donner.

Yuri reconnu immédiatement la première voix, il s'agissait de celle de Pichit, et le seconde, toute aussi distincte, appartenait à Chris. Il paniqua en imaginant être découvert avec son coach dans un endroit pareil, n'ayant aucune justification à apporter au fait d'être enfermé avec lui.

\- Au fait tu ne saurais pas où sont passé Viktor et Yuri ?

\- Je n'en sait rien, ils ont filé à l'anglaise dès la fin de la répétition, pendant qu'on s'étirait. Répondit le suisse, pas franchement surpris.

\- C'est pas vrai, je l'ai encore loupé…

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler.

\- Laisse-tomber, il décroche une fois sur mille quand il est avec Viktor. En plus j'imagine qu'ils sont en rencard donc je ne vais pas le déranger.

\- Eh bien, je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant toi aussi.

\- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer leur attitude et les regards qu'ils s'échanges…Déclara simplement Pichit tout en dégainant son téléphone pour son habituel selfie post-entrainement. Pendant ce temps Yuri était en train de se liquéfier en silence, face à cette cruelle vérité.

\- Tu l'as dit. J'avais peur qu'ils se sautent dessus avant la fin des répétitions.

Le jeune thaïlandais se mit à rigoler devant l'impertinence de son aîné, tandis que la porte des vestiaires claqua une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne sais pas qui sont les plus débiles, entre eux, et vous qui faites comme s'ils étaient un sujet de conversation intéressant.

La voix râleuse de Yurio se reconnaissait aisément, et au-delà de ça, il n'y avait que lui pour faire preuve d'un manque de politesse aussi flagrant.

\- Comme tu es dur monsieur le prodige, tu ne devrais pas te réjouir pour eux ? Demanda le suisse de son habituelle voix taquine.

\- Ah c'est sûr qu'il se sont bien trouvés…le presque-chauve et le cochon.

Cette-fois-ci se fût Viktor qui eût besoin de se calmer, au grand damne de son cadet qui essayait de rester discret malgré l'embarra profond dans lequel toutes ces conversations le mettaient.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit ça ne m'empêchera pas de gagner contre lui.

\- Tu parles comme-s'il était le seul concurrent potentiellement dangereux. N'oublie pas que Jean-Jacques Leroy s'est qualifié avec brio, et le Kazakh à l'air de ne pas plaisanter non plus.

\- Ils ne me font pas peur, JJ n'est qu'un frimeur, et l'autre, un type qui toise les gens bizarrement.

\- Ton avis sur eux ne les empêchera pas de gagner, et moi non plus soit-dit en passant. Prévint le plus âgé avec un sourire. Mais bon, les chatons ont toujours besoin de faire leurs griffes. »

Malheureusement, s'il y avait bien une réflexion qui contrariait au plus haut point le Tigre de Russie, c'était qu'on l'assimile à un inoffensif chaton. S'en suivi une joute verbale des plus virulente, à laquelle le thaïlandais essayait vainement d'apporter une résolution. Yurio repartit finalement comme il était venu, c'est-à-dire en claquant la porte, bientôt suivi par Chris et Pichit avec beaucoup plus de retenue.

Après des minutes qui leur avaient paru interminables, les vestiaires se vidèrent enfin complètement, permettant aux deux clandestins de sortir de leur cachette. Yuri s'avança jusqu'aux lavabos, passant immédiatement de l'eau sur le visage pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même et à son absence de self-control.

« - Tu ne me sermonnes pas ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement à son coach.

\- Ce serait un peu hypocrite de ma part, après en voir autant profité. Rigola l'argenté en le regardant silencieusement se pencher en avant, pour mieux venir passer ses bras autour de son cou. Tu es gêné qu'ils sachent pour nous ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça. Yuri balbutiait un peu. La voix de son aîné laissait deviner une certaine préoccupation, comme la crainte qu'il ne soit pas capable d'assumer ses sentiments aux yeux des autres.

\- Si tu veux je peux démentir les…

\- Mais non tu ne comprends pas. Le brun se tourna brusquement vers lui, le regard brillant, les mains fermement agrippées aux siennes. Je pourrais le crier sur tous les toits s'il le fallait, ce n'est pas le problème.

\- Hm, d'accord. Répondit l'argenté, à la fois surpris et totalement charmé par cette assurance.

\- C'est juste que moi je sais le nombre d'heures qu'on a passé à s'entraîner, tout ce que tu m'as appris que ce soit en matière technique ou d'expression, le nombre de fois où tu m'as fait répéter. Et tout ça, je ne veux pas que ce soit occulté par le fait que je…qu'on…qu'on soit ensemble. Alors quand je te rapporterai la médaille d'or, et seulement à ce moment-là, je pourrais ignorer complètement les commentaires des autres, parce que j'aurais fait honneur à notre entraînement, et j'aurais prouvé que tu es le meilleur des coaches avant d'être la personne que j'aime.

Viktor écarquilla un peu les yeux devant une déclaration si enflammée, avant de retrouver un sourire tendre, que seul Yuri était capable de provoquer. Il l'enlaça au niveau de la taille avant de se pencher et de rigoler doucement dans le creux de son cou.

\- Tu te met vraiment trop la pression, моя любовь.*

oOoOo

Yuri pouvait sentir ses bras s'engourdir de minute en minute, sans compter les pavés déformés de la chaussée qui commençaient sérieusement à lui faire mal aux pieds. Ni d'une, ni deux, il se précipita vers le premier banc en ligne de mire, pour y déposer, un nombre beaucoup trop important de sacs, complètement essoufflé.

\- Minute ! On fait une pause !

Toujours debout, Viktor quant à lui n'avait pas l'air de ressentir la moindre once de fatigue, c'était même l'inverse, comme si le fait de marcher de boutique en boutique le revigorait, pire, pour chaque chose superflue achetée, il gagnait en énergie. C'était la seule explication pour qu'il tournoie ainsi sur lui-même, un large sourire étirant sa bouche, alors même qu'ils déambulaient le long de l'avenue _Passeig de Gràcia_ depuis plus d'une heure.

\- Ça m'avais manqué de faire du shopping ! Déclara l'argenté d'un air enjoué avant de se tourner en direction de Yuri. J'aurais quand même aimé que l'euro soit moins élevé. Yuri, tu ne veux rien toi ?

\- Oh, non ça va aller, merci.

Contrairement à son aîné Yuri n'était pas du genre dépensier et il ne trouvait pas spécialement de plaisir à écumer les boutiques. Cela dit, voir l'enthousiasme de Viktor suffisait à lui faire apprécier cette virée-shopping, et puis à vrai dire, il avait tout de même une petite idée derrière la tête. L'anniversaire de celui qu'il aimait approchait, et il voulait plus que tout lui faire plaisir, même s'il n'allait probablement pas égaler la surprise que lui-même avait reçu quelques semaines plus tôt. Viktor le sortit prématurément de ses pensées en lui prenant la main pour le relever.

\- Qu'est-ce qu… ?

\- Je vais t'acheter un costume pour ton anniversaire. Tu devrais brûler l'ancien et cette horrible cravate. Coupa immédiatement le russe avant de foncer à travers la foule.

Fort heureusement, Yuri n'était pas vestimentairement susceptible mais tout de même, c'était complètement superflu, d'autant plus que le cadeau symbolique de la prestation lui avait largement suffit.

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine ! Mon costume me plaît ! Protesta-t-il sans réussi à entraver son partenaire.

\- Allez fait-moi plaisir. Justement c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis plus d'une heure mais passons. Je ne t'ai pas offert de cadeau à proprement parler, alors laisse-moi me racheter.

\- Mais ta surprise était déjà géniale, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'en faire plus, crois-moi.

Le russe ralentit aussitôt le rythme et se tourna pour faire face au récalcitrant japonais.

\- Yuri, je ne fais pas ça pour toi.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda le brun avec une expression dubitative.

\- Après qu'une superbe médaille scintille à ton cou, il sera temps d'honorer toutes les formalités mondaines.

-Tu parles du banquet ?

\- Précisément. Et je tiens à être accompagné du plus beau patineur de la salle, habillé de son plus beau costume.

Le compliment flatta le plus jeune bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, et il n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter sa défaite en feintant l'indifférence.

\- Puisque tu insistes.

\- Merveilleux ! En plus cette allée est pleine de boutiques incroyables.

Incroyablement cher, pensa Yuri qui était déjà gêné du montant que son aîné s'apprêtait à dépenser pour lui. Il allait probablement avoir l'air encore plus ridicule que prévu le 25 décembre.

\- Ce magasin m'a l'air parfait ! Affirma Viktor et s'immobilisant face à une enseigne spécialisée. Bien sûr, seule la devanture luxueuse pouvait lui permettre de dire ça, mais cela restait un argument suffisant.

Yuri ne broncha ni à cette observation, ni pendant l'heure qui suivit dans le magasin où il enchaîna les tenues, se pliant aux essayages avec une résignation docile, rougissant de temps à autres, lorsque Viktor exprimait son approbation de manière un peu trop explicite.

\- Celui-là est vraiment parfait sous tous les angles. Commenta le russe sous le charme, nonchalamment accoudé contre la spacieuse cabine d'essayage.

\- Je trouve aussi. Menti le brun avec l'espoir d'en finir avec cette épreuve.

\- Je sais que tu dis ça sans la moindre sincérité, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu as raison de me faire confiance. Lui sourit l'argenté qui n'était pas dupe, tout en faisant glisser sa main contre son dos. Tu as un corps sublime, cette fois-ci je veux qu'il soit mis en valeur sans que tu ais besoin de te déshabiller.

Mais pour quelle raison se déshabillerait-il au beau milieu d'un banquet ? Viktor avait des réflexions bizarres parfois, pensa le brun tout en mettant ça sur le compte d'une obscure expression russe.

\- Viktor, je me plierai à toutes tes envies, tu peux me faire porter ce que tu veux, mais par pitié, est-ce qu'on peut sortir d'ici ? Je n'en peux vraiment plus de ces costumes qui sont pratiquement tous les mêmes ! Et ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on est ici ! Supplia le jeune compétiteur.

\- Wow, si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de te pousser à bout avec des essayages pour obtenir de toi ce que je veux…

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, je veux juste partir. S'il te plait.

\- Très bien, on prend celui-là alors.

Yuri salua intérieurement la fin de ce calvaire jusqu'au moment gênant du passage en caisse. Il essayait de se retenir de s'indigner devant un tel prix, en prenant exemple sur Viktor qui ne sourcilla à aucun moment devant la suite de chiffre. Il présenta sa carte avec assurance, sans même vérifier si le paiement avait été accepté avant de reprendre le paquet et de se diriger avec enthousiasme vers le boulevard.

\- Et si on allait observer le coucher de soleil sur la plage ? Proposa l'argenté, bien décidé à vivre pour la première fois un de ces fameux clichés romantiques.

\- D'accord.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, je suis juste gêné, que tu m'offres de telles choses.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ça me fait plaisir. Assura le russe avec un sourire, tout en invitant Yuri à lui prendre la main.

Une fois au bord de la plage, Viktor se laissa tomber sur le dos, la tête appuyée sur les jambes de son cadet. Ce dernier ne pouvait en général pas résister à la tentation de passer sa main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'ils étaient à sa porter, et cette-fois encore ne fit pas exception, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui qui en profitait. L'étendu de sable était presque déserte en raison de la saison. Et le silence qui régnait entrecoupé par l'écume des vagues était porteur d'un réconfort intense, en particulier après la course effrénée qu'ils avaient entreprit depuis le début de la journée. Yuri admira les nuances de jaune se propager depuis l'horizon, venant teinter le ciel d'une palette surprenante alors que le soleil se confondait bientôt avec l'océan.

\- Hey Yuri, tu sais il y a une tradition russe pour le solstice d'hiver. Il faut embrasser la personne dont on est amoureux, lorsque le soleil disparait complètement, pour qu'un nouveau cycle recommence et que notre âme-sœur en fasse toujours parti.

\- V…vraiment ? Demanda le jeune japonais, surpris par cette coutume, tandis que des rougeurs venaient déjà teinter ses pommettes. L'argenté hocha la tête pour seule réponse avant de fermer les yeux en souriant, invitant implicitement le brun à réaliser la prophétie.

\- Mais peut-être que tu ne veux pas de moi pour le prochain cycle. Supposa-t-il en ne sentant aucun baiser lui parvenir.

Cette seule perspective suffit à lui ôter ses derniers doutes, Yuri se pencha alors au-dessus du visage de celui qui était toujours allongé sur lui, mêlant leurs souffles pendant quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Son amant se laissa faire, mais peu à peu ses lèvres se déformèrent jusqu'à devenir un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? Le jeune japonais se redressa précipitamment en regardant son aîné se tordre de rire, les mains sur les côtes pour contenir ses soubresauts. Attends, tu as tout inventé c'est ça ?

Les rires continus de l'argenté lui répondirent directement, puisqu'il ne parvenait déjà plus à articuler quelque chose d'audible.

\- Viktor !

\- Oh mon Dieu…Yuri tu vraiment trop…

Adorable ? Crédule ? Naïf ? Il ne savait pas quel qualificatif choisir, surement un mélange des trois. Yuri quant à lui, gonfla les joues pour retenir son énervement, le rouge de l'embarra était devenu colérique. Il se détesta d'être une cible si facile pour ce qui était des taquineries en tout genre, ainsi que Viktor, pour être si sadique.

\- Je ne te ferai plus jamais confiance. Annonça-t-il, l'exagération allant de pair avec sa susceptibilité, pendant que le russe essayait de mettre un terme à ses éclats de rires.

\- Pardon Yuri, je n'ai pas pu résister, et puis tu avais l'air de prendre ça tellement au sérieux …

Pour la première fois, Viktor parvint à rouvrir les yeux en direction de celui qu'il avait délibérément contrarié, découvrant son visage accusateur, il se jeta sans prévenir sur lui pour l'enlacer contre le sable.

\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te faire pardonner avec ça ?

\- Pas avec ça. Répondit-il, en se précipitant pour embrasser amoureusement son protégé. Celui-ci tenta vainement de le repousser, avant de finalement renoncer à faire preuve de rancune et de mieux savourer cet instant. Ils restèrent ainsi, collés l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes, alors même que la nuit commençait à engloutir la ville.

\- Je pourrais rester comme ça éternellement. Constata l'argenté en resserrant ses bras autour de sa prise.

\- Moi aussi, mais on risque de mourir de faim.

\- Mais non, j'ai tout prévu. Souviens-toi, je me suis arrêté chez un vendeur de cacahuètes avant qu'on parte acheter ton costume.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. S'enthousiasma le brun qui chercha avec ardeur de quoi calmer sa faim. Euh… je ne les trouve pas.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Hélas, après de longues et infructueuses vérifications, le sachet demeurait introuvable.

Conscient qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment sur cette plage ils se décidèrent à rebrousser chemin. Viktor avait rapidement proposé d'abandonner les recherches, mais Yuri avait quant à lui préféré faire la sourde-oreille, et insisté pour réparer son erreur en refaisant le trajet inverse, jusqu'à l'endroit où il pensait l'avoir oublié.

Le russe avait fini par le suivre, bon gré mal gré, avec la certitude que quelqu'un avait dû se servir depuis tout ce temps. Au fond c'était du bon sens, mais Yuri était têtu comme une mule, et c'est la première fois que sa propension à faire le contraire de ce qu'on lui disait, l'incommoda vraiment.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent devant le banc où ils s'étaient arrêtés plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Sans surprise pour Viktor, l'endroit était vide, il fit toutefois l'effort de ne pas contrarier Yuri frontalement en essayant de participer aux recherches, et ce, malgré un agacement de moins en moins dissimulable.

-Réfléchit calmement, Yuri. Les cacahuètes étaient dans un sachet. Il est marron avec un motif vert.

Le brun s'empressa de vérifier tous les recoins les plus improbables avant de se résoudre à abandonner.

\- Désolé je ne sais plus où je l'ai laissé. Je vais retourner en acheter !

\- C'est bon Yuri. Le magasin est probablement fermé de toute façon. Tu dois être épuisé, on rentre.

La fatigue rendait son ton un peu âpre, mais il espérait que Yuri fasse l'effort d'aller dans son sens pour une fois. Malheureusement c'est plutôt l'inverse qui se produisit, puisque le plus jeune s'agaça visiblement de la façon dont il lui avait répondu.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu décides à ma place du fait que je sois fatigué ?

\- Très bien, c'est moi qui suis fatigué. Avoua abruptement l'argenté dans l'objectif de conclure.

oOo

C'est avec une double culpabilité que le Yuri avança à travers la foule avec Viktor à ses côtés. Il était beaucoup trop impulsif, il le savait et s'en rendait compte seulement après coup. La conséquence de son insistance, fût une longue marche dans un silence qui aurait été moins pesante s'il n'avait pas été précédée de cette légère altercation. En y repensant, il avait traîné Viktor dans ce détour inutile contre sa volonté, alors même qu'il lui avait répété que les chances de retrouver le sachet perdu étaient nulles. Mais l'envie de se rattraper l'avait empêché de l'écouter ou de se mettre à sa place. Et maintenant, que pouvait-il bien faire pour se faire pardonner ? Cette journée avait été presque parfaite après tout, alors il était hors de question de l'achever sur un malentendu, surtout qu'avoir Viktor si proche de lui sans pouvoir lui parler était un vrai supplice. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains afin de crever l'abcès, en profitant pour aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait le plus, après le Grand Prix.

\- Dis Viktor, ton anniversaire est le jour de Noël, non ? Demanda le brun avec le sourire alors qu'il connaissait évidemment cette information par cœur depuis l'âge de 12 ans.

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir comme cadeau ?

\- Eh bien, je ne faisais pas grand-chose pour mon anniversaire en Russie. Pour Noël non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Ah bon…

Viktor remarqua immédiatement la profonde déception sur le visage de son cadet, ce qui lui fit un léger pincement au cœur. Peut-être était-il maladroit, mais il voulait lui-aussi faire un pas vers lui.

-Tu veux du vin chaud, Yuri ?

\- Euh, je préfère éviter avant une compétition.

\- Ah oui, pas bête… »

Le russe se remémora le banquet de l'année dernière, et tous les excès auquel il était associé. Non effectivement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il regarda ensuite discrètement en direction de Yuri, son visage semblait plus apaisé, et ses yeux noisette brillaient de cette lueur qu'il connaissait bien. Il cherchait probablement une réponse en ce moment même et il valait mieux ne pas le perturber.

Brusquement le brun s'arrêta de marcher, il se mit à rougir sans raison après avoir été parcouru d'un frisson, et se précipita en direction d'une boutique dont la devanture était caractéristique d'une bijouterie. Après avoir rapidement scruter la vitrine, Yuri se retourna précipitamment, d'un air décidé.

« - Viktor ! On entre dans ce magasin !

L'ordre avait été donné avec un aplomb surprenant pour quelqu'un qui semblait abattu, quelques minutes plus tôt, il suivit par automatisme son cadet à l'intérieur, un peu confus.

\- Yuri, qu'est-ce que tu… ?

\- En fait, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un porte-bonheur pour les compétitions importantes.

\- D'accord je comprends, sauf qu'ici c'est plutôt une enseigne spécialisée tu sais ?

Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de jeter un œil à la collection du magasin en disant cela, que Yuri s'était déjà dirigé vers le comptoir, apparemment sans aucune marque d'hésitation. Il pointa avec conviction deux bijoux exposés, sous le regard étonné de la caissière, surement peu habituée à voir des clients aux choix si arrêtés.

\- Avez-vous la mesure du tour de doigt de madame ? Demanda poliment la vendeuse.

\- Euh non…enfin non, je n'ai pas…c'est pour… Le jeune japonais balbutia avant de se retourner en direction de son coach qui était un peu en retrait.

\- Oh. Veuillez m'excusez. Se corrigea immédiatement la jeune femme avant de tendre la main en direction de l'argenté. Monsieur, vous permettez ?

Viktor écarquilla les yeux, il avait beau sembler totalement dépassé, il se résigna à faire mesurer son annulaire, sous le regard extrêmement embarrassé de son protégé.

\- Parfait. Avant de procéder au paiement, dois-je ajouter quelque chose avec ceci ?

\- Ce sera tout. En plusieurs-fois s'il vous plait. Termina le brun avant de régler l'ensemble de sa commande.

oOo

Yuri ressortit de la boutique en compagnie de l'argenté le rouge aux joues, le vent glaçant sonnant comme un retour brutal à la réalité, car il fallait maintenant trouver le courage d'aller au bout de sa démarche. Il faut dire que ces bagues n'étaient pas que de simples grigris, c'était aussi leur lien à lui et Viktor qu'il voulait symboliser. Cet amour qui lui portait bonheur depuis plusieurs mois, lui seul avait le pouvoir de l'amener jusqu'à la médaille d'or.

Après coup, il se sentit un peu idiot, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait besoin d'un lien physique, un ancrage, une preuve que leur relation était plus qu'une rencontre hasardeuse destinée à s'évaporer avec le temps. Bien sûr, une part de lui avait conscience que tout cela était très excessif, et que son impulsivité -encore une fois- n'aidait en rien. Mais tant pis, il se dirigea avec détermination jusqu'à la Cathédrale sous le regard perplexe, et c'était peu de le dire, de son aîné.

« Yuri qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de payer des bijoux à un prix pareil ? Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'un prêt d'étude à rembourser ? En plus l'hôtel n'est pas dans cette direction tu sais…

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et se retourna vers le russe, les lèvres tremblantes. Ce dernier se tût en le voyant si fébrile, avançant une main en sa direction, laquelle fût aussitôt arrêtée par le jeune japonais, les yeux baissés.

\- S'il te plait… même si tu trouves ça ridicule, est-ce que tu veux bien faire comme si ça ne l'était pas, et m'accompagner jusqu'à la Cathédrale ? »

Yuri compléta cette première demande d'une seconde silencieuse, il plaça entre les mains de son partenaire l'une des deux bagues qu'il venait d'acheter. Viktor le regarda avec milles interrogations gravées sur le visage, il y avait des moments comme ça, où il ne parvenait pas du tout à deviner ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de son protégé, mais l'amour allant de pair avec la confiance, il se laissa guider jusqu'à ce fameux monument, d'autant plus que ça avait l'air de lui tenir vraiment à cœur cette fois-ci.

Arrivés à bout des quelques marches, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée des lieux qui était protégée d'une grille, cependant le simple fait d'être au pied de cette cathédral ne faisait qu'exacerber son gigantisme. Yuri regarda alors un peu plus bas, une chorale répétait probablement un chant pour la messe de noël, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère encore plus particulière. Il posa l'ensemble de ses sachets au sol avant de réussir à lever les yeux en direction de Viktor, mais qu'est-ce que c'était difficile. Allait-il seulement comprendre la symbolique de tout ça et jouer le jeu malgré tout ? Il avait l'impression d'être incapable d'exprimer ce sentiment puissant et invétéré qui lui pressurait le cœur, un sentiment exclusif qu'il ne pourrait probablement ressentir pour personne d'autre. Si seulement Viktor savait à quel point il était spécial pour lui, et à quel point il lui était devenu indispensable.

Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas non plus le forcer à éprouver la même chose, et à le considérer, lui-aussi, comme une personne irremplaçable. En fait il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'être infiniment reconnaissant, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté, sur la glace et en dehors. _Merci d'être né dans le même monde que moi…Merci d'avoir croiser ma route…Merci d'avoir changé ma vie…_

Tout en se perdant dans le fil de ses pensées, Yuri déshabilla la main de son aîné pour y placer un anneau d'or, même si le geste manquait d'assurance il parvint à dire l'essentiel de sa pensée.

« - Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Il se tût l'espace d'un instant, ne voulant pas prononcer quoi que ce soit, qui paraitrait encore plus étrange. Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre… mais je ferai de mon mieux pour demain. Je te le promets ! Grâce à ce porte-bonheur…

Toute cette scène était un peu déconcertante pour l'argenté, mais il commençait à suffisamment bien connaitre son protégé pour savoir quelle attitude adopter. Il l'observa rougir un peu plus, trop gêné pour regarder autre chose que le sol, tandis que les illuminations nocturnes faisaient briller ses yeux emplis de doute. En fait, tout ceci lui ressemblait bien, cette façon de s'exprimer à demi-mots quand il s'agit d'extérioriser ce qui se terre au plus profond de son cœur, de vouloir quelque chose sans jamais oser le demander directement.

A son tour, Viktor s'empara délicatement de sa main droite pour y glisser la bague qu'il lui avait confié un peu plus tôt. Si Yuri voulait les qualifier de porte-bonheur alors soit.

\- Compris, c'est un sors pour que tu aies l'esprit tranquille. Rends-moi fier sur la patinoire en patinant comme je l'aime tant.

Yuri pouvait sentir sa main trembler pendant que son aîné y plaçait cet anneau d'or, une réaction incontrôlable qui lui rappelait que tout ça n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Il avait cette candide impression de se marier avec lui, bien que tout ceci soit parfaitement informel. Mais cela suffisait à illuminer son visage d'un sourire aussi large que le bonheur qui l'ensevelissait.

\- Merci, de l'avoir accepté. Déclara le jeune japonais avec une joie qu'il ne voulait pas présenter comme trop excessive.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour ce cadeau, je suis presque gêné maintenant. Rigola doucement le russe en regardant l'anneau à sa main.

-Tu ne devrais pas, ce n'est pas grand-chose par rapport à tout ce que tu m'as apporté.

Le russe se pencha sans prévenir pour l'enlacer un peu plus fort que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

\- Merci Yuri, je la garderai pour toujours. Ce sera comme avoir une partie de toi toujours présente à mes côtés.

Le plus jeune se figea, doutant d'avoir bien entendu, tandis que Viktor se recula pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux avant d'embrasser ses mains avec une tendresse infinie.

\- Que je sois avec toi…pour toujours, c'est quelque chose que tu souhaiterais ? Demanda naïvement le brun qui avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre était trop beau pour être vrai, c'était d'ailleurs un sentiment auquel il s'était accoutumé pendant plusieurs mois. Il s'était toujours représenté Viktor Nikiforov comme un être solaire, entouré de gens qui gravitaient autour de lui, tandis qu'il se suffisait à lui-même. Alors comment imaginer qu'il puisse avoir besoin de sa présence éternelle à ses côtés.

\- C'est quelque chose que je souhaite depuis la première-fois que je t'ai embrassé. Déclara doucement l'argenté en posant son front contre celui du plus jeune, les yeux fermés, les mains solidement attachées aux siennes.

Yuri sentait son cœur tambouriner dans tout le reste de son organisme, c'était comme s'il allait bientôt exploser, alors que sa respiration en devenait difficile. Qu'importe la fatalité du réveil, le rêve dans lequel il était actuellement plongé était décidément merveilleux.

\- Moi aussi, je veux que tu fasses parti de ma vie, pour toujours. »

* * *

* Mon amour


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonsoir à tous ! Merci d'être encore là pour suivre cette fiction !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

CHAPITRE 11

FLASH-BACK

Le vainqueur du Grand Prix de Fukuoka était totalement sobre, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel au vu de son passif lors des précédentes compétions qu'il avait remporté. Mais il se trouve que le banquet de cette année se montrait plus intéressant que prévu, et suffisamment captivant pour qu'il se désintéresse de la boisson. C'est pourquoi à la traditionnelle coupe de champagne, Viktor Nikiforov avait préféré garder en main son téléphone, immortalisant en une succession de photos le show qui se déroulait devant lui. Chris lui jeta un regard complice avant de le reporter vers le jeune japonais qui se donnait volontiers en spectacle à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Va lui parler au lieu de le dévorer des yeux comme ça.

\- Ne soit pas excessif, je trouve juste qu'il danse bien.

\- Tu te débrouilles aussi il me semble, tu devrais aller le rejoindre.

\- Ça ne se fait pas.

\- Déboutonner sa chemise non plus. Et pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. »

Viktor lança à son tour un sourire à Chris. Il avait raison, au fond il n'avait rien à perdre, la soirée était déjà bien avancée, les sponsors étaient tous partis et Yakov avait préféré se retirer dans sa chambre après le repas. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il observait plus ou moins discrètement son homologue nippon danser de ton son saoul sur la piste en se retenant de l'approcher. Il faut dire que ce dernier l'avait complètement snobé à la fin du libre, lui faisant froidement fait volte-face lorsqu'il lui avait proposé une photo. Mais c'était un garçon radicalement différent qui était en train d'évoluer sous ses yeux, autrement plus survolté et joyeux que celui qu'il avait croisé la veille.

« Hey toi ! T'as l'air bien euphorique pour un looser ! Lança le vainqueur du grand prix junior dont la responsabilité avait été confiée à Viktor en l'absence de leur entraîneur.

\- Yuri, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ne soit pas si insolant. Paniqua le russe qui essayait justement de préparer une approche.

Contre toute attente, le danseur esseulé et déjà bien imbibé, s'avança pour répondre à la provocation, il se plaça directement face à l'adolescent, autour duquel se trouvait Viktor, Chris, mais aussi Mila.

\- Je n'ai encore rien perdu contre toi il me semble.

\- T'es tellement nul que dès l'année prochaine ce sera le cas, t'as aucune chance.

\- Pourquoi attendre l'année prochaine ? Questionna le japonais avec un sourire en coin.

\- Hein ?

\- Souviens-toi de ce que tu as dit, il y a un Yuri en trop.

Viktor paniqua légèrement, le jeune représentant de la Russie pouvait être incroyablement impoli et en agacer plus d'un, et pour peu que le japonais soit d'un caractère sanguin tout pouvait très vite déraper.

\- Excuse-le, c'est un gamin un peu excessif avec un sale caractère, il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit.

\- Pour qui tu te prends pour me traiter de gamin Viktor ? Et toi le perdant, tu me lances des menaces ?

\- Non, je te lance un défi. Un battle de danse, sur le morceau que tu veux. »

oOo

Sur l'échelle de l'improbable Viktor ne savait pas où situer chaque événement, entre son cadet qui relevait le défi, le choix d'un morceau de rap des années 90, l'incroyable talent de breakdancer du jeune japonais, ou la fougue avec laquelle son homonyme russe essayait de s'opposer à lui.

En quelques minutes le brun avait cependant réussi à s'imposer, laissant l'adolescent totalement essoufflé et encore plus irascible qu'à l'accoutumée. Mila étouffa un rire avant d'accourir vers lui pour le consoler, tandis que Chris se rapprocha du vainqueur pour le féliciter chaleureusement.

« Qui d'autre veut défier le perdant ? » Lança la japonais en toisant l'assemblée qui s'était réunie pour observer la précédente démonstration, sans attendre de réponse il continua de danser au rythme de la musique qui avait succédé, aggravant son état d'une coupe de champagne supplémentaire.

« Tu ne réponds pas à sa proposition Viktor ? Demanda malicieusement le patineur suisse.

\- Hum...

\- Je te préviens, si tu n'y vas pas c'est moi qui m'y colle.

\- Fait donc, je n'ai pas envie de le défier.

\- Va au moins lui parler dans ce cas, j'ai déjà discuté quelques-fois avec lui et il t'admire beaucoup.

\- Je vais le faire, j'ai juste besoin d'une autre coupe. Associant le geste à la parole, le russe attrapa un verre au passage du serveur pour se donner du courage.

\- Viktor, ne laissons pas ce banquet devenir aussi ennuyant que les précédents… Murmura le suisse, accoudé sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- D'autant plus que Yuri a l'air prêt à tout, je crois que je pourrais le défier sur n'importe quel terrain.

Viktor termina nonchalamment sa deuxième coupe de la soirée, lorsqu'une illumination le transcenda.

\- Chris ! Tu te trimbales toujours cette fameuse barre de pole-dance non ?

\- Viktor, ton génie dépasse définitivement le patinage. Essaye de le garder motivé, le temps que je revienne.

L'argenté regarda son ami s'éloigner, l'hôtel n'était qu'à un pâté de maison de la salle de réception mais tout de même, il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi occuper le jeune japonais d'ici là. Le plus logique était encore d'aller lui parler, car au fond il en mourrait d'envie, mais d'un autre côté une conversation guindée à échanger des banalités n'était pas la façon dont il avait envie de faire sa connaissance.

A la clé de nombreuses tergiversations Viktor renonça finalement à réfléchir et se lança sur la piste improvisée, copiant à une distance raisonnable les mouvements plutôt rapides du brun. En tant que patineur professionnel, avoir le sens du rythme était indispensable, cependant, se calquer sur quelqu'un rendait la tâche beaucoup plus complexe. Après quelques errances, le russe parvint à s'adapter à la cadence du plus jeune qui s'avança alors vers lui.

\- C'est un défi ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement sans perdre le rythme.

\- Plutôt une invitation.

Yuri commença à rougir un peu plus que ce que l'alcool avait déjà provoqué tandis que Viktor se mit à croiser les doigts pour ne pas se faire éconduire une seconde fois.

\- J'accepte ! Répondit le brun avec un large sourire.

Les deux patineurs se placèrent alors face à face, bien vite emportés par la musique au grand damne du public obligé de s'écarter à leur passage. A les voir s'imiter de la sorte on aurait pu croire que leur danse avait été chorégraphiée à l'avance, mais il n'en était rien, l'alchimie palpable qu'il y avait entre eux était la seule raison de cette harmonie. Sans aucune directive verbale ou gestuelle, ils enchaînaient les pas de façon la plus instinctive qui soit, tournant et virevoltant, manquant bien souvent de bousculer quelqu'un, riant ensemble lorsqu'un enchaînement s'avérait particulièrement réussi. Pendant ces longues minutes Viktor oublia complètement qui il était, ou qui le regardait, mais aussi la peur paralysante de manquer de créativité pour une future saison. Oui, l'espace d'un instant il ne restait plus que de la joie, des rires et un parfum d'alcool entêtant.

\- Puisque ce n'est pas un battle on peut danser ensemble. Proposa le brun tout en ralentissant un peu.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

\- Pas comme ça. Rectifia-t-il en tendant la paume de sa main en direction de son partenaire.

Viktor s'efforça de garder son calme face à tant d'audace, et tendit sa main en retour pour seule réponse. Yuri s'en servi aussitôt pour le rapprocher de lui, avant de repartir pour une nouvelle danse.

oOo

Le quintuple champion du monde avait toujours été persuadé d'avoir un cardio plus que correct mais ce n'était vraiment rien par rapport à l'endurance du jeune patineur, qui l'avait entraîné sur plusieurs musiques sans aucun temps-mort. Il avait fini par l'abandonner quelques instants le temps d'aller aux toilettes, laissant à l'argenté la trêve nécessaire pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de s'opérer en lui, mais lorsque le brun l'avait fait basculer dans ses bras il avait cru que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Chris revenir affublé d'un sourire vicieux, portant sous le bras un carton de forme allongée.

L'argenté s'exclama intérieurement, il avait un peu honte de l'admettre mais l'idée de voir Yuri Katsuki se frotter à une barre en sous-vêtements l'avait bien plus enthousiasmé que le fait d'apprendre qu'il était un quintuple champion. C'était plutôt invraisemblable, car au fond n'importe quel patineur devait rêver d'un sacre pareil, mais c'était presque comme si cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Les victoires successives avaient rendu lointaine l'amertume d'une défaite, et c'est ainsi que le plus exquis des privilèges avait peu à peu perdu toute saveur sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Viktor décida de s'avancer jusqu'à la sortie des toilettes pour défier avec une certaine impatience le vainqueur du précédent battle. Au même moment, le brun poussa la porte et son visage s'illumina aussitôt en voyant le russe.

« Viktor, tu es toujours là !

\- Je ne manquerai ton prochain défi pour rien au monde.

\- Un autre battle ? Sur quel type de danse ?

\- Suis-moi. »

Une musique suave résonnait déjà dans la pièce principale, il faut dire que Chris n'était pas du genre à perdre du temps, et justement Viktor trépignait déjà, priant pour que le brun accepte encore une fois de jouer le jeu. Il se tourna avec appréhension vers Yuri pour observer sa réaction face au dispositif que le Suisse avait mis en place.

« C'est une barre… de pole-dance ?

\- Précisément. Annonça le blond avec fierté. Alors, est-ce que tu relèves ce défi ? Ou bien la victoire de tout à l'heure n'était qu'un coup de chance face à un jeunot ?

Viktor plaça consciencieusement une main devant la bouche de l'adolescent russe qui s'était approché, notamment pour l'empêcher de foncer tout droit sur l'auteur de ces paroles en proférant des insanités.

\- J'accepte. Répondit immédiatement le brun.

Le ton décidé et confiant qu'il avait employé était déjà à lui seul particulièrement séduisant, mais c'est lorsqu'il retira sans plus attendre son pantalon que Viktor pu sentir qu'une part de son âme s'échappait de son corps.

\- Je vois que tu es au courant des bases, à savoir le maximum de peau en contact avec la barre. Ceci-dit tu restes un débutant.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, le suisse se déshabilla à son tour, bien moins farouche, -ou bien plus exhibitionniste selon les points de vus- il se contenta d'un slip particulièrement échancré pour le couvrir, sous les sifflements de l'assistance.

\- Je propose qu'on s'échauffe un peu avant.

\- Je suis déjà échauffé, j'ai juste besoin de champagne.

Tel un majordome Viktor s'empressa d'aller chercher le carburant demandé. Une fois la coupe en main, il s'avança jusqu'à son cadet pour porter le verre à ses lèvres.

\- Tiens Yuri…

Une excitation sans précédent le traversa lorsque le brun inclina la tête en arrière pour recevoir le liquide en s'agrippant à son dos pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, celui-ci ayant été sérieusement fragilisé par toute cette consommation d'alcool. Le jeune japonais le remercia avec un large sourire avant de passer innocemment sa langue sur ses lèvres. Viktor préféra détourner les yeux, et dire qu'il n'était même pas encore sur cette barre que son érotisme lui coupait déjà le souffle.

\- Je vois que tu as choisi ton camp, espèce de traître. Fit remarquer Chris en regardant le russe choyer son concurrent sous ses yeux.

\- Ne soit pas si susceptible, le match n'est déjà pas très équitable alors…

\- Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer Viktor. Coupa le brun, brièvement contrarié par cette remarque.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, mais tu sais Chris s'entraîne régulièrement alors tu seras peut-être moins à l'aise que lui.

Yuri se plaça brusquement face à l'argenté et posa ses mains sur son torse le regard grave.

\- Regarde-moi bien, et je te ferais changer d'avis.

\- D'accord... Répondit difficilement Viktor avec un sourire crispé qui était censé camoufler le grand chamboulement qui s'opérait à l'intérieur de lui, jusqu'à ce que Yuri se détourne enfin pour finir son verre.

\- Et bien si tu es si sûr de toi je propose qu'on ajoute un enjeu à ce duel. Quelque chose de stimulant. Proposa immédiatement le suisse.

\- Hm… ?

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier Viktor, je me trompe ?

\- Je l'adore. Lâcha le jeune japonais le plus spontanément du monde, face aux yeux à présent écarquillés de l'argenté.

\- Quelle honnêteté, dans ce cas je propose que le gagnant puisse exiger ce qu'il veut de monsieur Le Champion.

\- Attends Chris, ce n'est pas… Le clin d'œil complice de son ami fit taire le vainqueur du Grand Prix instantanément. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude du suisse et de ses idées tordues, mais il n'avait aucune certitude quant à l'approbation du brun. Il regarda alors dans sa direction pour connaître son avis, et les yeux brillants du plus jeune lui répondirent directement.

\- C'est parfait ! » Se réjouissait-il déjà, en fonçant vers la piste.

Contre toute attente, le jeune japonais n'avait pas perdu en énergie et se débrouillait particulièrement bien, bougeant même avec une fluidité et une sensualité déconcertante malgré les regards braqués sur lui. Il n'avait rien d'un débutant hésitant et gêné, au contraire, il glissait sans effort visible autour de cette barre, et pourtant tous ses mouvements étaient empreints d'une véritable passion. Viktor tritura nerveusement son nœud de cravate qui lui paraissait tout à coup trop serré, incapable de le quitter des yeux. Sans dire que son existence avait été particulièrement chaste, il était à peu près sûr de n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy de toute sa vie. Une certitude le traversa alors, celle d'avoir en mémoire un terme qui décrivait exactement ce qui émanait de ce garçon. Il admira avec le plus de tenue possible les muscles gainés et la souplesse de ce performer improvisé… _Eros_! Voilà ce dont il était imprégné, une convoitise née de la privation et du désir, obsédant et surtout irrésistible.

« C'est pas possible, comment peut-il être aussi bon ? Se demanda le suisse à voix-haute, en regardant le plus jeune glisser contre le métal.

\- Ça oui, je me le demande…

\- Ce ne serait pas un filet de bave au coin de tes lèvres ? Menti le blond pour faire sortir son ami de sa contemplation un peu trop insistante.

\- Regarde un peu ces jambes…

\- Viktor !

\- Quoi ? La récompense a le droit de donner son avis, non ?

\- J'espère que ton impartialité ne sera pas altérée par de vulgaires pulsions sexuelles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne suis quand même pas si primaire. Se défendit le russe au moment où Yuri écarta les jambes de part et d'autre de la barre, tête en arrière, le regard braqué dans sa direction. Oh mon dieu….

Le patineur suisse étouffa un rire en voyant son éternel rival subjugué devant cette prestation érotique.

\- « Pas si primaire » hein ? »

La musique s'acheva et le jeune japonais se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol avant d'accourir jusqu'à ses aînés.

« Alors, alors ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait changer d'avis Viktor ?

\- Tu l'as fait changer de bord même. Rigola le suisse, fier de sa blague malgré le regard assassin de son ami.

\- Hein ?

\- Il veut dire que j'ai dû changer de place pour mieux t'observer Yuri, c'était incroyable. Rectifia l'argenté de justesse, soulagé que le plus jeune n'ait pas saisi l'allusion. Yuri s'empourpra la seconde suivante, et s'éloigna précipitamment pour aller chercher de quoi boire, répit durant lequel Viktor profita pour se tourner vers son meilleur-rival-ami-traître.

\- Ne compte pas sur mon soutien pour ton passage.

\- Ne te vexe pas, c'était une blague liée au fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu t'afficher avec un garçon avant.

\- Tu trouves que je m'affiche ?

\- Je trouve que tu as l'air de vraiment t'amuser pour une fois. »

La remarque se voulait bienveillante et pourtant Viktor était embarrassé par le fait que son enthousiasme soit si flagrant. Toutefois, sa moue pensive disparue lorsque la musique redémarra pour annoncer le tour de Chris, alors il ne put s'empêcher de faillir à sa parole et l'encouragea d'un cri sonore.

Le suisse se positionna face à la barre avant de se lancer au premier temps fort de la mesure. Sans une once d'hésitation enchaîna les mouvements et autres poses acrobatiques avec une détermination semblable à celle d'une finale. Il était vraiment dans son élément il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, et si Yuri avait l'alibi de l'alcool, l'implication de Chris était un pur reflet de sa personnalité. Le russe s'amusa à regarder les réactions du public et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elles étaient tout en nuances, les visages variaient du choc à l'acclamation, du dégoût à la curiosité, de la gêne à l'admiration. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce banquet allait vraiment rester graver dans toutes les mémoires supposa-t-il sur le coup.

Sans prévenir, le jeune japonais agrippa Viktor par l'épaule, comme pour retrouver son équilibre, provoquant le sursaut de ce dernier.

\- Ça va Yuri ?

\- Non, ça va pas…Chris est carrément fort.

\- Tu t'es très bien débrouillé aussi, le match n'est pas encore joué.

\- Je veux vraiment gagner. Lâcha-t-il avec détermination en nouant sa cravate autour de la tête.

La musique s'arrêta à nouveau et Chris, une fois au sol, se tourna vers son public

\- Alors qui gagne ? Viktor ? Mila ? Sara ?

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas facile, vous avez été très bons tous les deux… Fit remarquer la patineuse italienne sans faire attention aux grincements de dents de son frère qui était juste derrière elle.

\- L'un après l'autre, c'est difficile de se faire une idée, vous devriez peut-être vous affronter en même temps ! Proposa la rouquine, tandis que Viktor tenta de s'interposer.

\- Attendez, à deux sur une seule barre ce n'est pas…

\- C'est une…super idée ! Coupa le brun, plus combatif que jamais, malgré le hoquet provoqué par sa surconsommation d'alcool. Et toi Chris ?

Ce dernier se tourna à son tour vers son ami, pour lequel il expérimentait le rôle d'entremetteur depuis le début de la soirée, ce n'était pas le plan initial, mais peut-être que cela aurait pour effet de le faire réagir.

\- Ok, par contre Yuri il va falloir que tu enlèves cette chemise. Ensuite chacun fera sa demande.

Le brun hocha plusieurs fois la tête avant de terminer cul-sec sa boisson, il tituba ensuite légèrement pour aller redéposer sa coupe sous le regard inquiet de Viktor. Une fois débarrassé, Yuri se retourna pour fixer longuement l'argenté jusqu'à ce qu'une idée semble le traverser, il parcouru alors les quelques mètres qui les séparaient en courant, et se jeta sur le médaillé d'or, le regard vitreux et suppliant.

\- Viktor ! Vient voir nos bains chauds après ta saison ! Si je gagne ce concours de danse, tu deviendras mon entraineur ? Soit mon coach Viktooor !

A ce moment précis l'argenté éluda totalement la foule autour d'eux ainsi que les flashs des appareils qui immortalisaient l'instant, le garçon face à lui avait beau être en caleçon et avoir une cravate nouée autour de la tête, la chaleur de son corps et son regard qui se reflétait dans le sien l'avaient tout simplement déconnecté du monde extérieur. Alors il ne pût s'empêcher de rougir en retenant son souffle, submergé par un sentiment qui, semble-t-il, lui avait toujours fait défaut. Devenir son coach ? C'était totalement invraisemblable, il n'avait ni la méthode ni l'expérience nécessaire, mais l'envie d'essayer, elle, était pourtant là, et commençait insidieusement à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit.

oOo

Étrangement ce spectacle avait moins diverti le russe que le précédent, déjà parce que la barre menaçait de lâcher à chaque changement de position un peu trop brusque, ensuite, et c'était déjà plus difficile à admettre, parce qu'il enviait totalement le suisse en cet instant précis. Celui-ci était suspendu dans le vide, tout juste retenu par le bras de Yuri contre lequel il se cambrait. S'il n'avait pas été son ami le plus proche de l'assemblée, l'argenté l'aurait sans doute confondu avec un rival. Car du soi-disant battle il ne restait que le nom, ce n'était plus du tout un affrontement mais plutôt une surenchère d'équilibrisme suggestif, et il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il avait bien fait de décliner sa participation.

Viktor tapa nerveusement du pied, il était prêt à déclarer Chris vainqueur sur le champ si ça pouvait l'empêcher de continuer à le narguer de la sorte, recouvert de champagne avec Yuri au-dessus de lui. Et comme si sa prière avait été entendue, la musique langoureuse s'arrêta brusquement, un des organisateurs avait visiblement été alerté de leur dispositif plus ou moins interdit, et se précipitait à présent en direction des deux showmans. « Non mais vous vous croyez où ? » hurla-t-il depuis le sol. « Descendez de là immédiatement et rhabillez-vous ! ».

Les fauteurs de troubles s'exécutèrent rapidement, tandis qu'une partie de la foule hurlait sa déception, mais Viktor quant à lui, soufflait plutôt de soulagement en les voyant redescendre. Chacun se dépêcha de récupérer ses affaires éparpillées au sol, mais le russe remarqua que Yuri semblait rencontrer de grandes difficultés à cibler la bonne fente pour entrer dans son pantalon. Il s'empressa aussitôt d'aller l'aider lorsqu'il fût retenu par la main de Chris.

\- Hey Viktor, je te rappel juste que ton but n'est pas de l'aider à remettre ses vêtements, mais plutôt l'inverse.

\- Qui te dis que je vais passer la nuit avec lui…

\- Vous vous plaisez mutuellement, ça crève les yeux, et cette occasion ne se représentera peut-être pas avant les mondiaux, alors fonce.

Un sentiment de dépit traversa l'argenté en songeant à cette éventualité, ce n'était effectivement pas comme si les opportunités de le revoir allaient se présenter dans les prochains mois, et cela le frustrait au plus haut point, parce que l'envie de mieux le connaître le consumait.

\- Admettons, mais il n'était pas venu accompagné de son coach ?

-Tu parles du type ivre mort à sa table ? Demanda le suisse en pointant du doigt le quinquagénaire italien, la tête croisée entre ses bras.

\- Il a l'air mal en point.

\- Les organisateurs lui commanderont un taxi, mais toi profite-en pour raccompagner Yuri jusqu'à sa chambre, tu verras bien si ton charme continue d'opérer sur lui.

oOo

\- Plus bas Viktor.

Le russe acquiesça, encore haletant du précédent effort, il fit glisser sa main le long de son dos et fût pris d'une gêne terrible lorsqu'il arriva à ses fesses.

\- Ex…excuse-moi.

\- Non vas-y, tu peux y aller.

L'argenté inspira profondément pour essayer de garder un peu de contrôle sur lui-même, et ce malgré le fait que la paume de sa main suivait à la perfection la courbure du postérieur de son cadet, il parvint finalement à ne pas si attarder, et retira immédiatement la clé de la chambre de sa poche.

\- C'est bon je l'ai !

L'exploit n'était pas des moindres, car après avoir soutenu Yuri pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel, Viktor s'était machinalement trompé d'ascenseur et avait dû se résoudre à le porter le brun jusqu'à l'étage du dessus en passant par les escaliers. Cette idée lui avait semblé pertinente sur le moment, vu le mal que se donnait le plus jeune pour mettre un pied devant l'autre, cela dit il s'était vite rendu compte que son corps d'athlète était tout sauf léger. C'est donc totalement essoufflé et après de multiples contorsions qu'il était finalement parvenu à se pencher jusqu'à ses poches revolvers sans le laisser tomber.

Le russe ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec soulagement, rougissant légèrement en pensant aux motivations qui l'avaient traîné jusqu'ici, outre le fait de ramener son jeune concurrent sain et sauf à l'hôtel. Une fois passé la porte, Yuri se retourna pour faire face à son escorte, l'équilibre encore mal assuré. Il commença alors à lui parler japonais avec enthousiasme, tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de son interlocuteur.

\- Attend Yuri, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Précisa-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Hmm pardon…Viktor, tu veux bien m'attendre une minute.

Le jeune compétiteur lui avait susurrer ça à quelques centimètres de son visage, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, avant de filer dans la salle de bain en refermant brusquement la porte. Viktor sentit son cœur s'accélérer, en se demandant comment tout ça allait se finir, mais le bruit beaucoup trop audible d'un vomissement mit un terme relativement brutal à ses attentes.

\- Yuri, est-ce que ça va ?

En tendant l'oreille le russe pu alors deviner le son de l'eau du robinet qui s'écoulait, ainsi qu'une intense quinte de toux. Il s'autoflagella mentalement pour le scénario déplacé qu'il s'était secrètement construit dans un coin de sa tête. C'était pourtant évident, la quantité d'alcool ingéré n'allait pas rester sans effet éternellement, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur le jeune japonais, torse-nu et débarrassé de tout accessoire.

\- Je crois que je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

\- C'est normal après toutes ces coupes de champagnes. Tu devrais boire de l'eau et aller dormir. Se résigna l'argenté.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, Viktor se retrouva empêché par le brun qui s'était jeté contre lui avant de passer ses mains derrière son dos pour agripper ses épaules.

\- Hey Viktor… tout ça n'est qu'un rêve non ? Alors reste avec moi.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Viktor recracha d'une traite la gorgée de bière qu'il venait d'avaler. Tout ceci ressemblait à une vaste blague, sauf que Yuri n'était pas assez malveillant pour plaisanter avec ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, le ton de sa voix transpirait l'honnêteté, il était donc parfaitement sérieux lorsqu'il avait annoncé devant tout le monde ne lui avoir jamais adressé la parole au banquet de l'année dernière, mais cela était tout simplement impossible à admettre.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas Yuri ? » S'exclama-t-il avec nervosité, tandis que le visage interloqué du brun lui fit comprendre que non.

Viktor se décomposa, ne sachant pas comment gérer ce monstrueux quiproquo. En effet, maintenant qu'il y repensait tout devenait limpide, le regard choqué de Yuri lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait devenir son coach, ses sursauts lorsqu'il le touchait, ses réticences à dormir avec lui les premiers mois, tous ses clins d'œils auquel il ne répondait jamais. A cet instant, il se sentait profondément idiot de ne pas avoir fait le lien, pourtant évident, entre excès d'alcool et amnésie partielle. Mais comment concevoir que la personne qui l'avait tant bouleversé ne puisse avoir aucun souvenir de leur rencontre ?

-Tu était bourré au champagne et tu as dansé, Yuri. Tout le monde t'a vu. Précisa Chris.

\- C'était grave craignos. Tu m'as fichu la honte dans un concours de danse. Renchérit le jeune prodige russe.

\- Un concours de danse ? Avec Yurio ?

Rectification, l'amnésie de Yuri était en fait totale, et le jeune japonais se tenait à présent la tête entre les mains, l'air complètement perdu. Pourtant son procès était loin d'être terminé, et de toute évidence, l'audience publique constituée de ses concurrents, mais aussi de Minako et Mari, n'était pas à court de témoins à charge, tant pis pour le dîner convivial qui était censé les réunir une dernière-fois avant l'affrontement du lendemain.

\- Moi c'était en pole-dance. Torse-nu. Ajouta calmement le suisse, pas peu fier de sa performance.

\- J'ai encore les images de la soirée. Annonça volontiers Viktor, comme autant de preuves irréfutables de ce que Yuri essayait de nier.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai plein de photos ! Ajouta Chris, déjà prêt à faire défiler les images les unes après les autres à son voisin de table.

\- C'est dégoutant Yuri ! S'était indigné Pichit, dont le téléphone était pourtant rempli de scènes autrement plus compromettantes. Le brun se précipita alors pour empêcher sa sœur et sa professeure de danse de voir cet affreux spectacle dont il avait oublié avoir été l'acteur. Viktor quant à lui ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer puisque c'est Otabek qu'il avait pris à parti, expliquant volontiers à quel point Yuri avait été un extraordinaire showman Et pourtant dans ce chahut généralisé, le suisse parvint à remarquer un détail dont il devinait déjà l'importance.

\- Dites, elles sont nouvelles vos bagues ?

\- Quelles bagues ? Demanda la sœur de Yuri.

\- Vous ne les aviez pas déjà ? Continua sa professeure.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le brun cacha la sienne instinctivement, se sentant incapable d'expliquer leur signification sans entrer dans des considérations extrêmement embarrassantes.

\- Bah c'est…

\- On a les mêmes. Confirma Viktor, beaucoup moins dissimulateur, et presque fier de montrer à l'assemblée son annulaire droit.

\- Mes félicitations ! S'enthousiasma Pichit, déjà debout et hurlant la bonne nouvelle à qui voulait l'entendre. Ecoutez-tous mon meilleur ami s'est marié !

Des applaudissements résonnant dans toute la salle du restaurant se mirent à retentir,

\- Non c'est pas ça ! C'était juste pour…C'était pour le remercier de… De tout ce que…

Le brun était bien incapable de fournir une quelconque justification étant donné que tout le monde s'appliquait à lui couper la parole d'une ou plusieurs félicitations ou encore de clappements de mains.

\- Mais oui vous vous trompez. Annonça solennellement le russe, dont la voix beaucoup plus posée, était parvenue à rétablir le calme. C'est une bague de fiançailles. On se mariera s'il gagne l'or. Pas vrai Yuri ?

Viktor s'était retourné vers son cadet au même moment mais celui-ci semblait au bord de la décomposition, bégayant un début de phrase qu'il semblait incapable de compléter. Un silence quelque peu pesant s'installa, puisque le nom de l'objet de toutes les convoitises avait été prononcé. Et tout d'un coup, c'est comme si toute la convivialité de la rencontre s'était envolée, tandis que chacun retrouvait son instinct de concurrent.

Mais la tension qui avait commencée à s'emparer du petit groupe s'évapora au moment où un invité-surprise débarqua ans la salle.

\- Un instant ! Celui qui la gagnera et se mariera c'est JJ, bien sûr. Le jeune canadien, donné favori pour cette finale, pointa fièrement du doigt la table où se trouvait tous ses adversaires, le visage déjà triomphant.

\- Bah oui c'est obligé. Précisa la superbe brune à son bras.

\- Je peux pas vous féliciter. S'cuzez-moi les mecs.

Une concertation silencieuse s'opéra immédiatement à coups de regards entrecroisés, parvenant rapidement à une conclusion commune. L'un après l'autre, chaque invité se leva pour quitter la table en prétextant un réveil très matinal, laissant bientôt le trouble-fête seul et désabusé face à la terrasse.

oOoO

« Sérieusement, qui a prévenu JJ qu'on était là… ? » s'indigna Yurio en projetant du pied une canette vide. « Je crois que son sixième sens ne lui suggère pas seulement qu'il est le centre du monde, il l'a aussi mené jusqu'à nous parce qu'il y avait une occasion de se faire remarquer. » plaisanta le suisse tandis que Pichit restait étrangement silencieux. La petite troupe avançait en direction de l'hôtel avec une légèreté retrouvée après l'incident du restaurant.

Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les ruelles sombres de la ville commençait à forcir, Yuri resserra alors son écharpe tout en admirant les cheveux d'argent de son aîné virevolter juste devant lui. Cependant le besoin de réponses le tiraillait, alors il laissa volontairement ses concurrents les distancer afin de ne pas être entendu.

« Viktor…

\- Oui ? L'interpelé se mit à ralentir le pas pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

\- Dis, cette histoire de fiançailles, c'était pour rire ?

\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi cette question ?

Le brun se mit à rougir furieusement à cette réponse sans nuance, Viktor devait vraiment prendre un malin plaisir à le déstabiliser, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

\- Et bien…on ne l'a jamais évoqué avant alors…

\- Yuri, pas plus tard qu'hier tu me disais que le statut de petit-ami ne te plaisait pas, et ce soir tu me passes une bague au doigt devant l'entrée d'une cathédrale en me disant que tu veux rester avec moi pour toujours. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé en déduire ?

Yuri essaya d'enfoncer le plus possible son visage dans son écharpe en repensant à l'enchaînement des évènements qui, effectivement, prêtaient à confusion.

\- Oui…dit comme ça.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

Le jeune japonais s'empourpra davantage tout en commençant à bafouiller quelque chose qui ne ressemblait en rien à une réponse.

\- Je ne te force pas Yuri, j'ai peut-être mal interprété tes...

\- Si ! C'est ce que je veux. Parvint-il soudainement à répondre. Mais de cette façon… je ne m'y attendais pas.

Viktor s'arrêta alors de marcher, l'air grave. Chris et Pichit se retournèrent au bout de quelques instant, après avoir remarqué qu'ils n'étaient plus suivis.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda le thaïlandais que la nuit hivernale commençait à frigorifier.

\- Partez devant ! On va faire un léger détour. Annonça Viktor.

Chris haussa un sourcil avant de se résoudre à faire volte-face en traînant avec lui Pichit, qui mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

\- Viktor qu'est-ce que tu… ?

\- Suis-moi. Se contenta de répondre l'argenté en le prenant par la main.

Le brun resserra alors ses doigts autour des siens sans se poser plus de questions, il n'avait jamais osé lui dire à quel point il aimait marcher à ses côtés de cette façon, comme beaucoup d'autres détails qu'il gardait pour lui. Après quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois face à la mer, cette fois-ci assombrie par le ciel nocturne mais néanmoins éclairée par un magnifique croissant de lune. Viktor lâcha alors la main de son cadet pour s'approcher de la digue, il regarda le sol avec attention avant de relever les yeux.

\- Yuri monte sur muret.

\- Hein ?

\- S'il te plait.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…on peut facilement tomber.

\- Il est assez large pour deux personnes…

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas ?

\- Monte et tu verras.

\- Tu veux me pousser c'est ça ? Parce que je n'avais pas compris pour les…

\- Yuri ça suffit, monte. S'impatienta le russe, mi- nerveux mi- rieur.

Le brun s'exécuta finalement sous la contrainte, ne sachant que penser de cet ordre, si ce n'est que personne ne remarquerait sa disparition avant le lendemain s'il venait à tomber de l'autre côté. Une fois debout face à son aîné qu'il dépassait à présent largement, il le regarda lui sourire puis lui prendre la main, au dos de laquelle il déposa un baiser.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir posé la question correctement tout à l'heure.

\- Viktor, qu'est-ce que…

\- Yuri Katsuki, veux-tu te fiancer avec moi ?

Le brun pouvait sentir des frissons parcourir tout son corps, sa main toujours détenue tremblait imperceptiblement tout comme ses lèvres, et le regard azuréens qui le fixait n'arrangeait probablement rien. Bien sûr, il connaissait la réponse, mais il n'y avait que Viktor pour le forcer à toutes ces mises en scènes, pensa-t-il un rire au bord des lèvres.

\- Je…je, oui, j'accepte, enfin, je le veux. »

Le jeune japonais couvrit son visage, rouge de honte en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas quelle phrase était communément employée pour répondre. Mais cela importait peu au russe, qui le tira vers lui pour mieux le rattraper au vol. Le réflexe du plus jeune fût de s'agripper à son cou, contre lequel il resta finalement bien plus longuement que prévu.

oOo

« C'est bizarre, je croyais que les demandes se faisaient à genoux. Questionna le jeune japonais en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Oui effectivement, mais le sol était tellement sale. Je me suis dit que si tu étais en hauteur, ça reviendrait au même.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est complètement superficiel comme raison…

\- Tu ne réalises certainement pas combien m'a couté ce pantalon.

A cet instant, Yuri avait terriblement envie d'en vouloir à son aîné, et pourtant il ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire devant la conviction avec laquelle il se défendait. C'était peut-être ça être _fou amoureux_ de quelqu'un, remarquer ses défauts et les aimer encore plus que ses qualités, trouver son comportement absurde sans pour autant s'en offusquer et rire de choses qu'on aurait détesté en temps normal.

\- Alors dit-moi combien.

\- Pas question, tu n'accepteras jamais de te marier avec moi si tu apprends ce genre de détails.

\- Donc c'est vraiment sérieux ?

L'argenté le regarda avec une pointe de contrariété, il avait presque envie de lui retourner la question tant la réponse lui semblait évidente.

\- Je ne sais plus comment te le prouver Yuri.

\- D'accord, mais…pourquoi avoir posé la condition de la médaille d'or ?

\- Tu voulais d'abord leur prouver que mon coaching t'avait servi non ?

\- Oui, oui c'est vrai mais…

\- Et de toute façon j'ai une confiance absolue en toi.

Viktor caressa la lèvre inférieure du brun de son pouce, remarquant que ce geste lui provoquait toujours quelque chose même plusieurs mois plus tard. Malheureusement l'horloge affichait une heure bien trop tardive pour se laisser aller à de quelconques débordements.

\- On va se coucher ?

Yuri hocha la tête malgré une expression qui laissait apparaître une pointe de déception, il acheva de se changer et regagna son lit qui était poussé au plus proche de celui de son entraîneur, laissant tomber sa main à la jointure des matelas pour conserver un lien physique, aussi minime soit-il. Viktor entremêla alors ses doigts aux siens, savourant la sensation nouvelle de la bague contre son annulaire.

\- Viktor, à propos du banquet, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, mais même si ça date de l'année dernière je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu faire… de bizarre.

\- Ne t'excuse pas au contraire, je ne me suis jamais autant amusé à une réception.

Dire que cette soirée avait bouleversé sa vie était peut-être un peu trop excessif à avouer, encore que, il suffisait de le mettre en corrélation avec son départ précipité pour le Japon pour le comprendre

\- Tu as dû me prendre pour type vraiment pas net.

\- Pas du tout, je t'ai trouvé très drôle, très sexy aussi.

Yuri avait déjà du mal à admettre qu'il avait pu draguer son idole en étant ivre, alors que ce dernier se soit montré réceptif paraissait encore plus invraisemblable.

\- Même si j'étais en caleçon et en chaussettes sur une barre de pole-dance ?

\- Surtout parce que tu étais en caleçon et en chaussettes sur une barre de pole-dance. D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé comment tu pouvais être aussi à l'aise dans ce domaine ?

\- Quand je prenais mes cours de danse au conservatoire de Détroit, notre salle était mise à disposition d'une classe de pole-dance une semaine sur deux. Mais un soir on s'est trompé de date Pichit et moi, et finalement la prof nous a convaincu de rester, c'est pour ça que je connais les bases, et j'imagine que l'alcool a fait le reste…

\- Wow, je comprends mieux. Mais maintenant que je sais de quoi tu es capable quand tu es saoul je veux que tu me promettes de toujours surveiller ta consommation quand je ne suis pas avec toi.

\- Tu sais, j'évite déjà de boire la plupart du temps, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être un peu possessif ? J'aimerai éviter de te voir séduire quelqu'un d'autre que moi avec autant d'insistance.

\- Comment ça ? Est-ce…est-ce que je t'ai fait des avances plus poussées ?

\- Tu veux dire quand tu m'as demandé de coucher avec toi ?

\- Non ce n'est pas possible, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça ! Sursauta le brun.

\- Pourtant si. Tu m'as demandé de te raccompagner dans ta chambre, puis tu t'es enfermé dans la salle-de-bain pour ressortir presque nu quelques secondes plus tard. Ensuite tu t'es littéralement jeter sur moi et tu m'as demandé de passer la nuit avec toi.

\- Non, ce…ce n'est pas possible…et toi, tu n'aurais jamais accepté de toute façon !

\- Je dois t'avouer que malgré mes principes, je n'ai pas pu résister… tu étais tellement entreprenant, et je ne suis qu'un homme après-tout.

Un cri d'horreur transperça la nuit tandis que Yuri se releva brusquement du lit, l'air complètement choqué. Viktor gonfla les joues dans une ultime tentative de ne pas éclater de rire mais c'était déjà trop tard.

\- C'est encore une blague c'est ça ? S'indigna le plus jeune.

-Evidemment.

-Très drôle, vraiment. S'agaça le brun en se rallongeant aussitôt, sans pour autant saisir la main que son aîné tendait vers lui.

\- Aller ne te vexes pas, c'est ma petite vengeance, pour avoir oublié la nuit de notre rencontre. En plus, tout n'était pas faux, tu m'as réellement demandé de rester avec toi, sauf que tu étais complètement saoul et tu confondais rêve et réalité quand je t'ai déposé sur le lit. Je n'allais quand même pas abuser de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tout simplement que je n'aurais pas accepter de coucher avec quelqu'un qui n'est qu'à moitié-conscient de ce qu'il fait. Et puis avec le recul, je me demande si tu ne voulais pas simplement dormir à côté de moi…

\- Mais si je n'avais pas voulu dormir, et si je n'avais pas bu autant…tu aurais accepté ?

Viktor, qui ne s'attendait pas franchement à cette question, se mit à fuir inconsciemment son regard tout en passant sa main derrière sa nuque.

\- Eh bien…j'imagine que nous ne le sauront jamais.

Les joues du plus jeune devinrent rapidement cramoisie à l'idée que Viktor Nikiforov aurait potentiellement pu partager son lit alors même qu'il avait raté son pari de l'impressionner sur la glace.

\- Il faut que tu me racontes tout ce qu'il s'est passé, en détail.

Oui effectivement, il lui devait bien ça, songea Viktor en voyant son regard insistant. Il ramena alors les couvertures sur eux, histoire d'être confortablement installer pour le récit qui allaient suivre.

\- C'est d'accord, mais ça risque d'être un peu long.

oOo

\- Tu me jures que tu n'as pas tout inventé ?

\- Je te le jure.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça…

\- Et moi je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir fait ça.

Yuri ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de ces quelques mots, il se rapprocha de celui qui lui faisait face pour qu'ils puissent se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, entrelaçant leurs jambes, cherchant le plus large contact possible. Leur respiration finissait par s'imiter l'une l'autre, devenant de plus en plus berçante, mais un doute persistant parasitait l'esprit du jeune compétiteur.

\- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose… ? Le fait que je ne m'en souvienne pas.

Le russe hocha silencieusement la tête ce qui fit immédiatement paniquer Yuri.

\- Quand je t'ai ramené dans ta chambre, juste avant de partir je t'ai laissé mon numéro dans la poche de ton pantalon. Evidemment tu n'as jamais rappelé, sauf que maintenant je sais pourquoi.

Le plus jeune posa ses mains sur son visage, embarrassé à la fois l'impolitesse de son comportement, ainsi que par l'intérêt que l'argenté lui avait porté un an plus tôt. Il s'agissait probablement là de l'ultime phase de remise en cause de son existence, depuis un an, il avait à portée de main le numéro de téléphone de son idole sans le savoir, et avait préféré envoyer son costume au pressing plutôt que d'en inspecter les poches.

\- Je suis désolé je ne sais pas quoi dire, si seulement je m'en étais rappelé…

\- Ce n'est pas grave Yuri. Rassura son aîné en embrassant le dos de ses mains qui faisaient office de barrière pour atteindre son visage.

\- Quand je repense à mon attitude…

\- Je ne l'ai pas mal pris tu sais, j'avais tout simplement du mal à comprendre. Parce que ce soir-là j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de rencontrer une âme-sœur. »

oOoOo

Yuri se retourna avec paresse sous les draps tièdes de l'hôtel, même la lumière du jour ne parvenait jamais à le tirer totalement de sa torpeur matinale, il était toutefois suffisamment conscient pour entendre la porte d'entrée grincer, ainsi que les bruits de pas sourds sur la moquette.

« Viktor ? Devina-t-il encore à moitié endormi.

Ce dernier s'approcha sans dire un mot, retirant ses chaussures et son lourd manteau pour venir s'allonger et prendre son désormais fiancé dans ses bras.

\- Bien dormi ?

Le brun qui n'était pas assez bien réveillé pour répondre à la question, s'empressa de passer également ses bras autour du cou de son aîné. Cette étreinte l'attirait fatalement vers un nouveau cycle de sommeil mais une odeur particulière l'en empêchait.

\- Tu sens…l'océan… Remarqua-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Oui, je suis allé faire un tour sur les quais.

Yuri avait beau ne pas être matinal, il devinait tout de même au son de sa voix, ainsi qu'à la sobriété de la réponse, que quelque chose le préoccupait.

\- Ça t'a fait du bien ? Demanda-t-il en espérant en savoir plus.

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt ton bien-être qui importe ce matin ! Éluda l'argenté, en dissimulant la manœuvre derrière un sourire. Tu te sens en forme ?

Le brun acquiesça et se redressa pour quelques étirements, puis Viktor se leva alors à son tour, pour préparer les affaires avec vigilance, afin de parer à tout éventuel oubli.

\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile de tout gérer lors de mon absence.

\- Si, ça a été, plus ou moins.

Le russe ne fût pas réellement convaincu par cette réponse, et décida de regarder le jeune compétiteur droit dans les yeux, pour obtenir un peu plus de franchise de sa part.

\- Vraiment ?

Le brun se tût un moment, conscient que son mensonge commençait déjà à s'effriter.

\- C'était horrible. Finit-il par avouer en son entraîneur en se jetant dans ses bras sous les rires de ce dernier.

oOoOo

Le cris et applaudissements de la foule témoignaient d'une impatience grandissante. Les programmes courts catégorie homme de la finale du Grand Prix étaient ouvert par Yuri Katsuki. Un classement que son entraîneur savait à double-tranchant, mais pourtant cela n'ébranlait en rien la foi qu'il avait en lui.

-Yuri ?

Le jeune compétiteur qui avait pris appuis contre la rambarde de la piste, rouvrit les yeux après plusieurs secondes de concentration.

\- Oui.

Après avoir capté son attention l'argenté lui tandis la main, pour ensuite ramener la sienne avec délicatesse jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baiser, faisant abstraction des sifflements de la foule, et resta ainsi quelques secondes, le temps de lui insuffler la force nécessaire pour cette étape décisive.

\- Je ne te donne aucune consigne aujourd'hui, patine comme tu le souhaite. Le russe termina par un sourire empli de fierté et de confiance, que son disciple lui rendit aussitôt, le poing de la détermination fermé dans sa direction.

\- J'y vais.

Le brun entama un dernier tour de piste avant de se positionner en son centre pour attendre le départ de son morceau. Il était déterminé, ça oui, peut-être même trop.

Dès les premières notes Viktor se crispa comme un reflet au visage de Yuri. Son expression laissait transparaitre toute la pression qu'il s'était mis pour réussir, et elle en devenait féroce. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'état d'esprit approprié mais il pouvait encore le transformer un quelque chose de positif, à condition de laisser la musique guider ses pas.

La chorégraphie était incontestablement fluide, sans doute patinait-il en automatique à présent, et quoi de plus normal après des centaines d'heures d'entraînement. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, l'interprétation n'y était pas, il n'y avait aucune intention de séduire dans cette danse, juste une envie irrépressible d'être le meilleur.

Oui, Yuri ne montrait plus aucune trace d'hésitation à présent, pourtant à l'arrivée du premier _triple axel_ introduit par un _grand aigle_ , le russe avait presque pu sentir son cœur lâcher. La concentration extrême de son élève était si visible qu'il était impossible de ne pas la vivre en même temps que lui, et la réception parfaite de sa combinaison _quad/triple_ fût un soulagement incommensurable. Lui qui avait été habitué à faire preuve de détachement et de calme pendant ses propres prestations, il avait bien du mal à s'accommoder au stress de l'observateur. Mais lorsque Yuri relâchait enfin la tension qu'il accumulait lors des sauts, le stress qu'il ressentait pour lui se transformait en une excitation brute. L'attitude de Yuri redevenait des plus envoûtante, et tous ses gestes retrouvaient la légèreté d'un archet qui effleure une corde de violon.

La musique approchait bientôt de la fin et le brun entamait déjà la diagonale caractéristique de son dernier saut, à ce moment-là son expression se figea à nouveau, les à-coups de ses patins sur la glace devenaient de plus en plus puissants tandis que tout son corps se gainait. _Oui, prend de la vitesse_. Viktor se cramponna au rebord de la piste, il n'aurait su dire combien de fois il avait pratiqué et perfectionné ce quadruple saut, au point que celui-ci devienne sa signature, c'était presque une part de lui-même qu'il partageait à présent avec Yuri. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il entendit le point de repère musical, il ne put s'empêcher de sauter, comme s'il avait lui-même des patins aux pieds. Mais en se réceptionnant il ne pût que constater avec déception que Yuri avait été contraint de poser la main au sol afin de maintenir son équilibre, avant de terminer son programme.

Visiblement cette petite déconvenue en tant qu'entraîneur n'était rien comparée à celle que semblait ressentir son élève. Une fois sa pirouette finale terminée, Viktor l'avait observé reprendre son souffle, grimaçant de contrariété, se laissant bientôt glisser sur la glace les poings serrés. Oui, ce n'était pas le dernier programme court dont il avait rêvé, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de plaisir dans cette danse, mais plutôt une trop grande responsabilité. Il ne pouvait certainement pas lui en vouloir, le russe était lui-même bien placé pour savoir à quel point cela pouvait être difficile de ne pas se noyer sous les attentes des autres et de soi-même, après tant d'années à s'imposer un éternel renouvellement.

L'argenté s'avança aux portes de la piste pour renforcer l'équilibre de son élève pendant qu'il remettait ses coques de protection, cette précaution était sans doute facultative, mais c'était principalement pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien.

\- Désolé. Je me suis planté. Murmura le brun le regard livide.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Dès que ton score sera affiché, je veux que tu ne penses plus qu'au libre de demain.

Yuri acquiesça avant de suivre son coach en silence jusqu'au _Kiss and Cry._ L'argenté avait suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir que les juges n'allaient pas se montrer clément sur la note artistique bien que la technique ne souffre que d'une déduction d'un point. En voyant Yuri recroquevillé sur lui-même, il passa son bras derrière son dos pour lui rappeler sa présence.

« _Et voici le score de Yuri Katsuki : 97,83 points_ »

La barre des cents points n'avait pas été franchie, c'était un vrai coup dur au vu de ce qu'il avait été capable de produire lors de l'entraînement de la veille. Viktor se tourna alors en direction de son protégé, mais à sa grande surprise celui-ci arborait une expression bien plus revancharde que désemparée. Un sourire étira les lèvres du russe, peut-être s'inquiétait-il pour rien, Yuri l'avait probablement écouté et compris que tout était encore possible demain. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'entraîner avait définitivement balayé le vide qui s'était installé progressivement dans son cœur, ainsi que cette crainte de ne plus pouvoir exprimer des sentiments nouveaux. Il se trouve que Yuri lui prouvait chaque jour le contraire, mais comment pouvait-il lui rendre la pareille ?

oOo

Yuri laissa la porte des toilettes se refermer violemment derrière lui, les jambes encore tremblantes suite à sa précédente prestation. _Moins dix points par rapport à la Coupe de Russie_. Pourquoi son coach ne lui avait-il fait aucune remontrance ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Viktor avait toujours quelque chose à dire quand il n'y avait rien à dire, alors pourquoi se taisait-il après ce fiasco. Qu'il lui dise qu'il valait mieux ça, que ce n'était pas grave, ou même que si, c'était très grave, et qu'il avait intérêt à se reprendre immédiatement. Il pouvait tout entendre alors pourquoi avait-il choisi le silence ? Yuri se rinça le visage rapidement face à la glace des toilettes, en ayant conscience que c'était peut-être son anxiété qui parlait. Il ne fallait probablement pas faire tout un plat du pragmatisme de Vikor, après tout le libre était la seule chose qui comptais à présent.

oOo

De manière purement objective, cela n'avait rien d'anormal que Viktor ne soit pas là. Ce n'était qu'une traditionnelle interview post-prestation, à laquelle les compétiteurs répondaient la plupart du temps seul. Seulement voilà, depuis qu'il l'entraînait Viktor n'avait jamais manqué l'occasion de l'accompagner, ne serait-ce que pour faire acte de présence.

Surement était-il en train d'admirer Yurio qui était sur le point de réaliser un programme absolument parfait, imagina le brun. C'était d'ailleurs un peu frustrant car il n'arrivait à en voir que quelques bribes, lorsqu'il réussissait à se détourner furtivement des journalistes pour observer l'écran de retransmission, et tout ça pour répondre à quelques questions bateau.

« …Je vous remercie monsieur Katsuki.

\- De même. »

Le jeune japonais souffla de soulagement après être enfin parvenu à se libérer. Presque immédiatement, il s'empressa d'aller chercher son entraîneur, et puisqu'il n'était pas en bord de piste surement fallait-il le chercher au niveau des gradins.

La seconde entrée fût la bonne, il reconnut instantanément l'argenté de dos en hauts des marches et se dépêcha aussitôt de le retrouver. Mais progressivement son allure se mit à ralentir, lorsqu'il devina son visage de trois-quarts, celui-ci arborait une expression indéchiffrable, tandis que les haut-parleurs annonçaient presque incrédules, le score du jeune prodige russe qui venait de surpasser le record de points que son aîné détenait sur le programme court. Yuri avait une vague idée de ce que son coach pouvait ressentir en ce moment même, mais il n'attendait aucune confirmation pour autant. Un sentiment étrange le traversa sans qu'il ne réussisse à déterminer d'où il provenait. Tout à coup, Viktor se retourna comme s'il avait senti sa présence derrière lui.

\- Je viens voir la suite. Expliqua le jeune compétiteur presque gêné d'avouer qu'il l'avait cherché.

\- C'est au tour de Chris, on s'assied ? Proposa alors l'argenté.

Yuri hocha la tête avant de prendre place à ses côtés, mais le malaise indicible persistait, sourd et surtout incompréhensible. Il salua brièvement Sara et Michele qui étaient assis juste à côté, avant de se concentrer sur la prestation à venir.

Il observa Chris avec attention, conscient qu'il avait indubitablement le profil d'un champion même si Viktor l'avait pendant longtemps éclipsé. Que l'on apprécie ou non son répertoire, son charisme et sa technique forçaient le respect. Le premier quadruple Lutz, réputé pour sa difficulté, était d'ailleurs passé sans problème, couplé à une rapidité impressionnante, tant sur les pas que sur les pirouettes.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi Yuri se mit à regarder son entraineur du coin de l'œil, et en voyant son visage une certitude fulgurante s'imposa à lui, quelque chose qu'il savait au plus profond de lui-même, et qu'il n'avait cessé de refouler par pur égoïsme. Cette vérité lui transperça le cœur l'espace d'un instant, tant il s'était persuadé du contraire, pour autant il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne pas voir. Alors il l'observa, longuement, comme hypnotisé par ce sourire si particulier que Viktor arborait.

oOoO

Yuri contempla la vue sur Barcelone qu'offraient les immenses vitres de l'hôtel, accoudé au bar de la réception, avec pour seul écart une boisson gazeuse. Le programme court ne s'était pas déroulé de la meilleure des façons, mais à la surprise générale, c'est finalement le canadien donné favori qui s'était classé en bas du classement après avoir perdu ses moyens pendant sa prestation. Le brun aurait pu s'en réjouir, mais sa précédente expérience le rendait plus compatissant qu'autre chose. Sans surprise il s'était classé derrière Yurio et Chris, mais aussi Otabek Altin qui avait livré une performance stupéfiante, laquelle n'avait pas manqué d'interpeller Viktor. Il ne lui en voulait pas de mettre de côté son statut de coach pour apprécier le spectacle comme n'importe quel passionné, cependant il avait décelé autre chose dans son regard, et cela ne faisait que conforter ce qu'il pensait déjà.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures, ainsi que cette parenthèse solitaire, pour être à présent certain de ce qu'il devait faire. C'était pourtant évident, Viktor était tout simplement du mauvais côté de la piste, ce n'était plus une question de voler son idole au reste du monde mais bien de lui voler à lui, une part de sa vie. C'est pourquoi plus il y pensait, plus ce désir anxieux de libérer le russe de ses chaînes d'entraîneur l'entêtait.

« Yuri qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Il y a un entraînement ce soir je te rappelle.

\- Je souhaiterai ne pas y participer si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai déjà tous mes repères en tête, je préfèrerais me reposer.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Tu m'as toujours dit de me faire confiance. Et je pense vraiment que je peux me passer de cette formalité.

Le russe remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait, ce genre d'attitude ne lui ressemblait pas, mais d'un autre côté il était suffisamment expérimenté pour écouter son propre corps et prendre des décisions en conséquence.

\- Ce ne serait pas par rapport au SP plutôt ?

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Très bien dans ce cas… Se résigna l'argenté face à tant de conviction.

\- D'ailleurs est-ce qu'on pourrait…

\- Avant de nouvelles réclamations, je dois te demander de jeter ce soda immédiatement. Coupa-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus réprobateur.

\- Ah oui, pardon. »

Viktor et lui étaient tellement proches qu'il était très facile d'oublier son statut de mentor intransigeant. Yuri se dépêcha donc d'aller jusqu'à la poubelle près de l'entrée de l'hôtel, lorsqu'un homme bien plus âgé que lui le bouscula en poussant la porte.

« Oh, excuse-moi mon garçon.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Ivan, ne brutalise pas mon poulain s'il te plait. S'amusa à intervenir le russe depuis le bar.

\- Je ne me rends plus compte que les années de patinage sont bien loin derrière moi, j'ai pris du volume depuis. Se justifia le quinquagénaire avant de tapoter amicalement l'épaule de celui qu'il avait heurté.

\- Je m'attendais à te voir parmi les juges aujourd'hui. Poursuivit l'argenté.

\- Ça me frustre aussi, mais je n'ai pas été tiré au sort pour le court. Comment vas-tu depuis la saison dernière ?

Yuri les regarda discuter sans oser entrer dans la conversation, il était de toute façon habitué à la notoriété de Viktor dans le monde du patinage. Dès qu'il croisait une connaissance, celle-ci n'hésitait en général pas à venir prendre des nouvelles, il manquait à tout le monde c'était un fait.

\- Yuri, pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Viktor en le voyant ainsi en retrait.

\- Je dois aller prendre une douche…

Le russe haussa un sourcil, la possibilité qu'il y avait là un sous-entendu le traversa, mais la politesse l'obligeait à rester.

\- Je te rejoins plus tard dans ce cas.

Yuri salua le plus âgé avant de monter dans leur chambre, l'esprit encore confus. Il se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain qui était ouverte sur la pièce principale et commença à se déshabiller. Au fond il n'y avait pas de quoi se morfondre, Viktor allait certainement être soulagé en apprenant qu'il ne lui doit plus rien, et puis cela n'entraînerait que la fin de leur relation coach-élève, rien de plus. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, que Viktor reste Viktor, il ne l'avait jamais appelé « coach » ou « sensei», il lui avait toujours demandé de ne pas jouer un rôle avec lui, c'était donc la suite logique, celui qu'il aimait allait enfin pouvoir redevenir lui-même, le patineur de légende qui l'avait tant fait rêvé.

Yuri pivota le robinet de la douche, laissant l'eau lui brûler la peau comme nostalgique des onsens de sa ville natale. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était dans ce lieu que leur aventure avait commencé avec Viktor il y a quelques mois, et maintenant il ne tenait qu'à lui de la clôturer sur un succès pour que la boucle soit bouclée. Il avait le devoir de prouver à tous que le champion du monde n'avait pas perdu son temps en l'entraînant pendant cette saison, et qu'il pouvait être digne de lui.

Un premier soubresaut fragilisa sa détermination, tandis que ses larmes se mêlaient à présent aux filets d'eaux qui glissaient sur son visage.

oOo

« Yuri, excuse-moi ça s'est éternisé, d'autres connaissances nous ont rejoint et ont commencé à déterrer de vieux souvenirs, tu imagines la suite.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Assura le brun tout en séchant ses cheveux, il avait de toute façon passé plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Moi qui voulait me doucher avec toi.

Viktor laissa un baiser fugace sur la tempe de son cadet avant de s'éloigner en direction de ses affaires, il se délesta de quelques vêtements, et se laissa tomber sur le lit pour envoyer plusieurs messages depuis son téléphone.

Yuri l'observa en silence pendant un long moment. Lorsqu'ils ne se parlaient pas, il avait parfois des flashs de l'ancien Viktor, comme il s'était habitué à l'appeler. Celui qui lui était inaccessible et dont il désespérait d'attirer l'attention, celui à côté duquel il avait l'impression d'être quelconque et insignifiant. Un être qu'il avait très longtemps considéré comme étant parfait, venu d'un monde bien différent du sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Yuri ? Demanda le russe avec curiosité, après s'être levé pour prendre la direction de la douche.

\- Je t'admirais juste.

Yuri le regarda lui sourire affectueusement, puis faire un détour pour venir l'embrasser avec douceur, c'était comme s'il vivait la scène en tant que simple spectateur. Comme le récit du fantasme du grand Viktor Nikiforov, dont il aurait su capter l'attention au détour d'un couloir de l'Arena. Il le laissa mordiller gentiment la naissance de son cou, passer ses mains brûlantes sur ses hanches qu'il rapprochait des siennes, et enfin descendre lentement la fermeture éclair de son survêtement.

\- Si tu ne protestes pas je risque d'avoir du mal à m'arrêter de moi-même.

\- Je ne vais pas protester.

L'argenté encadra son visage de ses mains, ses pouces caressant les discrètes rougeurs qui naissaient inévitablement sur ses joues, pourtant c'était comme si Yuri n'osait pas s'approcher davantage. Le russe se demanda furtivement où était passé le garçon plein d'assurance qui n'hésitait pas à le cloîtrer dans une cabine de douche sans lui demander son avis, mais qu'importe, il aimait toutes ses facettes sans distinction. Sa vulnérabilité présente lui rappelait d'ailleurs le jeune patineur intimidé d'il y a quelques mois, et cette rétrospective avait quelque chose de très plaisant. Dieu sait qu'il avait dû faire preuve de patience et de self-control avant d'obtenir sa confiance ainsi que la liberté de poser ses mains sur son corps, mais cela en valait largement la peine. L'argenté l'embrassa à nouveau, et plus intensément encore, savourant la certitude qu'il ne le fuirait pas cette fois-ci. Sans s'interrompre complètement, il lui retira la dernière barrière de vêtement qui couvrait son torse. Yuri se laissait faire docilement, peut-être était-il encore un peu abattu et préoccupé par son classement imagina l'argenté tout en l'observant passer ses bras par-dessus ses épaules, inclinant sa tête vers l'arrière pour le laisser approfondir d'avantage leur baiser. Dans ce cas, il en allait de sa responsabilité de coach que de faire en sorte qu'il oublie toutes ces choses négatives.

/ ! \

Sans prévenir, il le souleva pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, Yuri s'agrippa à son dos et croisa rapidement les jambes autour de ses hanches par réflexe, tandis que son visage laissait transparaître sa surprise et son léger déséquilibre. Viktor se laissa attendrir par cette expression avant de reprendre rapidement possession de sa bouche, caressant ses lèvres déjà rougies de sa langue, pressant ses doigts contre ses fesses, sentant à peine les ongles de son cadet s'enfoncer dans sa peau tandis qu'il appuyait son érection contre la sienne. Même si le désir qu'il approuvait pour lui était particulièrement violent, c'est avec douceur qu'il s'attarda sur son cou tout en ondulant des hanches pour lui soutirer quelques gémissements supplémentaires.

\- Aah…Viktor…

\- J'adore le son de ta voix quand tu es dans cet état.

Yuri devint aussitôt écarlate, couvrant sa bouche du dos de sa main par pudeur. C'était presque injuste cette emprise que pouvait avoir Viktor sur lui, en quelques baisers et caresses bien choisies il était capable de lui faire perdre le contrôle de son propre corps.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te retiens autant ? Laisse-toi aller Yuri.

L'intéressé détourna le regard, non il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, il n'était pas rentré pour ça… Mais cette préoccupation fût aussitôt balayée par la sensation de glisser contre le mur, tout juste retenu par son amant avant d'arriver au sol. Ce dernier plaça ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête, emprisonnant volontairement ses mains pour obliger son cadet à le regarder dans les yeux. Yuri se laissa momentanément intimider par cette poigne si ferme et ce regard intransigeant, avant de retrouver la douceur enivrante de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il pouvait presque entendre les pulsations de son cœur résonner dans ses veines, à mesure que Viktor le caressait contre la moquette de leur chambre, trop hâtif pour le porter quelques mètres jusqu'aux lits.

Yuri était conscient qu'il commettait peut-être une erreur en se laissant ainsi faire, mais il était tout simplement incapable de lui dire de s'arrêter alors que tout son corps le suppliait de continuer. Il regarda fiévreusement le russe humecter longuement deux de ses doigts, avant que son autre main ne vienne le retourner pour qu'il se retrouve face au sol. Instinctivement le plus jeune releva légèrement le bassin en signe d'impatience, faisant sourire son aîné qui préférait largement le voir assumer ainsi ses envies. Sans plus attendre, Viktor se plaça au-dessus de lui et abaissa partiellement son pantalon pour commencer à le préparer, il introduisit deux premières phalanges dans l'orifice dévoilé, tout en observant avec délectation Yuri qui se tordait de plaisir juste devant lui, martyrisant au passage la moquette de nombreuses griffures. Le russe pouvait sentir à quel point son amant était sensible aux vas-et-viens de ses doigts, et à quel point il avait envie de lui dès à présent, mais le faire languir était décidément plus fort que lui.

\- Ça fait du bien Yuri ?

\- Oui…S'il te plait, met-en un autre…

\- Il y en a déjà trois.

Viktor se pencha alors à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser, et sans qu'il eût à dire un mot Yuri pivota immédiatement son visage dans sa direction, la bouche déjà entrouverte. Le russe ravagea sans plus attendre ses lèvres de baisers passionnels, sentant les fesses de son cadet se frotter avec de plus en plus d'insistance contre son membre.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux, mais il faut que tu me le demandes.

-Viktor…

Le brun haleta difficilement pour répondre, sentant que son excitation devenait presque douloureuse, elle exacerbait chacun de ses sens au point de le perdre dans les méandres de ce plaisir pourtant préliminaire, le laissant presque incapable d'articuler.

\- Oui ?

\- Prends-moi… je t'en supplie dépêche-toi.

Toute son autodiscipline ne suffit pas à Viktor pour résister à des supplications de la part de son fiancé, et c'est avec une précipitation visible qu'il retira totalement son pantalon et recouvrit la longueur de sa virilité de lubrifiant. Le brun releva encore un peu les hanches, pour permettrre à son aîné de se positionner derrière lui, ce-dernier posa sa main droite par-dessus celle de son amant, entrecroisant leurs doigts pour pouvoir partager l'intensité de leurs sensations. Il se pencha enfin pour embrasser son épaule, l'autre main appuyée sur sa sublime cambrure.

\- Yuri… tu es vraiment le seul à pouvoir m'exciter comme ça.

L'argenté ne put retenir un long soupir de plaisir en s'enfonçant enfin en lui, Yuri n'avait plus aucun mal à l'accueillir entièrement même si la sensation d'étroitesse persistait. Il suivit du regard la ligne des muscles de son dos jusqu'à la chute de ses reins qui précédait l'union de leur corps, submergé par la luxure que ce spectacle lui inspirait il amorça de longues allées et venues à l'intérieur de son amant, mais de légers tremblements trahissaient tout de même sa lutte pour conserver le contrôle sur ses mouvements.

Le brun accompagna rapidement ses vas-et-viens, lui était en revanche bien incapable de maîtriser son excitation, il fixa son aîné par-dessus son épaule, une joue collée au sol autour de laquelle s'éparpillaient quelques mèches encore humides, et leurs regards croisés suffisaient à traduire l'intensité du plaisir qu'ils se procuraient mutuellement. Ce plaisir enivrant était justement tout ce dont Yuri avait besoin pour effacer toutes ses peurs, la preuve que leurs corps ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre, qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais vivre sans cette deuxième présence.

En cet instant, plus rien ne semblait avoir de l'importance, plus rien n'était aussi vrai que leur passion dévorante venue à présent s'échouer sur le lit. Non décidément rien ne pouvait surpasser en intensité la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec Viktor, et de s'unir à lui encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leur désir les consume entièrement. Et parce que cette union charnelle n'était que la matérialisation du lien qui unissait leurs âmes, ils pouvaient y exprimer librement tout ce qui dépassait la parole.

/ ! \

oOo

Le jeune japonais contempla le dos de son fiancé encore assoupi, la respiration lente caractéristique du sommeil soulevait régulièrement ses épaules, et les quelques traces de griffures commençaient doucement à s'estomper. Il le savait, il ne pouvait pas quitter Viktor, s'éloigner de lui physiquement était quelque chose qu'il refusait de tout son être. Alors ils allaient rester ensemble c'était irrévocable, quitte à abandonner la compétition pour que cette personne qu'il aime tant puisse y retourner. Ce n'était pas vraiment un sacrifice, car l'argenté était surement celui qui méritait le plus de continuer, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais envisagé de terminer sa carrière sur cette saison.

Son cœur se mit brusquement à s'accélérer lorsqu'il vit son aîné se lever puis attraper une serviette.

« Viktor, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

\- Oh, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais réveillé, ça peut attendre après ma douche ?

\- Oui, oui.

L'argenté lui répondit d'un sourire avant de se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain. Yuri regarda la vitre se refermer avec une boule au ventre, maintenant que leurs fiévreux ébats étaient achevés c'est comme si toutes les obligations qu'il avait occultées lui revenaient en pleine figure. Un sentiment amer l'empêchait de faire comme si tout allait bien, et c'est avec difficulté qu'il trouva la force de se changer. Il regarda la silhouette de son amant à travers la douche, si cette conversation l'effrayait tant c'était aussi parce que le perdre faisait partie de ses plus grandes craintes.

Le nœud qui se terrait au fond de sa gorge grossissait à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, alors le brun décida d'occuper son esprit sur les réseaux sociaux, ce qui ne fonctionna qu'à moitié. Soudainement Viktor fit irruption dans la pièce principale, vêtu d'un long peignoir blanc et l'air plutôt enjoué.

\- Hey Yuri, si on allait boire un verre avec Mlle Minako ? Je t'autorise les boissons énergisantes pour l'occasion.

\- Je vais voir si elle est dispo.

Yuri ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il se réjouissait intérieurement de ce prétexte pour obtenir un sursis supplémentaire. Vérifier sa timeline était en général la meilleure façon de savoir ce que sa professeure était en train de faire, un réflexe qui précédait de loin le traditionnel message.

\- Minako est au bar avec Celestino apparemment. Remarqua le brun en consultant ses actualités avec une pointe de dépit.

\- Wow, mieux vaut les laisser seuls. Préconisa le russe en terminant d'essorer ses cheveux. Au fait Yuri, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Le plus jeune se crispa à l'entente de ces mots, serrant les poings sur ses genoux pour contenir ses angoisses, un sourire forcé et un hochement de la tête pour acquiescer. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à préparer ce qu'il allait dire, et n'eût d'autres choix que de se jeter à l'eau d'une seule traite.

\- Finissons-en après la finale.

Le visage de l'argenté se décomposa à l'entente de ces quelques mots, préférant croire à une simple erreur de formulation de la part de son cadet.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu as déjà fait tellement pour moi Viktor. Tu m'as permis d'être au top pour ma dernière saison. Merci pour tout. Tu étais un super entraîneur.

Le jeune compétiteur avait débité ça comme un sparadrap qu'on arrache d'un coup, avec l'espoir naïf que la cruauté de ses paroles soit ainsi atténuée. Il se pencha en une courbette solennelle de remerciement, une position confortable puisqu'elle lui permettait d'éviter de croiser son regard, le protégeant ainsi du risque de retirer tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Yuri fixa le sol avant de surprendre une goutte, puis deux, s'échouer sur la moquette, il releva aussitôt la tête en direction de son aîné et découvrit l'argenté les yeux criblés de larmes, mais cette scène lui semblait si surréaliste qu'il ne la comprit pas immédiatement.

\- Viktor ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si égoïste, sincèrement.

Yuri tiqua à cette affirmation emprunte d'une colère contenue, au contraire, l'égoïsme aurait été de vouloir le garder pour lui, au détriment de ses aspirations. Il préféra toutefois garder le silence, sentant qu'il serait malvenu de se justifier maintenant, alors il abdiqua et poursuivit avant de perdre le peu de courage qu'il lui restait.

\- Je ne t'ai pas consulté c'est vrai. Je vais arrêter.

Le brun sentit son cœur se tordre en voyant l'expression que Viktor arborait, les joues de plus en plus humides. Il s'avança alors pour soulever la mèche argentée qui retombait sur son visage, sa perplexité l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, ni d'avoir la certitude que ces larmes lui étaient destinées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Yuri ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu pleures.

\- Je suis en colère ! Corrigea le russe en repoussant brusquement sa main.

Yuri resta interdit, c'était la première fois que Viktor rejetait son contact et cela le blessait bien plus qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer.

\- C'est toi qui voulait aller jusqu'à la finale ! Se défendit-il en se remémorant sa proposition initiale.

\- Tu as encore besoin de moi si tu veux mon avis.

Bien sûr qu'il avait besoin de lui, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir imaginer une vie sans lui à ses côtés. Mais avoir besoin de lui en tant qu'entraîneur revenait fatalement à le priver d'une part essentielle de son bonheur, alors pourquoi faisait-il semblant de ne pas comprendre ?

\- Tu veux te remettre aux patins non ? C'est plus important…

\- Tu veux prendre ta retraite pour que je revienne ? Reviens sur Terre ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de reprendre la compétition alors que toi tu arrêtes !

Yuri se figea l'espace d'un instant, la colère n'était quelque chose qu'il était habitué à voir chez Viktor, encore moins un geste brusque, et pourtant la tournure des événements s'éloignait de plus en plus de ce qu'il avait espéré.

* * *

NB : Pour des raisons qui m'échappent, j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre ( peut-être parce que je ne porte pas l'épisode 11 dans mon cœur haha ), il est passé par des centaines de modifications et ce soir je me suis juste dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête ce cercle vicieux et que je le poste xD Donc voilà j'espère que le résultat vous aura quand même plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions et je vous dis à bientôt \o/


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Je n'ose même pas m'excuser pour mon retard puisqu'à ce stade il s'agit plus d'une longue pause, je comprendrais que certains aient totalement décrochés d'ailleurs x) Sans entrer dans les détails, plusieurs types de préoccupations se sont imposées à moi ces derniers mois, beaucoup de changement et un emploi du temps devenu très chargé, tout ça pour dire que je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à l'écriture, ni le temps. Si je vous dis tout ça c'est parce que ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier (l'épisode 12 est tellement dense il faut dire ^^), Malheureusement la suite risque également de prendre du temps à paraître vu le peu de créneaux dont je dispose pour écrire._

 _Par contre je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de répondre à certains mp (avec un tel retard je n'ose plus vraiment le faire maintenant...), mais sachez que ça me touche toujours autant, tout comme le fait d'être suivie ou parmi vos favoris._

 _Encore pardon pour cette longue attente, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _NB: Presque an plus tard mon amour pour Yuri on Ice ne faibli pas et je tenais à le préciser ;)_

 _NB 2: A force de faire des chapitres fleuves, je peine à me relire entièrement et je laisse peut-être passer des fautes plus ou moins grossières, veuillez m'en excuser :(_

CHAPITRE 12

Viktor regarda le vide du haut du building, le vent était particulièrement glaçant lorsqu'il rencontrait l'humidité de ses joues. La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Yuri avait rapidement dérapée, et plutôt que de s'enliser dans un débat sans fin, il avait préféré sortir prendre l'air sur le toit où se trouvait la piscine. C'était peut-être une forme de fuite, se rendait-il compte après coup, mais les paroles du jeune japonais étaient devenues bien trop insupportables. On aurait dit un ordre que le brun lui avait donné, celui de reprendre la compétition, de rompre leur relation de coach-élève, et le fait que tout cela vienne du garçon qu'il aimait plus que tout s'apparentait à une terrible trahison.

Sa décision d'arrêter la compétition avait elle aussi été un véritable coup de poignard, surtout après qu'il ait passé des mois à chercher comment révéler son potentiel, ainsi qu'à la façon de lui faire reprendre confiance en son patinage. C'est sans demi-mesure qu'il lui avait consacré ses journées entières, et a aucun moment il n'avait ne serait-ce que détourné les yeux de lui pour regarder en arrière.

Et dire que peu avant ça, ils s'étaient jurés de rester ensemble, c'était surement ce qu'il y avait de plus blessant. Viktor sera les poings en repensant à la tournure qu'avait pris la discussion et la rapidité avec laquelle il avait perdu ses moyens. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de crier de cette façon, encore moins d'hausser la voix sur son cadet, l'espace d'un instant il avait dû être méconnaissable.

 _« Tu te fiches de moi Yuri !? Et ces bagues qu'est-ce qu'elles signifient pour toi ?_ », Le brun lui avait lancé un regard totalement désabusé après ça, sans doute choqué par le ton qu'il avait employé. Ou alors n'avait-il vraiment pas réfléchit à la force de l'engagement qu'il avait pris la veille ? Qu'importe la réponse qu'il lui aurait donné au fond, car cela ne changeait rien à la portée de ses paroles, et elles avaient cassé quelque chose au plus profond de son cœur.

« _Ton regard…ce n'était pas celui d'un coach, c'était celui d'un compétiteur qui jauges les concurrents qu'il va affronter_. »

Viktor grimaça imperceptiblement en repensant à l'enthousiasme avec lequel il avait regardé Chris et Otabek, ne se sachant pas lui-même observé. Peut-être que Yuri n'avait ni complètement tort, ni complètement raison. Il est vrai que la performance de Yurio avait ravivé un sentiment qu'il pensait avoir oublié, pas celui de l'orgueil d'avoir été surpassé mais plutôt celui du manque et de l'envie. En le regardant il s'était souvenu de cette sensation de plénitude, celle de ne faire qu'un avec la glace, d'être transcendé par la musique, de vivre le moindre geste au point d'en oublier totalement le monde extérieur. Oui, durant ces quelques secondes, une intuition fugace lui chuchota qu'il pouvait encore le vivre, lui aussi. Mais à aucun moment il n'avait, ne serait-ce qu'envisager, de laisser tomber Yuri pour ça, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

« _Que tout le monde me déteste pour t'avoir privé de ta carrière, ça je peux m'y habituer, mais pas si c'est toi qui finissais par me détester pour ça. Je suis celui qui te retient de faire ce qui te rend vraiment heureux…_ »

Il devait vraiment faire exprès de jouer les idiots à ce moment-là, maugréa l'argenté en faisant les cent-pas autour de la piscine. Comment pouvait-il croire que son bonheur dépendait plus du patinage que de sa présence à ses côtés, à croire qu'il n'avait rien compris à la sincérité de son amour pour lui.

« _J'en ai assez de te courir après Yuri, fais ce que tu veux._ » avait-il lâché en claquant la porte. C'était peut-être les paroles de trop, et maintenant que la tension était un peu redescendue Viktor sentait les remords l'envahir. Mais il faut dire que Yuri était parfois tellement difficile à suivre, il était celui qui l'avait fait succomber à son charme en le séduisant lors d'une danse pour ensuite refuser qu'il s'approche de lui, celui qui lui avait passé la bague au doigt pour la qualifier finalement de porte-bonheur, et enfin celui qui lui avait demandé de s'occuper de lui jusqu'au bout pour ensuite choisir de mettre un terme à tout ça, et ainsi rompre sans scrupule le premier lien qui les avait uni. Il y avait franchement de quoi devenir fou, et peut-être était-ce déjà le cas pensa le russe en regardant son reflet face à l'eau, vêtu d'un peignoir de chambre mal ajusté, les yeux rougies, et les cheveux complètement ébouriffés.

Où était passé Viktor Nikiforov, se demanda-t-il en observant le spectacle pathétique qu'il offrait ?

 _Il est mort._

C'est ce que lui avait-dit Yurio le matin-même après l'avoir vu faire le choix silencieux de l'amour face à l'horizon de la mer. Et voici que ce sentiment qui lui avait tant apporté, venait de tout lui reprendre d'un seul coup, ne laissant rien d'autre que la colère et l'impuissance.

oOoOo

Viktor ne put que se décomposer en ouvrant la porte, Yuri était recroquevillé sur son lit, ses yeux brillants trahissaient une immense tristesse, dissimulée derrière un visage qui se voulait neutre.

« Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? Accusa aussitôt le brun en le voyant passer la porte.

\- Je déteste les conflits, j'avais besoin de retrouver mon calme.

Yuri pesta intérieurement. Pendant que son aîné retrouvait son calme, l'angoisse de ne plus jamais le revoir l'avait rongé au point de le tétaniser sur le lit.

\- Tu es le seul à avoir transformé ça en conflit.

\- Je n'ai fait que partager mon désaccord vis-à-vis d'une décision que tu m'imposes.

Le brun se tut, le corps crispé et le regard fuyant, il avait du mal à rassembler ses pensées de façon claire après l'ébullition de cette première dispute et la froideur de la voix de son coach.

\- Tu m'en veux d'arrêter, c'est ça ? »

Un long silence répondit à la place du russe, et un rire nerveux s'échappa discrètement de la bouche de son cadet qui gardait les yeux rivés vers le sol.

« Je comprends tu sais, parce qu'après tout, à part le patinage je n'ai vraiment rien pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien aimer d'autre chez moi de toute façon…

L'argenté grimaça en l'entendant parler ainsi, se rappelant tout d'un coup à quel point la confiance que le brun avait en lui-même pouvait être fragile. Sans réfléchir il se précipita à sa hauteur, s'agenouilla au sol et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Non attend Yuri, tu n'y es pas du tout, je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça. Tu représentes tellement de choses pour moi, et elles n'ont aucun rapport avec le patinage.

Le plus jeune parvint à reprendre sa respiration après la sensation d'avoir manqué d'air depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'en veux autant pour cette décision ?

\- Parce qu'être ton coach compte énormément à mes yeux, et abandonner ta carrière maintenant n'a pas de sens ! Contra aussitôt le russe.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas un géni Viktor. Je n'ai pas une marge d'amélioration exponentielle comme toi, ou Yurio. Tu vois bien que j'arrive à la limite de mes capacités, et bientôt je ne serai plus à la hauteur de ton coaching.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu es largement à la hauteur ! S'entêta l'argenté en l'empêchant de poursuivre, ne remarquant pas la contrariété qui naissait sur le visage de son élève.

\- Non cette-fois je ne l'ai pas été ! Cria-t-il au bord des larmes. « Et je ne veux plus jamais te décevoir comme aujourd'hui. » Parvint-il à dire avant d'éclater en sanglots, sous le regard désemparé de son mentor.

-Yuri…

\- Je veux juste te rapporter la médaille d'or que tu mérites, et clôturer ma carrière de cette façon, en rendant hommage à la personne qui a inspiré toute ma vie. C'est vraiment tout ce que je veux.

\- Ne dit pas ça. Tu ne peux pas vouloir que ça.

\- Je sais que ça te déçoit, parce que toi tu as toujours cherché plus que ça pendant toute ta carrière, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es le plus grand patineur de tous les temps. Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'en veux, même sans t'en rendre compte, de ne pas être aussi obstiné que toi… À ma place tu n'aurais jamais arrêté maintenant, je le sais bien, mais Viktor… je ne suis pas toi.

Cette phrase laissa l'argenté abasourdit. C'était comme si la bulle venait d'éclater, et que cette osmose amoureuse si parfaite dans laquelle il s'était réfugié s'évaporait pour ne laisser que cette personne qu'il ne reconnaissait presque plus.

\- C'est vrai. J'avais presque fini par l'oublier à force, mais tu as raison, nous sommes deux personnes distinctes. Alors chacun n'a qu'à prendre sa propre décision. Se résigna l'argenté les doigts crispés contre les draps.

Yuri opina de la tête.

\- Il vaut mieux en reparler après la finale. »

oOo

Viktor observa son reflet dans le miroir, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas si mal dormi. Ses cernes, d'habitudes discrètes, semblaient s'être profondément creusés, et son visage tout entier apparaissait fermé. Les deux mains toujours appuyées sur le rebord du lavabo, il se tourna machinalement pour vérifier que le brun dormait encore. Ses traits reposés lui paraissaient si doux, cela tranchait complètement avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Si seulement tout avait pu s'effacer au réveil, il aurait alors pu s'approcher de lui pour embrasser ses lèvres tout en caressant ses cheveux, afin de le réveiller en douceur. Mais tout était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire, alors il n'osa pas s'avancer au-delà de quelques mètres.

« Yuri, il faut qu'on se prépare, il y a un entraînement à 9h. ». En s'entendant parler, le russe avait l'impression d'avoir employé un ton bien plus désagréable que ce qu'il avait voulu.

\- J'arrive…

Le jeune compétiteur déplia difficilement les jambes avant de lutter visiblement pour se redresser. Inévitablement, leurs regards se croisèrent, mais chacun détourna les yeux aussitôt. Une gêne palpable envahissait la pièce, tandis que l'un comme l'autre s'habillait sans dire un mot en se tournant presque volontairement le dos. Visiblement, la fausse accalmie sur laquelle ils étaient parvenus à conclure ne tenait plus. Viktor se pinça les lèvres en sentant qu'une telle distance s'était creusée entre eux en l'espace d'une soirée, et qu'il lui était désormais impossible de soulager son cœur en le prenant simplement dans ses bras. Au lieu de ça, il avait l'impression qu'un nœud se formait au creux de son estomac, lui causant une douleur bien réelle.

\- Viktor, tu viens manger ?

\- Vas-y sans moi.

Encore une fois, le son de sa voix semblait plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il n'était de toute façon pas en mesure d'ingérer quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir en remarquant l'expression contrarié de son cadet lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui pour rejoindre le buffet du rez-de-chaussée. Décidément, il avait vraiment l'impression de tout faire de travers depuis hier soir.

oOoOo

Yuri soupira de soulagement une fois son tour terminé, son ratio en termes de saut était plutôt correct, trois mauvais placements et trois chutes pour une dizaine de tentatives, après la nuit qu'il avait passé ça tenait du miracle. Il aborda un rythme plus lent près du bord pour reprendre son souffle, laissant Chris occuper à son tour le centre de la piste. Tout en longeant la carrière de glace, il aperçut Viktor du coin de l'œil, celui-ci l'observait avec attention depuis les bancs. C'était un peu étrange de ne pas voir son coach accoudé sur la rambarde à moitié affalé, jusqu'à ce quelqu'un se décide à le sermonner pour gêner les tours de piste des autres. Yuri continua à donner de faibles impulsions sur ses lames sans prêter une réelle attention aux autres patineurs qu'il croisait sur la piste, risquant quelques fois la collision, mais quelle importance, il avait peut-être bien tout gâché, et peut-être même que Viktor le détestait à présent.

L'argenté relâcha sa crispation en s'adossant au mur juste derrière lui, Yuri n'était visiblement pas dans un état de concentration totale, mais il avait réussi la majorité de ses sauts, et même s'il ne laissait rien transparaitre c'était un véritable soulagement en tant que coach.

« Viktor. »

Le champion du monde n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour reconnaitre la voix sèche de celui qui l'entraînait en Russie.

« Bonjour Yakov, comment ça va ?

\- C'est plutôt à toi que la question mérite d'être posée. Ton attitude ne colle pas du tout avec l'importance de l'évènement qui se prépare.

\- Je ne veux pas perturber Yuri, c'est tout.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé.

Viktor se mordit la lèvre sans y faire attention, Yakov le connaissait suffisamment bien pour ne pas avoir besoin de poser la question. Sans doute allait-il maintenant le traiter d'idiot pour faire interférer ses sentiments personnels avec son rôle d'entraineur, et il n'aurait pas tort.

\- C'est sans importance.

\- Si c'était le cas tu ne tirerais pas une tête pareille, d'autant plus que vous avez raté l'entrainement d'hier soir.

Le plus jeune s'agaça un peu de ces remontrances qu'il jugeait inutiles, comme s'il ne se souciait pas déjà assez de la victoire de son élève, ou qu'il sous-estimait l'importance d'une bonne préparation. Les nerfs à vifs, il parvint néanmoins à feindre un sourire avant de répondre d'un ton un peu amer.

\- Ecoute Yakov, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment considéré comme un coach pas vrai ? En plus ton intérêt n'est pas dans la victoire de Yuri Katsuki donc cette situation devrait plus te satisfaire qu'autre chose…

\- Viktor.

\- … c'est vrai que tu as surement là l'occasion idéale pour souligner mon incompétence à coacher qui que ce soit, mais si on pouvait remettre les sermons à plus tard…

\- Vitya !

L'argenté sentit ses épaules pivoter en même temps que son aîné y apposait ses mains pour le tourner face à lui.

\- Quoi ? Demanda nerveusement le russe en croisant enfin son regard.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de me préoccuper de l'entraîneur que tu es, mais de ta personne. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas du tout, alors explique-moi au lieu de jouer les imbéciles.

L'ex-champion se retrouva projeté 10 ans en arrière, lorsque Yakov agissait encore avec lui comme un père de substitution, il ne voulait certainement pas admettre en avoir besoin aujourd'hui, et pourtant il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas garder tous ses doutes pour lui.

\- S'il y a bien quelqu'un avec qui je ne peux pas en parler c'est toi.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Viktor hésita quelques secondes à répondre, mais cette situation était si pesante qu'il était prêt à accepter n'importe quelle oreille bienveillante, quitte à le regretter ensuite.

\- Parce que tu as été un coach exemplaire pendant plus de 20 ans, tu as toujours dissocié ta vie privée de nos sessions sur la glace, et même quand ça n'allait pas pour toi tu étais là pour nous. Moi je suis en train de faire exactement l'inverse du comportement que tu m'as montré en tant qu'entraineur, plutôt que de stabiliser l'état émotionnel de Yuri, je le perturbe encore plus, et je suis incapable de penser à son avenir sans y inclure le mien. J'ai l'impression de vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, alors que c'est peut-être tout simplement moi que je cherche à satisfaire.

\- Et bien ... Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir des compliments de ta part dans un moment pareil. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, l'humilité dont tu fais preuve aujourd'hui te rapproche déjà un peu plus de l'idée que je me fais d'un vrai coach. Et pour en revenir à Yuri, j'aimerais savoir ce qui te préoccupe autant pour son avenir ?

\- Il pense qu'il est arrivé à la fin de sa carrière de patineur, et il veut prendre sa retraite.

\- Je vois… C'est toujours difficile à entendre en tant qu'entraîneur, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu puisses faire. Cette décision lui appartient, et si tu cherches à le retenir tu ne feras que l'oppresser davantage.

\- Je sais bien…

\- Inutile de continuer à t'autoflageller, j'imagine que tu as déjà dû lui dire le fond de ta pensée de toute façon. Essaye de réparer les dégâts avant la fin de la journée, il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire.

\- Alors selon toi, je dois juste le conforter dans sa décision et ne rien dire ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que c'est la mauvaise décision ?

\- Parce que s'il arrête maintenant il le regrettera, il a été fantastique toute la saison, il n'a aucune blessure, et lorsqu'il verra ses anciens concurrents sur la glace la saison prochaine il ne pourra que regretter de ne pas en faire partie…

\- Dis-moi Vitya, ce ne serait pas de ta propre expérience que tu conclu à ce discours ?

L'argenté resta interdit à l'entente de cette remarque, qui faisait bizarrement écho avec celle de Yuri la veille.

\- Non ça n'a rien à voir, j'ai connu une carrière beaucoup plus longue, et obtenu toutes les récompenses dont je pouvais rêver… Yuri lui veut arrêter alors qu'il est en pleine ascension ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Hein ? ». Yakov et Viktor se retournèrent en direction du jeune blond, celui-ci s'était approché aussi silencieusement qu'un félin, et arborait à présent un visage incrédule teinté d'énervement. « Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu là ! »

Le visage de l'ex-champion s'assombrit avant d'opiner de la tête. « Tu as bien entendu. »

\- Et toi t'es d'accord avec ça ? S'indigna aussitôt l'adolescent.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour l'en dissuader.

\- Me dis pas que c'est pour ça que vous ne vous parlez pas ? Vous craignez vraiment tous les deux… Et puis c'est quoi son problème au Katsudon, il est stupide ou quoi ? Je vais aller lui parler, il va voir…

\- Arrête. La voix de Viktor n'avait probablement jamais été aussi ferme et tranchante avec son cadet, ce dernier arrêta tout mouvement et regarda en sa direction avant qu'il ne poursuive. « Le culpabiliser ou s'énerver ne le fera pas revenir sur sa décision, j'ai déjà commis cette erreur hier. Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir dans ce genre de choix. » Déclara tristement l'argenté bientôt reprit par Yakov.

\- C'est vrai. Rien d'autre que sa propre volonté ne peut faire revenir un patineur sur la glace. Cette volonté peut être liée à des tas de choses, mais si plus rien ne l'inspire alors son patinage sera mort, et sa carrière n'aura plus aucune raison d'être. » Déclara alors le vieil homme en regardant en direction de la piste, prévenant implicitement ses deux disciples de l'approche du jeune japonais.

Pourtant Viktor ne s'en soucia pas immédiatement, toujours concentré sur les dernières paroles de son ancien coach qui s'était éloigné. _Inspirer Yuri_ , c'était peut-être bien ça sa dernière chance.

oO

Yuri arriva bientôt à la hauteur de son coach, ayant évidemment remarqué que Yakov et Yurio avaient entamé une discussion avec lui avant de disparaitre à son retour. Peut-être que Viktor leur avait fait part de sa déception à son égard, ou peut-être encore leur avait-il parlé d'un prochain retour en Russie, mais quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas le courage de le lui demander. Il s'assit sans un mot, mais avec des dizaines de questions inquiétantes en tête, prêt à écouter les traditionnelles corrections de son mentor.

« Pour le deuxième salchow, pense à faire attention à bien écarter ta jambe libre au départ du saut, tu es de trois-quarts par rapport à l'emplacement des juges, alors ils pourraient croire que tu t'en sers comme appui, ce qui te ferait perdre des points.

\- Je ferai attention.

\- Hydrate-toi bien. » Insista le russe en lui tendant une gourde encore pleine. Le jeune japonais hocha la tête, les yeux toujours perdus dans le vague.

oOo

Viktor s'avança aux côtés de Yuri dans les couloirs, pour une fois il était difficilement distrait par la horde de journalistes ainsi que les chaînes de télévisions internationales qui se bousculaient pour quelques paroles de sa part. D'habitude il accordait plutôt facilement une interview, que les questions soient bateau ou non, mais cette fois il n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'être importuné, et cela transparaissait sur son visage. Le brun marchait tout en échauffant ses muscles, ne se retournant pas une seule fois vers Viktor, ce qui ne manquait pas de le contrarier. L'habitude prise de marcher à sa hauteur faisait partie des gestes inconscients qui témoignaient de leur affection.

« Je vais enfiler mes patins.

\- D'accord, je t'attendrai dans le corridor. »

Le brun acquiesça pour ensuite s'engouffrer dans le couloir conduisant aux vestiaires, obligeant son entraîneur à distraire les journalistes comme il savait si bien le faire. Yuri souffla longuement une fois passée la porte, comme pour extérioriser le mal-être sourd qu'il ressentait depuis ce matin. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sentait incommodé par la présence de Viktor, pourtant le fait d'être à présent seul ne le soulageait en rien.

Tandis qu'il enfilait une première chaussure, il se remémora la dispute de la veille dans les moindres détails, leurs attitudes, leurs paroles, le sentiment que tout était en train de s'émietter peu importe la force avec laquelle on essaye de recoller les morceaux, et un immense sentiment de gâchis. A cette vision se superposa les aux revoir de Viktor lorsqu'il avait quitté précipitamment la coupe de Russie, puis celle de la solitude, de l'échec, son quadruple raté de la veille, le fiasco du trophée NHK, tout se mélangeait à présent en un abysse de cauchemars qui le rendait nauséeux. Son corps commença à trembler un peu et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile lorsqu'il noua son deuxième patin. En se relevant pour partir, des gouttes de sueurs froides commencèrent à perler sur son front, tandis que tous ses muscles se bloquèrent, l'empêchant de bouger.

oOo

« Ça va Yuri ? Demanda l'argenté en voyant son élève arriver vers lui beaucoup plus tard que prévu et l'air livide.

\- Oui ça va, des journalistes m'ont retardé.

\- Ils sont culotés de venir importuner les compétiteurs juste avant leur passage.

\- Ce n'est rien. »

Yuri inspira profondément en se grandissant au maximum, puis expira en relâchant tous ses muscles d'un coup, et répéta plusieurs fois l'opération. L'argenté l'observait avec attention travailler sa respiration, lorsqu'il remarqua que ses yeux bruns étaient plus rouges que d'habitude tandis que certains de ses cheveux étaient encore collés à son front. Il se plaça face à Yuri et sorti un mouchoir de la trousse en peluche qu'il avait toujours sur lui.

« Regarde-moi. » Intima Viktor avant même que son cadet n'ait eu le temps de dérouler sa colonne vertébrale.

Ce dernier s'exécuta par la force de l'habitude et fronça mécaniquement les sourcils en sentant le morceau de papier tamponner doucement son visage. Sans un mot, le russe le recoiffa comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, disciplinant les mèches rebelles le long de ses doigts, les plaçant délicatement derrière ses oreilles, caressant plus ou moins volontairement ses tempes, de la tranche de sa main, il s'arrêta un moment pour capter le regard du plus jeune.

« Yuri, ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais je voudrais m'excuser pour hier soir. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette façon, et t'écouter au lieu de me montrer si obtus. Je veux que tu saches qu'aucune décision que tu pourras prendre ne m'amènera à t'en vouloir.

Yuri le regarda avec étonnement, comme s'il avait mal entendu, l'argenté retint alors son souffle en réponse, bien sûr il était incapable de dire qu'il accepterait sans mal le renoncement de son cadet, mais ses paroles demeuraient sincères.

\- Je n'aurais probablement pas du amener le sujet de cette façon non plus…Mais je voulais que tu sois libre de prendre une décision toi aussi, sans avoir à te préoccuper de moi, une décision qui te ressemble vraiment.

\- Je le ferai, sois en sûr. »

oOoOo

« Je sais que tu peux décrocher l'or. Crois en toi ». Viktor lui-même était conscient que ses paroles sonnaient fausses, alors il posa sa main sur celle de son cadet afin de recréer une dernière fois un lien authentique.

Yuri tâta la glace de ses lames, les mains posées sur le rebord de la piste, la tête baissée en signe de concentration en dépit de l'impatience de la foule.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Viktor. Je veux que tu restes toi-même. Pas besoin de te forcer à faire ces trucs de coach. Répondit simplement le plus jeune.

Un sourire discret mua les lèvres du russe, Yuri avait toujours été d'une franchise déconcertante envers lui, ce qui pouvait être aussi appréciable que désarmant. Ce n'était qui plus est pas la première fois que le brun lui demandait de se taire et de croire tout simplement en lui.

« _Tu sais, tu as toujours été mon inspiration, depuis que j'ai commencé le patinage, mais aussi quand j'ai voulu arrêter_ ». Cette phrase qu'il lui avait confié lors de leurs retrouvailles traversa l'esprit de Viktor tandis que la foule applaudissait son élève. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas réussir à le faire se raviser, portant il se devait d'essayer de créer un doute dans son esprit, car si son retour lui tenait tant à cœur alors peut-être fallait-il jouer cette carte, et lui faire confiance pour agir en conséquence.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Yuri. J'ai beaucoup hésité à te le dire. Amorça-t-il afin de capter rapidement son attention. « Le champion du monde fait une pause pour t'entraîner, et tu ne peux pas lui rapporter la médaille d'or ? Tu as l'intention de d'activer un peu ? » Le jeune compétiteur sentit les bras de son coach se refermer sur lui, ne sachant d'abord pas comment réagir il resta un moment abasourdi avant de ressentir un profond soulagement. « J'ai envie d'embrasser ta médaille moi… » ajouta l'argenté le sourire aux lèvres, persuadé que son cadet comprendrait où il voulait en venir.

Yuri se recula de quelques centimètres, il plongea dans les yeux de son coach et des rougeurs à peines visible teintèrent ses joues lorsque qu'il dû refreiner son envie de l'embrasser, le lieu et le moment étant particulièrement mal choisis. Mais grâce à ce que Viktor venait de lui dire alors il était certain de pouvoir relever son défit, et cela le faisait déborder d'enthousiasme. Yuri l'enlaça à son tour, comme pour clore ce douloureux chapitre et les tensions qu'il avait engendrées. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de réussir à se détacher, des soubresauts secouaient ses épaules tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de son fiancé au bord des larmes lui aussi. Tous deux étaient conscients d'offrir, encore une fois, un spectacle peu approprié à une finale de Grand Prix, mais ils ne pouvaient guère faire autrement car l'amour qu'ils se portaient ne s'exprimait jamais aussi bien que sur la glace, et lorsque le plus jeune quitta le bord de la piste, c'est enfin débarrassé de tous ses doutes qu'il en rejoignit le centre.

oOo

L'argenté se figea en voyant Yuri s'élancer sans hésitation, c'était comme s'il avait maîtrisé ce saut durant toute sa carrière, comme s'il n'avait aucune possibilité de le rater. Le claquage de sa lame contre la glace, aussi déterminée que l'avait été toute sa prestation le fit frissonner. En voyant son élève réceptionner ce quadruple flip avec une telle maîtrise, il ne put empêcher des larmes de déborder de ses yeux au moment où il s'exclama de joie. Un puissant sentiment de fierté envahit tout son corps, et plus insidieusement, un souhait obsédant qui pouvait s'apparenter à une prière, « _Je veux l'affronter_ ». Il en était sûr cette fois-ci, il voulait retrouver cette adrénaline, et c'était sa décision.

Yuri acheva l'ultime pirouette par sa signature, un bras tendu vers son entraîneur, l'autre main sur le cœur. Sa prestation avait été transcendante, c'était probablement le plus beau programme libre que le monde du patinage avait connu.

Viktor regarda son protégé exulter sous les applaudissements de la foule, il criait les poings de la victoire brandis vers le ciel, les larmes porteuses de tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour en arriver là, son visage était si merveilleux en cet instant, jamais il ne pourrait regretter d'être devenu le coach de cet incroyable patineur. Sa fierté et sa joie étaient les siennes, et lorsque le brun se tourna enfin vers lui, c'est avec un immense sourire qu'il ouvrit les bras pour l'y accueillir.

Yuri s'élança sans plus réfléchir vers son coach qui l'attendait à la sortie, une longue étreinte s'en suivie, muette et presque discrète comparée à la Coupe de Chine, Viktor caressa ensuite affectueusement le dos de son poulain pour l'inciter à se décaler, ce-dernier était si heureux que tout son corps tremblait de manière incontrôlée. Il savait qu'il venait de réaliser ce pour quoi il avait choisi la voie de la compétition, et tout ça sous les yeux de la personne la plus importante au monde. Une fois sur le côté, Viktor lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant d'essuyer ses joues humides de ses pouces, il posa ensuite son front contre celui de son cadet, indifférent aux zooms des caméras et aux murmures des journalistes.

« Tu as été magnifique. » Finit-il par déclarer, faisant rougir un peu plus son élève avant de l'emmener jusqu'au banc des résultats.

L'écran géant repassait au ralentit les moments forts de la prestation, mais Yuri était tout simplement incapable de faire preuve d'autosatisfaction, il avait trois rangs à remonter pour parvenir jusqu'à l'or, et cette position d'attente était encore plus insupportable après une telle montée d'adrénaline. Viktor le rassura du mieux que possible mais il n'entendait déjà plus rien, seule la voix nasillarde des haut-parleurs parvint à retenir son attention.

« Et voici le score de Katsuki… 221,58 pour le libre ! Il a battu le record du libre détenu depuis longtemps par Viktor Nikiforov ! En y ajoutant le court il atteint les 318, 41points ! Il se hisse à la première place ! »

Il fallut un moment au jeune japonais pour assimiler chaque mot un à un et réapprendre à compter. L'enthousiasme des journalistes autour de lui aurait pu lui donner un indice sur le comportement à adopter, pourtant il demeura incrédule, les yeux fixés sur le tableau des scores pour s'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas. Ce n'est qu'en croisant le regard azuréen de son entraîneur qu'il comprit. Ce dernier tendit sa main vers lui, c'était un geste qu'ils n'avaient plus eu l'un envers l'autre depuis des mois, autant dire une éternité, il la saisit un peu gêné, ne se rappelant presque plus comment procéder, jusqu'à ce que la poigne de son aîné ne l'attire volontairement contre lui. Le front de Viktor se posa alors sur son épaule, de sorte que l'expression de son visage lui soit totalement invisible.

« Félicitation Yuri. ». Ces paroles pouvaient sembler tellement simples, mais prononcées par cet homme elles obtenaient une saveur inqualifiable pour son disciple. « Les deux Yuri ont battu mes records. C'est ma plus belle récompense en tant que chorégraphe, mais en tant que patineur, je suis vexé.

Dans ce brouillard d'émotion, ces quelques mots résonnèrent plus fort que les autres, laissant apparaître une possibilité que le brun n'osait plus envisager.

\- Alors tu vas revenir patiner ? S'enthousiasma-t-il aussitôt.

Son large sourire ne se refléta qu'à moitié sur le visage de l'argenté, celui-ci lui avait promis de ne choisir qu'en son nom et de ne surtout pas interférer dans sa décision d'arrêter ou non, mais tout de même, il avait bien du mal à se réjouir pour lui seul, car son orgueil était un bien piètre moteur comparé au patinage de Yuri. Viktor chassa de son esprit l'idée de le supplier de revenir lui-aussi, ou de lui avouer que c'était principalement lui qu'il voulait affronter lors d'une nouvelle saison, car ce choix ne pouvait venir que du jeune japonais. Viktor regarda alors la candeur retrouvée du visage de son fiancé, et juste pour continuer à voir cette expression il se sentait capable de tout.

\- Si je n'interviens pas je vais finir par perdre aussi le record du score total. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. » Rigola le russe avant de se tourner vers les journalistes impatients d'interviewer son protégé.

Les plans serrés des caméras sur leurs visages ainsi que diverses congratulations fusèrent, comme si la compétition s'était arrêtée. Au milieu de ce vacarme Viktor se demanda si une seule de ces dizaines de photos allait seulement être récupérable dans une qualité décente. Presque sûr du contraire, il s'empressa de demander à un journaliste d'immortaliser la scène avec son propre téléphone. Pendant ce court laps de temps il avait juste envie de profiter du bonheur que lui avait offert Yuri, et de faire confiance au lien indéfectible qui les liait.

oOo

Viktor avait laissé son élève répondre aux interminables interviews multilingues à sa demande, évitant par la même occasion les questions fâcheuses de rivalité qui ne représentaient en rien leur relation. Il aperçut alors son ancien coach accompagné de son ex-femme et de Yurio, traversant le corridor central pour se rendre vers la piste. Sans vraiment réfléchir il décida d'intervenir avant de les perdre de vu, après-tout si Yakov ne lui donnait pas sa bénédiction pour un prochain retour, il lui était impossible de l'annoncer officiellement.

« Yakov ? Je voudrais de parler.

\- Maintenant ? Attends un peu. Ça va être au tour de Yuri.

\- C'est vrai, excuse-moi. Je voulais juste te faire part de ma décision.

\- Quelle décision ?

\- Celle de reprendre la compétition voyons. Annonça calmement l'ancien champion, bien décidé à faire passer la pilule grâce à son sourire.

\- Quoi ?! Tu reprends le patin ?

\- Oui en commençant par les championnats de Russie.

L'adolescent qui marchait en tête, retira ses écouteurs et voyant qu'il n'était plus suivi. En voyant l'argenté, il se précipita immédiatement sans faire attention à la teneur de la conversation qu'il venait d'interrompre.

« Le Katsudon prend sa retraite ?

\- C'est à lui d'en décider. Il prendra sa décision à l'issue de la finale.

Viktor se rendit soudainement compte que, pris dans ses propres tourments, il n'avait pas félicité une seule fois l'adolescent pour son programme court. Un élan de remord le submergea d'un coup. A vrai dire ce jeune Yuri aurait pu être son petit-frère, ils avaient grandi tous les deux auprès de Yakov, avaient foulé la même glace, et embrassaient les mêmes rêves de victoire. L'adolescent était en quelque sorte son propre reflet, et Dieu sait qu'il avait dû le décevoir en quittant la Russie et en préférant prendre sous son aile un patineur étranger. Malgré tout, Yurio s'inquiétait sincèrement de l'avenir de son principal rival, qu'il n'avouerait probablement jamais considérer comme son ami. Quel genre de paroles pouvait-il bien prononcer pour effacer toutes les fois où il l'avait laissé de côté ? Probablement aucune. Viktor s'avança alors sans plus réfléchir et enlaça fermement son cadet, en refermant ses bras sur lui il abaissa la tête à sa hauteur pour pouvoir l'encourager une dernière fois « Fait de ton mieux… s'il te plait. ». Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire d'avantage, tous les deux avaient besoin de Yuri dans la compétition, de manière inexplicable le brun était capable de créer chez eux l'envie de se surpasser et d'aimer ce sport plus que tout.

En se redressant, Viktor eu le temps d'entrapercevoir que le blond avait rapidement dissimulé un léger sourire avant de retrouver sa bougonnerie habituelle.

\- Ouais…et t'as intérêt à ce que le Katsudon regardes bien. »

OOo

« Comment ça Yurio m'en veut ? Tu veux dire, plus que d'habitude ? S'étonna le jeune japonais à la sortie des vestiaires, tout juste délesté de ses patins.

\- Beaucoup plus. C'est bien simple, tu n'as pas regardé sa performance d'hier alors que c'était sa meilleure prestation de la saison. Si tu rates celle d'aujourd'hui il se peut qu'il ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole. Assura Viktor, les bras croisés contre son torse, et sur un ton qui se voulait particulièrement grave.

\- Tu n'exagèrerais pas un peu là ?

\- Je lui ai promis que tu serais aux premières loges. Insista l'argenté en se proposant naturellement comme appui, tandis que son protégé étirait ses cuisses encore douloureuses.

\- J'allais justement vers la piste…

\- On a une bien meilleure vue des gradins.

\- Mais…

\- Est-ce que tu veux le rendre encore plus teigneux lors du banquet ? Menaça le russe.

\- Non effectivement, mais tu ne viens pas ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à régler, je te rejoindrai vite.

\- D'accord.

Le russe regarda son protégé monter les marches deux à deux avec le sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être se trompait-il car c'était à peine perceptible, mais il était persuadé que Yuri n'avait pas la résignation nécessaire pour arrêter, le jeune compétiteur n'avait pas une attitude solennelle ou mélancolique, comme l'aurait dû l'être n'importe quel athlète avant de tirer définitivement sa révérence. Ce n'était qu'une simple intuition, et pourtant Viktor ne pût s'empêcher de placer en elle tous ses espoirs.

C'est aussi pourquoi il avait tenu à le laisser seul, pour contempler Yurio, car sans même avoir eu besoin de le lui demander explicitement, il savait que l'adolescent n'allait pas le laisser arrêter aussi facilement.

oOo

Yuri se crispa en regardant son homonyme russe réceptionner son quatrième triple-saut, depuis le début de la prestation son patinage était imprégné d'une détermination furieuse et le rendait impossible à quitter des yeux. « _Aller, Yurio. Tu entres dans la seconde moitié._ » encouragea mentalement le brun, qui se doutait que toute cette énergie dépensée en ouverture pouvait se retourner contre l'adolescent qui manquait encore d'endurance. Une chute inattendue après un saut pourtant bien placé vint rapidement confirmer cette hypothèse, mais Yurio ne se laissa aucunement distancé par la musique dg se releva aussitôt pour se positionner en _catch spiral_ sans presque aucune déperdition de vitesse. Après de gracieuses transitions il se positionna à nouveau, une combinaison quadruple-triple parfaitement en rythme subjugua le jeune japonais l'espace d'un instant, il fût envahi par un sentiment étrange qui se cristallisa à sa seconde combinaison quad-triple. Une certitude se dessina alors, celle que cette performance lui était dédiée, et qu'elle n'était qu'un avant-goût de tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner.

Yuri demeura presque immobile, réalisant à peine que Yurio venait de quitter la piste et que son titre se jouait dans les quelques minutes à venir. La rage que son cadet avait mis dans tous ses sauts avait presque fait trembler les gradins, et sa combativité sans faille l'avait amené à se surpasser jusqu'aux dernière notes de musique. Alors il se demanda très sérieusement si l'exaltation qu'il ressentait à présent pouvait seulement exister ailleurs que sur la glace ?

L'esprit du japonais était obnubilé par les résultats et pourtant ses nerfs refusaient la moindre sollicitation supplémentaire, c'est pourquoi il n'entendit pas immédiatement l'annonce des scores. Yuri observa le temps se figer dans l'Arena de Barcelone, avant qu'une vague de stupéfaction ne transperce le silence qui s'était installé. « Yuri Plisetky est le vainqueur de cette finale avec une quasi-égalité de point face à Yuri Katsuki ! Le représentant de la Russie devient le plus jeune médaillé d'or du Grand Prix, c'est une issue historique ! ».

Le représentant du Japon tarda encore à assimiler l'information, la foule incrédule également, le brun s'avança alors pour observer la réaction de son rival, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment déborder de joie comme après son programme court de la veille. « 200,97 » Parvint-il à distinguer sur l'écran de retransmission, Yuri réalisa qu'il avait eu beau avoir creuser l'écart de plus de 20 point sur son libre, cela n'avait pas suffi. Ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire mélancolique. L'espace de quelques instants, il s'était vu monter sur la première place du podium et placer la médaille d'or autour du cou de Viktor, faisant briller ses yeux de fierté, mais la loi du sport en avait décidé autrement.

oOo

« Monsieur Katsuki, votre programme libre a été exceptionnel, considérez-vous que cette première place vous ait été volée ? » « Comment vivez-vous cette seconde place après avoir battu le record de votre coach cette même journée ? » « Qu'avez-vous ressenti en apprenant les résultats ? » « N'est-ce pas décevant qu'à quelques centièmes de points… »

La dernière journaliste interrompit sa phrase en sentant une silhouette la frôler pour la contourner, un long manteau cacha momentanément l'objectif de la caméra, le temps d'enjamber le promontoire qui séparait Viktor de son protégé. L'envie de partir de ce dernier se lisait dans ses yeux, alors l'intervenant apposa les mains sur ses bras, comme il l'avait fait lors de sa première compétition pour le rassurer de sa présence. « Yuri a largement dépassé mes attentes aujourd'hui, il n'y a aucune déception à avoir, il a donné le meilleur de lui-même et a amené le patinage artistique masculin à un niveau toujours plus élevé. L'addition des scores a peut-être joué en sa défaveur mais cela ne diminue en rien le talent dont il a fait preuve. »

Yuri sentit ses joues s'empourprer à mesure que son coach parlait, car entendre Viktor Nikiforov venter ses mérites dans les médias, avait toujours quelque chose de surréaliste. Heureusement qu'il était venu à sa rescousse, car c'était avec difficulté qu'il faisait face à ce torrent de questions auxquelles il ne parvenait pas à répondre. Ou plutôt auxquelles il n'avait envie de répondre qu'une chose : _La prochaine fois j'y arriverai._

oOo

« Ce podium est encore une fois pour JJ » s'enthousiasma le canadien qui était parvenu à remonter le classement jusqu'à la troisième place. Viktor leva les yeux au ciel avant de tapoter le dos de son élève pour l'encourager à rejoindre lui-aussi le milieu de la piste, où avait lieux les photographies officielles du trio vainqueur. Les deux patineurs furent ensuite rejoints par le jeune russe qui se plaça au centre sur la marche la plus haute, mais tout de même légèrement décalé sur la gauche, comme s'il voulait éviter une trop grande proximité avec Jean-Jacques Leroy lequel souriait déjà à pleines dents.

« Félicitation Yurio. Déclara amicalement le jeune japonais en se tournant légèrement vers lui. Le blond grommela un remerciement, semblant hésiter à poursuivre.

\- Toi aussi… Murmura-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, le regard gêné et fuyant.

\- Moi aussi ?

\- M'oblige pas à le répéter, idiot ! S'agaça aussitôt le plus jeune, sous les rires discrets de son rival.

\- Merci. Répondit-il simplement avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les flashs des photographes accrédités, tandis que la foule restante applaudissait chaleureusement. Le jeune japonais avait presque l'impression de ne pas être réellement là, tant il avait rêvé de ce genre de moments auparavant. Ce n'est qu'en croisant le regard empli de fierté de son coach qu'il put mesurer l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait accompli. Médaille d'argent à la main, l'envie lui prit de titiller Viktor qui ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis le bord de la piste, il porta alors la médaille à ses lèvres, et lui lança un clin d'œil lourd de sens tout en embrassant le métal froid. Yuri observa avec amusement le visage du russe devenir totalement rouge, celui-ci n'était pourtant pas sans savoir qu'il était lui-même l'instigateur de cette pratique, mais venant de son cadet c'était à la fois inattendu et totalement irrésistible.

La séance photo s'étala sur plusieurs minutes avant que les journaux officiels ne se dispersent progressivement et que les participants puissent redescendre du podium. Yuri laissa volontairement passer le Canadian étonnamment débordant d'énergie ainsi que Yurio, qui s'était visiblement assez vite lassé des flashs, avant de retrouver à son tour la sortie de piste où l'attendais patiemment son coach. Il s'avança doucement pour présenter, un peu peiné, une médaille légèrement en-deçà de leurs espérances.

« Ce n'est pas l'or, mais bon…

\- Je ne vais pas embrasser ça si ce n'est pas l'or. Lui répondit aussitôt Viktor avec un sourire enjôleur qui n'enlevait rien à la froideur de sa réponse, laquelle avait totalement déstabilisé le brun. « Moi qui voulait tellement le faire… Je suis un entraîneur raté. » Poursuivit le russe, sans une once de culpabilité.

Tout en parlant il s'avança progressivement vers son cadet jusqu'à se pencher au-dessus de lui. Yuri sentit son dos s'affaiblir à mesure qu'il essayait de se cambrait en arrière pour conserver une distance de sécurité vis-à-vis de Viktor. « Tu n'as pas une suggestion ? Pour me réconforter… »

Ce n'est pas les éléments de réponses qui manquaient et Yuri commença à rougir en les voyant défiler les uns après les autres dans son esprit à mesure que son entraîneur s'approchait. Il s'agissait probablement du juste retour des avances qu'il lui avait lancé depuis le podium se résigna le plus jeune, tout en réfléchissant plus sérieusement à la question posée. En réalité, il connaissait déjà la réponse, car Viktor n'avait pas tort, le contrat n'avait pas été rempli, et ce n'était pas là-dessus qu'il avait envie de terminer sa carrière. Ce n'était pas non plus maintenant qu'il avait envie de renoncer à son rêve de concourir sur la même piste qu'un si grand champion, d'égal à égal. « A quoi tu penses ? s'amusa le russe en le voyant si gêné.

\- Et bien je… Viktor !

Sans plus de réserves, le brun se jeta contre son aîné et le fit basculer en arrière avec lui, tout en enlaçant fermement ses épaules. « Reste avec moi encore un an. Je te promets de te donner l'or ! ». Demanda-t-il avec une détermination affichée dans le regard.

Viktor resta brièvement abasourdi avant de réaliser que son fiancé venait de prononcer exactement les mots qu'il attendait, et les nouvelles perspectives que cela ouvrait le rendait fou de joie, malgré tous les défis que cela allait également engendrer. « Super ! » S'exclama-t-il avec ferveur avant de retrouver presque instantanément son calme. « Mais encore une chose… Si je reprends tout en t'entraînant je ne sais pas si j'atteindrai mon niveau d'avant. ». Tout en prévenant le plus jeune, Viktor se pencha pour ramasser délicatement la médaille tombée par mégarde, avant de la repasser tendrement autour du cou de celui qui l'avait tant mérité. « Réussi le Grand Chelem pour compenser, OK ? »

Yuri sentit ses larmes déborder encore une fois de ces yeux en réalisant que toutes ses craintes venaient d'être balayer par ce nouvel accord. Il se jeta une nouvelle-fois au cou de l'argenté qui répondit immédiatement à son étreinte et le rassura une nouvelle fois, « On restera ensemble aussi longtemps que tu le voudras ». Le jeune compétiteur resserra ses doigts contre la veste de son fiancé sans réussir à reprendre contenance. Après avoir maintes fois prié pour l'allongement de son sursit, Viktor restait finalement avec lui, pas temporairement, pas jusqu'à la prochaine compétition ou même jusqu'à la fin de sa carrière, non, c'était définitif.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est vrai… Répondit-il peu après, en effaçant les traces humides de ses joues.

\- Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta brièvement le russe dont le cœur avait subi suffisamment d'épreuves pour aujourd'hui.

\- Parce que depuis que tu es arrivé à Hasetsu j'ai redouté ce jour. Je m'étais fait à l'idée que tout s'arrêterait ici, avec ou sans médaille d'or.

\- Pourtant à l'aéroport je…

\- Je sais bien, mais j'avais beau être extrêmement heureux, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser à l'idée de te priver de ta carrière et je ne savais pas comment agir.

\- Donc tu as voulu en finir pour être sûr que je revienne.

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Je veux arrêter pour que tu puisses continuer à patiner. Tu veux arrêter pour que je puisse continuer à patiner. C'est à la fois masochiste et complètement idiot non ? Rigola nerveusement l'argenté.

Le plus jeune se mit à rire à son tour, Viktor avait raison, ils s'étaient plongés dans bien des tourments pour finalement exprimer exactement la même chose. C'était une équation si simple qu'elle leur avait parue insoluble au premier abord, et pourtant quoi de plus logique que de vivre leur passion ensemble, en refusant de renoncer à quoique ce soit qui les rendent vraiment heureux.

\- Masochiste c'est le mot. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal de ma vie.

Le russe resserra son étreinte à cet instant. Peut-être que ce qui était réellement masochiste c'était le souhait d'être un compétiteur et un coach à la fois, mais pour l'instant il n'en avait cure.

\- Et moi je n'ai jamais aussi peur de ma vie.

\- Peur ?

\- Peur de perdre quelque chose d'irremplaçable. »

Yuri pouvait entendre son cœur s'accélérer contre celui de son coach, il le regarda fixement dans les yeux avant de d'abaisser inconsciemment le regard jusqu'à ses lèvres, lorsqu'une voix irritée se fit entendre. « Vous êtes vraiment dégeu ! »

« Yurio ? Reconnu immédiatement le brun avant même de se retourner.

\- Mila vous cherche, à moins que vous ne comptiez passer la nuit ici.

Les deux patineurs regardèrent autour d'eux un peu incrédules, il ne restait dans les parages que l'équipe de nettoyage, ainsi que des gradins presque entièrement vides.

\- Eh bien, on n'a pas vu le temps passer on dirait. Déclara nonchalamment Viktor, agrémenté d'un sourire que son homologue russe ne lui rendit pas.

\- Grouillez-vous un peu. »

Yuri ne se fit pas prier, déjà suffisamment embarrassé par la position dans laquelle il les avait découvert, bientôt suivi par son aîné contre lequel il avait apposer tout son poids. Ils n'eurent pas à marcher bien longtemps pour tomber sur un petit rassemblement de patineurs dans le couloir principal.

« Yuri, Viktor ! On vous cherchait. S'exclama la jeune italienne, accompagné de grands signes.

Les deux concernés s'avancèrent alors vers les quatre autres patineurs, juste avant que Yuri ne se fasse assaillir de félicitations chaleureuses. L'adolescent qui l'accompagnait leva alors les yeux au ciel tant il devenait difficile de savoir qui avait vraiment gagné cette compétition.

\- Sara, Michele, Emil et moi on va en boite ce soir pour décompresser, vous venez avec nous ?

\- C'est gentil Mila, mais Yuri et moi on a prévu de passer la soirée ensemble.

\- Oh. Je vois. Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire de connivence au coin des lèvres, tandis que Yuri ne savait plus où se mettre, certain qu'il y avait là une méprise totale.

\- Essayez de ne pas trop vous fatiguer pour demain.

\- Je te retourne le conseil Viktor. Lança la russe, accompagné d'un clin d'œil qui se voulait amical mais que Yuri ne pût s'empêcher d'interpréter comme vicieux. La petite troupe se mit alors en marche vers la sortie, laissant les deux patineurs en tête-à-tête.

oOo

« Tout ce que je veux ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Yuri se tourna à nouveau vers le stand artisanal, s'émerveillant devant le plateau de couleur qui lui faisait face, un désordre de formes et de texture l'appelait tour à tour. C'était au moins la quatrième fois qu'il passait devant cette échoppe de sucreries qu'il se devait d'ignorer, du moins jusqu'à maintenant, car ce soir il avait visiblement gagné les bonnes grâces de Viktor. Ne sachant plus où donner de la tête après tant de mois privé du moindre écart sucré, il dû se résoudre à faire un choix totalement hasardeux, et c'est finalement une pomme enrobée de sucre qui obtint ses faveurs pour le trajet retour jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Après avoir payé le brun se retourna vers son fiancé.

\- Tu ne veux rien Viktor ?

\- Je ne suis pas très branché sucreries.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Le russe se laissa momentanément embarrasser par le fait que ses émotions soient si transparentes en sa compagnie, avant de répondre.

\- Je viens juste de me rappeler que ça s'appelait une _pomme d'amour_ en français.

Les joues du jeune japonais se teintèrent de la même couleur que sa friandise juste avant de proposer celle-ci à son aîné.

\- Raison de plus essayer non ?

\- C'est gentil mais je préfère te laisser en profiter. »

Leur promenade repris alors le long des rues dorées par les lumières, l'argenté avait passé son bras par-dessus l'épaule du plus jeune, dont les yeux semblaient pétiller de plaisir à chaque lapée.

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Demanda suspicieusement le brun après plusieurs minutes de marche.

\- Tu me fais goûter ?

\- J'en étais sûr !

Viktor se pencha alors sans plus de cérémonie en contournant la pomme pour venir s'échouer sur les lèvres rougies de son amour, dont la saveur doucement sucrée ne faisait qu'attiser encore plus son envie d'y rester. Yuri se figea en retrouvant cette sensation qui lui avait tant manqué, avant de passer naturellement ses bras autour de son cou.

S'accommoder de l'absence du russe était une chose, mais rester distant alors qu'il le voyait si proche avait été une véritable torture. Il s'écarta à contre-cœur après plusieurs secondes, leurs souffles blanchâtres toujours entremêlés à travers la nuit hivernale.

\- Désolé, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. » S'excusa l'aîné dont on pouvait douter de la bonne foi, mais le large sourire du brun lui fit comprendre que le pardon lui avait été facilement accordé.

Ils reprirent la marche en silence et le cœur léger pour s'arrêter un peu plus loin près de la mer, les hôtels pouvant être particulièrement tatillons sur l'apport de nourriture extérieure.

« Tu l'as fini vite. Fit remarquer le russe un peu taquin. Tu en veux une autre ?

\- Non, ça ne se fait pas de manger autant devant toi, tu devrais t'acheter quelque chose aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait battu un record du monde aujourd'hui. Lui sourit Viktor

\- C'est vrai, mais tout ça c'est grâce à t…

L'argenté s'empressa de poser son index sur la bouche trop bavarde de son cadet.

\- C'est grâce à toi seul Yuri. Tu as été meilleur que tous les autres, meilleur que moi. Ta performance était magnifique au point que j'en avais la chair de poule tout le long.

\- Merci…

Viktor posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de son cadet dont les yeux d'ordinaires foncés s'illuminaient du reflet des lampadaires. Il savoura le calme procuré par la chaleur du corps de son compagnon, et c'est presque avec l'appréhension de rompre cette plénitude qu'il rapprocha sa main de celle du brun, pourtant leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent aussitôt pour se refermer comme une cloison inviolable.

« Et pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est quand je t'ai vu tenir le dernier quadruple flip, que je me suis dit que j'avais vraiment envie de revenir concourir contre toi, ou plutôt devrais-je dire avec toi. » Ajouta le russe en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Le brun resta interdit pendant quelques secondes, avant de détourner le regard avec gêne.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me dises quelque chose comme ça… Balbutia le brun devenu soudainement nerveux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es la personne que j'admire le plus au monde et aussi le plus grand patineur de tous les temps, alors t'entendre parler comme si j'étais ton égal…c'est plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer.

Un immense sourire étira progressivement les lèvres du russe, ce-dernier doutait même que Yuri ait conscience qu'il l'avait surpassé aujourd'hui en voyant la joie sincère qui se lisait sur son visage lorsqu'il prononçait ces mots.

\- Je t'ai toujours considéré comme tel pourtant. Demain en sera encore une preuve. Murmura-t-il en resserrant ses doigts entre les siens.

En réalité Yuri était beaucoup plus que son égal, il était sa moitié, celui qui le complétait si bien au point qu'il était difficile de se souvenir comment être heureux sans lui, et seule leur danse parviendrait à exprimer pleinement la profondeur de leur lien.

\- J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus…

\- Ne soit pas bête, je m'impatiente depuis le jour où tu me l'as proposé.

\- . D'ailleurs, ça va aller pour toi ? Tu n'as pas pu t'entraîner depuis jeudi.

\- Ça ira. J'ai ma petite idée. » Répondit Viktor accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

oOo

Yuri regarda perplexe la patinoire à ciel ouvert, elle était sans aucun doute l'attraction centrale du marché de noël bien que totalement déserte à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Après l'avoir invité dans un restaurant à l'addition indécente Viktor lui avait proposé de repasser par l'hôtel pour récupérer leurs patins, et l'avait ensuite conduit jusqu'à cette fameuse piste.

« Est-ce qu'on a le droit… ?

\- Tu te poses trop de questions. Répondit joyeusement le russe en enjambant la barrière signalant la fermeture au public.

En le voyant chausser avec aplomb ses patins, Yuri n'eût aucun mal à deviner à quel point il mourrait d'envie de fouler la glace, surtout après une émulation telle que le Grand Prix. A peine eût-il le temps d'enfreindre à son tour l'interdiction, qu'il voyait déjà Viktor prendre de la vitesse sur la piste pour s'échauffer. Voir son fiancé ainsi balaya la fatigue de la compétition, et le japonais ne put faire autrement que de se dépêcher de le rejoindre.

En le voyant arriver sur la piste son coach tendit aussitôt sa main en sa direction, remémorant à son élève la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans les bains d'Hasestsu. Yuri la saisit immédiatement, sentant son cœur se gonfler de joie en repensant à tout le chemin parcouru. Mais à force de regarder son fiancé dans les yeux, le plus jeune manqua trébucher sur un morceau de glace mal tamisé, un comble pour un tout nouveau recordman. Un léger rire s'échappa alors de la bouche de Viktor et celui du brun se mit à résonner en écho tandis qu'ils patinaient en arrière, naturellement synchronisés.

\- Je me demandais Yuri, tu es sûr de vouloir garder le quad flip ? Tu as déjà trois triple dont un axel, et ce n'est qu'un gala d'exhibition après tout.

\- Je sais qu'on est payé une misère pour ça mais ça m'est égal, c'est important pour moi. Répondit le jeune japonais d'un ton enjoué pendant qu'il répétait la suite de pas qu'il avait si longuement préparée avec son partenaire.

\- Fait moi un signe si jamais tu ne le sens pas pour le saut final et on le remplacera.

\- Ça ira, j'ai surtout peur qu'on vienne te sortir de la piste au milieu de la chorée parce que tu n'es pas invité. Rigola le plus jeune.

\- Viktor Nikiforov n'a pas besoin d'invitation. Et quand bien même, je patinerai toujours plus vite que n'importe quel type de la sécurité.

Yuri pouffa à l'entente de tant de vantardise, et en même temps s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait se permettre de plaisanter avec ça, c'était bien lui.

Objectivement cet entraînement n'avait pas grand-chose de sérieux vu que la parole était d'ordinaire proscrite, mais après ce qui leur avait semblé être une éternité passée à s'ignorer, les deux patineurs était tout simplement incapable de faire preuve de rigueur.

Malgré ça, les heures passées à répéter demeuraient solidement ancrées et rendaient leur trajectoire suffisamment assurée pour n'avoir à se concentrer qu'à moitié.

\- C'est quoi ces mouvements de bassins Yuri ? Ce passage est une apothéose dramatique et tu le rends beaucoup trop suggestif.

\- C'est toi qui a l'esprit mal placé Viktor. Rigola le plus jeune en se léchant innocemment la lèvre inférieure, avant d'entamer de sensuels mouvements dignes de son programme court.

\- Si tu refais ça demain, je te préviens, je me fiche qu'on soit en plein milieu d'une piste avec des centaines de caméras.

Le plus jeune fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et continua sa parade amoureuse qui se voulait de plus en plus évocatrice et éloignée de la chorégraphie prévue. Ce fût au tour de Viktor d'humecter inconsciemment ses lèvres. Il l'avait toujours su mais cela lui paraissait encore plus évident en le regardant maintenant, Yuri n'avait pas besoin de musique non, il pouvait créer n'importe quel arrangement avec sa danse, car son corps était de loin son plus bel instrument. En effet, si le barème des points avait parfois tendance à le faire oublier, le patinage artistique était loin de n'être qu'une affaire de sauts, et le brun lui en faisait une magnifique démonstration.

\- Et bien alors, tu as raté notre porté. Fit semblant de s'indigner le plus jeune en improvisant une sphère de remplacement.

\- Avec un gainage aussi mauvais tu te serais broyé le dos mon petit Katsudon.

Un grincement strident transperça alors la nuit lorsque les patins du brun fendirent la glace d'un arrêt trop brusque face à son aîné. A quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre, Yuri se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas un petit Katsudon. Lança-t-il avec provocation en se rapprochant de son cou à découvert, juste assez pour lui faire sentir son souffle brûlant annonçant une bouche plus possessive encore.

\- C'est vrai. Se corrigea aussitôt le russe dont le trouble venait de se renforcer. Excuse-moi, mon amour.

Yuri pesta intérieurement contre le charme et la séduction dont savait si bien jouer Viktor, et il n'eût d'autres moyens que de botter en touche, trahis par ses joues cramoisies.

\- Je pense que je dois retravailler certaines entrées de saut.

\- Fait-donc. Je ferai en sorte de ne pas te gêner avec les miens. Répondit simplement l'argenté satisfait de son effet, avant de reprendre de l'élan de son côté.

Les deux athlètes se partagèrent sans difficultés la grande carrière glacée, marquant la glace de traces aussi propres que leur technique. Yuri l'avait toujours gardé pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer Viktor lorsque ce-dernier s'apprêtait à sauter, quitte à interrompe discrètement son propre entraînement lorsqu'il le voyait se mettre en position. Cette fois-ci le brun tiqua immédiatement en voyant la jambe libre de son aîné en décalage avec la rotation, la réception n'était pas bonne non plus, mais les années d'expériences lui avait permis de se rééquilibrer sans chuter.

\- Tu viens de tenter un quadruple axel ? Interrompit le jeune japonais avec stupéfaction.

\- Un quadruple axel ? Quelle folie, personne n'a jamais réussi un tel exploit. Et puis tu as bien vu qu'il manquait plus d'un demi-tour.

\- Je sais bien, mais tu n'avais pas ta vitesse habituelle et tu as amorcé la rotation beaucoup plus tôt, quant à la façon dont tu as atterri ce n'était pas…

\- C'est bon tu as gagné. Avoua finalement le russe très vite à court d'arguments.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà réussi ? S'émerveilla immédiatement Yuri tout en posant la question.

Viktor lui lança un sourire gêné, puis ses yeux commencèrent à se perdre dans de vagues souvenirs.

\- Non malheureusement, mais il y a deux ans j'étais obsédé par cette figure, et je me suis dit qu'avec l'approche de noël et un porte-bonheur à l'annulaire un miracle pouvait peut-être se produire.

\- Pourtant avec le panel de sauts que maîtrises déjà… pourquoi vouloir encore ajouter celui-là ?

\- C'est très simple, je voulais plus que tout être le premier à le passer. Parce qu'au fond les records sont faits pour être battus tôt ou tard, qu'il s'agisse de points ou du nombre de médailles. C'est pour ça que je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment attaché. Mais initier un mouvement, ça, personne ne peut te l'enlever.

Yuri le regarda avec des yeux brillants d'admiration, ça ressemblait bien à son idole que de vouloir à tout prix surprendre et dépasser les attentes de son public, après tout il l'avait toujours fait rêver de cette façon.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu le tenter avant aujourd'hui pourtant.

\- C'est parce que Yakov me l'avait interdit, lors de mon avant-dernière saison j'ai fini par me blesser à force de m'acharner et je ne suis pas passé loin de l'arrêt complet. Mais à cette époque j'étais prêt à risquer une blessure potentiellement irréversible pour un nom gravé à jamais dans l'histoire du patinage.

\- Tu pensais vraiment comme ça ?

\- Oui mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Tout ça me paraissait tellement important… comme si aucune vie en dehors de la glace ne pouvait exister. » Souffla-t-il, en songeant à quel point il avait changé de vision depuis que Yuri était entré dans sa vie.

\- Ça doit être épuisant… de ne vivre que pour ça.

Viktor leva un sourcil, un peu surpris de recevoir une réponse plus empathique que moralisatrice.

\- Ça l'était. Mais à présent mes motivations ne sont plus du tous les mêmes. Précisa-t-il en regardant amoureusement son compagnon.

\- De toute façon avec ou sans quadruple axel tu es déjà le patineur le plus exceptionnel qui puisse être.

\- Quel flatteur tu fais …

\- Ce ne sont pas de flatteries. Ton patinage n'a pas besoin de cet élément en plus, tes performances sont déjà inoubliables, Yuko et moi on en a regardé certaines plus de vingt fois, et on avait beau les connaître par cœur on ça n'enlevait jamais rien à leur magie. Se passionna le jeune japonais en omettant volontairement de doubler le chiffre le concernant.

\- Tu es adorable Yuri. Répondit simplement le quintuple champion, qui n'était habituellement pas embarrassé par les compliments.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu reviennes dans la compétition tu sais. Compléta le brun qui s'était progressivement rapproché de son aîné sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Attend d'abord que Yakov ait fini de nous hurler dessus en expliquant que je ne pourrai jamais te coacher tout en reprenant la compétition, avant de te réjouir. Lui répondit le russe, pour une fois dans le rôle du pessimiste.

\- Notre prestation de demain lui prouvera le contraire. Corrigea aussitôt Yuri en reprenant de la vitesse sur la piste.

Viktor le regarda faire avec amusement, ses 24 heures avec Yakov n'avaient sans-doute pas suffit à lui faire cerner le personnage, ce-dernier allait probablement être encore plus irritable après les avoir vu mettre en scène leur amour sur la glace de la sorte.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le corps du russe s'échoua sur la glace, accompagné d'un bruit sourd, laissant derrière lui les traces gelées caractéristiques d'un saut. Le brun le fixa en attendant qu'il se relève mais à la place Viktor se contenta de pivoter sur le dos, un bras relevé pour couvrir ses yeux.

\- Regarde Yuri, je ne serai peut-être pas en mesure de reprendre ma carrière finalement…

\- Ne soit pas si dramatique. Tu as juste atterri sur la mauvaise carre, et tu t'es laissé tomber ensuite, je t'ai vu.

L'argenté retira aussitôt son bras, révélant une moue boudeuse qui provoqua les rires de son cadet.

\- J'attendais que tu viennes me porter secours.

Yuri continua de sourire en s'avançant vers lui,

\- J'arrive monsieur le prince.

Mais à peine s'était-il penché pour lui tendre la main que le brun tomba à plat ventre sur celui qu'il était venu secourir.

\- Viktor ! Ça va pas de me faire un croche-pied ?

Toutes protestations furent aussitôt stoppées par l'étreinte de son fiancé dont les lèvres vinrent rapidement trouver les siennes. La méthode avait beau être aussi rugueuse que contestable, Yuri n'avait déjà plus en tête que la douceur de leur proximité dont il avait tant manqué depuis hier soir. Sans autre guide que ses propres pulsions, il entra volontiers dans le jeu de son aîné, promenant sa langue sur ses lèvres chaudes, cherchant l'autorisation d'approfondir encore leur baiser, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir l'amour si ardent qui était né sur cette même glace.

oOo

Yuri contempla les vagues sombres s'échouer sur la plage, laissant à Viktor le soin de le conduire jusqu'aux marches de leur hôtel pendant qu'il s'agrippait fermement à son bras.

« Hey, ce ne serait pas Yurio sur le banc là-bas ?

\- Il est avec qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'arrive pas à voir.

\- Ça doit être le Kazakh, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils s'encourageaient avant chaque performance ?

\- Non pas vraiment, et qu'est-ce qu'ils font dehors à une heure pareille à ton avis ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- On devrait peut-être aller les voir ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Yurio risque de mal le prendre. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ils sont juste à côté de l'hôtel, et puis Yakov veille au grain, regarde ».

Viktor pointa du doigt son ancien coach dont il devinait la silhouette accoudée au bar, à travers les vitres de la réception de l'hôtel. Mais après s'être avancé dans le couloir traversant le hall, il se ravisa.

« En fait il a juste l'air de se préoccuper de Lilia.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est son ex-femme ? Ils ont l'air tellement proche…

\- Trente ans de mariage ça ne s'efface pas comme ça. En plus leur rupture ne date que de cette année.

\- Vraiment ? Et tu sais pourquoi se sont-ils séparés après tout ce temps ? Demanda le plus jeune incrédule, pendant que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur eux.

\- Personne ne connait la vraie raison puisque Yakov n'a jamais voulu nous en parler. Cela-dit on est tous persuadés qu'il l'aime encore, et je suis de plus en plus convaincu que c'est réciproque.

\- C'est absurde, pourquoi divorcer de quelqu'un qu'on aime ?

La consigne indiquant leur étage sonna, et un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage du russe tandis qu'il reportait son regard vers son cadet.

\- Je ne sais pas Yuri…Pourquoi vouloir en finir avec la personne à qui on a offert une bague la veille ?

Le plus jeune se mit à rougir de gêne, le regard suppliant.

\- Ne dit pas ça … je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé de l'avoir formulé de cette façon…

\- Aller, ne fait pas cette tête je plaisante, tu sais bien que je t'ai déjà pardonné. Rassura l'argenté tout en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre. Il s'arrêta cependant à son seuil en voyant Yuri la tête baissée, ne s'avançant pas pour le suivre.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine, et que tu aies pu croire même quelques instants que je ne veuille plus être avec toi.

\- Inutile de revenir là-dessus, je ne t'en veux p…

\- Si, il fallait que je te le dise, parce que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Insista le brun d'un ton plus affirmé.

\- Viens. Viktor attrapa alors sa main pour l'inciter à passer la porte afin qu'ils puissent enfin retrouver l'intimité d'une chambre.

\- Je n'ai pas fini.

\- Alors dis-le moi ici. Insista-t-il en entrainant le brun sur son lit.

Mais en le regardant d'un peu plus près c'est avec incompréhension qu'il décela les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures… ?

Le jeune japonais arbora un sourire nerveux tandis qu'il peinait à se contenir.

\- Je suis heureux pour Yurio, vraiment, mais j'aurais tellement aimé gagner cette médaille d'or pour toi, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour tout ce que tu représentes pour moi… C'était notre objectif, et je ne l'ai pas atteint. Je ne suis pas envieux ou en colère, je suis juste désolé de t'avoir doublement déçu.

L'expression de tristesse de Yuri se refléta instantanément sur le visage de son fiancé. Ce dernier se souvint que le jeune compétiteur n'avait rien laissé transparaitre depuis l'annonce des résultats, et ce malgré un écart de point ridicule. Il ne s'était pas montré amer, pas même s'était-il autorisé à exprimer la moindre déception, mais de toute évidence cette façade était vouée à s'effriter. Son coach l'enlaça alors tendrement, le laissant enfouir son visage contre son cou tandis qu'il l'incitait à évacuer tous ses pleurs. Mieux que quiconque Viktor savait à quel point il avait travaillé dur, avec quelle dévotion il s'était plié à ses entraînements harassant, avec quelle ardeur il avait désiré cette première place. Il hésita quelques minutes à rompre le silence, sentant que son protégé se calmait progressivement tandis qu'il continuait de caresser doucement ses cheveux.

« Yuri, tu sais, s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle je n'accorde plus aucune valeur, ce sont bien ces médailles dorées. J'en ai reçu tout au long de ma carrière, et pourtant je suis sûr de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui. T'avoir rencontré, pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, et savoir que la prochaine saison je serai toujours à tes côtés, rien ne peut me combler plus que ça. »

Le plus jeune ne manqua pas s'empourprer, le visage toujours soigneusement dissimulé, à l'entente de paroles si tendres et rassurantes à son égard.

« Merci. » Ses doigts se refermèrent plus fortement contre les épaules de son aîné. « Merci de rester avec moi, je te promets qu'à la prochaine saison j'y arriverai.

\- Tu n'écoutes donc rien. Soupira le russe avant d'incliner la tête pour mieux se rapprocher des lèvres qui lui faisaient face. Désire cette médaille pour toi seul. Moi je n'en n'ai pas besoin, parce que c'est toi ma plus belle médaille d'or.

Cette fois-ci Yuri ne pu empêcher une larme de déborder de ses yeux à l'image du bonheur qui l'envahissait, balayant le sentiment d'échec qui s'était insidieusement introduit en lui.

\- Je t'aime vraiment… de tout mon cœur Viktor. Déclara-t-il d'une voix que son émotion avait rendue fragile malgré la détermination que portait son regard.

Le russe pouvait quant à lui sentir le sien battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, surement parce que c'était la première fois que Yuri le lui disait droit dans les yeux, et peut-être aussi parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sûr de lui qu'en cet instant.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

Comme pour faire redescendre l'intensité née de leurs déclarations, les deux garçons qui n'arrivaient pas à détourner le regard l'un de l'autre se mirent à rire doucement, se laissant ensuite tomber sur le lit, leurs bras toujours solidement entrelacés. La chaleur apaisante née de leur étreinte eu un effet d'anesthésie quasi-immédiat, rendant leurs paupières aussi lourdes que leurs corps. Après une dizaine de minutes passées entre le sommeil et l'éveil, le russe décida de se faire violence pour ne pas sombrer complètement.

\- Yuri, on ne peut pas dormir comme ça.

Le brun grommela quelque chose avant de resserrer ses bras contre le dos de son aîné.

\- On peut…

\- La lumière est allumée, on est encore habillés, on n'a pas pris de douche, nos téléphones ne sont pas branchés, on n'a pas mis de réveil…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Bougonna le brun avant de s'éloigner de la source de chaleur à l'origine de sa torpeur en pivotant sur le dos. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour affronter d'ampoule criarde au plafond, puis détourna rapidement le regard pour croiser le visage gentiment moqueur de son fiancé.

« Viens prendre une douche. » déclara simplement l'argenté en commençant à se déshabiller.

Yuri se tourna vers lui en réalisant que son aîné lui proposait tout simplement de se joindre à lui pour ça. Il hésita, car si l'idée en elle-même lui plaisait terriblement, le fait qu'ils patinent tous les deux le lendemain était une échéance contraignante. Viktor laissa glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, dévoilant sans pudeur une envoutante chute de reins, et Yuri se rendit compte que ses yeux s'y étaient attardés plus que nécessaire lorsqu'il croisa malencontreusement son regard.

« Tu ne veux pas venir voir de plus prêt ? » Proposa le russe accompagné d'un sourire des plus séducteurs tout en avançant jusqu'à la douche italienne.

Yuri n'osa pas répondre, bien trop mort de honte pour oser enlever ses mains de devant son visage. Mais en écartant un peu les doigts il observa Viktor se donner volontiers en spectacle derrière la vitre qui faisait office de séparation, mimant des mouvements outrageusement sensuels pour quelqu'un qui voulait juste se rincer. C'est encore avec passion qu'il s'enduisit de gel douche, surjouant le moindre geste tout en regardant fixement le brun qui ne tarda pas à éclater de rire en réponse aux mimiques clairement exagérées que s'amusait à faire son aîné. Le jeune compétiteur oublia alors totalement la gêne qui l'avait envahie peu avant, et décida de se dévêtir à son tour pour le rejoindre.

« Alors Yuri ? Tu as envie d'acheter ce savon ?

\- Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu des publicités aussi tendancieuses, mais oui, j'achèterais probablement toute la gamme. Continu a-t-il de plaisanter en déposant ses lunettes sur le rebord du lavabo avant de trouver une place sous le jet d'eau brulant. Viktor s'était décidément bien acclimaté aux sources chaudes, constata-t-il le sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'il sentit tout d'un coup des mains recouvertes de mousse caresser son dos.

\- Tu sais, je peux me laver moi-même.

\- C'est la seconde partie de la démonstration. » Se contenta de répondre son aîné en se rapprochant d'avantage.

Yuri se laissa faire, savourant tant les doigts qui glissaient sur sa peau humide, que les baiser volatiles que Viktor déposait sur ses épaules. En réalité, le brun pouvait deviner ses envies juste à la pression de ses lèvres sur son cou, parfois féroces, d'autres fois plus taquines et en ce moment-même, quémandeuses. Ses yeux se perdirent à observer les parois carrelées de la douche, l'image de Viktor glissant contre elles, une jambe relevée pour mieux l'accueillir en lui, devenait obsédante, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas immédiatement l'appel de son prénom.

« Yuri, est-ce que je dois frotter ici aussi ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux en constatant sa solide érection qu'il avait probablement entretenue de ses pensées obscènes, avant de rougir furieusement.

\- Je…Excuse-moi.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je suis toujours ravi de voir que je te fais de l'effet. Répondit-il immédiatement en l'invitant à se tourner vers lui

\- On ne peut pas… on patine tôt demain, et il est minuit passé... Tenta le plus jeune avant que des lèvres plus insistantes ne se fasse sentir dans son cou, réussissant partiellement à le corrompre. Viktor continuait de longer de ses mains les lignes du corps de son partenaire, évitant soigneusement sa virilité afin de créer la frustration nécessaire pour le faire céder.

Il n'était plus très loin du but, il le sentait à la façon dont Yuri le dévorait des yeux, luttant visiblement pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Son aîné rouvrit alors l'arrivée d'eau chaude, faisant sursauter celui qu'il avait progressivement enivré de ses baisers. « Je t'attends sur le lit. » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de quitter la salle-de-bain.

Après avoir terminé sa douche et s'être sécher, Yuri fût surpris de ne pas trouver son fiancé dans une position aguicheuse, mais simplement enroulé sous les draps. Un sentiment de déception le traversa en voyant ses paupières closes, mais il se résigna à s'assoir sur son matelas, pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de retrouver son propre couchage. Le plus jeune pencha doucement la tête pour l'embrasser, mais le russe pivota en même temps en signe qu'il ne dormait pas encore. Un sourire taquin naquit sur son visage, et lorsque leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, elles devinrent comme instantanément aimantées.

Viktor caressa le bras que Yuri avait placé au-dessus de lui, il remonta jusqu'à ses épaules, passant délicatement ses doigts sur sa clavicule avant d'encadrer son visage de ses deux mains. Leurs langues glissèrent naturellement l'une contre l'autre, déviant quelques-fois sur leurs lèvres rougies. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Yuri se pencha de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que l'argenté l'invite à le rejoindre sous les draps. Faisant fi de toutes ses résolutions, le brun se laissa guider, trop heureux de pouvoir enlacer si passionnément celui qu'il avait presque cru perdre. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, leurs battements de cœurs calqués l'un sur l'autre, et le temps se dissipait à mesure que leur étreinte s'intensifiait. Immanquablement, leurs érections vinrent se frotter l'une contre l'autre, leur rappelant que plus aucune serviette ne les couvrait. Le plus jeune étouffa un gémissement à ce contact, avant de croiser le regard suppliant de son fiancé.

« Yuri s'il te plait. J'ai vraiment envie de faire l'amour.

Le brun sentit ses joues surchauffer face à tant de franchise, il faut dire que lui aussi le désirait passionnément et avait envie de l'aimer au-delà des mots.

\- Ça ira pour le premier entraînement ? Questionna-t-il un peu timidement en passant déjà ses doigts sur les abdominaux de son fiancé.

\- Vas-y doucement et il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Le rassura aussitôt Viktor dont le visage trahissait l'impatience.

\- Tu parviens toujours à obtenir ce que tu veux hein…

\- Tu en es la meilleure démonstration. »

/ ! \

Un tressaillement le parcouru lorsque Yuri manqua d'effleurer sa virilité avant de poursuivre son parcours jusqu'à ses cuisses.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu essayais de faire sous la douche ? Le provoqua gentiment le plus jeune en contournant encore une fois son érection de ses mains.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu étais en position de force. S'amusa l'argenté qui se redressa aussitôt afin de lui prouver qu'il n'était le seul à être dans cet état. Après avoir humecté la paume de sa main il s'appliqua à la faire glisser le long du sexe durcit de son partenaire, bien indifférent au risque de le faire jouir trop vite, car après tout Yuri ne manquait jamais d'endurance lorsqu'il s'agissait de le satisfaire.

Mais pour l'instant les caresses de son coach se faisaient bien trop intenses pour que Yuri ne puisse penser à autre chose, il posa simplement son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés et la mâchoire déformée par les spasmes de plaisir qui le parcourait. Viktor savoura cette emprise de courte durée, les syllabes gémies de son prénom qui s'échappaient de la bouche du brun étaient certainement l'aphrodisiaque le plus puissant qu'il connaissait. Le russe regarda avec délectation son cadet essayer d'accélérer le rythme avec ses hanches, tout en sentant son membre gonfler entre ses mains, ce qui le rendait fou d'impatience. Il diminua progressivement ses mouvements jusqu'à arrêter complètement, puis se pencha en direction du lit voisin pour atteindre le tiroir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le brun avec une pointe de frustration à peine dissimulée.

\- Je ne retrouve pas le lubrifiant…

Yuri se posa sérieusement la question également avant que ses pensées ne soit perturbée par l'image de Viktor à quatre-pattes, cambré vers l'avant en essayant d'atteindre le dessous du lit. Sans doute ne faisait-il même pas exprès de le tenter de la sorte, mais détourner le regard était tout simplement impossible.

Viktor tâtonna dernière les pieds du lits, agacé de ne pas trouver ce dont il avait urgemment besoin, il sursauta un peu en sentant des mains agripper fermement le bas de ses hanches et se retourna aussitôt.

\- Yuri… ?

Un gémissement incontrôlé s'échappa de ses lèvres en sentant la langue de son amant glisser entre ses fesses. « Attend Yuri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » paniqua le russe en sentant la poigne de son cadet se raffermir davantage contre sa peau.

\- Laisse tomber le lubrifiant. Chuchota-t-il pour toute réponse, avant d'embrasser l'anneau de chair qui lui faisait face et de poursuivre ses caresses humides.

Viktor creusa le dos sans s'en rendre compte, ses jambes tremblaient légèrement en réponse au plaisir inconnu que lui procurait son fiancé. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il n'osa pas gémir de façon trop audible, l'hôtel était pourtant bien loin des murs en papiers d'Hasetsu, mais c'était presque avec gêne qu'il acceptait de prendre autant de plaisir à recevoir ces faveurs. Pourtant le souffle de l'argenté trahissait à lui seul son excitation grandissante à mesure que la langue de son protégé se faisait plus joueuse, Yuri n'hésitait pas à écarter les parois qui gênaient son exploration, cherchant ardemment quels mouvements plairaient le plus à son fiancé. Ce dernier s'accrochait désespérément aux draps comme un dernier repère, l'audace dont Yuri pouvait preuve lorsqu'il était mué par l'excitation, dépassait toujours ses attentes et le rendait parfois incapable de réagir. Il sentit un premier doigt se frayer en lui d'une facilité déconcertante, puis un deuxième toujours accompagné de la chaleur des lèvres du brun, les vas-et-viens couplés à la délicatesse de sa langue sur cette zone étaient sans aucun doute en train d'avoir raison de lui. Il n'eût d'autres choix que de laisser le contrôle entièrement à son partenaire qui en profita encore quelques minutes avant d'arrêter pour lui permettre de récupérer.

\- Est-ce que…ça t'as plu ? Demanda timidement le brun, en regardant Viktor se rallonger sur le côté encore un peu haletant.

Ce dernier prit un certain temps à répondre, au grand désarroi de sa moitié qui craignait partiellement sa réaction.

\- C'était vraiment bon Yuri, mais…

Le jeune japonais blêmit à l'entente de ces mots, imaginant qu'il avait probablement dépassé les bornes en termes d'initiatives.

\- Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû te demander la permission avant.

\- Je ne te fais aucun reproche, ne t'inquiète pas. Assura aussitôt Viktor en prenant sa main dans la sienne, tout en rapprochant un oreiller de sa tête pour plus de confort. « C'est un peu difficile à expliquer, c'était à la fois tellement agréable… mais après toutes ces années à essayer de contrôler mon image, cette position m'a fait me sentir particulièrement…comment dire….

\- …vulnérable ?

L'argenté acquiesça d'un rire nerveux.

\- Voilà, c'est ça.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Poursuivit aussitôt le brun extrêmement gêné.

\- Je sais bien ne t'en fait pas.

\- Tu étais tellement attirant, alors je ne me suis pas vraiment posé de questions.

Viktor se mit à rougir discrètement un peu embarrassé, comme à chaque rare fois où Yuri avait exprimé verbalement son désir pour lui, et cela l'incita à se montrer honnête à son tour.

\- Surtout ne crois pas que ça m'a déplu, parce qu'aussi paradoxale que ça puisse paraitre, j'apprécie énormément de te laisser prendre le contrôle. Ça me rappelle que parfois je n'ai pas besoin de prendre les devants ou d'être celui dont on attend quelque chose. Et c'est grâce à la première fois où tu m'as invité à danser avec toi que j'ai réalisé que je pouvais me laisser-aller et être guidé par quelqu'un sans ressentir aucune pression.

Yuri se pinça les lèvres en se rendant compte qu'il était loin d'imaginer ce que ressentait son fiancé au plus profond de son cœur. Ne parvenant pas à verbaliser immédiatement une réponse, il préféra caresser tendrement la joue de celui qui était allongé face à lui, admirant les longs cils qui dissimulaient son regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Ce soir tu peux te laisser complètement aller Viktor.

L'intéressé lui rendit un sourire charmeur avant de passer ses bras derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Yuri plaça son sexe durci contre l'entrée de son amant, poussant à peine contre le muscle il préféra se pencher pour embrasser amoureusement ses lèvres, Viktor se montra brièvement surpris avant de lui rendre un baiser encore plus passionné qui leur fit totalement oublier le monde extérieur. En sentant l'érection du brun le pénétrer lentement, il ne pût retenir un long soupir chargé d'érotisme, la chaleur qu'il ressentait actuellement était indescriptible, tout comme la tendresse avec laquelle Yuri le regardait tandis qu'il prenait possession de lui. Toutefois, ses orbes bruns n'avaient plus rien d'adorables, assombries par le désir ils trahissaient une expression de luxure qui lui seyait tout particulièrement. Leurs hanches commencèrent à se mouvoir naturellement en de lents et précautionneux mouvements. Le plus jeune esquissa un sourire qui intrigua momentanément Viktor avant qu'il ne sente les doigts de son amant pressurer délicatement ses mamelons déjà durcis, il se mordit les lèvres en maugréant intérieurement contre son partenaire pour si bien connaître ses points faibles. Et c'est ainsi que, sans même accélérer le rythme, Yuri était parvenu à le faire se tordre de plaisir sous lui, obtenant de sa part des gémissements de moins en moins discrets.

Voir son fiancé dans cet état était un spectacle qui contentait Yuri au plus haut point, mais ce n'était pas l'idée de le posséder ou de l'avoir sous son contrôle qui lui plaisant réellement, mais plutôt celle de lui procurer quelque chose que lui seul pouvait lui offrir. Il était d'ores-et-déjà prêt à jurer de le satisfaire de toutes les façons possibles, lui et lui-seul, et jusqu'à la fin des temps, tant que cela lui permettait de contempler le visage qu'il lui offrait en ce moment même. _Pourvu que personne d'autre ne puisse voir ce Viktor_.

L'argenté rouvrit les yeux avec difficulté tant il était difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le plaisir qui le consumait progressivement. « Yuri, vient comme ça. ». Le brun sentit le russe se dégager de son étreinte pour se positionner sur le côté, l'attirant rapidement contre ses fesses pour reprendre leurs ébats. Incapable de faire preuve de patience il se saisit lui-même du sexe de son fiancé pour l'insérer à nouveau en lui. Un soupir de plaisir eu le temps de franchir ses lèvres avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage dans les oreillers duveteux.

Tout était délicieux, entre le fait de sentir le corps brûlant de Yuri contre son dos, la main fermement agrippée à sa hanche, sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée contre sa nuque, le plaisir devenait si assourdissant qu'il ne s'entendait même plus gémir. Une langue espiègle se mit à parcourir la tranche de son oreille avant de se faire plus insistante sur le lobe, Viktor resserra alors ses doigts autour de ceux de Yuri et arqua davantage le dos en signe d'appréciation. Les vas-et-viens de son amant étaient si passionnés qu'ils l'amenèrent instinctivement à se tourner vers lui pour l'embrasser et ainsi ressentir plus intensément encore toutes les sensations qui le traversaient en cet instant.

« Tu aimes ? » Lui susurra doucement le jeune japonais en caressant son visage.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est bon… » répondit sensuellement le russe en passant sa langue sur le pouce du plus jeune, venu s'égarer près de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Yuri ne résista pas à l'idée de le lui faire lécher entièrement et l'argenté se prit immédiatement au jeu, accueillant docilement sa dernière phalange dans sa bouche, la tête posée contre le bras que le brun avait placé sous sa nuque. Son autre main descendit discrètement contre sa virilité devenue douloureuse, arrachant au russe une plainte qui se transforma bien vite en soupirs de plaisir lorsque son amant commença à le masturber plus vigoureusement, contrastant totalement avec la douceur dont il continuait de faire preuve lorsqu'il se mouvait à l'intérieur de lui. La voix de Viktor se cassa légèrement et c'est par réflexe qu'il chercha à mordre l'oreiller le plus proche, lorsque le brun ramena aussitôt son menton face à lui « Regarde-moi. ». L'argenté s'exécuta, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voire était l'expression désespérément érotique que lui offrait Yuri, au point que soutenir son regard en devenait difficile. Il l'observa se mordre les lèvres et froncer ses sourcil sombres tout en accélérant le rythme, Viktor resserra ses doigts contre son épaule « Tu es… vraiment le plus beau. » murmura-t-il, certain que son cadet se souviendrait de la première qu'il lui avait prononcé ces mots.

Le brun fondit alors contre la peau délicate et pâle de son cou, la marquant d'une teinte bien plus foncée. « Tu es à moi…à moi seul. » S'entendit-il prononcer sans même réaliser que ces paroles si audacieuses venaient de lui. « Oui je suis à toi Yuri. » confirma rapidement son fiancé en se laissant emporter par une dernière vague de plaisir.


End file.
